Who said only kids needed Teachers?
by avidficreader
Summary: When Hermione lends a helping hand to George to take care of his kids, little did she know that the deal also included Fred.infuriating as he is,he's starting to grow on her.But can it be more than mere friendship?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a FRED/HERMIONE fic.**  
><strong>I absolutely love anything to do with the twins and Hermione.<strong>  
><strong>For me Fred is still alive.<strong>  
><strong>I cannot imagine the Harry Potter world without Fred.<strong>  
><strong>So this is my first HP fic.<strong>  
><strong>So reviews and suggestions will be very welcome.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**  
><strong>I don't own Harry Potter !<strong>  
><strong>If I did Fred would never die!<strong>  
><strong>Nothings mine except the plot.<strong>

.

.

_**CHAPTER 1.**_

.

.

"Steven! No... You DO NOT pull girls pigtails! However long they may be. That is not the way to get her attention. Now be a good and polite boy and say sorry to Anne." Hermione ranted almost out of breath.

Most days she was extremely happy and satisfied with what she did. But on days like these (and she was going to kill those blasted jokesters who made her life hell on the first of April) there was just no way to control all the kids who had been showered with free pranks and jokes.

Fred and George had started the tradition of distributing pranks and items from their shop every year on their birthday after the war for free to kids in her school. Obviously this was behind her back. There was no way in hell she'd allow something like this to be associated with a place of learning.

But the twins had found a way of smuggling their products to the kids and then mayhem would ensue.

Steven had used a particular Pigtail Pie on Anne. It was the newest craze after their Canary creams.  
>After Anne had consumed the pie she promptly turned into a pig with two very long braids of hair coming out of both her ears to Steven's utmost delight. He pulled her by the braids towards the direction of his friend to show him how he had succeeded in pranking the quietest girl in class.<p>

That was when Hermione decided to take matters in her own hands.  
>With a wave of her wand all the twins' products came flying from all directions and landed in a heap in front of her.<br>With another wave they disappeared altogether.

She sighed out of relief and most of the kids groaned in response.  
>Almost all of them had finished pranking each other anyway (Hermione dint want to be a total spoilsport but she had to draw a line somewhere. She was a teacher after all).<p>

"As a punishment to all of you'll who disrupted class today there is going to be double homework" she announced.  
>"Not only will you'll write down all numbers from 1-1000 but also write 3 words for each letter of the alphabet. And one word out of the 3 must be related to anything muggle. "<p>

The class groaned even louder in response and Hermione found herself smiling.

However trying and chaotic they may be she loved these kids. That is why after 3 months of working in the Department for Magical Creatures in the Ministry she realised that this job was not meant for her. It was not something she wanted to do for life.

And that's when she realised that imparting knowledge was something she always wanted to do.

Everybody in the wizarding world started school at the age of 11.  
>So kids before that were either home schooled or sent to muggle schools.<p>

That's when the brilliant idea of starting an informal school for children of witches and wizards came to her.  
>The kids were too young to use wands and magic. But they still needed to learn basic reading, writing and mathematics.<br>And she also figured that alienating the wizarding world completely from the lives of muggles was not prudent.  
>Especially after the war. Tolerance towards muggles and muggleborn magical beings was on the rise and she thought that when children in their formative years were given an idea of the muggle world they would be more open and receptive to them.<p>

So that's how the HEYWW was started.  
>Holistic Education for Young Wizards and Witches was the first of its kind.<br>Mothers embraced it with such gusto that Hermione had to appoint more teachers because admissions kept coming in.

Soon she had 3 classes comprising age groups 3-5, 6-8, 9-10.  
>She taught what most muggle play schools and nurseries would teach. And also introduced magic in small scales so that their transition into Hogwarts would be smooth.<p>

Soon she was not only famous as a part of the Golden Trio that defeated Voldemort but also as the pioneer of holistic education for wizarding children.

The kids started collecting their bags and leaving with their mother's who had come to fetch them.

Hermione was packing up the charts of fruits she had opened today to teach the 3-5 group when suddenly the charts in her hands flew out of her grasp and exploded into tiny showers of fireworks.

Hermione gasped and took a large step backwards not noticing that she was at the edge of the first step of a raised platform and before she could balance herself she found herself falling at an unnatural angle.

She squeezed her eyes shut ready to face full impact but the blow never came. Instead she felt a strong arm grab her by the waist from the front.

When she dared to open one eye she was still in a tilted position but definitely above the ground and unhurt. And she found herself staring into the deep blue mischievous twinkling eyes of Fred Weasley.

.

.

.

**That's the first chapter guys.**

**It's my first HP fic. And first romantic attempt.**

**So please please tolerate me if it's not any good.**

**Also inputs on improving are welcome.**

**If you have any doubts about the story please review and I shall clear them.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER 2.**_

.

.

.

"Wow Granger! Who would've said you'd be falling for me one day!" Fred teased, the laughter clearly reaching his eyes.

Hermione freed herself and stood up straight glaring at him and he actually began to back away clutching his wand a bit tighter. Hermione Granger was famous for her temper and he'd learnt that the hard way when she was a prefect in school.

"More like falling BECAUSE of you wouldn't you say?" She retorted back still glaring at him. "What in the world were you thinking? Fireworks? In my class? What if there were children around? And you ruined my fruits chart!"

"Relax Granger! Look around. There are no kids. And your class is still intact. And here's your precious chart" he said handing it back to her.

Hermione slightly relaxed at the sight of her chart. She felt a tad bit guilty about yelling at the prankster. He hadn't done any harm as such except of course disrupt her morning class with kids pranking every living thing they laid their eyes on.

She almost smiled at him as she realised she had nearly fallen in shock and had he not been there to hold her surely she would've broken a rib or two.

But then again if he hadn't been there she wouldn't have been shocked by the fireworks and she wouldn't have fallen and she wouldn't have the need to be grateful to Fred for saving her.

So she decided she had earned the right to be mad at him and so the glare continued.

"Why are you here Weasley?" She asked resigning from giving him dirty looks. "Isn't it enough that you make my life a living hell on your birthday that you decided to grace me by your presence as well?

"You wound me Granger. People flock to meet the famous Weasley twins on this day and here I am, the irrestible much better looking 'single' twin actually at your doorstep and you don't even want to wish him Happy birthday?" He said pouting like a kid. (Although I bet he thinks it's a sexy pout Hermione thought grinning inwardly)

"Fred ..." She said warningly.

"Ok. Ok. I surrender. I've come to pick up Danny and Brucie." He said both his arms up in the air palms facing Hermione. "Speaking of which. Where are the brats anyway?"

"Umm. I think I saw them and Teddy packing their bags in the corner there. I really don't know where they went from there. " She replied, biting her lips clearly nervous.

"Relax. They can't go anywhere. Maybe they're in the next class playing hide and go seek. Let's go check." He said.

"Yeah. Ok. I hope they're all right." She mumbled.

"They? You should be worried about the people they come across. I hope THEY are fine. I swear those twins give me and George a complex." He smirked.

"George and me." She corrected him, irritated.

Fred rolled his eyes. Once a teacher always a teacher he thought.

"And Teddy is no less. Alone he's a great kid but together the three of them are a force to be reckoned with", Hermione complained.

Just as they crossed the threshold of the door ice cold water dropped on them from above. They both shrieked and look up to see two small upturned buckets hanging in the air and its contents all over Hermione and Fred.

They turned to look at each other and just then they heard a snicker from behind the door of the opposite class and a flash of red hair trying to hide behind the door.

Hermione and Fred now knowingly looked at each other. She opened her mouth to yell at him and say something on the lines of taste of your own medicine when she looked at his hair which had turned a bright shade of purple and matched his freckles which were dots of purple lining his nose.

Her lips twitched in a reluctant smile but when he saw her look at her in the same manner and started laughing she couldn't control herself either. She guessed that her hair must've received the same treatment as Fred's which must've been the cause of his amusement.

Both were now almost on the floor laughing, clutching their sides and tears of mirth in their eyes.

"Told you. Those twins. I bet mum's having the last laugh. Although she sympathises with Angie I'm sure she thinks George deserves them. After all the trouble we put her through" Fred said laughing.

"Oh yes. I agree with good to be put in place once in a while. Don't you think? And with your own ammunition that too." She said clearly amused by the prank.

"What can I say?" Fred said shrugging "they grow up so fast" he said wiping the fake tears from his eyes. "I've taught them well".

At this point the culprits decided to show themselves. They emerged gingerly from the other class grinning.

Hermione waved her wand and in an instant she and Fred both were dry. But the coloured hair remained. Knowing it as a W W W product it was surely not going away anytime soon.

"Well my minions! Thou hath done thy uncle proud" Fred exclaimed dramatically hugging all 3 of them.

They just giggled clearly pleased to be at the receiving end of praises rather than yelling's as it would've been the case had they tried this on someone else like their mother or Hermione alone.

Hermione rolled her eyes at the encouragement he gave the kids.  
>Someday they're going to come and bite you in the ass with your own pranks Fred Weasley. And then we'll see. She thought.<p>

"Come on now kiddos. Say bye to Aunt Hermione! Let's leave her to her charts. She was very busy with fruits when she was rudely interrupted. "Fred sniggered.

She tried glaring at him but he was already on his way out.

"Fred?" She said out loud.

He turned looking at her questioningly.

"Happy birthday!" she said with a slight smile.

He gave a huge grin and ushered the kids out.

**.**

.

.

**In case you're wondering,  
>Its been 4 years since the war. <strong>

**George proposed marriage to Angelina and they got married immediately after the war.  
>They have 3 year old twins called Daniel and Bruce. <strong>

**Fred did not die though it took him a few months to regain his old healthy self after the wall collapsed on him.  
>Obviously he is still single! <strong>

**If you have any other doubts feel free to ask!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please do review and tell me if you like it!**

**I write faster if I know someone's reading it ;-)**

**.**

**.**


	3. Chapter 3

**.**

**.**

**.**  
><strong>Thank you to those who've read and alerted!<strong>

**Kindly review so I know if I should take this story forward!**

**Suggestions are always welcome.**

**.**

_**.**_  
><em><strong>CHAPTER 3.<strong>_

_**.**_

As much as Hermione loved her classes and the ever energetic and terribly tiring children, she still looked forward to weekends.

She spent them reading for leisure and tidying up her apartment and trying out new things to cook, bake etc.

Saturday afternoons were usually spent at either her's or Ginny's or Luna's house. They would cook together and have lunch and generally just catch up on each other's lives.

Ginny had been married to Harry for a year and was just completing her Healer's training so all she got were the weekends to spend time with her female friends.

Luna and Ron had been going out for 2 years and were as steady as anyone could get with Ron. She seemed to be a good influence on him. He lost his temper less often and actually thought before he spoke. He also seemed to see her imaginary creatures and that was what she loved him the most for.

Hermione and Ron had realised that they had mistaken their friendship for love. And although the Trio were still as thick as thieves, Hermione and Ron thought it was better to let their relation stay the way it was in school.

Both were extremely protective of Hermione. Ever since she remembered she had not had a normal first date with anyone thanks to Harry and Ron.  
>No one was good enough.<p>

It started out with following her and her date under the Invisibility cloak and would almost end up in verbal and physical fights the moment her date would do anything other than talk or try to come closer than one arm's distance.

She was very grateful for their protectiveness and many a times they saved her from terrible and utterly disastrous dates but they also kind of eclipsed the ones she wanted to go on a second date with too.

Tired of their brotherly possessiveness she decided that she would stop informing them about her future dates and as far as possible go to muggle London for them to prevent them from running into her.

Luckily Ginny and Luna kept their mouths shut because they too were tired of their better halves unnecessary butting in considering most of the dates were arranged by them.

So this Saturday the 3 of them were at Hermione's and they had tried their hand at Sushi, the recipe of which Hermione was reading out from a cookbook.

After a successful lunch the 3 of them retired on the couch with plates full of chocolate cake courtesy of Mrs. Weasley.

"Oh Mione! I completely forgot to tell you. There's a new sports section writer appointed recently for The Quibbler. I've only met him twice yet but seems like someone you would take notice of", Luna said going into full finding Hermione a date mode.

"No you guys!" Hermione groaned wrinkling her brow in protest. "Don't you remember the let's leave Hermione alone for a while policy?"

"Yeah. We did leave you alone for 2 weeks! That counts for quite some time Mione! You've not had a steady relationship since Neville and that was like years ago", Ginny said, stretching the word years as if it was some centuries ago.

"I really am not in the mood for a relationship, guys. I'm perfectly content with my work and you'll!" Hermione protested.

"But then we'll get to go on a triple date", Ginny pouted.

Hermione laughed. "Yeah. That'll be the day. We anyways have stopped telling Harry and Ron about my blind dates and if we actually go out together my so called date will never ever call me. Don't you remember the questions they asked Brad? He refuses to even look at me when he comes to pick up his niece at school once in a while."

Ginny and Luna both laughed.

"Ok. So as always now we won't tell them anything. You meet him and if things go well we can all meet him too", Luna pleaded.

"Let me think about it. Anyway tomorrow is the weekly Sunday at Mrs. Weasley's so nothing can be done till next week. In that much time you can get to know this guy what's his name", Hermione said looking at Luna.

"Ummm Frederick I think." Luna said tilting her head sideways, eyes scrunched trying to remember.

Hermione almost choked on her cake.

"What?" she spluttered.

"Yeah Frederick McIntosh", she confirmed.

"What did you think Mione? My brother, prankster extraordinaire, one half of the Weasley twins, Fred Weasley? There are more Frederick's in the world you know", Ginny said teasingly.

"There better be" Hermione mumbled, trying to wipe off a bit of the cake that had fallen on the floor.

"Oh this Fred is exactly the opposite of your Fred, Gin. He's quiet, sophisticated, well read and actually writes Muggle literature as a pastime. And looks super yummy in formals." Luna elaborated.

"Hmmm not only does he have all your requirements but is easy on the eyes too! Mione! We've hit the jackpot!" Ginny yelled in excitement. "Wait a minute! Lu what do you mean exact opposite of my brother? Do you think my brother is loud, shabby, illiterate and ugly?" She said scowling at Luna.

Luna laughed. "No Gin. Don't get me wrong. Well Fred is loud but in a nice way. He makes everyone laugh and is so easy going and pranking is his passion and look how well he's doing in it. They have 3 stores all over London and more business than they can manage. He's extremely successful and good looking too. But you know Hermione and I meant he may be Fred's namesake but is quite different from him" she explained trying to placate the redhead whose temper was quite as red as her hair.

"Hmmm. I suppose you're right. I'm sorry Lu. I dint mean to take you so literally. Its just that I love the twins so much. I'm the closest to them and after the war I think I'm a bit more protective about Fred. ", she said looking sad.

"It's ok Gin. I know. Don't worry. We'll find someone good for him too!" Luna said her spacey eyes twinkling now.

Ginny too got excited at the prospect of playing matchmaker for yet another person.

Great! Hermione thought rolling her eyes.

One more scapegoat they've got.

Not that they meant any harm, more often than not they always ended arranging for really random dates.

At least Hermione had not had any luck so far with them.

Although it did amuse her to think of Fred's reactions at his sister's and future sister-in-law's 'blind dates' that they would arrange for him.

.

.

.


	4. Chapter 4

**A sincere Thank you to ****arabellagrace****, ****MandyHowlOwl150****, ****jessirose85****, ****speechiskey**** and ****ROMB**** for their kind reviews and also to all those who've favourited and alerted this story.**

**Here's the next chapter.**

**Hope you'll like it as well.**

**.**

**.**

**.**  
><em><strong>CHAPTER 4.<strong>_

**.**

.

Sundays had always been a noisy and jovial affair. What with the war and her children getting married Mrs. Weasley had decided that the entire family would get together at lunch and stay until after dinner once a week on Sunday.

That way the whole family got to meet everyone and Mrs. Weasley got to cook and play with her grandchildren to her hearts content.

On these Sundays she pressed her unmarried sons to get married, the married ones to have children and the ones who already had children to have more.

She often fussed over Hermione just like Ginny and Luna. She had tried her fair share of finding dates for her. Some would be even invited for lunch on Sundays especially for Hermione's benefit and more often than not these lunches turned into awkward situations for the two mostly thanks to a large Weasley family.

"Aunt Minny! Teddy go far hide. I no see", the 2 year old teary eyed Victoire said tugging at Hermione's skirt.

"Oh my pickyvivky", she said picking her up and kissing her on the cheek."Let us go get some chocolate chip biscuits that have just come out of grandma's oven. The smell of warm chocolate will get him out of his hiding place" she comforted the little girl.

"Danny and bwucie too. All three go hide no take me", she seemed so upset that the 3 boys had deserted her.

"We'll go play in the garden too and you know what? We'll hide from them so they can't find us", Hermione placated the little girl.

Mrs. Weasley was in the kitchen doing five things at once.  
>The potatoes were pealing themselves and the cauldron with beef stew was stirring itself while Mrs. Weasley was putting some chocolate icing on the humongous cake she was preparing for dessert.<p>

"Cake!" Victoire squealed, barely able to contain her excitement.

"Yes Vicki dear. Cake. It's for dessert after lunch child. Not now. Here have some biscuits if you're hungry", Molly fussed over her granddaughter.

Victoire happily took a few biscuits and settled on a clear spot on the kitchen platform. She engrossed herself in watching the potatoes mash themselves magically.

"Hermione dear how have you been? Last week must have been a riot what with Fred and George's birthday. I hope the kids dint trouble you much", she said eyeing her faded purple hair.

"Oh Mrs. Weasley,every year I promise to myself that if I get out of class on that day without getting pranked I shall allow a holiday in the middle of the week but your children Fred and George have made that impossible for me. Their toddler range of products are so easy to use that has made pranking a cake walk for the kids. I bet Filch wants to kill them. Minerva was saying Hogwarts has gone crazy on their products".

Molly laughed. " Well I grew up with that. Wish someone had started a teaching school like yours in my time. At least the twins would be out of my hair for a few hours."

"I'm sure Angie feels the same way. The other day she came to fetch Dan and Bruce and she had goblin's ears on her." Hermione said. "I don't know who to blame. George may have been testing his products or the twins may have pranked her. She was raving mad at the three of them"

"Are you'll talking about me? The twin with devilishly handsome good looks that no one can resist?" George came into the kitchen grabbing a biscuit from the counter and tickling Victoire.

"Yeah right." Hermione rolled her eyes "and look where it landed Angie. A prankster for a husband and twin children who go after their father and uncle. I think that's reason enough to resist"

"Oh Mione. You're just jealous that I'm married. But I'll have you know that just once and only for you I'll make an exception", he said seductively, waggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"George Fabian Weasley! You've forgotten that your mother is right here!" she chided him.

"Oh bother. You're right mum. Come on Hermione let's go discuss our arrangement in the garden out of mum's sight!" George said.

"George!" Molly yelled again.

"Relax mum", George laughed "I'm only joking".

He winked at Hermione who pretended to be bored by the entire exchange. This was not the first time George was flirting with her in jest.

She lived in the flat just above the twins' shop flat. It was close to her school and suited her just fine.

Except for a few explosions once in a while which happened when some product was not made properly it was pretty peaceful. Well at least as peaceful as it could be living in the same building as 2 sets of mischievous Weasley twins.

She had grown quite close to Angie and often helped her with the kids.

"Where's Angie ?" Hermione asked.

"Oh she's on her way. Should be here soon. She had a meeting with the Holyhead Harpies today" George explained.

"Oh is she going to start playing again?" Hermione asked.

"Let's see how the meeting goes. After the kids she got so busy with them that she had to leave. But now the team needs a chaser and they approached her." He said.

"Sounds good. It'll be a good break for her. I know she's missed Quidditch a great deal." Hermione said.

"Mum! I'm hungry", Ron bellowed entering the kitchen.

"When are you not?" Hermione said.

"We Weasleys have a healthy appetite miss. Do not judge us", Fred said walking in with Daniel and Bruce.

"Yeah Hermione. I swear these boys land up on Sunday at The Burrow only for mum's cooking. It's as if we don't feed them", Ginny said poking Harry with her elbow who was busy stuffing some biscuits in his mouth along with Ron.

"Boys boys. Drop those biscuits. It'll ruin your appetite for lunch. Serving in 5 minutes. Dears would you mind setting up the table?" Mrs. Weasley asked looking at Ginny, Hermione and Luna.

"Sure Mrs. Weasley", Luna said.

"And boys don't just stand there. Help them, and Danny, Bruce; darlings go get all the children." Mrs. Weasley bustled about getting everything ready.

Percy, Audrey and Fleur walked in and started helping with laying the table too.

"Where is Bill dear?" Molly asked Fleur.

"He ees getting Dominique and coming. I came a leetle bit before", she said.

Luna magically lengthened the table and Hermione transfigured a few items to add more chairs.

She loved meals at the Burrow. There wasn't much space and everyone seemed cramped but comfortable.

Conversation flowed easily and one could really see the closeness and the love between all the members of the family.

Harry was already considered as a son and now after marrying Ginny he truly had become one to Mr. And Mrs. Weasley.

Hermione too had always been a part of the family. Mrs. Weasley was very upset when Ron and Hermione had decided to part ways. She had really hoped for Hermione to become a Weasley someday.

But she was happy with their decision if it made them happy. And she really liked Luna as well. She kept Ron in line and he really loved her.

"Percy dear go call your father. Merlin knows what he keeps doing in that shed of his", Molly said.

Mr. Weasley entered with little Dominique in his arms and Bill following him. Hermione, Ginny, Luna and Audrey all flocked toward the infant and started cooing and making baby noises at her.

Just then Charlie flooed in and everyone greeted him merrily while Mrs. Weasley as usual fussed over how thin he was getting and that he should come over for meals more often or maybe he should find a nice wife who will cook for him.

Charlie laughed and kissed his mum good naturedly and headed towards Victoire who he was very attached to, and also to avoid his mum's constant fussing.

Victoire had finally found Teddy and both were playing with toy broomsticks, Teddy's current hair straight and silver to match Victoire's.

"Hello everyone. I'm home!" Angie yelled apparating right in the middle of the kitchen.

George kissed her and Angie hugged him back enthusiastically.

"Hello dear. Right in time for lunch", Molly said. "Come on. Grab a chair and you can tell us all about your meeting".

Everyone was seated and shovelling spoonfuls of Mrs. Weasley's delicious cooking in their mouths.

"Ho d mee in go ang?" Ron barely articulated with mouthfuls of food.

"He means to say how did the meeting go?" Luna translated for his benefit.

"Oh it was great. They want me to join immediately. Its 4 hours of training everyday for a week and they have a game soon after against Bulgaria which is being held there and they want me to play in this game." Angelina said excitedly.

"Wow that's wonderful Ange!", Hermione said congratulating her.

George kissed her again really proud of her. He was very happy she was pursuing her dream again. She had been a good mother and he was sure she could handle both her career and her home well.

Everyone clapped and congratulated Angelina. Mrs. Weasley quickly added 'Congratulations Angie' on the chocolate cake she was baking and served dessert to everyone.

"Molly can I ask you for a favour please?" Angie said looking at Mrs. Weasley.

"Sure dear. What is it?" she said.

"The team wants to practice in Bulgaria for a while and if we win the match we may have to play in Bulgaria itself for a couple of other matches. I may be gone for quite a while. This is the last outside match and after this all other matches are in England. But this time I really need to go. Is it possible for you to keep the kids for a few days?"

"Oh I'd love to sweetie but Arthur is taking me for a muggle vacation next week. He says its been a long time we just went away by ourselves", Molly said blushing. "Maybe I'll ask him to cancel".

"Oh no mum. You are doing nothing of that sort", George warned her. "You both deserve a good long rest. Don't worry. We'll manage somehow."

"I'm so sorry you guys. I have my healer exam potions to submit all of next month and Teddy to take care of too. But I can keep the twins on weekends." Ginny said looking very apologetic.

"Don't worry Ginny. It's ok. I know you have exams and having potions ingredients and the twins in the same house is a very bad idea", Angelina said.

"I'll keep them", Hermione said suddenly.  
>She had no idea what prompted her to say that.<p>

Besides the fact that she loved kids and the Weasley kids all the more since they were family, this was DANNY and BRUCE!  
>Offspring's of George Weasley and nephews of Fred Weasley. They created havoc wherever they went. But were adorable kids all the same.<p>

She was experienced enough with kids. Besides she was sure George alone would never be able to handle them and Angie really needed the help. So why not?

And besides she lived right above them. She was constantly with them in school and at home.  
>So how different would this be?<p>

Not much she suspected.

It should be a piece of cake, she thought chewing on her own chocolate cake.

She was wrong. So wrong.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**That is the end of yet another chapter.**

**I hope you'll are enjoying this story and where it's going.**

**Kindly review and let me know how you'll like it and if you'll suggest something I'll gladly try to incorporate it.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Ps: I don't remember what position Angelina played at in Hogwarts.**

**I'm just guessing it was chaser.**

**Kindly bear with me if I'm wrong.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you Gryffindor Glory and ROMB for your reviews.**

**It makes me so happy to know you'll are appreciating and enjoying the story.**

**Got this chapter up as soon as I could for you'll. :-)**

**.**

**.**

**.**  
><strong>CHAPTER 5.<strong>

**.**

.

Hermione was an extremely morning person. And thus by default she was also a Monday person. The concept of Monday Morning Blues was completely lost on her.

As eagerly as she looked forward to her weekends, she was pretty happy with the beginning of her week too.

She was doing what she loved doing and that perhaps was the reason for her good mood every Monday.

Either way this was probably one of the last Mondays for a few more to come that would be so peaceful. She dint know this yet but next Monday would see Hermione Granger in a mood that she wasn't seen in a long time. Getting Dan and Bruce ready in the morning can do that to any normal person.

She made breakfast and collected her charts and headed for class.

"Hey Granger! Need any help with those charts?" Fred asked smirking at her from across the shop counter.

"Sorry Weasley. Not in the mood for fireworks today", she retorted back.

"By the way, the kids left for class quite a while ago. I think they said something about having Aunt Minny's class first. I'm guessing that's you. But aren't we a bit late for it today?" he asked knowingly.

"Yes that's right. The first batch has my class today. And no I'm perfectly on time, in fact always before time so I can get the things needed prepared", she rattled off.

"What time does your class start Granger?" Fred asked.

"Why? You know it starts at ten. You've come plenty of times to drop the twins", she said.

"And yet here you are wasting precious time arguing with me", Fred sniggered.

"Fred Weasley! Have you lost your mind? It's only..." she stopped short looking at her watch. It was 10.05 am.

"What did you do?" She asked, walking towards him wand in hand pointed at his chest.

He backed up quickly, all mirth lost from his face. Not only was she a genius at conjuring dangerous spells for enemies but Ginny had also taught her the perfect Bat Bogey Hex which most of her brothers avoided at all costs.

"Umm. Nothing really. In fact you should be thankful. After a late night at the Burrow yesterday I figured you could do with some extra sleep. ", he mumbled scared to look at her.

"You what?" she said confused lowering her wand.

"Don't be mad. It was just for fun. Now come on I can be blamed only for you being 5 minutes late. The rest of the time you were busy chatting me up! Unable to resist my charm, eh?" He said getting some of his Gryffindor courage back.

"Oh you, you, insufferable prankster! ", Hermione huffed indignantly. "I'll see you later." With a smirk on her face and wave of her wand and a silent incantation aimed at Fred which he didn't realise she apparated away, determined not be any later.

"Hmmm. That went well", Fred thought. "All body parts intact", he chuckled at the memory of the flustered Hermione. She was getting to easy to prank. Maybe he should shift focus over to Percy now. It had been quite some time since he had gotten him.

"Well brother. No customers yet?" George asked coming down the stairs.

"Nope. Not yet. Although I may have charmed Hermione's clock to be late. She's in a foul mood so beware", Fred said.  
>"Speaking of foul", George said wrinkling his nose "what's that smell? It's awful."<p>

"What are you talking about George? I smell no smell." Fred replied.

"Have you lost it? It's not a smell it's a stench and you're telling me you can't even smell it?" George could barely breathe now.

"I'll see you in a bit", George mumbled and went up again.

"He's strange today", Fred said to himself "wonder if any of the trial potions went wrong".

Just then there was a customer at the front counter. Fred went over at the first aisle.

"May I interest you with something?" He asked the young girl.

"Umm yeah. I'd like the pygmy puff please." She said.

"Sure. Choose one. Come here." He said walking to aisle 4A.

"Umm. I'll be right here. Can you just get me one? Any will do." She said, straining to talk.

That's so odd, Fred thought as he went to get a pygmy.

The girl seemed fine when he came back.

"Here's your pygmy", he offered.

"Thank you", she said nasally as if holding her breath.

"How much?" She asked with what seemed like great difficulty.

"That'll be a galleon and 12 sickles" Fred said.

She rummaged through her purse and with clumsy hands found some coins and put them on the counter.

Picking up her pygmy puff she said "keep the change", let out a deep breath and fled from there.

Fred was stunned at what had just transpired. Mental that kid is, he thought shaking his head and resuming his position at the counter.

A few minutes later, he saw Greta Jones outside his shop. He had been on a date with her a couple of days ago. She played for the Harpies and Angelina had set them up. Quidditch had blessed her with a figure and she surely flaunted it well.

Needless to say they had another date tonight.

Though pleasantly surprised he hadn't expected to see her so soon.

Greta caught his look from across the shop and waved. Fred waved back and motioned her to come in.

She said goodbye to whoever she was talking to and headed toward WWW.

"Hello Greta! Fancy seeing you here today!" Fred said happily coming over to hug her.

"Hi Fred. I was just passing by to..." She stopped for a minute, look of confusion and disgust? Fred couldn't make out.

She swallowed and said "to... To tell you umm that umm tonight is not possible for me. You see my aunt is unwell and I'm afraid I must go see her. Goodbye then." She rushed out leaving a very speechless Fred Weasley with his arms mid air in an incomplete hug.

What is wrong with everybody? He fumed. First George, then that girl and now Greta!

He ran up to the flat and saw George making some product notes.

"Bloody hell what's that nasty..." He looked at Fred and stopped.

"Nasty what? Go on." Fred encouraged.

"Smell!" George said letting out a long breath.

"Why can't I smell it George?" Fred asked desperately.

"Umm I don't know. But trust me. You're not missing out on anything. "George said wincing.

"How bad is it?" Fred asked scared to even look at George.

"Remember when we added furgungle roots to the puking pastilles potion instead of the leeks root? Multiply that smell by the one with Filch's polyjuice and it's still worse than that." George replied with a scarf on his nose.

"Merlin's pants! It must be terrible. No wonder Greta cancelled our date. I cannot believe this. How did this..." Fred trailed off thinking. "No no no no no. She did not! She wouldn't! Would she? Merlin George! Can you believe that Hermione Granger is responsible for this nasty smell on me?"

"If there's anyone who could do it, it would be her", George conceding laughing. "She got you bad mate. That's a brilliant piece of magic. I bet she conjured the spell on her own."

"Yeah. And it was a silent spell that too. "Fred grumbled.

"Excellent" George laughed again. "The jokester becomes the butt of a joke! But you shouldn't feel bad Freddie, it was a good one!"

"I'm not feeling bad you nutter. I'm just shocked that Hermione would actually play a prank. Also she lost me my date with a perfectly good looking bird tonight", he pouted.

"Serves you right though. Who told you to go mess with her clock?" George retaliated.

"Dear brother. Thou hath changed too much after matrimony and offspring's. Where has the joker in you gone?" Fred asked feigning shock.

"Its very much there. That's how I still come up with a fair share of the products. I'm just choosy about who to test them on. And Hermione is definitely off limits. Remember the birds she sent after Ron? After Harry told me that I decided to steer clear" George said piously.

"Hmmm. Nope. No backing out now. Hermione you started playing dirty and I like it! The war is on! "

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**So!**

**Our teacher decided to teach Fred a lesson.**

**But Fred is not the one to stop.**

**If you want me to play out any pranking ideas you'll have I'll be glad to do so.**

**Just let me know.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Ps: even if this story is complete i would love to hear from you'll ! so if you've enjoyed it so far please don't hesitate to leave a review!**

**I love hearing from you'll! **

**.**

**.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you to arabellagrace, MandyHowlOwl150 for reviewing.**

**Also thanks to all those who have alerted and favourited :)**

**I'm so glad you all liked the last chapter.**

**I wasn't too happy about it for some reason bcoz I thought maybe I stretched it a bit. But looking at the reviews, I'm relieved.**

**I hope my chapter is received well by you'll as well!**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 6.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

At 2 pm Hermione finished her class and apparated to her building.  
>She would've popped into her flat itself but she really did want to go and see how Fred's day had gone.<p>

She chuckled inwardly. She realised now why the twins were always so jovial and gregarious. Playing pranks sets you in such a good mood. Maybe I should do this often. She thought to herself.

She was so pleased to finally use her own spell, Putrificum odoralis on someone that she had even forgotten to be upset about reaching late.

"My my. Aren't we very happy today?" George said eyeing Hermione with caution as she entered the shop.

"Hi handsome!" she winked still feeling quite drunk on her mornings accomplishment; she tried to raise a few more eyebrows while she was at it.

George stopped short and looked at her with eyes as wide as saucers.

"Did you just? You just... Hermione! Blimey! Who are you and what have you done to Hermione Granger?" He asked still looking shocked.

"Oh come off it. I'm not that bad. I can be funny sometimes too", she mocked hurt.

"Who said anything about funny? Wait you called me handsome! How is that funny? It's a bloody fact! I was talking about you paying me a compliment!" He said.

"Don't worry about it. You tell me how your twins doing today. I see that Verity is not here as well. Shouldn't he be helping you out?" she said her eyes still twinkling with glee.

"My dear Hermione. You know very well why he isn't here or anywhere where there's population around. At least those with intact olfactory senses." he said looking at her with slight admiration.

She laughed and George couldn't help joining her. "That was brilliant Hermione. I must ask you to help me out with it to make a product out of it. If you want we can also name it after you. 'Hermione's odours' we can call it", he said still laughing.

She gave him a light spank on the arm.

"You'll do no such thing. Well I mean one of these days when I'm feeling generous I'll share it with you for your product but there is no way in hell you're going to name it that!" She said.

"Done! If I were you I'd think of a few more pranks though", he warned her as she made her way to the back room office to the shop hoping to see Fred there.

She quickly cast a charm which would prevent her from inhaling those vicious odours, the same one she cast on Fred so he would not get suspicious of it.

Fred was on his desk working on something she presumed to be a new product. Few potions lay about lazily on the desk. Most were de-smell potions. She smirked inwardly.

"Did you really think any of those potions would help you with your predicament? I didn't make that spell to be so easily upped" Hermione said coming from behind and sitting on top of his desk, crossing her legs.

"Nope. But a bloke's got to try right? Can't blame me for that." he said smiling surprisingly. "That was a good one Granger. I dint see it coming."

"Well. You shouldn't have messed up my timings then" she retorted.

At this Fred slowly got up from his chair and inched closer towards her. She was sitting with her back towards him, swinging her legs.

Fred put both his palms on the desk just inches behind her and craned forward so that his lips were just centimetres away from her ears. He could smell her peach moisturiser and her fruit shampoo. Hmmm. He thought. My normal senses are intact. So she must've only charmed me not to smell the vile stench. I'm not complaining though. She smells good. Stop! Fred! Are you mad? Sniffing up Hermione like that. Get a grip. He just wanted to get uncomfortably close to her so he could throw her off guard. He dint count on getting caught off guard for a second himself.

Hermione had almost stopped breathing.  
>And not because she could smell her spell smell because she couldn't. She had made sure of that. But because she could very well feel Fred Weasley's breath on her neck inching towards her ear. What the hell is he doing? She wanted to move but for some reason she was transfixed.<p>

"Granger. I'm not scared of you and most definitely not scared of pranking you. And now that you've proved yourself a worthy opponent, I'm going to enjoy getting you back even more." He came a bit more forward and another hot wave of Fred's breath brushed across her neck. This time she had goose bumps even on her arms. He felt her stiffen and he said "All the best."

Smirking, he went back on his chair with both his arms behind his head victoriously.

Hermione dint trust herself to speak right now but she dint want to add affirmation to Fred's smugness. Gathering herself as quickly as she could she swirled and faced him.

Placing her palms on the desk, she too leaned a slight bit forward and said, "Hmmm. Very well then. I was ready to stop here but you leave me no choice. Don't overestimate yourself Weasley."

She turned and headed toward the door with her head held slightly higher than normal.

She turned with her hands still on the door and half her body outside. "Hey Weasley. Tell me how many couldn't resist your impeccable charm today?" She said her eyes laughing but her face serious.

She waved her wand, gave a speechless Fred Weasley a winner's smile and left.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hmmm.**

**I know it's a very short chapter and a same day update but I felt it's an imperative one!**

**Ending it where I did seemed better than making it long.**

**And fremione finally getting close!**

**Nope not so soon. **

**Just thought Fred seems like the types who would use the getting uncomfortably close card.**

**So did you like this chapter? Bcoz I really do.**

**Do tell :-)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7.**

**.**

**.**  
>Hermione was a bit shaken up when she reached her flat. But a good hot bath later she had found her nerve and she had to admit. That Fred Weasley certainly had style.<p>

He had waged war so smoothly and she had without even once opposing to the idea risen to the prospect of the challenge.

She had dismissed the prior incident of being in such close proximity with Fred to something that she would expect the twins to do.

She knew he was only trying to unnerve her. But he dint know her yet. She certainly wanted to win this game. Fred dint know who he was up against. She thought smugly. You my dear Weasley have met your match.

She curled up on her comfortable couch in her favourite position with her legs curled under her wearing only her old soft azure bathrobe.

Sipping a cup of hot tea, she graded a few essays the 9-10 class had written.

When she had only a few last ones left she fell asleep with the parchments strewn across her lap and a red pen in her hand still in position between her thumb and index finger.

Thus she was in the same position when there was an audible pop and Fred apparated right in the middle of her living room with a few bags of packeted food in his hand.

She dint stir. Clearly she hadn't heard him and continued to sleep with her head tilted against the back of the couch mouth slightly open and a small trail of drool collected at the corner of her right lip.

Fred smiled at the sight of her. So typical of Hermione. She hadn't even bothered to get dressed after her bath and had immediately jumped into teacher mode. That girl really needed to unwind. Maybe this joke war might really do her some good.

He was just going to wake her up when he noticed the pile of done essays neatly on the table. He swallowed a chuckle and suddenly an idea came to him. He pointed his wand at the essays and changed all the gradings to Outstandings! Boy! She was going to be soooo mad at him! Well at least he was making her students happy.

He proceeded to place her now empty mug of tea in the kitchen sink and the food packets on the kitchen counter. He purposely was a bit noisy so he could see the surprised look on her face when she saw him when she woke up.

Sure enough he turned and was facing a post sleep Hermione with arms crossed over her chest and a very questioning look on her face.

He laughed inwardly again. I bet that's a look permanently plastered on her face. What with all the questions she must bombarding on her poor unsuspecting students.

"Well?" she questioned vocally this time.

"Well?" he repeated.

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" she asked with no hint of pleasure in her voice at all, eyeing him warily.

"If you must know Granger, your little stint today cost me a date. And you should be happy that the only penalty you have to pay for that is to have dinner with me. Since I was mentally prepared to be going out today and all." he said cheekily. "And besides if you ask anyone they would say that a meal with me is not a punishment but actually a prize! Not that you've done anything to deserve the prize. It's just that I thought since you rendered me dateless today, you could entertain me tonight."

"Have you completely gone mad? You practically wage a bloody joke war this afternoon with me and here you are thinking of having dinner with me? Do you really think I am that naïve? And if you think I'm going to put even one morsel of the so called food you've brought into my mouth... Dream on! ", she said slightly out of breath.

"Why Granger? Do you think I've tampered with the food?" He said with mock hurt.

"Think? Think? I know you have." she said. "To think you haven't would be insulting your and my intelligence both."

"I would never do that" he said with a poker face. "And that too so soon. When I know you'd be monitoring every move of mine and expecting something. I would be pretty foolish to do something like that, no?"

"Oh you're capable of anything Fred Weasley. I wouldn't put anything past you. Why are you really here?" She asked again.

"Seriously. I had a date tonight which thanks to the wonderful body odour you gave me, I lost. So I figure ok let's go have dinner with George tonight. Turns out he's taking Angie out as a celebration for her getting into the team. So I pop into the burrow and mum and dad are going to some ministry dinner which Harry and Ginny are also attending. Then I think. Hmmm. Since Hermione Granger got me into this predicament in the first place let's go have dinner with her." He explained all in one breath.

It seemed like a well rehearsed answer but Hermione dint know if it was indeed because he had rehearsed it or because he just wanted to give it a rehearsed effect.

"And pray tell why the hell can't you have your dinner alone?" Hermione asked.

He gave her a shocked expression that said don't you know me at all. "Are you mad Granger? Me? Fred Weasley! Have dinner alone?"

"Oh come on" she said settling on her couch again and removing the towel she had wrapped against her wet hair which she had forgotten to remove and slept dint do any good to her already wavy hair. So much for drying my hair the muggle way she sighed and quickly dried it magically.  
>"Don't tell me you've never had dinner alone. Poor Angie. I feel for her if you have been dining with her and George everyday for the past 4 years."<p>

"What makes you think its George and Ange I'm having dinner with? Nope fair lady. You're mistaken. I have my fair share of dates and admirers you see." He said

"Hmmm. Yeah. Right. All things said and done I'm still not having dinner with you." She said.

"Come on Hermione. I'll taste the food in front of your own eyes. We can eat from the same plate if you want to. And dessert I'm going to cook here right in front of your sharp scrutiny. What more do you want?" He pleaded.

"Wow. You really are desperate. Since you called me by my name." She laughed.  
>"I won't go as far as eating from the same plate but yeah you have to sample every item you've got there from both our plates before I eat ok?"<p>

"Deal!" He smiled.

"Ok. I'm going in to get changed. Behave yourself till then", Hermione said.

"I'm always well behaved, I'll have you know" he said.

Yeah right, she muttered as she closed her door and locked it twice.

She came out in black lounge pants and weird sisters faded t-shirt. She had humanised her hair and looked ready for dinner.

Fred looked at her and then looked at himself. He was wearing jeans and a checked shirt. Not too formal but definitely not as casual as her.

"What?" She questioned.

"It's my house and it's only a dinner. It's ok if I eat in my night clothes" she said.

"You have a point there", Fred shrugged and beckoned her towards a chair.

"I'm guessing the food is from The Silver Wand"; she said eyeing the Italian in front of her. It had opened up recently and served excellent Italian.

"Yup. One of my favourites." He said.

"Ok. So start sampling", she said as she got into her chair.

"Hmmm. Yes. A deals a deal."He said taking a bite from every dish he had out there both from her and his plate.

She waited for a few minutes to test the food. When Fred seemed apparently fine she looked convinced and started to eat.

Conversation flowed easily.  
>He made fun of her classes and she asked him about his new products.<br>He even convinced her to help him make a product out of her smell spell.

After they had completed every dish and were visibly sated, they magically washed the vessels and saw a bit TV.

Fred and George were quite acquainted with the uses of a TV and even had it at their homes. In fact Mr. Weasley also had also purchased one and they seemed to enjoy the muggle entertainment quite a bit.

After about 30 minutes he got up and announced "dessert time. Come on lazy bones. Help me. I'm not going to be making it alone so you can enjoy the fruits of my labour."

She groaned and looked at him pleadingly. She had settled into her corner on the couch comfortably. But then she remembered that she had to keep an eye on him so swiftly got up and proceeded to show him around in the kitchen.

"So what are we making?" she asked.

"Flambé." He said. "Apple flambé!"

"Sounds good." She said.

They were almost done when she realised she dint have any firewhiskey.

"Don't worry. I have the best of the Flying fetchers single malt", he said removing the seal.

"You've thought this through haven't you?" She said.

"Yup. Didn't have a choice though. That's the only dessert I know to make. Of course having firewhiskey as an ingredient is criteria enough to learn how to make it" he said.

She rolled her eyes as he plated up.

He put 2 bowls on the table and sat across from her.

"Ok chef. Taste now." she said still wary. She had eyed his every move as he made the dessert. Nothing seemed out of order. No hidden vials of liquid being sneaked into the mixture, no powders being added either. It seemed all pretty clean to her. But still she would make him taste before she put it in her mouth.

"Yummm", he said as he licked the spoon.

"Ok. Let's dig in." She said.

They watched a bit more of TV while they finished off the flambé.

"I'm positively full. Can't even breathe" Hermione groaned.

"You're welcome. I'll take that as a compliment to my culinary skills", Fred smiled.

"Uhhuh. Considering you know only one dish, you better be good at it" she said.

"True. Well if you want to have another fun filled indulging evening with me again your welcome to ruin my future dates", he said coyly.

"And here I thought we had called a temporary truce", she said sighing.

"Yup Granger. Temporary is the key word. I had fun. I'm sure you did too. I better get back now. Got to open the shop tomorrow it's my turn", he said.

Hermione nodded. "Thanks Weasley. Good food and good dessert. Who knew you could pull that off?"

Laughing, Fred waved goodbye and popped out of her flat.

That was fun. Hermione thought as she cleared the dessert plates.

She completed grading the last 2 papers that were left and went to bed.

She woke up to her alarm the next morning. This time to the right time.  
>She shifted out of her covers feeling extremely constricted and uncomfortable.<p>

She yawned and made her way toward the bathroom to brush her teeth.

Toothbrush in hand she went ahead to place it in her mouth and looked up at the mirror as she did that, she screamed.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Lol !**

**I had so much fun writing this chapter!**

**Hope you enjoyed reading it too!**

**If you did please let me know!**

**You know reviews are love!**

**So come on readers show me some love!**

**Any guesses to what must have happened?**

**I'll dedicate the next chapter to whoever guesses right!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey readers.**

**Hoping you'll enjoyed the last chapter.**

**I'm not getting many reviews so I don't know how this story has been received.**

**I'm taking the chapters slowly and trying to make it as entertaining as possible.**

**I want to establish an easy relationship between Fred and Hermione as friends before I jump into anything more than platonic. I want to make it realistic.**

**Maybe that's why the story seems to be stagnant.**

**But trust me, the funny pointless chapters in between are slightly essential to the plot.**

**It won't become obvious now but maybe midway through the story.**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**  
><strong>CHAPTER 8.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrgggghhhhhh...I am going to killllllll that prat! I swear to God I'm going to find him and hurt him sooo bad that he's never going to have kids ever" Hermione yelled.

There she stood in front of her mirror, toothbrush still in hand like a weapon.

She barely recognized herself. She had bloated to at least 3 times her size. Her clothes were torn at most places and the threads that actually were still intact were struggling to break free.

She had folds of fat in places her body had been smooth and flat. Her face looked so fat it seemed like she had swallowed an entire cake prepared by Mrs. Weasley.

She was raving mad. She didn't care that she was just out of bed, barely clothed. She needed to get her hands on that stupid prankster as soon as possible.

Clutching her wand and a bed sheet wrapped around her (since nothing else fit and she was in no mood to transfigure clothes) she popped into Fred's flat.

"FRED GIDEON WEASLEY" she roared.

She saw no sign of life in the flat. She marched directly into his bedroom and there he lay sleeping, innocent as a baby.

Innocent my foot. She fumed.

She yanked the covers off him and was ready for a verbal onslaught when she noticed that he was wearing nothing but bright green boxers with snitches all over it.

She rolled her eyes. Can't even be decent while sleeping, she grumbled.

She didn't care though. She was barely dressed herself. She yanked his legs again shouting, "get up you useless baboon! Get up NOW!"

"Whaa? Why? Woman, are you crazy? Is this how you wake somebody? It's too unearthly this hour." he said rubbing his eyes.

He opened them and squinted to see who it was. When he saw what he saw he dint even bother to disguise his glee. He burst out laughing. Hermione's livid now red face caused him to laugh even more.

"Looks like someone ate way too much last night" he said between his laughter.

"This is NOT funny Weasley. I trusted you. And we actually had a good dinner together. It was a truce. You don't even follow the rules of your own war do you?" She seethed.

"Whoaaaa. Wait a second. I know you love rules and following them is your thing but firstly,

prank war rule no. 1 is: THERE ARE NO RULES.  
>And rule no. 2 is: THERE IS NEVER ANY TRUCE.<p>

Besides last night actually was a truce. I spared you. You were fine at night remember. You became like this in the morning. So technically..."

"Don't give me the technical jargon, you overgrown child! It's because of something you added in the food that I'm like this today. I can't fit into anything. I can't go out looking like this!" She groaned.

"How did you do it?" She asked, curiosity replacing her anger. "I watched you like a hawk the entire time!"

"Hmmm. I shall tell you. Since you seem so appreciative about my prank" he said.

She snorted.

"Let me present to you ..." He said making a big show of dragging his hands and moving towards the kitchen opening a cabinet, "THE FATTENING FIREWHISKEY"

Hermione just stood there, mouth wide open. She had imagined several ways in which he could have tampered with the food. Not once did it strike her that the dessert could have been the culprit. And he had made it right in front of her. There was no way she could have seen that coming. That meant he had tampered with the bottle before he had come and re-set the seal. She felt foolish now. She had allowed herself to become such an easy target. But who checks for tampered firewhiskey. Who in the first place even tampers it? Fred Weasley. He dint co-own 3 successful joke shops all over Britain just by chance. Obviously he was brilliant. Albeit grudgingly, she had to admit, the entire thing was brilliantly planned.

"An entire nest of birds would fit in your open mouth right now, Granger." Fred said, amused by my reaction. "I must say though, your reaction to my product was quite eloquent."

Hermione closed her mouth at once and gathered the bed sheet closer to her and said, "I'm stunned. Livid too. But really this was something I could never guess. But you had the Flambé too. How come you're not fat?" she pouted.

"You have such little faith in me Granger, sometimes it hurts" he said with mock hurt. "You really think I'd make myself have something without the antidote ready?"

Hermione blushed at her stupidity. "So are you going to give it to me or not." She asked challengingly.

"Hmmm", he deliberated. "I think... Not."

"What? Are you mad? Firstly, you get me into this stupid, stupid fat body and now you expect me to live with it?" She almost barked the words out.

"Not live with it Granger", he said flippantly. "Just today. The effect will wear off by the end of the day. You can't expect me to be the only one to enjoy the effects of the fattening firewhiskey now can you? Let the world see too."

"I. AM. GOING. TO. KILL. YOU."

"Gladly. But I'll still win the war." He chuckled. "And now if you'll excuse me. I think we both need to wear something a bit more appropriate before mum apparates in with my breakfast. Can't have the wheels of her imagination running at the sight of us like this, can we?"

Hermione blushed at that. Not out of embarrassment but out of pure anger. Giving him one last if looks could kill look she popped out of his flat.

To make the day even worse (if that could even be possible because she met almost half of Diagon alley and most of the people she knew today who were extremely curious about her 'new look' ) Luna had arranged for Frederick McIntosh to drop his niece at the class today so they could ACCIDENTALLY meet.

She had given Luna the green signal on Sunday at lunch but she dint know that she would act on it so promptly. And TODAY of all the days! He had to come by today when I look like Dudley's twin! Of all the days... She was going to kill Luna for not giving her a heads up the next time she met her.

The other Fred was in fact very good looking. More than Luna had given him credit for. She found herself shamelessly staring at him although he too was staring at her but more like a shocked stare than the silly one she was giving him.

She almost laughed. He must really think Luna's gone bonkers, setting him up with me. But then she frowned. Dammmmmmit. What a way to make a first impression. One decent date her deranged friends had arranged for her and it backfired even without starting.

She sighed and just let it go. After an awkward conversation of hello and pick up my niece and heard a lot about you etc he left and I sunk into my chair.

Karma. It really catches up, she thought as she apparated to her flat.

**.**

**.**

**.**  
><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you all for reviewing,favouriting and alerting !**

**Next chapter up!**

**.**

_**CHAPTER 9.**_

**.**

**.**  
>At the end of the day, Hermione regained her size or rather lost most of it and she was normal again.<p>

The week passed quickly. Hermione had stolen Fred's wand and replaced it with one of his fake wands and he wasn't able to do anything productive that day. In return, Hermione's 9-10 class was jubilant about their grades and Hermione found herself cursing Fred again.

Fred found himself squint eyed one day and Hermione had grown a beard. One day, all the pygmy puffs attacked Fred in his own shop, and Fred sold love potion with Hermione's hair in it to almost 20 men. Needless to say she was rejecting advances for most of the week.

In the beginning when Hermione would succeed pranking Fred, she would be on cloud 9. But when she herself got pranked she was better left alone. But soon her moods got better and she couldn't help laughing sportingly at herself.  
>On Sunday, during lunch at Mrs. Weasley's, Angelina told Hermione that George was coming with her for her training. She seemed very apologetic but said that Fred would help her with the kids. Yeah right. If he can spare some time from the shops and pranking me, she thought sourly.<p>

But that was good news. The busier Fred was, the less she had to see of him and his pranks. And besides she loved being with Dan and Bruce. But Dan + Bruce + Fred = mayhem.

"Lee is going to help Fred with the shop. And Fred will help you with the kids", she said hopefully. "So we're leaving after lunch. You'll shift your stuff to the guest room today?"

"Wait! I what?" Hermione looked shocked. "I live 2 floors above you. Why do I need to shift?"

"Ummm. I thought you could stay with the kids till George comes back. I don't want them to be alone. They are so young. I'm sure they'll blow the house to bits if they're left alone for even a day." Angie explained with an apologetic look on her face. "And besides you'd rather not live with Fred in your flat would you."

That did the trick. Grudgingly, she decided it was for the best if she shifted to Angelina's for some time. The twins would also not be upsetted. But she could see no silver lining in living with Fred under the same roof.

"Fine" Hermione sulked. "But Angelina Weasley, you owe me big time!"

Angelina squealed with delight and hugged Hermione hard, profusely thanking her.

"Can I borrow her for a while?" Ginny asked Angie, coming from behind accompanied by Luna.

"Of course Gin. You can. You're the best Hermione" she said looking at Hermione before leaving the two alone.

"What is wrong with you? First you agree to see McIntosh and then scare him away. And here you are again, dateless ", she glared at Hermione.

"He refused to even look at me the next day, Mione", Luna said. "I bet his doubts about my sanity are confirmations by now."

"Firstly, I did not know you'll spring him on me so soon. Some notice would have been nice you know." Hermione retorted and returned their glares.

"Yeah. Because we would have definitely known that the rule following, prank hating, usually sensible friend of ours who also happens to be teaching 90 % of the young witches and wizards in our area would enter into a joke competition with my foolish brother.", Ginny seethed.

"We thought we would surprise you with the yummy Frederick McIntosh. But turns out he was the one who was surprised." Luna said.

"Look Mione, I know you secretly enjoy these pranks and even though it's totally out of character, I'm happy that you're doing something else besides setting up homework, making charts and grading essays. But why didn't you explain to him what had gone wrong? Or perhaps ask to meet him some other day? He's perfect for you Mione! Don't let it go." Ginny pleaded.

"Why does everyone have a problem with my charts? Hermione grumbled.

Ginny and Luna gave her confused looks.

"Look, he really seemed nice and not to mention very easy on the eyes but if it had to happen it would've happened right? I'm not really looking for a relationship right now. I was fuming at Fred when the other Fred left, that it was because of him that I'd lost a chance but then again I'd also cost him a date." , Hermione said smiling mischievously.

"And later I realised I wasn't mad at losing the date. I was still mad at Fred's genius idea of the fattening firewhiskey. Which reminds me, I've to live with him in George's flat for the twins. Merlin knows how I'll survive. Will you'll help me with pranks?" She asked looking hopeful.

Ginny and Luna looked at her like she had lost her screws. They rolled their eyes and nodded, giving in but only after Hermione had promised that she would give the Other Fred (he was being referred to that now) one chance at least.

.

.

Hermione finished shifting her stuff to George and Angelina's guest room by evening. Fred was staying in his old room which had now been converted to a playroom for the kids.

After feeding the twins and tucking them in, Fred looked at Hermione and said with an almost evil grin, "welcome, roomie!"

Hermione rolled her eyes. If she had been treading carefully till now, then with Fred in the same house as her she would probably have to even blow at ice cream before putting it in her mouth.

Speaking of ice cream, she looked at Fred who had just finished his first bite of strawberry ice cream. Slowly his cheeks started turning red and with progressive bites, his face started resembling more and more like a strawberry.

Smiling inwardly at the sight of him, she said goodnight and headed to bed.

A few minutes later when she heard him yelp, she laughed and thought, "now you're welcome roomie."

**.**

**.**

**.**  
><strong>Finally!<strong>

**Fred and Hermione under the same roof!**

**What do you think will happen?**

**And Angelina was worried about her kids blowing up her house. Lol.**

**P. S.: I know Hermione seemed a bit out of character with enjoying the pranks etc but I thought that since she's never the one to back out of a challenge, she will take this one seriously too. Besides if anyone can prank a prankster they'd be excited and happy about it too. So she's just going with the flow.**

**.**

**Please review.**

**show me some love!**

**Pranks, ideas, suggestions etc always welcome. :)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you thank you thank you very much to all my reviewers for their kind reviews and all those who've favourited and alerted !**

**.**

**.**  
><strong>Happy reading!<strong>

**.**

**.**  
><strong>CHAPTER 10.<strong>

**.**

**.**  
>Hermione and Fred had a routine set up pretty soon after they had shifted and assumed their babysitting duties.<br>Since Fred was not the one to wake up early in the morning, it was Hermione who would wake the kids and make breakfast.

Fred had been surprised by her culinary skills. Being a Weasley meant having a hearty breakfast which was usually at the burrow or brought over by Mrs. Weasley and sometimes Angelina. But now with Hermione around, Fred started having more home cooked meals than he ever did. Its not like he dint know how to cook. He did. Mrs. Weasley had made sure of that when they had left to go live in their flat. It was just too cumbersome to cook all the time for for just one person.

She would bathe the kids and they would all have breakfast together. Fred would clean up the dishes and the house and Hermione would leave with the twins for class while Fred would lock up and head to the shop.

Hermione and the kids as usual had lunch at class and Fred would go back to the flat and warm the lunch Hermione would make along with breakfast for Fred to have later on.

After class, Hermione would either bring the twins home or they would go to Andromeda's with Teddy. Sometimes Fleur would take all of them and Victoire to her place.

Fred would close up by 5 and fetch the twins when ever they were out. He would then wash them up, show them the new products and give them some harmless pranks to play on their friends. He may have casually let it slip that they could also play pranks on Aunt Minny in class when she wasn't looking.

Hermione as usual would prepare dinner and the 4 of them would eat together. Most times it would be Hermione and Fred force feeding the twins because for some reason they would never eat without a fight.

Fred would do the dishes and Hermione would help kids with the homework and encourage them to draw, paint etc.

Both of them would tuck the kids in and then proceed to complete any of their respective work or watch TV or quite often make dessert for a late night snack because both of them had realised that they may be poles apart, getting on each others nerves and arguing all the time but besides the kids the other thing they had in common was an unholy love for anything sweet.

And contrary to what Fred had said earlier, he actually knew how to make plenty of desserts. And although at first Hermione refused to even touch anything made by him, her temptation got the better of her and they made a pact that the war would still be on but they would both stay clear from food related pranks. Also for the twins' sake. They dint want any of the kids accidentally eating something meant as a prank.

Fred was surprised at how living with Hermione actually wasn't a drag as he had thought to be. He had thought that living with a bookworm who was borderline neurotic about being perfect, he would be pulling out every red hair he had.

She let him clean the house however and whenever he could, didn't yell at him or judge him when he gave the kids stuff from the shop and taught them how be more efficient at pranking.

She had even helped with a smell product for their shop as she had promised. Hermione Granger! The one who would always threaten to write to their mother when Fred and George tried their products out on students in Hogwarts, actually helped him with a product! Miracled did happen!

Besides all that, she COOKED! Hell, he would gladly do all the work possible in exchange of having Hermione cook.  
>She was a bloody good one too. And she handled the kids very well. They may be his nephews, but Fred knew that being George's kids, even he alone wouldn't be able to handle them. Let alone maintain discipline , he'd mostly join them. So Hermione kept the kids pretty much grounded.<p>

Not only that but he found himself enjoying her company. She was a good conversationalist and he would never admit, but he enjoyed hearing her talk about all things muggle. About her old life , various muggle stories , muggle inventions etc.

He found himself making excuses and not going out drinking or partying with his friends quite often. He rather enjoyed his dessert making sessions and night time talks.

Hermione herself was surprised too at how easily Fred had accepted his share of chores in the house. She had expected him to throw tantrums or just ignore all that she said being the prat that she knew him to be in school. But turned out he was fine with the distribution of duties and was grateful to her for minding the kids in George and Angie's absence.

She enjoyed his desserts tremendously. Surprising not only did he make them well but he also taught her how to make them. She was good with food but somehow had never tried her hand at sweets. But now almost every other day they would stay late till night eating what they had made.

He wasn't what she had imagined. She had pictured living with a spoilt overgrown child who loved jokes. When she had shifted she had thought that she'd be baby sitting 3 not 2 kids. But in truth, Fred had assumed equal responsibility with the kids like an adult.

He wasn't all jokes and laugh's. Although she found herself laughing quite a bit when she was around him. Her weekdays were not so long and monotonous as they had been. And she had discovered something that probably only George knew till now.

Fred Weasley liked to read.

She was so shocked when one day she had returned home early from dinner with Luna, Fred had tucked the kids in and was sitting by the fireplace, reading. She had found out then that although he and George were essentially the same person, the difference between them was that George was great at charms and dint enjoy reading for leisure while Fred was good at potions and loved reading for fun.

They had kept this reading habit of Fred's a secret because they had to maintain their 'reputation'. Hermione had rolled her eyes at this when she heard that. But couldnt help smiling all the same.

Then feeling bolder, Fred had gone on to tell her that he had in fact , actually read Hogwarts, A history cover to cover quite a few times.

When she heard this she actually had to sit down. In all her years at Hogwarts, she had not known one other person who had read the book and if anyone would've told her that Fred Weasley was that person she would have laughed it off.

But turns out reading about Hogwarts made them efficient pranksters. And Fred boasted that George and he knew the castle along with all their secret passages inside out thanks to that book and a lot of midnight excursions they took.

After that there was no stopping Hermione. She questioned him on the types of books he read and what he liked and disliked. She offered to let him borrow some of her muggle books since he had shown interest in them.

Meanwhile, even though things were going great between the two and they were now more than civil with each other, neither had forgotten the war.

Every now and then Hermione's hair would change shape and colour, once when ever she attempted to say the word 'homework' only cats meowing noises would come out of her mouth. Needless to say that day the kids had no homework. Once Fred had hidden the bathroom with a special charm and whatever Hermione did, she could just not find it. Desperate for relief, after searching high and low and trying all revealing spells she knew in vain, she shot a dirty look at the smirking Fred and apparated to her own flat and ran stumbling to her own bathroom.

Fred, in turn had turned bald, lost some height, forgotten the cost of his products one day and had handed out products for free to almost 30 customers before Lee had to use force on him and body bind him for the rest of the day lest he give away everything incurring them a hefty loss. And to match his bathroom trick, Hermione thought that since he made the bathroom disappear she would make it appear in his room. So there were showers at every corner on his walls and ceiling propelling jets of water at intervals. He slept on the couch that night.

Even though the pranks infuriated the both of them they refused to back down and let the other have the satisfaction winning. So they kept at it. Although they now openly discussed and appreciated a good prank together once in a while.

One day Fred came home early leaving Lee to shut the shop. He had left a book at home that he needed to study before making a potion he needed for a new product.

He popped into the living room and saw Hermione and the twins all cuddled together on couch. Dan was sleeping with his head on her lap and legs on the couch while Bruce had his head on her other shoulder and her arm was around him in a protective hug. Fred smiled at the sight of his favourite bookworm and favourite nephews together. She was so good with kids. She' be a great mother some day.

Wait a minute. Did he think of her as HIS bookworm. And what was it to him what kind of a mother she would be. Shaking his head he looked at her again.

They had probably fallen asleep to Hermione reading to them from the book that lay open on her lap.

She was wearing a long checked button down shirt that came below her knees and no pants. Her legs were on the table in front of the couch and for the first time Fred noticed how long and slender they were. Her toenails were painted a bright red. Undoubtedly Ginny had forced her to paint them that colour. There was no way Hermione would willingly use red. But it looked good in contrast to her porcelain skin.

Hermione's now long brown hair was no longer as bushy as it had been in school. It had tamed a tad bit and was in a clip tied high but a few rogue tendrils had slipped and framed her face slightly on both sides. One rather thick lock of hair covered her right eye. And suddenly Fred had this irresistable urge to move the offending lock of hair that was blocking his vision of her face.

Jumping at his own thoughts he shook his head and mumbled to himself that he had seen her face plenty of times and there was no need to go about removing hair off other peoples faces when they were sleeping even though it was very tempting to do so.

Clearing the soup bowls and mug of tea that was on the table, he placed a warm blanket that covered the 3 of them and went in his room to read the book he had come for.

He barely got any reading done. For some reason he was unable to fathom, his thoughts were filled with those of an innocent sleeping form whose face radiated peace and joy and locks of brown not so very bushy hair.

**.**

**.**

**A more informative filler type chapter rather than anything concrete.**

**But had to let you'll know whats going on between the 2 caretakers!**

**And Fred is starting to get observant now!**

**Its not going to be all about the kids and pranks now !**

**Review please !**

**Thanks for reading !**

**.**

**Ps: even if this story is complete i would love to hear from you'll ! so if you've enjoyed it so far please don't hesitate to leave a review!**

**I love hearing from you'll!**

**.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sincere thanks to echizenochi, RonWeasleyILove, SaruDM and MandyHowlOwl150 for leaving such kind reviews.**

**It makes my day and pushes me to update sooner knowing that you'll want to read it.**

**Also to everyone who has favourited and alerted, thank you.**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

**.**  
><strong>CHAPTER 11.<strong>

**.**

.  
>Since Mr. And Mrs. Weasley were vacationing in muggle Austria, this Sunday there was no traditional Weasley get together at the Burrow.<p>

Luna had been busy on Saturday for some reason Hermione and Ginny both didn't know and Ginny too had not been able to make it for their weekly girl's day out.

So Hermione had thought that they could all meet up at George's flat. Fred agreed with her and was currently helping her prepare lunch for the not so small group of Weasley's.

They had sent the twins over to Harry's after breakfast, to play with Teddy so that they could prepare for the guests in peace.

Ginny had come in an hour earlier to help Hermione, she had thought that Fred would be as good as no help. Imagine her surprise when she popped into the Living room to see every corner of the flat neat and tidy. A few couches and cushions had been added to accommodate the guests and the table had been elongated.

Ginny had a view of the open kitchen from where she was standing and she saw her best friend and her brother not only co-existing without a debate in tow but actually working together.

Fred had their mother's pink apron on which had frills of lace at the seams. Ginny had seen her mum wear it loads of times when they were kids. So that's where it went, she thought, suppressing a laugh. Would've never imagined Fred to wear it let alone take it. And he actually was wearing it in front of Hermione, knowing very well she would never let him forget that.

If she was surprised by that then she was shocked at seeing them laughing together. Both had smiles that reached their eyebrows for Merlin's sake. Fred was imitating Mrs. Weasley and Hermione was pointlessly trying to glare at him and spanked his arm with a spatula although the ends of her lips were twitched upwards, betraying her.

Ginny decided that she had seen enough. She entered the kitchen and put her casserole of steamed and spiced mushrooms which she had prepared from home, on the counter and said, "Ahem. I came here early thinking you'll would need help. But clearly I overestimated my value."

Fred and Hermione suddenly turned toward her with surprised expressions.

Ginny continued to look at Fred, who had by now turned a slight shade enough to match his hair. Damn the Weasley blush, he thought furiously. Ginny smirked at his flushed face, not able to decide if she should attribute it to the fact that she'd caught him enjoying Hermione's company or seen the pink apron on him, which he hurriedly removed upon seeing her.

Hermione, on the other hand seemed happy to see her friend. She hugged her and said, "Rubbish. You're always welcome. I didn't ask you to come over to help since you were already minding the kids. And besides", she said turning to look at Fred, "your brother here has promised Angie to help me with whatever I want. So if he needs to be in her good books and still remain George's favourite brother, he's got to listen to The Boss"

"Yeah. She's right." Fred grumbled but his eyes continued to smile, "George and Angie owe me big time after they return from their second honeymoon."

"It's not a second honeymoon you twit! She's gone for work. How many times do I have to tell you that?" Hermione said swatting his arm with the spatula again.

"Work! Right. I get it that Angie's got work. But George? His work is right here at www. Why did he have to go? I bet we're going to have another set of twins on the way soon." Fred laughed.

Hermione rolled her eyes. "That's all you can think of. Angie's getting back to Quidditch after more than 3 years. That too in a foreign country. Surely it'll be good for her to have some moral support."

"Yeah. You're right. I bet she'd get lonely otherwise. Especially at night." Fred said waggling his eyebrows, unable to stop laughing now.

Hermione threatened him with the spatula again and by now they were running around the table in circles with Hermione stretching the hand which held her weapon, trying to catch Fred.

"In that case," Hermione said naughtily, "its better that George is with her than here. Imagine a lonely George in the shop with you. He'd be all mopey without would'nt want that would you?"

Fred stopped and looked at her, surprised. "Why, Granger! I can't believe you said that."

"I guess you're rubbing off on me" she said casually.

Once again, Ginny stood there witnessing this exchange between her bookwormish, prudish, teacher friend and her prankster, loud brother.

The fact that her presence had been conveniently forgotten didn't escape her either.

Ginny cleared her throat again, "I guess I should leave then. Since you've got it all covered." She said pretending to look downcast.

Fred and Hermione both turned to look at her again, this time both blushed slightly when they remembered that she was still there.

"Oh my dearest and favouritest sister," Fred began, with an arm around her shoulder.

"It's most favourite. There's no such word as favouritest." Hermione frowned at him, correcting him as usual.

Fred and Ginny both rolled their eyes and Ginny said,"I am your ONLY sister Fred. It's not like anyone else can be your favourite."

"Still. You're my favouritest sibling." He said.

"I can hear George's heart breaking somewhere.", Hermione said with a hand fanned behind her ear and face cocked sideways as if she were straining to hear the shattering of George's heart.

"He's my favouritest TWIN, Hermione", Fred said glaring at her.

The fact that he had used Hermione's name instead of surname was not lost on Ginny. Hmmm. This is going to be an interesting lunch, she thought with a smirk.

"Well anyway, what I was saying before I was rudely interrupted and questioned about my love for my dear sister is that you're always welcome. And there is no need for you to go anywhere. The boy who lived many times can do without you for an hour. Stay here. Everyone will be arriving soon." Fred said.

"Yeah Gin. You don't have to go anywhere. Besides we're already done. Just waiting for the cake to be done. Fred here..."

"Ummm. Yeah. I have been a good co-host and helped Hermione with everything. Why don't you just sit and let me get you some pumpkin juice? Or butterbeer perhaps?" Fred said, a bit nervously.

Hermione looked at Fred curiously. She was just about to tell Ginny that Fred had made the cake and she knew it would taste great because he had recently taught her how to make it. Why would Fred not want Ginny to know that he baked well? She would ask him later, so she let it go now.

Ginny was curious too. Surely Hermione was saying something else when Fred interrupted her with his own thing. There was something going on and she would find out soon. She gave Fred a look that said you're acting weird and I know something's up. But she let it go.

Fred, meanwhile had no idea why he had stopped Hermione from telling Ginny that he had made the cake. It's not like the family knew he cooked well but that wasn't anything to hide. But all he knew was that he didn't want Ginny to come to know from Hermione about their midnight dessert sessions.

Ginny settled with a butterbeer while Fred went to bathe and change and hide his pink apron.

She contemplated whether she should ask Hermione about what she had just seen. But Hermione seemed perfectly at ease. Unlike Fred. Maybe she was imagining things.

No. Ginny Weasley didn't imagine things. Sure, she was a Potter now. But she was also Molly Weasley's daughter. Both mother and daughter had a sharp eye for things and although she didn't know exactly what to make out of them, she knew there was something up.

So she decided to ease into it.

"Hmmm. So. Hermione. Brilliant idea. About lunch and all. It's good to meet even though mum's not around." She said.

Hermione nodded. "Yeah. Actually I thought about it because I really missed you and Lu yesterday. So I thought why not have the Sunday lunch here. And although I was wondering about cooking for so many people but Fred decided to help so it's all good." She said taking a sip of her butterbeer.

"Hmmm. Fred. What happened to Weasley ? Since when are you'll on first name basis?" she asked scrunching her eyes trying to extract something from her friend.

"Ummm. It's almost been a week since we're staying together. It just kind of happened. I still do call him Weasley sometimes though", Hermione said as if she was defending herself.

"Are you sure there's nothing you want me tell me Mione? After all I am your friend." Ginny pouted.

"Tell you what Gin?" Hermione looked questioningly.

"When I came in, you'll barely noticed me. And even after I met you'll, you'll had to be reminded of me being in the same room. It's as if the only people you'll notice is each other." she said gesturing with her hands as if implying the obvious.

"So? You know how I get when I argue", Hermione defended herself.

"Mione. You were thoroughly enjoying the argument." Ginny countered.

"Yeah. So? It's a crime now to enjoy a lively debate?" She asked.

"I'm going to ask you clearly Hermione. Is there something going on between you and Fred?" Ginny said, giving up on subtlety.

"What? Gin you think? Merlin! Really?" Hermione burst out laughing as if Ginny had cracked the funniest joke she had ever heard."Fred and I? Have you gone completely nutters?"

"What's so funny about it?" Ginny asked, looking a bit irritated since Hermione was laughing at her carefully observed deduction.

"It is funny. Hilarious actually, that you even considered it." She said. "Especially, since I'm going out on a date with Frederick McIntosh tomorrow night."

"O..." was all that a very confused Ginny could say at that time.

**.**

**.**

**Two Fred's!**

**Can Hermione handle even one? ;-)**

**Please review :-)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you all for reviewing!**

**.**

**CHAPTER 12.**

**.**

Lunch was a lively affair.  
>Everyone congratulated Hermione for coming up with the wonderful idea of shifting the venue for the Weasley Sunday lunches and managing to care for the forever hungry Weasley's.<p>

"Seriously Mione, it's brilliant. I almost don't miss mum", Ron said with a mouthful of mashed potatoes.

"You've prepared food enough for dinner too", Percy said.

"Yeah. I warned her about the Weasley appetite. Told her it's best to have more than have less." Fred grinned.

"Please. I don't need you to tell me about the Weasley appetite. I almost grew up at the Burrow. I know how much you'll eat." Hermione interjected.

"I'm glad Ginny came over to help then." Harry said.

Both Fred and Hermione looked a bit sheepishly at Ginny when Harry said that.

"Yeah. Good I did." Ginny said smirking.

"Fred helped too you know. I told him if he wanted me to prepare all the food, he'd have to clean up. That really got him going." Hermione laughed.

"Eet ees wonderful to meet on Sundays. Molly weel be so 'appy to 'ear we are 'olding up 'er traditions." Fleur said, gently rocking a sleeping Dominique.

"Let's get the dessert out Mione, since everyone is done with lunch. I hear there's cake." Ginny said looking at Fred pointedly.

Fred lowered his eyes away from Ginny's for a moment wondering if Hermione had told her about the cake whilst he was bathing.

But Ginny didn't say anything more.

"Umm. One moment. Before we start with dessert. There's something Luna and I would like to tell the family." Ron said looking excited and nervous at the same time.

Ginny and Hermione at once looked at Luna's left hand. It was clasped within her right hand and there was no way of saying if there was a ring on her finger or not.

Ron and Luna stood up, Ron's arm was around her waist and she looked positively radiant.

"I'm so glad we had this lunch. Ron and I couldn't wait to tell all of you'll." Luna said.

Slowly she removed her left hand from her right.

Ginny and Hermione gasped inwardly.

"We're getting married!" they said together.

At once, there was ooohhs and aahhs and congratulations being said, backs being clapped and hugs being exchanged.

Fleur who was still hormonal, post partum and couldn't stop crying. She made up for her mother-in-law's absence.

Ginny and Hermione had enveloped Luna in a massive hug and were saying something on the lines of finally picked up courage, I can't believe etc.

They released her to see her ring.  
>It was a simple platinum band with some creature with horns. And in the middle of its horns was a tiny heart encrusted with the smallest cluster of blood red rubies.<br>The creature itself was studded with tiny diamonds and emeralds for eyes.

"It's beautiful Luna. But what is that animal?" Hermione asked.

"Why Hermione? It's a Crumple Horned Snorkack of course. You should know that." Luna said as if it was the most obvious thing ever.

"Oh. Yes of course it is." Hermione said "it's beautiful. Suits you perfectly."

Ginny nudged Ron and asked him, "How the hell do you know what a crumpled horned whatever even looks like?"

"She drew one on a card for me for one of my birthdays. And it is her favourite animal. So I thought I could get a ring made for her. She absolutely loved it when I gave it to her yesterday", Ron said beaming.

"Ickle Ronniekins finally plucked up the courage to propose, I see", Fred said teasing him. "Mum's going to go crazy but she's not going to like the fact you broke the news without her being here to witness it".

"Oh I know. So I already sent her an owl in the morning telling her first. She sent me a charmer and trust me I think I preferred the howler she sent me in my second year in comparison to that. She just wouldn't stop crying. I could barely make out what she was saying" Ron said.

"Oh Ron. You weel not understand what eet ees to be a mother. I theenk of my leetle Victoire getting marreed and I cry so much", Fleur said wiping her tears and Bill was hugging her soothingly with a distraught expression. Being around a woman was guaranteed to bring with it some emotional breakdowns but being around a hormonal, French woman, well that was something else.

Ron looked like he was swallowing his laughter.

"Wait till Luna's pregnant." Bill whispered. "We'll see who's laughing then".

Ron gulped and sent Bill an apologetic and sympathetic look.

"So that's why you canned our weekly lunch yesterday. Ron was busy proposing! How did he propose?" An excited Ginny asked.

Ron turned a deep shade of red, darker than his hair.

"Oh it was the sweetest and the most thoughtful thing anyone has done for me. He took me to my favourite place in the whole world, the Forbidden Forest on a flying carpet which he had bought and imported from Baghdad when he had gone last month for his chess tournament. And just as we were going to land, he stood on his knees and proposed. I accepted of course and we had a lovely picnic lunch in the forest. Then we flew across the black lake on our way back." She said dreamily.

Everyone had turned silent and their eyes were wide.

Some were shocked that Ron could actually plan something so deep and meaningful but mostly they were shocked to learn that Luna's favourite place in the world was the forbidden forest.

"Wow!" Hermione said. "Who would've thought that your emotional range would grow from the size of a teaspoon to that of a serving spoon"

Everyone laughed and Fleur wiped a few tears out of the corners of her eyes.

"So when is the wedding?" Fred asked.

"In a month from now." Ron replied.

"Oh good. That gives mum 3 weeks to plan it at least." Ginny said. "If it were any sooner then she would've killed you for sure."

"Oh yeah. I told mum the same thing. She can relax now and when she comes back she can start preparing", Ron said.

"I bet she's looking at wedding designs in Austria at this very moment", Hermione said.

"It's been so long since one of her children has gotten married. She's going to go all out for you Ron. Beware!" Percy teased him.

"I think Luna is going to need the warning more than Ron dear," Audrey said to her husband. "I had to try at least 50 gowns before I found the perfect one and had to taste hundreds of dishes before we decided what to put on the menu."

"I think it'll be rather fun", Luna said excitedly. "Ginny, Mione I would be honoured to have you'll as my Maids of Honour"

Ginny and Hermione burst out crying and hugged their engaged friend.

"It's quite a tear fest here today isn't it?" Fred said to his overwhelmed brothers.

"You talk now. Wait till it's your turn." Harry told him.

"Oh me? I'm good for now. As happy as can be. Let mum fuss over Ron for a while. I'm off the hook till she remembers me" Fred grinned.

Soon the cake was over and all the kids were getting cranky in need of their nap.

Bill and Fleur apparated away with Victoire and Dominique, while Percy and Audrey left a few minutes later.

Ron and Luna hugged everyone and apparated away to spend the rest of their Sunday together as an engaged couple.

"I'm guessing you won't need my help cleaning up", Ginny said smugly.

"It's ok Gin. Go on. We've got it covered", Fred said not missing the suggestive tone in her voice.

Of course you do she thought, and gave Hermione a hug and whispered in her ear to give her an update about her date soon.  
>Ginny, Harry and a sleepy Teddy apparated away soon after.<p>

Danny and Bruce had already gone to bed so Hermione went to the kitchen and started clearing up. "My legs are killing me. I don't know how your mum does it every Sunday. Hats off to her." Hermione said.

Fred caught her arm and put the plate she had in her hand, down.

"You go and lie down for a bit. You look positively exhausted. I'll clean up." Fred offered.

"Oh no Fred. I couldn't. You look tired too. I'll help and we'll get it done faster.

"Nope. Nothing doing. You've been on your feet cooking all day. Even though you used magic, it still can be tiring. And I know you stayed up late grading a pile of essays last night." Fred said.

"But you helped too. It's not like I was labouring and you had your legs up on the table all morning." Hermione argued.

"I know. But I'm not tired at all. I'll be your knight in shining armour and finish clearing up and get you your favourite hot chocolate later ok?" He said.

Hermione looked at him quizzically.  
>She wasn't surprised that they were arguing. That was normal.<br>But she was surprised at what they were arguing about. She would have never penned Fred to be the type of guy who'd offer to clean up after a party.

Although the offer seemed tempting, she could not let him clear everything on his own. So she shook her head and turned towards the kitchen again.

"Hmmm. Stubborn as ever I see. I'll let you help only on one condition then." Fred said.  
>"And what is that?" Hermione asked, curious.<p>

"That after we're done, I will give you one of the Weasley's famous foot massages that will blow your mind and fatigue away." Fred said proudly.

What the hell did I just say? Fred thought. Did I just casually offer her a foot massage? Have I gone mad? He thought suddenly.

He had never ever said that to anyone who was not his girlfriend before. Then why did it come out of his mouth?

Maybe she's really tired. And you know she could do with one. He thought.

Hermione stood there looking at him with wide eyes.

"YOU want to give ME a foot massage?" Hermione said still looking shocked.

"Why are you being so nice?" she asked with suspicion.

"Some new trick of yours, I bet." She said.

Fred sighed. "No Hermione. I promise. No trick. Nothing funny. Think of it as a thank you to show my appreciation for getting my family together for lunch today."

Hermione's expression softened. "They're my family too you know", she said softly.

"I know. But still. I'd like to officially thank you. So let's get done with this so you can have the ultimate Fred Weasley experience!" He said clapping his hands.

"That sounds very bad you know" Hermione said naughtily.

"Who are you and what have you done to Hermione Granger?" Fred asked in mock shock.

Laughing and joking they cleared up in no time.

Hermione curled up on the couch with some hot chocolate and Fred sat on the floor with a bottle of scented vanilla oil.

"I swear if you tell anyone about my generosity, Hermione I will haunt you in your dreams." He warned her.

"Why Weasley ? Scared that you'll be rubbish at it or too good at it?" Hermione egged him on.

"Oh I've no doubts about myself. I just don't fancy seeing myself giving free massages to anymore family members." He joked.

"Oh so this is my first and last chance?" Hermione feigned disappointment.

"Yepp", Fred said rubbing some oil on his palms.

"I'm glad I dint let this rare, almost impossible opppppppporrrrrtunity pass by", Hermione breathed.

Fred had just coated her left sole with some oil which he had warmed before and his feather light touch was already making her giddy, so she decided to stop talking and let the amazing feeling of stimulated pressure points take over.

Her initial apprehension turned into relief as the pent up tension in her foot was released and she forgot what she was uncomfortable about.

Fred continued to take some more oil and gently but firmly stroked her sole in slow long motions. He could feel Hermione's tense foot loosen up. She had closed her eyes by now and her face looked completely at rest.

She moaned slightly when he massaged the balls of her feet in slow, deliberate circular motions.

Fred was surprised at the noises Hermione Granger was capable of making. If it weren't for the fact that he had made an innocent suggestion of getting rid of the tiredness of her feet, Fred would have been extremely proud of his abilities to invoke such a vocal appreciation from her.

He continued, changing the strokes and varying the directions and intensities at different points and soon Hermione found herself turn to jelly.

Her mind was too fogged up right now to think straight. She could not stop herself from feeling so good and she didn't want to. She was unaware of the noises she was making because if she was, she would definitely be biting her tongue to control herself.

Fred had not anticipated how a foot massage would suddenly turn out to be. Sure, it was supposed to be pleasurable for her. But never did he think he could have enjoyed giving one so much ever.

Seeing Hermione lose herself and embrace what she was really feeling rather than doing what was right and politically correct always, Fred was elated.

He was very happy to see her so, and the fact that he was the reason made him happier.

He could not explain it to himself but the woman sitting in front of him, was not extra ordinarily gorgeous otherwise but seeing her in such a primal moment, enjoying herself as someone else took care of her for a change, she looked breathtaking.

She had no makeup on. She hadn't the time to put any today. Her hair was as it always was. She had left it open before sitting on the couch and it fanned the back of the couch as a few strands stuck to her face. She had craned her neck backwards and her long porcelain neck showed her veins.

At that moment, Fred thought he had never seen anyone look so beautiful or gorgeous ever.

He switched legs and repeated the motions again on the other leg and continued to look at her once more.

Her face had completely smoothened and there were no wrinlkes, furrowed brows or thinking expressions.

She had let go and was thoroughly in the moment.

Fred could not take his eyes off her.

Sighing, she shifted her head to the other side to get more comfortable.

What am I thinking? He thought. I'm sitting with Hermione Granger, giving her a comforting foot massage. That's all. There is no need for me to go on about her looks and my feelings. What is wrong with me? Annoyed and a bit surprised at himself, he quickly wrapped up the massage. Looking up he realised that he had been massaging for a long time.

Because Hermione Granger had slipped into what looked like a very peaceful slumber.

**.**

**.**  
><strong>Long chapter! Phew!<strong>

**A bit intense?**

**I don't have any hidden meanings in the chapters ending part.**

**Just a few moments here and there.**

**Its d first time I've written something like this and I'm nervous about your reaction.**

**So if you've read this and liked it or disliked it please review and let me know so I can write better.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you for reviewing!**

**.**

**CHAPTER 13.**

**.**

Monday morning started as usual. Hermione got the kids and breakfast ready. Fred for some reason was up early too.

He had been silent and awkward the night before after the massage. Hermione had profusely thanked him and apologized a million times for falling asleep in the middle of his massage. But she remembered how amazing it had felt and had complimented Fred on his techniques.

She was behaving normally. And why shouldn't she? Fred thought wryly. It wasn't her who was having weird thoughts. In fact to make matters worse, last night Hermione had rather sheepishly asked him if he would be alright with handling the twins at night alone since she had a date.

He couldn't make out if she seemed embarrassed while asking him that because she was unwilling to disclose that she had a date or because it made things uncomfortable between them.

But he deduced that she was fine talking about the date with him around. Maybe he had lost his mind.

He had barely slept, trying to make out his sudden change of thoughts towards the bookworm. She was young and single. Not to mention very smart and beautiful. And when she tried using Ginny's hair spells, she looked absolutely radiant. She was kind and always thought of other people before herself. She had offered to keep the twins in a heartbeat only so that Angelina wouldn't have to worry.

Wait what was he talking about before? He had lost his train of thoughts while counting the positive traits of a Ms. Hermione Granger. This seemed to happen a lot lately. Maybe it's because we live together. He thought. Yes of course. That's it. Anyone who lives with someone will spend a large part of their time thinking about that other person. Right?

Did this mean Hermione thought about him a lot too? Why did he care what she thought about him? She was going on a date for crying out loud. It was perfectly natural for her. She was single. She had every right to date someone. Just like him. Then why did he not feel like going out and picking up women?

He was not your usual playboy but he had had his fair share of girlfriends. And he was committed to them then. But neither had worked out. But that didn't seem to faze him. He had only thought that he was better off single for the time being.

But something was gnawing him about Hermione going out with someone else. And he couldn't put a finger on it.

.

.

Hermione came home slightly later than she had planned on coming.  
>She felt guilty about leaving the twins with Fred alone. But she would make it up to him. Today, she had planned on a quick dinner, only to get to know the other Fred. If things went well then they could have more dates later.<p>

But what she didn't count on, was hitting it off with the other Fred. Before she knew it, they had finished dinner, dessert and coffee and the restaurant staff had politely informed them that it had passed closing time.

Red faced, she decided it was time to leave. But the other Fred asked to walk her home. Grinning at the prospect of spending some more time with him, she agreed. She was not the type to ask someone on the first date to her flat. But today, feeling bolder, she thought she would have made an exception.

Luckily Fred and the twins would be at home. Most likely asleep. But still. That was the only thing preventing her from asking the other Fred to come up.

They bid each other goodnight and promised to owl each other the day and venue of the next date.

Feeling giddy, she popped into her flat.

Surprised to see Fred awake and reading she asked. "Not sleepy?"

Fred looked up; shutting his book he said "No. Tried it but seems like I'm wide awake."

"Looks like we need some dessert for you to fall asleep. Last night also I suppose you didn't sleep well. "She said.

"How did you know?" He asked curiously.

"You were up early today. Also you didn't make fun of my schoolwork before I left. "She shrugged."Only a not so well rested Fred would let me go without poking fun at me. "

Fred laughed.

"You seem like your date went well." He said, changing the subject.

Hermione's face flushed with excitement. She seemed like she really wanted to talk about it. But for some reason she couldn't get herself to tell Fred. Maybe she needed Ginny and Luna for such type of talks.

"I had a very good time." She smiled.

Relieved that she left it at that, Fred said good night and retired to his room.

.

.

"This is amazing! We can finally triple date", Luna said excitedly.

The 3 girlfriends had met up for lunch the next day since Hermione had no classes after lunch on Tuesdays.

"Relax Lu. I'm not telling anyone about the other Fred yet. Let me see where it goes. It's only been one date yet." Hermione insisted.

"But one helluva date", Luna said.

Hermione smiled.

She had told them how good her date had turned out to be. Time had flown when she was with him.

He was an intelligent, soft spoken man but had a hidden sense of humour which was not in your face. He read various muggle literary works and also wrote muggle literature under an alias. He was also an editor for Luna's newspaper.

In other words he almost was a male version of Hermione itself. He even hated Quidditch. Well that would fetch negative points already in Harry's and Ron's eyes. That alone could be reason enough for them to demand that she stop seeing him.  
>But Hermione didn't care. She had felt him worthy of a second date. And only when she was absolutely sure about him would she declare a status on her relationship.<p>

Ginny surprisingly had looked at Hermione curiously the entire time. As if trying to study her. Of course she did this with her own expertise, without letting Hermione or Luna for that matter take notice of her scrutiny.

In between she had added her own bits of advice etc albeit half-heartedly. She wasn't as thrilled as she had expected she would be.

What she had noticed at lunch on Sunday certainly was not nothing. There was something going on between Fred and Hermione. And yet here she was, gushing about her date with the other Fred. Ginny mentally cursed herself. She wished that she had not pushed Hermione so much into meeting the other Fred. That way she would have time to sort out situations with her brother Fred.

She didn't know for sure, but Ginny had never been wrong about such things in her whole life. Ginny Potter knew Chemistry between a couple when she saw it. And what she had witnessed on Sunday was testimony to a growing chemistry that would one day be sufficient to blow up a lab.

So she sat there, absentmindedly listening to Hermione, fervently hoping that something would happen between Hermione and her Fred soon.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**thanks for reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you dearest reviewers!**

**.**

**CHAPTER 14.**

**.**

Hermione had decided that as a thank you to Fred for covering for her last night, she would help out at the shop. He didn't know about this yet and she planned on surprising him by dropping by after class.

The twins were at Fleur's; playing with Victoire and probably would stay until dinner. And since she wasn't very tired, she apparated directly to the shop.

"Hi Lee. How are you?" Hermione greeted the 3rd prankster from the trio.

"Hey there Hermione. You gave me a scare. I wasn't expecting you here today." Lee said.

"A very good afternoon to you too Lee." Hermione smiled. "I wasn't expecting to be here either. I finished early from school so I thought I'd help Fred and you with the shop."

Lee raised his eyebrow curiously as Hermione made her way confidently to the back room, no doubt to look for Fred. Hmmm. Lee thought suspiciously grinning. I've to have a talk with Fred. Till yesterday, Fred had been talking about Hermione Granger nonstop. Ever since they were living together everything reminded him of Hermione and she kept creeping into various references. And today she actually walked into the shop.

That was really surprising. Especially since Fred had not even mentioned her since the morning. Even when he'd asked about Dan and Bruce and Hermione, Fred had mumbled something inaudible and retired to the back room to work.

Lee shook his head and got back to a customer in the Wonder Witch aisle.

Hermione knocked on the back room door.  
>"Why the hell are you knocking Lee? I almost dropped the weedhistle without measuring. Don't startle... "He trailed off when he saw Hermione peeping in through the door.<p>

Her tentative smile suddenly lit up the room and Fred forgot he was sulking. Hastily putting everything that he had in his hand on the desk, he wiped his palms on his shirt and looked concerned.

"Hermione. Is everything ok? Are the kids ok? Why are you here?" He rambled.

She came closer and smiled again.

Damn that smile. Why does it feel like the sun shining through clouds on a rainy day? Need she smile so much?

"Fred. Relax. Breathe. The kids are ok. Playing with Vicky and Teddy at Fleur's. Possibly will stay there till dinner." She explained.

Fred let out a breath. He relaxed and looked questioningly at her.

She had never come to shop just like that ever. And seeing her so had left him a bit shocked. Especially since thoughts of her had plagued his mind since last evening. Again he had had an unsettling night and not slept well. So he decided to drown himself in work to lose all random thoughts.

And here she was smiling. The restlessness he had been feeling since yesterday mitigated a tad bit. Then curiosity took over.

"What brings you here Hermione?" he asked.

"Just. I finished class early and I thought I'd come help you in the shop. You said Verity was on holiday for the week as well. Even the kids aren't home. Besides," she said joking, "I've always wanted to learn a few secrets about your products".

"Why Granger? Want to open up a joke shop of your own now? What about your poor school then?" Fred teased.

"Who says I'll open another shop? Maybe I'll co-own this one itself", Hermione said pretentiously.

Fred knew she was joking but still her statement caused him to blush and he could feel the warmth of it at his neck. Blasted Weasley blush, He thought. He quickly turned and pretended to arrange something on his desk to let the flush pass.

"Tsk. Tsk. And here George was almost ready to owe you a life debt for keeping his kids. And all along you've been plotting to usurp his throne." Fred chuckled.

"Damn. And I thought I was being clever." she mock sighed.

They continued they playful banter for a few more minutes after which Hermione actually managed to convince Fred that she had indeed come to help. So Fred gave her some basic potion recipes to make which would be used for his various sweets and pies etc.

As Hermione sat studying the recipes, she realised that most of them were original and very meticulously planned. They must have had many many trials and errors before they could actually come up with a perfect recipe without any side effects. She suspected that they would have borne the brunt of most of the trials as well as the errors. Since they had to try the products on themselves first.

As she sat thinking this, she remembered her years in Hogwarts when she was a Prefect and the pranksters would try their products on poor first years and the amount of grief she had given them for it. But she had learnt a few days ago that they had always tried only their finished and self tested products on the children. They were as good as the ones they would sell in the shop. Besides they always carried antidotes and had always explained the effects of the products to them before hand. Plus they paid them.  
>So technically they had never taken advantage of the first years or harmed them in any manner. She had had a newfound respect for them after hearing this. Had she known this then she probably would've been more lenient with them in their testing's.<p>

And here she was now; in the twins' shop back room helping them make batches of the very things she had confiscated loads of times.

Fred stood making some complicated looking fireworks and cushions that bit you the moment you put your head on it. The charms required for it were rather advanced and when she had seen Fred's collection of books, she realised that they may not have completed their NEWTS and never given schoolwork much importance, but the knowledge they had and the magic they used to make their products was only a result of painstaking study and research and practice.

And of course, trial and error.

It was then that Hermione understood their full potential. They were smart. Probably would beat the Ravenclaws if they put in half the effort in exams. That's when she started respecting what they did even more.

Making people happy and brightening their lives with jokes especially in times that were dark and sinister was reason enough for her to respect the twins' endeavour. But when she realised the degree of commitment and hard work each product required, she was stunned.

She had imagined the twins living the true bachelors' dream when they shifted to the flat. Working in the day. Partying at nights. Freedom to do everything they wanted and no nagging on their mum's part. But the truth was, as she had learnt one night during their many nightly desserts and conversations, that for the first 10 months they worked nonstop with no regard to day or night and often losing sense of time. Sometimes even up to 18 hours a day.

They couldn't afford staff then so it was just the 2 of them. Lee would occasionally help out for a few hours. So the mornings and afternoons would be spent in the shop and lunch hours would be a hurried sandwich or soup and then they would start working in the back room for more products till it was time to open again.

After closing they would continue replenishing their stock and inventing new products well into the night until they would fall asleep from exhaustion. And they were always running low on products. Business did really well, thank Merlin. And they deserved every bit of success they had achieved till date.

A surge of pride ran through Hermione as she saw Fred working so diligently on his biting cushions. She had misunderstood them so much in school. Although she had enjoyed most of their pranks but as a Prefect, she had felt responsible to keep them in line. Except when it came to Umbridge. She had given them a free reign to do whatever they wanted to her.

She laughed as she remembered the fireworks and the grand exit the twins had planned. That was one of first times when Hermione had truly started appreciating the level of skill the twins possessed.

Fred looked at her quizzically as she laughed to herself. She looks so free while laughing. She never did that in school. I guess studying for classes and taking care of Harry and Ron took a toll on her. She barely had a childhood. Maybe that's why she loves working with kids now. She's probably searching for her own lost childhood and trying to make up for it. No wonder she's so cool about the prank war. I'm glad she can be free and feel what she really feels and be what she really wants to be in front of me. I want to continue to make her laugh, Fred thought.

Again he caught himself thinking about her. Deciding not to ponder on it since he never got any straight answers, he continued to look at her. She was studying a recipe with great concentration now. A red pen was stuck in the bun she had tied her hair into, and a blue pen was in her hand, the end of which she was chewing on. This was a sight he was pretty familiar with since this was her homework grading pose.

He enjoyed watching small curls escape the hold of the pen from the bun and slowly snake its way to rest on her side locks. When did her hair start looking so good? Dangerous territory Fred. Shift focus. Shift focus. He chanted to himself.

He was always amazed by her use of muggle pens. She did use quills, although he had noticed that she was rather fond of the ease that pens offered her. Instead of dipping the quill in ink every time and waiting for it to dry, she used pens which were more convenient. They also made her handwriting better, she claimed. Like she needed to improve her writing, Fred thought with a smirk.

But Fred had started using pens lately and he was surprised to note that they indeed were much more comfortable to use than quills and he had nicked quite a few of hers. He had also decided to incorporate it in a new product and add features like colour changes and paints etc to it.

It had been barely 3 weeks since she'd pranked Fred for the first time and she had already helped the shop with 2 new products. Hermione Granger was extremely profitable for the shop, he thought smiling. She may just end up owning stakes in it he thought.

They quickly finished up in the work room and went out to the shop. Only half an hour was left before closing, so Hermione decided to help Lee out as well.

As she took his place at the cash counter, Lee noticed Fred looking better and definitely livelier than he had in the morning. He even joked as usual and flirted good naturedly with young mothers who came for some Wonder Witch products.

He didn't miss the easy conversations nor the easy periods of silence shared between him and Hermione.

Smiling conspirationally he decided that he definitely needed to talk to his friend sooner than he had imagined about this new development.

**.**

**.**  
><strong>.<strong>

**Just a little something that gives an insight on the changing opinions of Fred and Hermione about each other.**

**Nothing terribly exciting but still required I feel.**

**Hope you enjoyed it.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you for reviewing the previous chapter.**

**I hope you'll like this one too.**

**.**

**.**  
><strong>CHAPTER 15.<strong>

**.**

Hermione, Fred and Lee closed the shop soon after 5 pm and Lee winked mischievously at Fred before leaving and saying goodbye.

Fred and Hermione popped into George's flat and placed themselves on the couch, tired.

"Wow. You guys work really hard. Especially with George and Verity gone, it must be tight." Hermione said.

"Well, yeah. It is a bit busy. But this is nothing compared to summer holidays after Hogwarts has closed. You should see the shop then. Aisles of products empty faster than Ron's plate of food and we actually hire more help during that time." Fred said, his face beaming with pride.

"I'm so glad that www is doing so well. Your mum was so worried when you'll dropped out of school. I bet she's downright proud of you'll", Hermione said looking at Fred fondly.

Fred felt himself going warm at the compliment.

"How about I make my new helper some tea?" he asked.

"Oh that would be fabulous", Hermione answered. "I'll freshen up and then prepare dinner. Would you mind floo calling Fleur and checking on Danny and Brucie?"

"Sure. You go ahead. I'm sure you want to wash off the soot off your nose", Fred laughed.

"What soot?" Hermione questioned, conjuring a hand mirror to look at her nose.

"Oh dear!" She lamented. "How did that happen Fred Weasley?" She asked glaring at him.

"Umm. When you put the binocular glasses on they leave a bit of soot on the nose. Still have to figure out how to prevent that." Fred said sheepishly.

"What? This this patch has been on my nose since we came out of the back room and you're telling me NOW?" She glared with her hands on her hips and for a second Fred thought she'd give Mrs. Weasley and Ginny competition if glaring was a contest.

Luckily her wand wasn't in her hand or Fred would definitely be diving for cover.

"Even Lee didn't say anything. And all those customers. I knew so many of them. Oh dear. They must think I'm so foolish", she said blushing.

"Relax Hermione. You were working in a joke shop. Things like this are bound to happen. Merlin knows, George and I have been through worse and much less presentable sometimes in front of our customers" Fred tried calming her.

Hermione laughed. "But why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you looked cute. And besides, I'm telling you now. Earlier I'd planned to see your reaction when you saw for yourself. But I didn't want you blaming me for not telling you at all", he said cheekily.

"Oh yeah. Because telling me 2 minutes before I'd eventually find out on my own is so much better." She said sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"Hey the longer you wait, the tougher it'll get to clean." Fred said.

Hermione glared at him again and went towards the bathroom while Fred prepared tea.

She returned, nose clean and looking fresher. She had changed into a simple blue and peach sundress and Fred couldn't help thinking how adorable she looked.

"What? No pajamas today? Are you going out?" He asked with slight trepidation.

"No silly. How will I go out? I just told you I'm preparing dinner." She said. "I just felt like a change of clothes today."

"I didn't think you'd own dresses. You're always wearing such teacherish clothes", he teased.

"I'll have you know that I own plenty of clothes that I normally wouldn't. And although I may have been coerced to purchase them by a certain younger sister of yours, I still own them." She said haughtily.

"Well then. You'll just have to prove me wrong then I guess." He said trying to look innocent.

"I will then." she said in the same haughty tone as she sipped her tea.

"The twins are staying over at Bill's today. Some cousin of Fleur's is visiting with her daughter's and all the kids are getting along quite well. So Fleur is having a kind of slumber night." Fred explained.

"Good then. I hope she makes them go to bed soon. They have school tomorrow" Hermione said with concern.

"I'm sure she will. Now come on. Tell me what you'd like for dinner milady.", Fred asked with a bow.

"Are you cooking? But I'm supposed to be doing that." Hermione said.

"No. You helped out so much today. You must be tired. I'm not that bad at cooking you know." He said.

"That's not what I'm worried about. If you cook, who'll make dessert?" She questioned cheekily.

Fred smiled broadly. He had missed his dessert making sessions and nightly talks with her. And today seemed promising.

"Hmmm. Ok. We'll both cook and both make dessert. Would you like some flambé?" he asked teasingly.

"Certainly not." She replied.

Fred laughed. "I was joking. Let's make chocolate cupcakes."

"Yumm. Let's." She said excitedly, rubbing her hands.

They prepared dinner and finished it while watching TV. Soon the cupcakes were ready and Hermione wondered when she would actually stop feeling surprised at Fred's dessert making talents.

They finished off the last of the cupcakes and continued watching TV. They were watching a movie called 'Shall we dance.' And it was almost nearing its end.

When they started playing the dance song in the end, Fred got up and offered his hand to Hermione.

"I don't know how to dance." She said confused.

"Just come on. Let's have some fun. The song will get over." He coaxed.

She got up hesitantly and Fred took her by the waist. She wasn't lying when she said she couldn't dance. But Fred turned and twisted her in funny random steps and soon she was flailing her limbs according to the music without adhering to any formal steps of dancing whatsoever. Both of them did a wild dance around the living room, and to any audience, had there been any, they would have looked like a couple of African jungle dancers.

The song ended and both of them collapsed on the couch in a pile, still laughing from all the nonsensical dancing and breathless.

"You're right." Fred said once his breathing returned to normal. "You are a terrible dancer."

"I never said I was terrible." She glared looking indignant." I just said I didn't know how to dance."

"Well adds up to the same thing, doesn't it?" He teased.

That earned him a slap on his arm and Hermione tried getting up from the couch. Fred pulled her down and scooted closer to her.

"I think we should change that though." He said.

"What?" Hermione whispered. She suddenly was very aware of how close they were on the couch and she could almost feel the heat radiating off Fred's body, still warm no doubt from the dancing.

A sheen of sweat had appeared on his forehead and his upper lip and for some reason she couldn't take her eyes off it.

"Your pathetic dancing abilities obviously. What did you think?" He asked wiggling his eyebrows comically.

"And how do you propose we do that Mr. Fred Weasley ?" She asked, shaking herself from his proximity.

"Let me teach you. It's very easy. Besides, you wouldn't want to dance like how you did at Ron's wedding would you? I wouldn't mind though. It was positively refreshing. But I doubt Maid of honour's are supposed to go wild at weddings." He smirked.

"Oh. So dancing is another added secret skill you possess?" Hermione asked. "My my. You really surprise me Weasley."

"What can I say? I'm like an onion." He replied, shrugging his shoulders casually trying hard to look modest but unsuccessful at it.

"Onion?" She quizzed.

"Yes of course. An onion." He replied. "Like an onion, I have many layers. You've got to peel them slowly to realise what lies beneath." He said solemnly as if he was delivering a sermon.

Hermione burst out laughing and Fred joined her.

"I'm glad I've to peel only layers to figure out what lies beneath and nothing else." She said cheekily.

Fred almost blushed but recovered quickly. "Well if you do want to know what lies beneath thoroughly, I suppose peeling in all possible forms can be allowed." He winked at her.

Laughing, she shook her head and said. "You're incorrigible you know."

"Hey. You started it. I still can't believe Hermione Granger would indulge in double entendres. You are a bad influence on me." He said pretending to look scandalised.

"I am a bad influence on you?" She asked in mock disbelief. "That's rich".

"Ok. Let's call it a truce. Let's say I'm a good influence on you." Fred said.

"And that's your idea of a truce?" Hermione asked.

Fred shrugged and smiled and offered her his hand.

"But there's no music." She said.

"Are you a witch or what?" He asked, conjuring a radio which had started playing a soft number.

She resigned and took Fred's hand.

He taught the basics of waltz starting with the stance and moving on to the steps. She had to admit; he was a good dancer and was extremely patient with her, considering she had stubbed his toe twice by now.

"When did you learn to dance?" She asked him.

"Yule ball" he answered. "McGonagall taught me."

Her eyes widened. "You're saying our Transfiguration professor, Minerva McGonagall taught you to waltz?"

"Yup. Same one." He smiled. "Well I was surprised that the old cat could even dance, let alone teach. But during her common lesson with us, I grew interested in dancing and convinced her to give me private lessons to get better. Actually, Neville did the same you know. For the klutz that he is, he sure was good on his feet. So the two of us took lessons from her and didn't breathe a word about it to anyone."

"Even George?" Hermione asked.

"No of course not. George knew. He could not for the life of him imagine why I wanted to traipse around in choreographed steps when we could all move our limbs in the way you did today and have a good time." He laughed.

"I cannot believe you took private lessons from McGonagall. Neville I can imagine. But you?" She shook her head disbelievingly.

"Well what can I say? I like raising a few eyebrows." He said twirling her.

She giggled and said, "You really are an onion, Fred Weasley."

**.**

**.**

**Hope you liked it!**

**I know it's going slow and both of them can't put a finger on what they're feeling. Fred more so than Hermione.**

**But you have to be patient.**

**It'll get better, I promise.**

**Just bear with me :-)**

**I know quite a few people are adding this story to alerts, so I'm sure you'll are reading it, but I won't know if you like it or not unless you'll review!**

**And I really do want to write better. So constructive criticism will really help too.**

**I update faster if I know people are looking forward to it! :-)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**.**

**.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you very much to all those who've alerted and favourited.**

**And thanks a lot to MandyHowlOwl150 and LeeArt for reviewing and also to NickelRamaMetalHydride who took the time to read and review every chapter !**

**It really warms my heart to wake up to reviews !**

**Happy reading !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 16.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hermione dropped by at the shop after school to help Fred whenever she could. If the kids were with someone else, she'd go directly to the shop, else she'd take the kids home, clean them up and play with them for a while and put them to sleep and then head to the shop.

Lee didn't miss to notice her increased presence around the shop. One day before lunch, when no one was around, Lee tried to get into the topic with Fred.  
>"So mate. How's it going with Hermione? Taking care of the kids and all? Is she as bossy as she was in school with us?" he asked, looking carefully for Fred's expressions.<p>

In the beginning when he heard her name, his face brightened a tad bit. Lee would've missed it for sure had he not been looking for it. But in the latter half of the question, he scowled.

Trying to contain his annoyance he said, "It's all good. She's rather good with the children. Great actually. Couldn't have even held up on my own without her. Though I'm pretty sure she would've managed just fine without me.", Fred snorted.

"But seriously. She's so different now mate. I imagined a most difficult month with her, but it's like I'm getting to know a completely different person. And in a very good way. And she's not bossy at all. Except when the kids want to stay up late or they don't do homework or something." Fred replied.

Lee chuckled. "Well, she's still Hermione Granger then."

Fred smiled.

"I can't believe she's helping you with the shop. I mean, she was the one who'd always be dead against everything you'll did in school." Lee said.

"Yeah. Me too man." Fred said. "It's nice though. That's she's loosened up a bit. She needed to after all she's been through."

"So what's going on then? Between you two I mean." Lee said with a suggestive tone in his voice.

"What do you mean?" Fred snapped. He didn't like the direction this conversation was going toward.

"I mean, you are practically staying under the same roof. And obviously you'll aren't at each other's throats, contrary to popular belief, I may add. In fact I'd say you'll get along just fine. Are you sure there's nothing more than what meets the eye?" Lee asked raising his eyebrows.

"Are you mental? Hermione? Hermione Granger and I? Lee you need to get your head checked, mate." Fred said laughing.

"Is that so? Are you completely sure? You've barely come out with us in the last few weeks and as far as I know, you've not had any dates either." Lee pointed out.

"So? I'm under a responsibility here till George returns. I can't just leave and go hang out and have a couple of drinks and get girls to the flat, Lee. It won't be fair to Hermione. She's helping with the kids too." Fred said, starting to get irritated.

"Mate, the kids go to sleep long before we'd head out. Surely there's nothing you can help her out with after they're asleep, right? Or is there?" Lee resumed his teasing.

"You've lost it." Fred said simply.

"I've lost it? Yeah then. I'm the one who keeps bringing her name into random conversations, I'm the one who lights up into brighter smiles when she walks into the shop and I'm the one who stares at her a bit longer than necessary when no one's looking" Lee said strongly.

Fred gaped at him. He didn't know what to say. Mostly because he hadn't realised if he really was behaving in the way Lee had just described. And if he had, Lee had noticed, then anyone else could also notice. Of course he had been his friend since they were both 11. So he could read him well. After George, that is. But no. He had to be wrong about this.

Sure, he enjoyed his time with Hermione. But for Merlin's sake, they were living together. It was a good thing to enjoy the presence of the person you were living with, right? So what was the big deal?

Yes, he had never thought he would be able to stand the bookish know-it-all for long periods of time and she had always been Ron's friend so he had no chance to even try tolerating her or be friends with her. But now that he had, he found himself to be pleasantly surprised by the stimulating companionship she had offered.

But that was all.

"You're confusing the fact that we can actually stand each other for something else mate. Don't stress that pretty head of yours over it." Fred said.

"You sure then?" Lee questioned carefully again.

Fred nodded.

"Good that we have it out in the clear now. So you wouldn't mind if I ask her out then? Pretty little witch, that Hermione. I'm glad her prefect image has worn off. She's much better this way, eh?" Lee said.

Fred was shocked when he heard that. He turned to face Lee with almost a menacing glare and said "no way are even going to think about it Lee", he warned.

"Why not? You said yourself you're not interested." Lee prodded.

"Yes. But that doesn't give you the right to ask her out", Fred said still angry.

He didn't know what had angered him more. The fact that Lee had shown interest in her or the fact that he was angry with Lee behaving this way towards her.

"Why not? I'm sure she won't appreciate you taking that decision for her, however chummy you'll may have become." Lee said.

"Just stay out of it Lee." Fred said, his words laced with warning.

He didn't know why this had upset him so much. Something was really wrong with him. He was never this protective. Maybe towards Ginny. But that too sometimes. Ginny was good at taking care of herself and she definitely did not appreciate her brothers butting in her love life.

Yeah. That was it. Fred thought. Hermione had always been a part of their family. Ron's and Ginny's friend. It was natural that he'd be protective of her.

"Maybe I will ask her you know. It's not like she's seeing anyone." Lee concluded.

That's it! Fred thought. Relief coursed through his veins and he almost smiled.

"Yes Lee. That's what I'm trying to tell you. She is seeing someone. I don't know who but she is. That is why you need to get it out of your head." Fred said smirking now.

"She's not single then?" Lee questioned suspiciously as if he thought Fred was lying.

"Nope." Fred said, almost grinning.

"Damn. Took you long enough to come up with that reason though." Lee said still not convinced.

"You never gave me a chance to say it." Fred shrugged.

Lee scoffed. Plenty of chance I gave you mate. It's as if you almost forgot to tell me that. Unless you're lying of course, to mislead me. Lee thought.

Lee observed his friend closely. His ploy to get him to confess had not gone by the book but he certainly had enjoyed the reactions that came out of it.

He was more than certain that something was going on but doubted that Fred was lying. He probably had not even realised it himself, the poor fool. Hermione, on the other hand seemed very comfortable being around him. He didn't know what was going on on her end though.

Sighing, he decided to stop it here. He didn't want to push it. Maybe George could help with this when he came back.

.

So the routine continued, Hermione came often to help by at the shop and then Fred would practice dancing with her after dinner.

She was getting better at it, Fred proudly noticed.

They enjoyed dancing immensely, although at this particular moment both of them had given up their carefully choreographed steps to indulge in some mindless limb movements.

Hair flying all over, they were both breathless and laughing. The song got over and they were still clutching their sides and laughing, imagining Aunt Muriel's expression if they indeed did see her dancing this way at the wedding.

A slow song came up next and they quieted down, trying to get their pulse rate to normalise.

Fred pulled Hermione closer and his hand ghosted over her waist. Before holding her hand in his other hand, he gently moved her hair from her face and tucked a curl behind her ear.

Hermione shuddered inwardly at the brief contact. When he tucked her hair in place, he slid over a sensitive patch of skin over her jaw and behind her ear and she took a sharp intake of breath, almost closing her eyes. But it lasted for a fraction of a second and before she knew it his hand was in hers. It was as if that hadn't happened and she may as well would've imagined it.

He pulled her closer, closer than they had danced till date, till they almost touched and probably only a sheet of paper could be passed through them.

Looking into her eyes, he noticed that her pupils were completely dilated and he was mesmerised but the sight of her black pupils swimming within the chocolate brown expanse of her eyes.

Hermione's heart meanwhile was beating a mile a minute. She hoped he couldn't hear it. But wasn't sure, what with him being so close. There was a look in his now dark blue eyes which were normally lighter, that she couldn't read. But all she could think of was how intense they looked.

Gliding wordlessly, they practised a bit longer, till the song came to an end.

Fred twisted and twirled her, causing her to laugh and that dissipated the tension a bit.

Forgetting the tense, close moments few minutes earlier, they continued dancing.

.

.  
>Hermione went out with Frederick McIntosh for a couple of more dates in the next few days and every time she headed out, Fred seemed to get angrier.<p>

He understood that she was an adult and had the right to go with whoever she desired but it still angered him. Why should he even bother? It's not like she's was shirking any responsibilities. In fact every time she went out she made up for it in more ways than one, she felt so guilty leaving Fred and the kids alone.

Hermione really did enjoy her time with the other Fred. She connected with him on a level that fed her intellectual appetite. But every time she went out on a date, there was a nagging feeling of leaving something behind. Like guilt. She couldn't shake it off as much as she tried.

Maybe leaving the twins alone and abandoning Fred was the cause of the guilt. But that's silly she thought. It's not that hard to put the kids to sleep. Besides I try my best to make up for these nights that I go out. She thought.

But she enjoyed her time alone with the other Fred enough to stop worrying about these thoughts.

Although Hermione had yet not taken any stance on her relationship with the other Fred, he was being quite the gentleman and waiting patiently. He realised that she was not the type of woman to engage in a casual affair and he liked that about her.  
>At present they enjoyed each other's company and Hermione did not want to think about furthering it. She wasn't in the mindset to do so yet. She was content with how things were at the moment.<p>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ah. So oblivious!**

**One is fighting it and the other doesn't see it!**

**When will they realise?**

**Slowly but steadily...**

**They can't hide forever ;-)**

**Hope you liked this chapter!**

**I promise the next chapters will have some awww moments!**

**If you want me to add any of your awww moments let me know !**

**Please review and give me your inputs !**

**Thanx for reading !**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you for reading, reviewing and alerting! :-)**

**.**

**.**  
><strong>Happy reading!<strong>

**.**

**CHAPTER 17.**

**.**

**.**  
>Molly Weasley and Arthur Weasley had returned from their much needed vacation and they were positively refreshed. Arthur looked much younger than his years and also appeared to have lost some weight since they had decided to walk and do everything the muggle way including the transport.<p>

Molly was quite taken by muggle clothing and to her husband's utter delight she had started wearing them on a regular basis even after coming back. They hardly seemed like a couple married for over 30 years. Anyone would say they were newlyweds. Her children only hoped that they could set an example on their kids in the same manner that their parents did.

And so now that Mrs. Weasley was back, she was back in action. She had returned on Sunday morning but was so eager to meet all her children that putting all exhaustion aside, she had decided on having dinner at The Burrow. It would be too hectic for lunch, so dinner was decided. And she was very happy about it too. Percy and Audrey had just announced that they were going to have a baby and Mrs. Weasley squealed with joy as if Christmas had come early.

With Ron's engagement and the news of another grandchild, Molly Weasley was the happiest mother around.

Mrs. Weasley was so proud of Hermione for carrying on Sunday lunch in her absence. Hermione was as good as family. But it still broke her heart that her wish of having her as a daughter-in-law had not come true. 6 sons she had and yet here she was wishing she had more.

She really hated to meddle but sometimes kids needed to be pushed toward their own good. These new generation children thought they had it all planned and mapped out. Sure they did. But all they thought of was their careers. Getting settled was the last thing on their mind.

And this unwillingness to settle down had worried Mrs. Weasley to no end. In cases of both, Hermione and her son Charlie. Fred was single too but he at least showed interest in mingling. He often had dates and the occasional girlfriend. She wasn't that terribly worried about him. But Charlie was older and so immersed in his dragons. Sigh... Both Hermione and Charlie refused to give love a chance.

And so the idea of pushing Hermione and Charlie towards each other was born. It was perfect. Pure genius. Both were individualistic and hard working people and dedicated to what they thought was right. Hermione would be good for Charlie. Not too overbearing or demanding. And Charlie would just as much give Hermione her space. It all seemed perfect on paper. Now only to put the plan in action.

Sunday dinner had seemed the perfect plan. Charlie had portkeyed over at the Burrow. And Mrs. Weasley had made sure that Hermione sat in the extreme corner on the table with no one on the left and Charlie on the right. She herself sat on Charlie's right so that she could ignore him whenever she wanted and then he'd have no choice but to indulge in conversation with Hermione.

Fred was irritated at his mother. Granted she was excited at being back and cooking and meeting her kids. But they were all grown up now. They could bloody well seat themselves wherever they wanted. He was seething inwardly. Why did she have to make Hermione sit with Charlie? She barely knew the bloke. Their acquaintances were limited to these dinners and lunches and weddings. Okay. They weren't that distant but still!

Ginny was seated opposite Fred and she too was surprised at her mum's behaviour. It was subtle and was helped by the fact that Charlie arrived late, but Ginny recognised that her mother certainly had an ulterior motive behind placing Hermione and her second eldest brother next to each other. But what was truly amusing, was the myriad of expressions that played across Fred's face.

Confusion,disbelief,frustration,anger... Hurt? No that couldn't be! He seemed confused whether to delegate dirty looks towards his mother, who was responsible for Hermione sitting next to Charlie, or to glare at Charlie who came late and allowed himself to be seated by their meddlesome mother, or Hermione who actually sat down quietly where his mother ordered her to. She should've excused herself and come over where he... Her friends were sitting. At least she wouldn't be so lonely then. He stole a look toward her again, not knowing that his sharp red headed sister was constantly studying him all this while.

Hermione looked anything but lonely. She currently was enraptured by something Charlie was talking about. And looking at his gesticulations, Fred could only guess he was talking about his fire breathing buddies. That's all he talked about Fred thought inwardly and rolled his eyes. Just like how Ron always spoke about Quidditch, (and these days chess) Charlie was always talking about dragons. Maybe she would get bored of the monotonous talking and then he could save her. But they were only on their second course yet. This was going to be a long dinner. And didn't look like Hermione was going to lose interest any time soon.

Ginny had to curb her desire to laugh multiple times. It was like watching a silent movie. She was sure that Fred was having a long battling internal monologue and how she wished she had learned legilimency so that her movie wouldn't have been a silent one. Also it would save her the trouble of guessing what was going through Fred's mind.

That he was annoyed at Hermione sitting with Charlie was blatantly obvious. To those who were looking carefully at least. But she also sensed something else. His annoyance at not getting to sit next to her or maybe his annoyance at the fact that he was annoyed. Boy ! Fred was one confused soul today. She wouldn't want to be in his shoes. Chuckling to herself, she continued with her dinner.

She's not really my property. Fred thought. She can talk to or date whoever she wants. Just because we live together it doesn't mean we have to be constantly with each other. In fact that's all the more reason we should mingle with others. We have plenty of time for ourselves at home, he rationalised. It made sense. Then why did it sound like something he was forcing to convince himself?

.

.

Hermione enjoyed working with the kids at the school. And she also enjoyed helping Fred with the shop. It had almost become a habit now to go over to the shop in the afternoon. She really looked forward to it. And so did Fred. He never admitted it but Hermione was great inspiration to be around with. She really showed interest in his and George's inventions and also helped about improving their products.

Hermione's visits were welcome now and had stopped surprising Fred and Lee both. And so today when it was past afternoon and she still hadn't showed, Fred started to wonder what had happened.

Usually, if she wasn't coming, she would stop by and say so or at least floo call and inform. But neither had happened and so Fred decided he'd go upstairs and check on her. She had seemed a bit low in the morning too. She had barely eaten and was slightly spaced out. Worried, he decided to climb the stairs up and not apparate, so as to not disturb her.

He reached and opened the door silently. It was silent except for the occasional sounds of violent sobs from across the room. Hurriedly, Fred crossed the hall and entered.

Hermione was sitting on the big armchair next to the fire place. She was wrapped in an old tattered blanket and looked a mess. Her eyes were red and swollen from what Fred could guess, hours of crying. The fire was blazing but she was still trembling violently, and sobbing. Not crying quietly but sobbing her insides out.

Fred's gut wrenched painfully at the sight of her in this state. He had never seen Hermione so emotionally fragile before. Ever. She was one of the strongest, smartest witches he had ever come across.

Of course she was sentimental. She wasn't heartless. But seeing her so labile, Fred thought he was seeing another side of her. And this side of her killed him. He was torn between running and comforting her and feeling guilty having encroached upon her hour of weakness.

There must've been a reason as to why no one had seen her like this. She wanted to be alone and deal with this on her own. If there was one thing that he learnt about her in these days, it was that Hermione Granger hated to be seen as someone weak. And she very well could take care of herself.

Bloody hell. With each and every tear that fell, Fred found it more difficult to breathe. His heart was in a tight knot and there was something he was experiencing that he couldn't explain. It was nothing of the same magnitude that Hermione felt right now. But the emotion was the same. Pain. Heart wrenching pain.

He saw her thus and it pained him. To hell with her privacy, he thought and walked toward her. Hermione didn't even see him come. He slid beside her in the big armchair and put his long arms around her, ready for a verbal combat. But none came. She slid closer and he wound his arms tighter, until she was completely in his arms, blanket and all.

She supported her face into his chest and continued crying. The intensity of the jerks slowed down little by little until she was no longer shaking but silently crying into Fred's now soaked T-shirt.

They lay there together for hours. Not speaking. Only Fred holding her as close as he could.

He had expected some answers when he had first seen her like this. But all he cared right now was to be close to her and keep holding her.

If her loud, jerky sobs had reduced to quiet crying while he held her, he was sure that if he held on for a little while longer, she would come out of this emotional breakdown sooner.

And if she didn't, he was going to be there for her.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, alerting and favouriting!**

**.**

**.**  
><strong>Happy reading!<strong>

**.**

**.**  
><strong>CHAPTER 18.<strong>

**.**

**.**

After what seemed like eons, Hermione finally settled down. She still hung on to Fred like he was some anchor. The tears had stopped. But she didn't trust herself to move and Fred's strong, reassuring arms were probably something she needed.

After a while, she shifted to a more comfortable position, facing the fireplace, higher into the chair but still entwined in his arms.

Her eyes were dry now. Too dry. As if she had consumed every drop her tear gland could manufacture today. But they were bloodshot. And vacant.

Fred was very disturbed at this sight. The Hermione he had known, even before they got so close was always spirited. Sure, she used her spiritedness for stuff like following rules and homework and all that stuff. But it was HER stuff. It was what she was passionate about. And that passion shone in her eyes.

What Fred saw right now were eyes stripped of the very same spirit that made Hermione what she was. He didn't know who this Hermione was. Was this the real Hermione ? Or the one he knew was real ?

She was awake and lucid. At least she looked it. But she didn't say anything. Neither did she withdraw contact from Fred. Which surprised him a bit. It seemed like she was aching for human touch. But she wasn't saying anything and Fred was going crazy thinking of all possible scenarios that could lead such a distraught Hermione.

He considered calling Harry or Ron or Ginny. Surely Ginny would know something. Best female friend and all. She should definitely have a reason and solution to Hermione's recent breakdown.

But Hermione didn't seem like she was letting Fred go anytime soon. And truthfully Fred didn't know what the whole deal was about so he didn't want to call people. What if Hermione didn't want a spectacle? He needed to respect her wishes. But he also needed to know what was going on.

They had reached a stage which surpassed embarrassing moment disclosures. Even certain weaknesses may have been divulged. But this was totally different. And Fred wanted to know what was killing her so much because it killed him to see her so.

And he needed to know what it was to make it right. But if Hermione trusted him enough, she would say something on her own. They had shared many comfortable silent moments in the past. None were so long and this certainly wasn't comfortable but neither was it awkward or something that itched to be broken by conversation.  
>He realised she needed some time and asking her would only push her away.<p>

So he did what he thought would surely comfort her. He arranged the blanket to cover her toes and raised his arm which had slipped down higher to circle her shoulder. He squeezed her shoulder to let her know that he was still there for her and continued to sit with her in silence.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to. But..." She trailed, after some minutes.

Fred turned to look at her.

Some moisture returned in those brown orbs and and was threatening to spill.

Fred brought the pads of his thumbs to her eyes and gently wiped the fat tears that were forming.

"Ssshh. Whatever it is, don't apologize. Not to me. Ever. "He said.

"I didn't ... Couldn't... Come to the shop today. Sent the kids away. Ginny." She choked.

"It's ok. It's ok, Mione. We all need a break sometimes. We need some alone time too." Fred reasoned. "I would've left if you hadn't seemed to need me. I understand."

"Alone!" She spat the word and laughed a maniacal, high pitched laugh that had anything but mirth in it.

"Yeah. I would know. I got all the alone time I asked for." She said, pitch rising.

"Love, Its ok. I'm here. You don't have to be alone. If you want we can call Harry and company." Fred suggested.

The suggestion was meant to cheer her up but in fact it did quite the opposite.

The anger that she was showing, changed to sadness again.

"No!" She almost screamed before Fred could do anything.

"Not Harry. Not Ron." She said. "I'm better alone. "

"But you're not alone! I'm here. Ok. No Harry or anyone. Is it ok if I stay? Please?" He pleaded.

She looked apologetically at him and nodded.

"I'm sorry Fred. I didn't mean to involve you in my drama. I thought with you in the shop, I would be alone. I really couldn't stop. And I never meant for anyone to see me this way." She said.

"But why Hermione ? Why not ? What could be gained from that? Wouldn't you like for someone to comfort you ?" Fred asked.

"I don't deserve to be comforted Fred." She said sparking up again. " I deserve the pain with every tear I've shed. And I cannot possibly involve anyone. There's no room for pity from anyone."

"Pity? Why would we pity you? All I meant was for someone to share your pain and comfort you." Fred said looking confused.

"I don't deserve it Fred. I don't deserve it." She repeated the same phrase over and over and over.

Fred was worried that she had gone into one of her states again where she didn't recognise his presence.

She seemed lucid now. Not teary. But scarily clear and focussed for someone who had spent hours crying and shaking.

Fred wasn't sure if such drastic changes were healthy.

"Listen to me. Listen to me, Hermione!" He tried shaking her. "You are a kind, compassionate witch. You deserve much more than you think and definitely do not deserve to punish yourself."

Hermione's eyes welled up again.

"Today is my parent's anniversary Fred." She said quietly.

Fred didn't know much about her parents. She never spoke of them. Even to Harry and Ron. All he knew was that she had erased their memories prior to the war and sent them to Australia to keep them safe. For them, they had no daughter named Hermione.

And now it all fell into place.

Hermione's breakdown. Her guilt. There was nothing that Fred could say to her.

"Every year, on their anniversary, we would cook together and have a meal on the terrace of our house. We had a big open terrace with my father's favourite patio furniture on top. I always found it funny that he kept the patio furniture on the terrace. But every year we ate on that table and had a great dinner together. Even after I joined Hogwarts. Every year. Except the last 4 years." She said.

"For all I know, they still may be having dinner together. Just... Without me. "She choked.

"I'm so so sorry Hermione. None of us have ever asked. We never imagined." Fred said feeling very guilty.

They had never bothered to question further why things were the way they were.

"It's not your fault, Fred. We weren't really that close. Hell, even Harry, Ron or Ginny don't know about today. And I was asked. Often. I just couldn't get myself to talk about it." She said.

"Why Hermione ? Talking eases the pain. And they are your best friends!" Fred reasoned.

"I don't want to ease the pain." She yelled. "I don't want to not feel how it feels when I miss my parents. I don't want to get over the guilt that eats me every day. I don't want to forget what it was like having them in my life. I don't want to stop blaming me for as the reason they aren't a part of my life anymore. I just... Don't."

She was getting hysterical now and Fred was certain that this was anything but healthy.

She had bottled herself for 4 years and she lived alone. Merlin knows how many episodes like these she'd had. And then going back to living normally such that no one, not even your best friends suspect anything! That was definitely bipolar and so so unhealthy. She was letting her guilt eat her away and not even fighting it.

"I am such a know it all. I think I know everything. I want to excel at everything. Do the best. Be the best. Anyone would say that's a good thing right ? Wrong. Everything I knew, I did, I believed was the best I could do, it came right back and bit me on my own arse." She was breathless by now. But she still continued. "My obsession to be perfect, to be the best, to always have a plan B,C,D , all this was just thrown in my face."

"I thought by obliviating my parents memories, I was saving them. My charm was so strong that it's possibly irreversible. And if tried to reverse, because of the strength, it could wipe out my parents all memories, conditioned, unconditioned and learned behaviour. Do you know what that means Fred? It's a fate worse than Lockhart's in St. Mungo's."

"Removing the obliviation is too far into the future. My concealment and non traceable and blood bond breaking charms were so effective and so powerful that they overlapped each other and their powers exponentiated. Even I can't locate them Fred. Let alone Voldemort. I did a great job keeping them away from the death eaters. But I did an even better job of keeping them away from me. Brilliant am I not?" She asked sarcastically, an ugly sneer marring her beautiful, innocent features.

"Not me, not the British aurors, even the Australian aurors cannot locate my parents. For all I know, they could be in Africa. When I was in the ministry, I tried every possible way to get hold of them. Kingsley was practically combing all of Australia. But it appears that I've hidden them all too well. After searching for them in Britain, with the hope that they would've somehow returned, Kingsley said that my charms were so powerful that even if we did find them, to undo the obliviate would be very dangerous. It would render them dependant for life."

Fred was shocked. He had no idea that this was the true story behind Hermione's missing parents.

"So my greatest asset, perfection and method, turned into my greatest enemy. So tell me Fred. Why should I deserve any pity! Any comfort? Any relief? Why should I forget the pain? Isn't it enough that my parents have forgotten everything? I can't. I can't. I just can't. I've got to remember everything. And re-live it. I need to. I need to make up for their lost memories. I can't let go Fred. I can't let go."

Fred was speechless. There was nothing he could say to make her feel better. She didn't want to feel better. She thrived on guilt and in turn it ate her from inside. And it seemed like she was happily allowing this cycle to continue.

"Hermione. Love. I can't say I understand what you're going through. Because I don't. And I'm not going to say it will get better. Because I don't know if it indeed will get better, ever. I don't know how losing one's parents ever gets better. But what I do know is that even though you may not believe me or agree with me, but none of this is your fault." Fred said calmly, still holding her tight.

"Not my fault?" She snorted angrily. "Have you not been listening to me?"

"I have, love. I have. And precisely because I've been listening, I can tell you that what you did was a very brave thing to do. Not everyone can remove their entire existence from the lives of their loved ones. You were young, but you made a decision even the oldest and the wisest would hesitate to make. But never once did you think back. You did what was right for the safety of your parents. And had you not done that, I guarantee you that today you would've had the knowledge that your parents were dead. You wouldn't even know where their graves would have been, if they had even been buried. Trust me. I was there during potterwatch. Finding out about the deaths and the muggles. Praying everyday that the list of casualties would be short. Hoping that no known name was there in that list. Hermione, you were Harry Potter's right hand. If they got to you, they would get Harry. And their first stop would be your parents. Just not finding them in their house wouldn't have stopped them. They would've hunted them down and tortured them to death. What you did prevented them from that. Sure you don't know where they are, but isn't this ignorance better if it means they are happy and alive somewhere rather than the knowledge of their death?" He reasoned.

"You've had wonderful years with them. Your memories about them are intact. Don't insult their memories by thinking so darkly and negatively about them. I know the guilt is driving you insane and you probably blame yourself everyday for taking from them what rightfully belonged to them, but in return, Hermione, you have given them time. Time to live, time to make new memories. You should remember them in such a strong and positive manner that your memories should suffice for all of you'll.  
>Don't let your sacrifice go in vain, Mione. Don't waste it by wasting yourself away. Your parents, wherever they are, whoever they are, wouldn't be impressed to see you wallowing in guilt and shame and pain because of them. You owe them this much."<p>

By now the silent tears had returned.

Fred knew that he had probably been harsh. His words were said in the kindest, calmest tone he could manage, which wasn't difficult since his heart broke for her. But the truth in it couldn't be denied. And truth can often be harsh. But it was needed.

He didn't expect her to snap right out of it. But she needed to give herself a chance. She needed to feel that she deserved to be proud of what she had done. The what ifs not only applied to the fact that she could have been reunited with her family had she not done what she had done but also to the truth that there wouldn't have been any family to meet if she hadn't done any of this.

And he had to tell her that. Only when she understood that could she allow herself to be comforted. Until then, all of his efforts to make her feel better could be misconstrued as something he did against her wishes or disrespecting her dignity.

He was sure that Hermione knew all this already. She was a smart witch. And this was not something cryptic. It was quite obvious. But it would atone her of her actions and forgiveness was not something she was ready for. Even if she herself punished her. What she needed was for someone to tell her. Then it would make it real. And that was exactly what Fred was doing. Just stating the obvious. He hoped Hermione would understand. He knew healing would take time. But she needed to allow herself to heal. And only she could do that.

"I still remember them. Every day. Magic really changed our paths but that didn't mean I lost my bond with them. They were still my parents. And I was still their daughter. I don't want to forget them Fred. I can't. I won't." She said.

"No one's asking you to forget them love. All I'm saying is that you should remember them in a good way. In a way that makes you happy and helps you to grow into the wonderful person that you are. Knowing that they are living today, happily, should be a greatly comforting thought. Enough for you to be happy for them." He said.

"I am. I am really glad that they are safe Fred. But it's just ... It's just that I need them too. And they don't know it but they need me too." She sniffed.

"Of course you need them, love. And it's okay to miss them. But to blame yourself and punish yourself for it is just not done. In fact, you should be proud of yourself. I know I am." He said softly. "Proud of you."

Hermione had tears in her eyes again. Never once had she allowed herself to grieve so openly about her parents. And for the same reason that anyone who knew would try to comfort her. But Fred had allowed Hermione to take full responsibility for her actions but shown her how they had had a good impact also. Not necessarily all bad. She knew all this of course. But just the fact that someone else actually said it to her made her feel better.

Fred was right. I need to hold on to my memories. My memories should serve for even my parents'.

It didn't ease the pain. Nor did it mitigate the guilt. But she allowed herself to feel fully. So that she could heal. And attain closure. From the unhealthy self loathing and beating she delivered to her soul. It wouldn't be easy.

It would be easier to fall prey to the guilt all over again. But she would try. For the sake of her parents. Their memories. And their lives.

And so, painful though it was, she spoke about her life with them to Fred. Little things, significant, insignificant, anything that had their essence, she shared her life with them and opened up fully in front of Fred.

Soon they were laughing at old memories and jokes and Hermione even began explaining muggle things to Fred in her innate teacherish manner.

He would've never thought that he would be so relieved at the return of the teacher. But seeing Hermione in one of her lecture modes again gave him hope that all was not lost. And that she had pulled herself through today's ordeal and emerged stronger rather than weaker.

Suddenly, she extricated herself from his hold and gingerly tried to get up. She almost stumbled from being so numb and in one place for so long.

Fred immediately missed the warmth of her body at his side and wished she hadn't gotten up. But he figured that now she was better and emotionally in a much stable place, she must've not felt the need to be held. This saddened him for some reason.

But his thought processes were stopped when she sheepishly said, "bladder has a mind of its own."

Fred grinned and said, "really Granger? You have it in you to pee? After all the waterworks here, I'm amazed any of it found its way to your bladder."

She laughed. And shook her head fondly at him.

"You're quite a sight Granger. I suggest a hot bath will do you some good. It'll also help you regain some energy since you've to yet cook dinner!" He said with a mischievous twinkle in his eye.

He had expected her to fight him on this but obviously she widened her eyes and said, " oh no. Look at the time. I'm so silly. I'm so sorry Fred. You must be famished. Even the twins will be coming soon. I'll bathe later. I'll get straight..."

She didn't finish her rant because Fred came and stood close to her and had his finger on her lips. Motioning her to shut up.

"I was only joking." He said huskily.

"I want you to take a hot nice shower and dress up in one of those outfits Ginny forced you to buy. I'll be back before you're ready. And then we are going to dinner." He said.

"No excuses. No compromises." He said before she could even refuse.

"And I wasn't joking about you looking like shite. You really need that shower Granger." He said smirking. "I'll be back before you know it."

He hugged her tightly and smiled at her before apparating away.  
><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**.**

.


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, alerting and favouriting!**

**.**

**.**  
><strong>Happy reading!<strong>

**.**

**.**  
><strong>CHAPTER 19.<strong>

**.**

True to his word, Fred had returned before Hermione was ready. So went to his own room to change.

He came out dressed in formal muggle clothes. He had black trousers and wore a tucked in midnight blue shirt with a semi formal black blazer on it.

He had just come out and Hermione walked out of her room looking much fresher than she had earlier.

She wore a knee length blue-green chiffon dress which had only one shoulder. It clung tightly at her thin waist and ballooned ever so slightly from there. Modest silver heels, a silver watch and diamond solitaires completed the outfit.

She had her hair in soft curls and left open. She barely had any make up on. Fred found her prettier without make up. But she had used glamour charms on her eyes, so they no longer looked like they were bloodshot, but the soft brown eyes that he could immerse himself into.

Both were now blatantly staring at each other, not used to seeing each other so dressed.

"Mione! We're matching!" Fred said.

Hermione laughed.

"That's all you could say!" She asked, raising her eyebrows.

He stepped closer toward her and took both her hands in his large ones. They felt so perfect to him. His large hands and long fingers holding her dainty ones. He entwined his fingers with hers and for a second he felt he could never let them go now.

He looked into her eyes, searching for any trace of the afternoon's sadness. He found none. But he did see his reflection in the chocolate pools and found himself enjoying it.

"You look beautiful, Hermione. Remind me to thank Ginny later." He whispered.

She laughed again. He loved the sound of her laughter. Especially after today's scare, he was worried that he would lose a part of her. But she had come back. Like always. She had been doing this alone for the past 4 years and had emerged from it. But now she wasn't alone.

He wasn't going to let her be alone. Whether she wanted or not, he would be there by her side, to pick her up when she fell, to hold her when she needed to be held, to hear her when she wanted to speak. From now on, he was going to get her out of her misery.

"You don't look too bad yourself Weasley. Who knew you'd carry off muggle clothing so well?" She said.

Suddenly she looked deeper into his eyes and for the second time they mesmerised her. They were so deep. Deep blue. His shirt complemented his eyes and how. She felt herself going closer and without breaking any eye contact, she whispered, "you have amazing eyes ".

Fred didn't know what had caused his heart to jam against his rib cage so loudly. The fact that Hermione Granger had crossed the remaining distance to come closer to him or the sheer sincerity and intensity of her complement. Also the fact that she seemed to still be looking into his eyes didn't help.

Hermione had no idea what had prompted her to do what she did but right now she was so emotionally spent that she didn't want to think. This evening seemed to be promising, so she decided to go with the flow.

Fred didn't know what to think. He couldn't deny that having Hermione around had become a happy bonus but being so close to her was even better. When he had held her today, all he could think of was how good it felt to be close to her and he took solace by the fact that his proximity had comforted her greatly.

If keeping her happy and smiling serenely as she was now meant never having to let go of her, he was prepared to hold onto her forever.

He was very confused by these feelings and thoughts but right now they weren't important. He could sort himself later.

What mattered now was Hermione. She had to be comforted and he would do that first. Today's date was a day of sadness in her life and he wasn't going to let that happen. It should be celebrated and he was going to celebrate this day with her every year till she wanted him to.

He couldn't let her slip into the unhealthy guilt trips she sent herself on.

As much as he'd love to just be next to her and keep looking at her, there was somewhere he needed to take her to and he was ready.

He removed a dark purple silk handkerchief and proceeded to tie it across her eyes.

"You're blindfolding me Weasley ? Should I be worried? It's been long since you pranked Me.", Hermione joked.

"A little faith perhaps Granger." He retorted back.

"Only one question." she pleaded.

"You don't trust me, do you? Fine. Go ahead. "He relented.

"Wherever we're going, I hope we don't have to walk much. I can barely stand in these heels." She said scowling.

Fred laughed.

"I'll apparate you directly and all you have to do is sit. I would have suggested you leave those heels behind, but it's ok. You're not walking at all." He said. "And besides," he whispered, moving closer so he reached her ears, "they look awesome on you."

He moved back and took her hand. "You should dress this way for school. I bet every young wizard will want to marry you."

She laughed again. "Shut up Weasley. I'm not a cougar."

Their arms entwined in each others, Fred apparated both of them away.

When they reached, Hermione couldn't see where they were but it was surely out in the open. The gentle breeze billowed her dress and she could feel the cool night sky above.

Slowly, Fred removed her blindfold.

She opened her eyes and looked around.

She turned around and took into her surroundings.

She blinked, out of disbelief and also to prevent the tears from falling.

Fred had his arm around her waist and she was thankful for that because she was weak and she wasn't sure her feet could hold her up.

She turned sideways and looked at Fred and the next instant she was hugging him ferociously.

Tears be damned. She didn't care. She was openly weeping now.

"I didn't bring you here to cry again, love." He said gently.

"I know" she said her voice still watery."But these aren't sad tears. I just can't believe you'd do all this for me."

"I'll do anything for you." He replied in the flow without thinking.

The words were out of his mouth and he bit his tongue. He didn't know why he'd said that. But the words were true. He would do anything for her. But he believed now was not the time to tell her that.

Luckily, she accepted that and gazed around at her surroundings again.

She was standing on the terrace of her parent's home. A hundred candles were floating in the air, lighting up the place beautifully. In the background, in the sky, the famous www fireworks were putting up a spectacular silent colourful show. Just bursts of lights in all colours, shapes and directions.

In the middle of the area, there was a table for 2, with covered dishes and a bucket of fine elf wine.

"Fred!" she choked up. "This is magical."

"All the adjectives in your vocabulary and you choose magical?" He said. "You forget. We are magical."

"I know. But this..." She said sweeping her hands all around. "Is truly magical. I love it Fred. Thank you so much. You didn't have to go through all this trouble. In such a short span of time that too."

"Eh..." he said nonchalantly shrugging his shoulders. "It was nothing."

"What I meant was that even some of your handmade devil's chocolate cake with rum would do." She said mischievously.

"I've opened Pandora's box." He sighed. "Show you one talent of mine and you'll exploit it for a lifetime."

"Fred!" She exclaimed. "How do you know Pandora's box? It's such a muggle story."

"You forget that you introduced me to the world of muggle books, Granger." He said.

"Oh yeah. That's wonderful. I can discuss so many things with you now." She exclaimed.

"More than what we already discuss?" He asked, winking at her.

"Yep. We could never run out of things to talk about." She said happily as she hooked her arm in his and pulled him toward the table.

"Come on. I'm starving. And I really do feel like wine tonight." She said.

I'm never going to get enough of being close to her. Fred thought. You've got it bad mate.

Shaking his head at himself and Hermione's childlike enthusiasm, he pulled a chair for her and then sat down himself.

The food was take away but kept warm under charms and was delicious nevertheless. Wine flowed freely and so did conversation, which mostly included Hermione talking about her growing up days and tales about the house and her muggle school.

After dinner, Fred took her to another small table that had a big round covered dish.

"Open it. Its dessert." He said.

She opened it, to see a big devil's chocolate cake with icing on it that read 'Happy Anniversary Mum and Dad.'

She couldn't see through her tears, neither could she speak anything. So she just settled on hugging Fred again, this time careful not to ruin his shirt. She really liked it on him and the colour suited him brilliantly.

"If your mum ever found out what a softie you actually are, Fred Weasley, she's never going to let you go. She'd be coddling you every 2 minutes." Hermione joked.

"You wouldn't!" He said eyes wide mockingly.

"We'll see. I may blackmail you though." She replied.

"And everyone thinks Ms. Granger is so innocent." He said shaking his head.

"Does that mean you feel like coddling me every 2 minutes?" he asked softly, tone teasing but an anxious look in his eyes.

Hermione blushed but covered up quickly, "that depends." She said. "On how good the cake is."

"Let's cut. But save a piece for me please." He teased.

She slapped his arm and cut the cake.

She fed him a small piece and he did the same.

It was a small thing but Fred loved how the cake tasted better after Hermione had fed it to him.

They had some more wine and Fred conjured up a radio which started playing some songs on which they had practiced their moves.

He held his hand in front of her, she looked reluctant but took it either way and they started dancing.

The song wasn't even over but Hermione had kicked off her shoes and was dancing merrily bare feet. Fred had removed his blazer too.

The songs became more upbeat with every dance and Hermione did not regret her decision of foregoing the shoes.

Today should be celebrated. Not mourned like I always do. I'm so glad Fred was here. I don't know how I'd have coped. There is so much more to his prankster twin image than he shows. He really is dedicated to making people laugh.  
>I'm so glad we got a chance to know each other this month. I love the person I am when he's around. Hermione thought.<p>

She really was having a good time. The house had been shut since the war and even though Hermione had repaired most of the destruction, she couldn't bear to visit or live here.

She showed Fred around and they talked a bit more before apparating back home.

**.**

**.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, alerting and favouriting!**

**.**

**.**  
><strong>Happy reading!<strong>

**.**

**.**  
><strong>CHAPTER 20.<strong>

**.**

**.**

"Nooooooooo! Please don't. Please." Hermione shrieked.

She screamed some unintelligible words and was thrashing about violently when a stunned Fred ran into her room.

"Hermione ? Hermione ? What's ..." He trailed off when he saw she was still sleeping but had clutched her covers tightly in her fists and her bed sheet was almost completely crumpled. She was still screaming in bouts and copious tears ran from her closed eyes.

Fred immediately went by her side and realised she was having a nightmare of some kind.

It must be really bad, he thought. She looks worse than she did today when I came home.

He decided to wake her up this instant to save her from the bad dream.

"Mione, love. It's all right. You're here with me. You're safe love. Wake up will you?" he gently coaxed her.

She was still clutching her covers, knuckles white and her night suit drenched with perspiration. Her forehead was glistening with sweat and her hair had matted against it. Her face was streaked with tears.

Fred's heart ripped apart for the second time in 12 hours when he saw her like this.

He couldn't understand what had gone wrong now. They had come back from a perfect evening together. He'd even succeeded in making her laugh and dance. They had chatted for some time happily after returning, before saying goodnight and retiring for the night.

She seemed more at peace and was thankful to Fred for all what he had done in the day. So when he saw her so disturbed in her sleep, he was worried she was dreaming about her parents again.  
>This will be harder than I thought. Fred thought.<p>

Sighing, and lovingly moving aside her hair and dabbing her forehead dry, he pulled her up till she was semi sitting and tried waking her again.

She had stopped thrashing about and her screams had turned into whimpers and in between she kept saying please and stop it and it's a fake it's a fake.

Fred had no idea what she was dreaming about but he had to wake her up. Rocking her gently, he tried waking her up again.

He hugged her tight and whispered her name again and again before she calmed down a bit and her erratic breathing started to slow down.

"Harry?" she whispered.

"No Mione, it's Fred. You had a nightmare?" He said.

Still holding him, Hermione sat up straighter and leaned in more into him to hug him tighter.

She had started sobbing again and was saying "she's come back. She's come back." into his shirt.

"Sshh love. Who's come back? It's just you and me here."

He conjured some water in a nearby glass and held it to her. "Here, have some water. You'll feel better."

Hermione refused to let go. Fred was rubbing soothing circles on her back and whispering calming words in her ears but still held on tightly.

After a few minutes, she seemed to have realised that it was George's flat and currently she and Fred were alone here and safe.

She slowly sipped the water that Fred had offered her and closed her eyes tiredly and rested her head against the head board of the bed.

"You must be so tired of me." She said after a few minutes.

"I'm worried Hermione. I've never seen you like this before today. And I don't know if anyone has. I'm worried because it's not healthy and you've been dealing with this on your own." Fred said, lacing his fingers with hers.

"I never meant you to see me today in the afternoon. But now I'm glad you did. But tonight. I don't know." She trailed off to take a deep breath and steady her breathing. Her eyes were dampening up again and she took another sip of the water.

"Tonight. Again I'm really sorry Fred. I woke you up. I don't know how I forgot the silencing charm on my room." She said.

"For what do you need a silencing charm on your room? And if you had one how the hell would I know you were having a nightmare? You were a wreck Hermione. I didn't know what to do, how to wake you." He said.

"Precisely for the same reason Fred. I didn't want to disturb you with my screams." She said.

"Hermione," he said, looking serious. "Do you put a charm every night on your room?"

She looked at him with eyes that were tired and begged for sleep and nodded.

"How often do you get these nightmares?" He asked, worry etched in his blue eyes.

She looked away from him and started playing with the edge of her covers.

"Hermione?" He asked again.

She sighed but still continued to look down. "Twice, sometimes thrice a week."

Thrice a week. That was every other day. And if her nightmares were anything like what he had seen tonight, he didn't know what she did to get out of them if nobody knew about it.

"Since when?" He asked.

She was quiet again.

"Since how long, love?" He asked her gently taking her hand in his.

"Since... Since... The war." She choked.

Fred took a deep intake of breath. 4 years. 4 years since she had been having these nightmares. And the loss of her parents. How was this woman holding up? Who was she? If anyone else had been in her place, they would've destroyed themselves. Not that she was damaging herself any less, but she woke up every day and faced the world as if there was nothing wrong with it. Fred didn't know if pretending that everything was alright and dealing with it alone without telling anyone was better or succumbing to a breakdown was better.

Either way, he was not going to let her do this alone now. He knew about her parents and somehow today he knew about her very frequent nightmares. He'd seen her at her worst and he told himself that she would never feel so terrible again. Not if he could help it. Ever.

She looked up to see a pained expression on Fred. Her heart warmed at the worry his face held for her.

She smiled weakly and said, "it's better Fred. Earlier I used to have them every day. Sometimes every time I closed my eyes. It was all I could ever dream of. But it's better now. And since shifting here, I go days without having it. I don't know today how and I guess I was so spent and tired from today I forgot to put the charm and maybe that's why also I had the nightmare ..." She rambled, trying to alleviate Fred's anxiety.

She was touched that he cared so deeply. But she was also mentally kicking herself for forgetting the silencing charm. Now he's going to think I'm a complete nut case. She sighed.

"You shouldn't be having them at all Hermione. It's been a long time since the war. It's over. We're all safe. Why do you still have the nightmares? And how have you not told anyone? Why do you want to fight everything alone?" He asked.

"It's ... It's nothing Fred. Just a very bad dream. And why spoil others' sleep over a stupid dream?" She said.

"You looked like you were being tortured Mione. It didn't look like a simple dream." Fred said.

Hermione blanched again and Fred felt her grip tighten around his fingers.

"What was it about Mione?" He asked her softly.

Her tears had started falling again and Fred scooped her in his arms and they were replaying the afternoon. She snuggled into him and he kept his arms wrapped around her, rubbing her arms soothingly.

"It's ok if you don't want to talk about it." He said.

She nodded and her right hand was fingering a scar on her left forearm.

Fred thought it must be one of the battle scars. He had many on his back too, from the impact of the wall.

He lifted her left forearm and gently ran his fingers across the scar.

A silent tear fell over it. Hermione was crying softly now.

Fred looked closer at the scar. It was different. He raised her forearm so he could get a better look and he gasped.

"Hermione !" He breathed.

She felt his hold tighten around her forearm, almost painful.

"Who. Did. This. ?" He asked , rage palpable in his voice.

It was the first time he had seen this on her arm. She must be concealing it every day, he thought.

He was boiling with anger and if he already didn't have a terrified Hermione sitting next to him, he would've probably punched through a wall till he found and punched the person who had carved 'mud blood' so ruthlessly into her arm.

"Malfoy manor." She whispered. "The night we got caught by snatchers. Bellatrix. She.. She..." Hermione grew silent.

"That bitch!", Fred hissed, almost sorry that his mother had finished Bellatrix off in the battle. How he would love to have her blood on his hands.

"They put Harry and Ron in the dungeon below while Bellatrix decided to have fun with the mudblood", Hermione said almost emotionlessly.

"She saw the sword of Gryffindor in my hand and wanted to know how I happened to have it. When I didn't tell her, she .." Hermione swallowed before continuing, "she used Crucio on me. Many times."

Fred couldn't hold himself any longer. He was shaking with rage. And now it was Hermione who was holding his hand and running her thumb over his hand trying to calm him down.

"I kept telling her it was fake. But she didn't believe me. She alternated between using the Cruciatus on me and carving this on my arm. I felt myself slipping away and then Harry and Ron came with Dobby."

"I still dream about her torturing me sometimes. Even though I know she's gone. But she's still there here." Hermione said pointing a finger at her temple.

She was much calmer now but the same could not be said about Fred.

He was seething as he pulled her into a tight hug. He didn't know if the hug was for her benefit or his, because he surely felt better knowing that Hermione was feeling fine enough to talk about it.

"I'm so sorry Mione. I had no idea. You live with so much every single day. I don't know how you cope. And all along I've been calling you boring and not fun and tried pranking you and tried to make your life miserable in school. I'm so sorry Hermione. I really am. I had no idea. I feel so stupid for joking around all along when you had your own internal demons to fight. I'm so sorry." He said, his eyes glistening.

"Fred." She said painfully.

She held his arms in her hands and looked him in the eye. He still looked down. She tipped his chin with her index finger and made him look up. He looked so pained that she almost didn't recognize him.

The Fred she was used to seeing always had a grin plastered to his face. Or at least a smirk. The pained expression that she saw on him broke her heart.

And it's all because of me. Because he worries so much about me. She thought sadly. She was so overwhelmed by the care and emotion he showed over her. But at the same, him being so sad because of her killed her.

"If you didn't do the things you did Fred then you wouldn't be Fred Weasley." She said. "Your goal to spread a smile on people's faces really works. If I didn't have you and George on my case, I'd be thinking about sad things all the time. The kids and my work makes me happy. And your products and your pranks make me smile too. They infuriate me no doubt, but that's a better emotion than fear and sadness, right?" She asked sincerely.

"And I'm only telling you this once, and if you repeat it I will blatantly deny saying it, but when I'm alone I do take the liberty to enjoy and laugh at your pranks. Even if they were played on me." She said smiling.  
>Fred managed a weak smile.<p>

"Oi!" She said. "I thought you were supposed to comfort me and make me feel better. And here I am doing that to you. You totally stole my thunder." She pouted.

Now he laughed genuinely.

"Well I comforted you twice today. It's only fair you do it once at least." He joked, tickling her sides.

If he didn't know before then he certainly did now. Hermione Granger was extremely ticklish. And after having discovered that, Fred Weasley couldn't not take advantage of the fact.

He mercilessly tickled her till she was thrashing about for the second time that night, but this time the room was filled with laughter and threats to kill Fred the first chance she got.

Her bedspread was totally out of place by now and her covers were wedged between 4 pairs of legs.

She somehow landed on her back on the bed and Fred was attacking her sides and she was breathless. Unknown to both of them, Fred had assumed a more comfortable position to attack her and was almost straddling her waist. He was supporting his own weight so as to not completely sit on her and Hermione took advantage of that position and totally flipped him till he fell over on her side and she had gripped both his hands in her small ones and they were facing each other, breathless.

He could almost feel her warm, ragged breaths as she huffed and puffed, trying to catch her breath.

Fred had stopped struggling against her hold and her hands to limped against his. She smiled at him and he continued to look at her from the close vicinity they had adopted.

All he could think of at this moment was how much he wanted to just close the distance and put her hair behind her ears, hold her face in his hands and kiss her.

Kiss her into oblivion. So she would forget all the pain, all memories and everything that ever made her cry. His need to hold her close and hug her tight till she forgot her demons was superseded by the urge to just kiss her sorrows away.

He knew the hugs wouldn't be enough now. But something at the back of his head prevented him from acting his thoughts, he gently held a side of her face with his now free hand and kissed her forehead.

She leaned toward him and their foreheads touched.

"I'm sorry you have so much to deal with Hermione. I don't know what I can do to make this better but I do know that I'll try everything I can so you don't have to be alone. Don't even say a word." He stopped her before she could refuse.

"I'm not getting tired of you. Neither am I going to leave you alone. You may have made the decision to keep this all to yourself but I won't keep myself away from you when you're like this. If you weren't so tired and fragile today, would've yelled at you for coping with this on your own and silencing your room. What were you thinking?" Fred said.

She smiled up at him, hating herself for being the cause of his worry but still glad at the support he offered by just being there.

"I don't want to cause any disturbance." She said quietly.

"Let others' take care of you for once ,Hermione." He said exasperatedly."You care for everyone. You were by Harry's side throughout school, you did their homework, made them study, even stuck by Harry when Ron left him. You babysit for everyone and do so much for everybody. You deserve to be taken care of too, Mione. Imagine if Harry,Ron,Ginny and Luna come to know what you've been living with ever since the war was over, how bad they'll feel. They are your friends and they have the right to smother you with their care." He said sincerely.

She was slightly damp eyed now. She had not told anyone anything for the same reason. Her friends were fiercely protective her, as she was of them. They were family. She didn't want to unnecessarily burden them.

Harry had finally gotten an opportunity to be 'just Harry' after the war and she didn't want to be a constant reminder of those days.

"It's your decision if you want to tell them or not. But me, I'm with you. Whether you want or not." Fred said determinedly.

She smiled at him. Knowing full well that when a Weasley twin made up his mind there was no turning around.

"Thank you. For everything. There's no one more I'd rather have to comfort me." She said fondly. "Especially when that someone bakes too well for his own good."

Fred's laughter filled the room and soon both of them were laughing.

Hermione fell asleep soon after. She still had her arm around his waist and her face was buried in Fred's chest. She looked peaceful and Fred was sure that this was the last nightmare for tonight.

He was gently rubbing her back and enjoying the feel of having this amazing witch in his arms.

He wanted to so badly kiss her pain away. And that night he acknowledged what he had subconsciously known for some time. That he loved her. He was in love with Hermione Granger.

It was easy to love her. She was so real. So passionate. And so bloody organised for her own good. She kept him guessing and on his toes all the time.

She was beautiful and she didn't need anything to complement her. Her smile and sheer genuineness lifted his spirits in a way he couldn't even begin to fathom.

At dinner last night, he thought he would have needed to be reminded to breathe. She simply took his breath away. And it wasn't only because she was well dressed.

She took his breath away anyway. Even in her weakest moments, she was gorgeous to him. All he wanted to do was to never let her go.

He realised it was easy to love Hermione when she was just Hermione. But when he saw her so broken, so tormented he realised how in love he was with her when her pain became his pain. And he couldn't bear to see her thus.

That's when he knew he wanted to laugh with her but he also wanted to cry with her. He wanted to be the one to make her laugh and the one who wiped her tears. He wanted to be the one responsible for making sure she never had tears in her eyes again.

He didn't know how or why he felt this way, but with Hermione sleeping peacefully beside him and his dawning realisation hitting him more and more, he couldn't help but smile like an idiot and think 'I love her. I love Hermione.' Before falling asleep next to her.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**.**

.


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, alerting and favouriting!**

**.**

**.**  
><strong>Happy reading!<strong>

**.**

**.**  
><strong>CHAPTER 21.<strong>

**.**

**.**  
>After the very emotional upheaving day Hermione had had, Fred insisted that she take the next day off from school. After literally battling with her, he got her to take a holiday. He took off from the shop too.<p>

They just sat at home, catching up on sleep and playing exploding snap. Hermione refused to play wizards chess. Her reason for staying home was to relax, not to get riled up over a violent chess game.

Dan and Bruce came back from school and the 4 of them had lunch and played some games before nap time.

Hermione was feeling better at the end of the day and so they resumed their routine. She would also come by at the shop since it served as a good distraction and she frankly loved working on www products. It really challenged her creative side and was brilliant, unusual magic at it's best.

The week went on as usual; the only change was that Hermione no longer put up the silencing charm on her room.

Fred had absolutely refused to let her do that. Instead, they had put a quieting charm outside the twins' room so that they wouldn't be able to hear anything that was happening outside but Fred and Hermione would hear them if they woke up or made noise.

Fred didn't care if Hermione did wake him up with her screams. He would sit with her till they died down and she was better.

After his realisation, he could barely think about anything else beside her but it was all very new and besides he didn't know how she felt about him. It was too soon to tell her anything. Mainly because, he wanted to sort himself out and also because he didn't think it was fair to spring his feelings on her after she had had such a breakdown.

And to top it off, her so called date was still in the picture. She was too tired to go on another date so soon, but he had owled (to Fred's greatest displeasure) and she had said that in the coming week they would meet up.

But he pushed all jealousy aside, and focussed on getting her back into her usual Hermione Granger, 'teacher to young wizards and witches and brightest witch of her age' role.

She didn't know this, but every night after she went to sleep, he would sit outside her door for hours, sometimes fall asleep, in case she had any of the nightmares again.

It had been a week since, and she slept well without any trace of disturbing dreams.

Though one night, she had started trembling and groaning in her sleep. And had Fred not kept and extendable ear handy by her door, he wouldn't have known.

He sped to her room, and pulled her into a hug, wondering if he should wake her up. She seemed disturbed and was babbling something, but it was definitely not as bad as the first one had been. Her face was still covered with sweat but she had stopped trembling and was breathing normally. He decided to hold on to her for a while longer. Not only for her sake but for his as well. She slept well for the rest of the night.

And so did he. Well, his arm was dead from being under her lean, small frame for the entire night. But besides that, sleeping next to the woman he had started to love, counted as the best night he had ever had.

He decided to leave before Hermione woke up, to save her from the embarrassment. He levitated her and retrieved his heavy arm, brought her back to the bed and silently tiptoed out of her room.

The small scale nightmares continued for a while and Fred was always there to get her out of it. As always, he left in the morning before she could wake up.

But tonight was different. She had not had any nightmare for the last 2days and so Fred had assumed she would sleep well. But he still checked on her at midnight and kept the extendable ear on.

At around 3 am, he was jolted out of his sleep by the now familiar shriek of terror.

He ran in the darkness to her room, to see a repeat scene of Hermione wildly sobbing.

He quickly lit the room and grabbed her, waking her up. It was easier to wake her up this time. And she was relieved to see Fred.

Fred, in turn was relieved that her latest nightmare didn't last for longer than 5 minutes.

Hermione seemed more open to the idea of letting Fred take care of her this time. She hadn't known of her smaller nightmares, as this was the only one after the first one when she had woken up.

She gladly accepted the tea he had prepared.

As she hugged her goodnight and kissed her temple he said, "Sleep well now. Do you want me to give you one of our patented daydream charms? You could take 3 at a time without any harm. They'll give you good dreams." He tried to tease her.

She smiled slightly.

She hesitated for a minute, like she wanted to say something but couldn't get the words right.

"I was joking Mione." Fred said, thinking maybe he had embarrassed her.

She shook her head.

"No. It's not that." She said finally. "It's ok. Good night Fred."

She started walking towards her room. And Fred looked at her retreating back for 5 seconds and walked into his.

She definitely had started to say something. Fred thought.

But he didn't want to push her. Not tonight. She was tired as it was.

He sat at the edge of his bed for a few minutes before he sighed and ran his hands over his head and face. He was wide awake now. Partly due to the tea and partly because he worried that the nightmare would re-occur.

He didn't hear her until she opened his door a little wider.

He looked up from his position, surprised to see her there.

"I'm glad you're still up." She said, nervously hovering at the door yet.

"Why are you still up?" He asked worriedly.

"Umm. Yeah. About that." she started.

"Hermione." He said softly but strongly, "whats wrong love? Do you need anything? You know you can tell me anything, right?"

She nodded.

"Thanks. That's why I'm here. I'm really sorry to impose, but Fred, I really don't want to be alone tonight. Could I... "She gulped, "could I please, if you think it's fine, sleep here tonight?"

Fred chuckled. "That's what you've been debating about asking me for the past 15 minutes?"

She nodded sheepishly.

He got up and walked over to her and hugged her and led her to the bed.

"Of course it's fine. It's more than fine." He said as she lowered herself into the blanket and held his hand and squeezed it as a thank you before falling asleep.

**.**

**.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**.**  
><strong>.<strong>

**.**


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER 22.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Fred! I swear on Merlin that if today you don't get your dress robes fitted, I may resort to drastic measures." Mrs. Weasley yelled at one of her currently present twins.

"And you know that you'll be required for George's fittings as well since he's going to return home just one day before the wedding. How can you be so irresponsible?" She ranted on and Fred quietly slipped out of the kitchen when his mother turned her back on him to stir the stew.

"Hello?" Hermione asked, raising her head and hand in a questioning manner. "Back, come on!" She said gesturing towards the kitchen with a finger, firm look on her face.

Fred groaned and gave up and walked back into the kitchen, sulking.

"But mum!" He started.

"No buts no mum. I don't care when you find the time Fred Weasley, but by today if you do not get yours and George's robes done then you'll face the worst." She yelled, swirling a ladle in his direction.

"One week left only and the boy doesn't even have the decency to get his robes." Mrs. Weasley fumed.

"Don't worry Mrs. Weasley. I'll make sure he gets it done today." Hermione volunteered, sitting up on the kitchen platform, chewing a carrot and smiling slyly at Fred.

Fred scowled. He hated wearing dress robes. Even if it was his brother's wedding. He shook his head and thought that with his mum and Hermione on his case, there was no escaping the trials.

"Would you really dear?" Mrs. Weasley asked expectantly.

"Sure Mrs. Weasley. I'm going for my final fitting today, so I can surely escort Fred here for his robes." She said smirking at Fred. "In fact. I'll even make sure he doesn't choose some ridiculous orange or any other ghastly colour that would clash with his hair."

Mrs. Weasley beamed at Hermione.

Fred meanwhile gave a mock shocked expression as if he had been caught in some act.

Mumbling to himself about dignity and pride, he gave Hermione a dirty look and left the kitchen.

"Dear, call the others. Table will be set right away." Mrs. Weasley told Hermione.

This was the last lunch at the Burrow before Ron's and Luna's wedding, and Mrs. Weasley was running around like crazy managing everything.

All the daughters in law and Ginny and Hermione were helping too. But by far the most difficult task seemed to be to get the men to decide and try their robes.

Since Ron was the groom and Harry the best man, they had had the misfortune of being personally escorted by Mrs. Weasley to the tailor's.

Lunch got over quickly and everyone dispersed to finish off the work delegated to them.

Hermione and Fred said goodbye to everyone at the burrow and headed to the tailor's.

"Why Hermione why? Do you hate me? Why did you offer to get me fitted today?" Fred asked dramatically.

"Because... I had to go anyway for my final trial. So I thought why should I suffer alone? And besides your mum's right. You do need to choose your robes." She said.

Fred groaned. He hated when she was right. Which was almost always.

"Wait a minute.. Why would you suffer? I thought you birds love dressing up and shopping." He queried.

"Yeah maybe. Most girls do. But you forget, this is me we are talking about. I absolutely hate shopping. And after all, I am Luna's maid of honour. I was worried what she'd make us wear. But luckily Ginny's got it under control."

Fred laughed. "I can't believe you don't like shopping." He said shaking his head.

"You better believe it. Come now. Let's get your thing out of the way quickly. I barely have 5 minutes worth of work. Then we can go and fetch the twins from Andromeda." Hermione said.

They shopped for robes for Fred and George. And Hermione had a hard time dissuading him from orange and magenta.

Finally they both settled on navy robes with black trimmings for Fred and dark green robes with brown trimmings for George.

As Fred was getting his alterations done, Hermione couldn't help thinking how dapper he looked in dress robes.

He may hate them, but he certainly carried them off superbly. She then remembered him wearing muggle formals that night they had had dinner. He looked so at ease then too. Few wizards carried off muggle clothing so confidently.

She noticed how blue brought out his eyes wonderfully. She had decided that blue was her favourite colour on him. Wait a minute! Why should I have a favourite colour for Fred ? She thought and quickly looked over at him.

She had a spaced look as she continued looking at Fred appreciatively. He was busy moving around, making it difficult for the tailor to measure him. She had to laugh at his antics.

Fred looked over at her laughing and his heart leaped. He had an idea that she was probably laughing at him at this very moment, but he couldn't care less.

All he cared about was her laughter and her happiness. And his heart warmed at the beautiful sound of her unabashed laughs.

He pretended to be irritated at her and stuck out his tongue at her.

She just shook her head and continued laughing.

They finished off his fitting and her trial and walked out of the shop, when it started raining.

It started slowly but soon it was pouring.

Fred quickly dried the both of them and conjured umbrellas.

"Let's apparate home." He said.

But Hermione seemed to have other ideas.  
>"No come on Fred. It's so beautiful. I love the smell of rain and mud. It's been so long I've walked in the rain. Let's get wet. It'll be fun." She coaxed.<p>

Fun! Hermione Granger using the word fun!  
>Fred was surprised at the reversal of roles here.<p>

Usually it would be him trying to force Hermione to have some fun and she would require coaxing, but here Fred was trying to do the sensible thing and Hermione wanted to get wet in the rain!

Fred would've never thought that Hermione was the types to get wet purposely. But it was a welcome change, besides the fact that Fred himself wasn't too fond of the rain.

But looking at the look of pure childlike anticipation on Hermione's face, he couldn't even think of refusing her.

He vanished the umbrellas and took her outstretched hand into his large ones and she pulled him out in the alley which now was deserted as everyone else had apparated home.

She faced up towards the sky, eyes half closed and an innocent smile on her face, trying to get as many raindrops on her face as she could. Her free hand was outstretched in the air, feeling the rain slamming on it. She was twirling in her place now, completely oblivious to anything around her.

Fred stood transfixed at his spot, his mouth slightly open at the vision in front of him.

He had never seen her so relaxed, so free ever. Even though they'd had many a nights chatting and baring souls to each other, the Hermione that stood enjoying something as simple and as pure as rain, was a sight to behold.

Her hair was matted against her head and neck and her thin sundress was weighing down due to the weight of the water but she didn't care.

Fred found himself smiling at her. She really managed to surprise him often.

Her little make up had been washed away and now her cheeks had a natural red glow due to the rain falling hard on her face. She had never looked prettier.

Her little dance steps were highly mismatched but Fred had not seen a more enchanting dance in his life. There was no music except the occasional thunder and the sound of the rain splattering against the ground. But that didn't seem to stop her.

She looked at Fred and Fred shamefully lowered his gaze, just realizing that he probably was openly staring at her. He was glad for the rain because he was sure that he was drooling and at least this way she wouldn't be able to see him.

She stopped for a moment at beckoned him to join her. He shook his head. She didn't take no for an answer. She pulled him to the centre of the alley and started dancing with him.

They danced again the dances they had done on the terrace the other night, this time fooling around and laughing more.

The more Fred looked at her, the more he loved the wet hair look on her. It kept getting into her eyes and she kept pushing them away. It took all of his resolve to prevent himself from pushing her locks out of the way so he could gaze into the chocolate wonders of her eyes.

Tired from all the dancing, she was panting as she slowed down.

Fred realized that both of them had slowed into a swaying rhythm and thus were holding each other closer than necessary.

He didn't know whether she put her head on his chest and pulled him closer just because she wanted to or because she was tired and leaning onto him for support, but he wasn't complaining.

A wide smile played on his lips as he allowed himself to be pulled closer.

The rains aren't that bad after all. He thought still smiling as he held her close by the waist.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hope you liked it!**

**Blue button below beckons you if you did.**

**Your views are highly appreciated!**

**Thanks for reading !**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	23. Chapter 23

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, alerting and favouriting!**

**It makes my day to see reviews in my inbox!**

**I love writing; it's the best stress buster! And if someone else enjoys my writing too, well that's a great bonus!**

**So, a new chapter for all you wonderful readers!**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

**.**  
><strong>CHAPTER 23.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Fred and Hermione apparated to George's flat soon after and went to freshen up.

Hermione bathed first and had just gotten ready and started to make tea, when Fred entered from his room, wearing bright orange boxers and a black sleeveless vest.  
>His unruly ginger hair was still wet from the shower and he was towelling it dry.<p>

Usually he'd just dry it with a spell.

But in the few weeks he had started living with Hermione, he had picked up her habit of doing some things the muggle way. Like using a pen instead of a quill, washing dishes manually, and air drying his hair.

Hermione's excuse to not charm her hair dry was that it made her hair all dry and bushy, so ever since then, Fred had stopped drying his at wand point and had noticed, to his pleasure that she was right. His hair was softer after he air dried it. Although, he'd never ever admit to that.  
>Just because he was cautious about his looks, he didn't want to get teased to death by Hermione about being metro sexual.<p>

Draco Malfoy had recently started gelling his hair with a muggle product and Hermione had also seen him receive a pedicure at a unisex salon once. Ever since that day, Harry, Ron and Hermione had always managed a volley of metro sexual jokes about Malfoy.

He wasn't as bad as Malfoy, of course, but Hermione could be ruthless sometimes while poking fun, so he just kept quiet.

Fred meanwhile had finished towelling his hair and was arranging a pile of wedding invites that Mrs. Weasley had given him to post. The ends of his hair still had water droplets and they were tethered to them, holding on for dear life.

Hermione still had the kettle in hand, and she hadn't moved to fill it with water as she was supposed to.

For some unknown reason, she couldn't get herself to tear her eyes away from the droplets that hung dangerously low now, and would fall anytime.

Sure enough, a fat drop, that couldn't hold on to it's weight anymore, made it's way, bidding goodbye to the tuft of red hair that had held it for so long, and stretched itself onto the nape of his neck.

Hermione felt herself release a rather long breath that she hadn't realised she was holding. The sight of his wet nape mesmerized her and she found herself thinking of thoughts that astonished her.

She tried to shake herself of her reverie and decided to look at something else as a distraction.

Bad idea.

The something else she chose to look at, wasn't too far away from his nape.

She settled her eyes on his vest clad torso, which seemed to be accentuated by cuts and crevices that only could be gained by building muscle.

Fred wasn't much of a body builder, but years of running after garden gnomes for Mrs. Weasley and flying for Quidditch, had probably done him more favours than one.

Hermione had to admit. Formals looked classic on him. But casuals and especially extremely casual casuals like right now looked even better.

He had never dressed so freely ever, but then again, she was never around in the mornings after he showered. Probably, this was his post shower outfit.

How does it matter to you Hermione? What he wears? How those taut lines that stretch through his vest were made? And what the hell is the obsession over one bloody stubborn drop of water that refused to leave his hair? You're drooling over Fred Weasley. Of all the people. Thank god he's busy addressing the invites. You'd probably be mortified and die on the spot if he saw you studying him more than you ever studied Hogwarts, A History. She chided herself.

She couldn't possibly be seeing Fred Weasley in this light. No it was a mistake. That was it. She hadn't been on a date in a week and even though she was casually seeing the other Fred (wince, all you damn Fred's) it had not yet progressed to something as personal as seeing him in his boxers.

Yeah. So that was the reason. She was going too slow in her dating life and she needed to speed it up. Fred had a more than decent physique. And an undeniably attractive face. So if it was staring at you in the face, then obviously anyone would look. And being the appreciative person that she was, a little ogle was probably a compliment towards Fred. He definitely wouldn't feel like she was taking advantage of him. She chucked at the thought. Hell, he'd even make lewd suggestions about it.

So she let it be and told herself it was a normal reaction. She sounded pretty convinced but the fact that she had to actually convince herself was a bit discomforting.

"Aaacccchhhho!"

Fred's loud sneeze shook her from her thoughts and she almost dropped the still empty kettle.

"Sorry!" He said sheepishly looking at her for the first time since he'd come out.

"Bless you." She replied with a smile. "Tea will be ready in a minute."

She quickly prepared the tea. It should have technically been ready ages ago, but Hermione had been otherwise preoccupied.

Never mind that. She told herself. She was pouring it out into two cups when Fred sneezed rather loudly again.

"Here. Have some hot tea. You'll feel better." She offered.

He nodded and proceeded to address the invites, pausing for the occasional sip of tea.

They finished the tea and Hermione joined him in writing addresses and they worked together, talking a bit about random things.

"I'm going to make sure Ron is the one to do the invites in my wedding." Fred said. "How does he even know so many people? He was always a bumbling social idiot."

Hermione laughed. "Well, he's just a social idiot now. And most of his new contacts are from the international wizard's chess committee. You'll be surprised how many of them there are out there." She said rolling her eyes.

Fred laughed and sighed. "And Luna too. She's sending invitations to the most random places. To people I've not even heard of. Who the hell does she know well enough to invite who lives in Spain, turkey, Poland and Russia? And Greenland? Really? I pity the owls."

Hermione laughed again. "You know Luna. Her quest for nargles and fregnifriges and snorkacks and god knows what other creatures has taken her places. And she makes acquaintances quickly. Now how many of them are friends and will actually attend the wedding, I don't know."

Fred shook his head in amazement. He was feeling a bit off key. He didn't know if it was from all the information or was just him. He felt himself heat up and his eyes were burning.

Maybe he just needed to sleep.

"Well, I think I'll finish these off in the evening. I think I may need to shut my eyes for a mo" he said looking a bit tired.

Hermione nodded and said. "Go ahead. I'll just finish some more before I go get the twins."

Fred was just about to get up and Hermione said. "Damn pen. Inks over."

"Here. Take mine." Fred offered.

Hermione took the pen from his hand and their fingers brushed and hands touched. Just for a moment longer than necessary.  
>Hermione didn't know why she felt hot at touching Fred. She blushed inwardly and looked up at Fred. His eyes were slightly red. Wait. That's not right.<p>

She called upon Fred to wait and he looked at her from his door questioningly.

She walked towards him and took his hand fully in hers.

Yes. Definitely his body temperature was raised. It was the heat in his body that she had felt. She placed the back of her palm on his burrowed forehead and there was the unmistakable heat that only meant fever.

"Fred," she said worriedly, "you're hot."

He gave a tired smirk. "Tell me something new."

Hermione rolled her eyes and said, " not that hot, you idiot. I meant you're body is warm, fever warm. Are you feeling all right?"

Fred frowned. "Well, I'm a bit uncomfortable. And my eyes burn a little. But I just thought maybe it's lack of sleep."

"Oh dear. You're definitely coming down with the flu. I'll call Ginny, hang on." She said and scurried off to the fireplace.

She made Fred drink some warm water and made him go lie down.

"It's all my fault." She lamented. "I shouldn't have forced you to get wet in the rain. I'm sure you're coming down with something because of that.

"It's only a fever Hermione. Calm down. Ginny'll give me some potion and I'll be fit. Besides, I had fun, frolicking in the rain." He said.

"But still. I shouldn't have." She went on, one of her best pleasures in life; to go on guilt trips.

Fred sighed. "Hermione, it's fine. It's no big deal. I've been hurt worse than some lousy flu while trying out our products." He tried to placate her.

She covered him up in a warm blanket, despite his growing protests. He was manually battling her, to take off the covers when Ginny apparated in the living room and made her way towards Fred's bedroom.

From the door, the visual angle that she had, would have looked extremely suggestive to a third person.

But since she probably had some inkling, she just rolled her eyes at the bickering duo in front of her and cleared her throat.  
>Hermione turned, a look of immense relief washing over her face.<p>

"Ginny. There you are. Thank Merlin, you came quick. Will you examine Fred please ?" She said.

"Examine? Bloody hell, woman! I'm not one of her specimens! Just take a look at me Gin. No need to examine shexamine!" He said.

Ginny rolled her eyes at her supposed older brother again and said, "Don't worry Freddie. I'm not going to stick a needle up your arm or something. Let me just have a quick look."

She felt his forehead and cast a diagnostic charm over his chest.

"It's nothing serious." She said.

Hermione's face relaxed somewhat.

"Only a slight fever. Not even flu. It'll probably go away once he has some hot dinner and sleeps. But I'll still get a potion nonetheless." Ginny said, looking at Hermione's worried expression.

He didn't really need any potion, but Ginny thought that if she would give some medication to him then Hermione would feel satisfied that some active treatment was given.

So not really for Fred's sake, but Hermione's, she decided to get the anti-fever potion.

"If I may ask", she said, "How did you get feverish in the first place? You seemed fine at the Burrow."

Hermione looked away guiltily at the question and Fred's eyes were laughing but his face was straight.

"Umm. It's my fault Gin. I made him dance in the rain." Hermione said guiltily.

Fred groaned inwardly at Hermione's explanation. Did she have to use the word dance? That too in front of Ginny? Of all the people in his family, his mum and Ginny had the annoying gift of reading between the lines, more than required. He just hoped Ginny wouldn't remember his dislike for the rains and wonder why he happily got wet today.

"You what?" Ginny asked looking shocked.  
>Out of all the things possible, she had never expected this. Fred hated getting wet in the rain. And Fred is well, Fred. You could expect him to dance anywhere. But in the rain?<p>

Then she thought about what Hermione had just said. She forced him to get wet in the rain. Ginny smiled to herself. Well. Well well. What do we have here?  
>Freddie dear, showing all signs of having a little something for Hermione.<p>

So her doubts were valid. She decided to play along.

"But Freddie," she said cheekily. "I thought you absolutely hated the rains. And getting wet? We've been trying to get you wet and play with us in the rains for years but you never did. What happened today?" She asked innocently.

"Really? Fred why didn't you tell me?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah Fred. Why didn't you tell her?" Ginny repeated and she was sure she was infuriating Fred now.

"I.. Umm.. Didn't want to ruin Hermione's fun. And I didn't want to leave her alone after she helped me pick the robes and all." He reasoned.

Ginny smirked and turned, just about to apparate, "I'll get the potion in a minute and he'll be as good as new. Just make sure he sleeps for a few hours."

"Yeah. I'll take care of him. In fact I'll cancel my date. Let me just owl.." Hermione said and Ginny interrupted her.

"Date? You have a date tonight?" She asked looking surprised.

"Yes Gin. I have a date. Why is it so surprising." Hermione asked, wrinkling her brow.

"No. Not that way Hermione. I was just wondering about poor Fred here. Maybe I'll stay with him tonight. I'll let Harry know." She said with mock disdain.

Uh oh. What is she up to now? I'm sure something's up. I hate that Hermione is going on a bloody date but I really can't stop her. It's not fair to her. But Ginny is making me nervous. Fred thought.

"No Gin. You don't have to stay. I told you already I'm going to cancel. I can't leave Fred in this state and possibly enjoy a date." Hermione said.

"Fred's right here girls!" He said.

"Oh hush you." Ginny said. "No Mione, I know Fred really needs to be looked after for at least a day. Someone needs to make sure his fever does not recur. Also if his throat starts itching or other signs of flu start showing... No we can't leave him alone. You're right, Hermione. But you should go. Have fun. I'll be here with Fred. Just let me inform Harry. And I'll probably have to change my tonight's shift time but that shouldn't be a problem."

"It's just a fever, you said so yourself. Why are you making such a fuss now? I thought I'd be as good as new after that ruddy potion of yours." Fred said sounding irritated.

He hated to be treated like a child and right now he was sure Ginny was planning something and he wasn't even sure if he wanted to find out.

"Yes. But then I thought of how it starts small with a fever and may progress to a full blown flu. And when you told me you got wet in the rain," she dramatically shook her head as if she were disapproving the act, "that's something to look out for. This sudden rain is not good you see. Something that muggles call acid rain. We've to make sure your symptoms don't progress."

Hermione's face had paled by now. Ginny was really sorry to cause her friend so much worry and she was sure she would blame it all on herself and wallow in guilt, but that would also cause her to stay with Fred and cancel her date.

She knew that Hermione would've cancelled it irrespective, but knowing her stupid brother, who probably didn't know yet that he had feelings for Hermione, would force her to go on her date and not stay back.

Thus she needed to make sure Hermione had all reason to stay. And she was sure she had needlessly scared Hermione enough for her to forbid Fred from even going to the shop tomorrow.

She felt guilty playing with her feelings, and also putting a wrench in her relationship with the other Fred. But from what she had seen of Hermione and her brother Fred, she knew that by pushing them closer she was doing the right thing.

Both idiots had it right in front of their noses but they refused to see it. A little nudge in the right direction would surely help. And Ginny was more than willing to provide it.

Granted, they were the most different personalities that existed. Two ends of a spectrum. But if one thought carefully, then they would realise that they were pretty good for each other.

He brought freshness and laughter in her life and she brought some decorum and grounding in his.

They got along more than fine judging by the fact that the twins still had survived and neither Fred nor Hermione had been complaining about their living arrangements.

And above all, Ginny herself had seen their chemistry. There was definite something between them which they were yet to acknowledge. And she would make sure they did.

"No Ginny. You don't have to rearrange your shift. Just get me the potion and tell me how to give it and how often and let me know what signs to look for. I'm staying at home and that's final. Maybe I'll ask Andromeda to keep the twins for the night. Don't want them catching what Fred has." Hermione said.

Fred rolled his eyes. He was sure he was fine. They were making a mountain out of a molehill. He felt just fine and they were insisting on him being super ill. If they went on about this, he probably would end up believing that he was gravely sick.

"You're right. Teddy's staying with Harry tonight. I'm sure the twins can come over too. I'll pick them up when I go to fetch Teddy. Don't you worry about them? Are you sure now that you don't want to go?" Ginny asked shrewdly.

"No Gin. How can I possibly even think of going? I'll be thinking about Fred all the time. I won't ever be able to enjoy." Hermione said.

Ginny looked at Fred when she said that and if she hadn't known what to look for, she would've surely missed the slight blush that rose along the nape of his neck. A Weasley trademark.

Merlin, he has it bad, Ginny thought.

"You're right." Ginny fake sighed. "Thanks for staying back Hermione. I'll get the potion now. And don't worry. I'm sure he'll be fine."

She hugged Hermione and went over to the bed to hug Fred.

As she hugged him, Fred glared at her with an 'I don't know what you're playing at but I'll get you back' look but Ginny looked unperturbed by it and whispered "you're welcome." In his ear before she got up. Giving him a cheeky grin, she apparated away.

Fred just gaped at the spot where his sister had been. Did she know? She couldn't. Nothing had happened. But she was Ginny after all. He wouldn't put it past her. That woman even knew what was up with Charlie in Romania.

But whatever it was, she had expertly convinced Hermione to stay at home with Fred and ditch her date. That thought made him happy and guilty at the same time.

Sure, he hated that Hermione had resumed her dates and today was first time she had decided to go after all that had happened in the last few days. But he really didn't want to purposely jeopardise her current love life because he loved her.

That would be downright selfish. And a selfless person like Hermione didn't deserve something like that. Sure she didn't feel the same for him now. But there was surely something between them, and Fred believed truly that one day she would see it too.

She would have stayed even if Ginny had not played out her little drama. But Fred would've made sure that she went. But now with Ginny blowing his condition out of proportion, there was no way anything would convince her to leave him alone.

But the fact that she had without even blinking offered to cancel the date touched him and he was now sure that maybe soon in the near future, she would develop feelings for him too.

Ginny stopped to give the potion and left immediately.

Fred drank the extremely unappetising liquid that strangely tasted like mud and cherries and immediately felt better.

"Ok. I'm going to tuck you in bed now, and you're going to sleep. Then I'll take care of your fever the muggle way. "Hermione said.

Fred looked alarmed. "The muggle way? You don't mean needles do you ?"

Hermione chuckled.

"Some Gryffindor you are. Bludgers and untested potions and various explosions don't scare you but a little needle gives you jitters?" Hermione joked.

Fred didn't look amused.

Her face softened and she said. "Well for starters I'm going to feed you some hot clear soup after you wake up."

"Umm. Hermione I don't know if you know this, but hot soup for someone who has fever is pretty standard. In our world too. It's not an exclusively muggle thing." Fred said grinning.

"Let me finish, silly" she said slapping his hand playfully. "I meant I'll give you some soup and then place cold water strips on your forehead. They'll help in lowering your body temperature and preventing the fever from recurring."

"Oh." He said.

After a while he said "I'm sorry you had to cancel because of me today. I would've been fine. And Ginny would've stayed. You really shouldn't have."

"Nonsense Fred. I never would've had fun. I'd be thinking of you all the time." Hermione said.

Damn you Weasley blush. Fred thought.

"And it was my entire fault in the first place. If I hadn't forced you to get wet with me, you'd never have had the fever." She said guiltily.

"Don't be silly Mione, I could've easily refused, but how can one resist such a charming witch as yourself?" He said waggling his eyebrows.

She laughed and smacked him on the arm. "I know now the fever's risen even more since you're getting delirious." She said rolling her eyes.

"Aww come on, I'm not lying." He protested.

"Weasley, you had better be under the covers and sleeping when I come in next to check on you. Or do you want me give you a sleeping draught?" She asked.

"No! I'm sleepy anyway. I'll go to sleep any second you leave, but looks like you enjoy my company too much to leave me alone." He said winking at her.

She thought her eyes would fall off rolling at the rate Fred was going.

She smiled a warm smile at him and shut his door on her way out.

**HERMIONE'S POV.**

What just happened? Why does he have to blatantly flirt so much? I know he does that all the time and with anyone female except Ginny, so why is it bothering me so much now?

And what was that when we were dancing in the rain? I'm so confused. He's such good company. One moment we're dancing away and the next; I'm pulling him in and using his chest as my own personal pillow. Thank Merlin he didn't comment on that or I'd have died at the very moment.

I can't believe I did that. That's so not me. But it felt so right. Not forced. I didn't even have to think twice. Maybe that's the comfort level I've reached with him.

'Comfortable friends don't stare at their friends who're clad in boxers and vests, counting their muscles and thinking about their hair' a tiny voice in her brain told her.

As I said, I was just being appreciative.

But why did I feel so inclined to cancel my date? I know it wasn't much, only a slight fever and Ginny had after all offered to stay. She would've taken better care of Fred and would've known what signs to look out for. Then why did I insist on staying back?

I do enjoy the company of the other Fred too. And in fact I've not met him since a very long time. I should be looking forward to meeting him. Or least should have been slightly if not more upset at cancelling the date.

I would have cancelled even if Ginny would have stayed. I got Fred in this predicament and maybe I wanted to be with him because I was guilty.

Right? Then why am I relieved that I'm not going on the date and looking forward to the evening at home. Even if it does entail taking care of a sick someone?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Confused Hermione !**

**And a wise-ass Ginny!**

**Poor Fred ! His face would have been worth a look!**

**I know this was a long stretched chapter but I felt some thing was required to cause Hermione to start looking at Fred differently!**

**also i thoroughly enjoyed writing this chapter.**

**Blue button below please ! And tell me if you liked reading it as much as i did writing it, cause if u didnt, ive to get working on my writing! **

**Thanks for reading!**

**.**

**.**


	24. Chapter 24

**Thank you for reading, reviewing, alerting and favouriting!**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

**.**  
><strong>CHAPTER 24.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Fred had indeed gotten better by evening. Hermione claimed that the potion did it's job but Fred thought that the cool compresses that she lovingly put on his forehead did the trick.

He was almost tempted to pretend that he still wasn't feeling all too well, so that he could receive tender loving care and full attention of a Ms. Hermione Granger, but he decided against it.

After all, she really was guilty about him falling sick and it was enough for Fred that she had willingly stayed back to look after him.

Hermione was rather excited for the upcoming wedding. Two of her best friends were getting married and she couldn't be happier.

At the same time, time for George and Angelina to come back was looming closer. Saturday was the wedding and they were returning on Friday.

That meant, Hermione and Fred had only 5 more days to live together. Once things got back to normal, Hermione would shift to her apartment, 2 floors above George's and Fred would go back to his which was right above George.

Technically, they were only a floor apart so it's not like they would never meet. But still, something deep down was bothering Hermione about it and she rather wished that George and Angelina would have to extend their trip, of course after attending the wedding. She would never want George to miss out on his brother's wedding.

She had rescheduled her date and today since Fred was feeling better, she thought she could meet up with the other Fred. They were not really going out anywhere special. Tomorrow was the actual date but Fred McIntosh had discovered a new bookshop in Muggle London that he was sure Hermione would love.

So they were only going to check out the books over a cup of tea

Fred was not exactly pleased that she was going on her date again. And that too two dates in two days!

It was as if the guy was extracting a penalty from Hermione for cancelling her date yesterday.

His considerate thoughts about waiting for Hermione and letting her be were soon replaced by jealousy and the need to do something active to show Hermione that he was interested in her.

He loved her. But telling an unsuspecting friend that you love her would really be too much. So he settled for letting his feelings across in a more subtle manner. As subtle as a Weasley twin could be.

He noticed that Hermione had returned rather quickly today and she hadn't seemed that excited or flushed as she always was when she had returned from her dates.

This gave him some confidence. Maybe she wasn't exactly happy with this bloke. Or she didn't know really what was going on. Because on a few occasions, Fred had tried asking her what exactly her status with this fellow was, but she had not really given any thought to it.

Hermione, meanwhile, had looked forward to the bookshop. Also she needed to meet the other Fred. She needed to find out if he really interested her only because they had the same interests and he was a male version of Hermione or because of him as a person.

The closeness that she had experienced with Fred lately scared her and for some reason, it was the closeness she would have expected to develop with the other Fred by now. It wasn't that she was being overly cautious or a prude, it's just that something kept pulling her back.

And although she enjoyed his company, today after going through most of the books, she was content and ready to leave. The other Fred had seemed a little down that she would want to leave so quickly but he knew that tomorrow would be a better date, since they were going out for dinner.

Hermione had sensed that he was probably going to lose patience and she mentally decided that tomorrow she would take the step forward in their relationship, by declaring that they indeed had a relationship.

She knew it wasn't fair on her part to keep him hanging, and she did enjoy his company (why do I keep repeating this to myself as if I'm convincing myself about this. She thought. ) And looked like he liked her too, since he had waited for her for a long time.

It had been a long time since someone had taken an interest in her and she liked him too, so she was going to take the initiative sooner rather than later before he decided that she wasn't worth the wait.

Fred had decided that he couldn't let this come in the way. But he needed to know her true feelings towards him. Also he really wanted to prevent anything from happening between them. He could not lose her.

And it had been a long time since a prank had been played.

And tomorrow, just before the big date was the perfect time to play the prank.

Dan and Bruce, your help is going to be required! Fred thought as he went on to prepare for his prank.

.

Just before Hermione went to take a shower before getting ready for her date, Fred had replaced her usual shower gel with a little something that he had invented some time ago.

And now for the part two of the prank. He hoped that Dan and Bruce would remember their parts well and not give away the whole prank.

Fred was nonchalantly reading a book and the twins were on the floor of the living room playing with some toys.

Hermione entered from her room and was about to announce her departure, when Fred gave a slight nod to the kids.

"I want gween." Dan said.

"I like gween. Mine!" Bruce said.

They started fighting and crying.

Hermione decided to intervene.

"Now now boys, what is it that you'll are fighting for? Let me see." She asked.

Fred came over at the same moment.

The 'gween' in question was a chewing gum. Fred knew that 3 year old kids being allowed to eat chewing gum was out of the question. He knew that Hermione would definitely not tolerate it.

"Oh no! Where did you get that from kids? You'll can't eat it! It'll get stuck!" Hermione said.

"Peter gave. I want gween. Brucie not giving me gween." Dan cried.

"None of you'll are getting green or red boys. You'll can't have it." Fred said.

The boys started bawling all the more and started hitting each other's hands and Dan tried to snatch the green one from Bruce.

Hermione looked with alarm towards Fred.  
>"Boys boys. No dearies, neither of you can have any. Now give it to me here." Hermione tried to reason with them.<p>

At this, they started crying even louder and fought more violently.

Fred immediately broke their fight and took the green one from Bruce and popped the gum in his mouth before either could do or say anything.

Hermione frowned at him giving him an I can't believe you stole a sweet from a child look.

Then the kids started fighting for the red one and were hitting each other.

Desperately, wondering what to do, and seeing that the kids were not going to stop anytime soon, she too snatched the red one from Dan and popped it before any of the kids had a reaction.

Fred smirked at her. She sighed and shrugged.

Well. He wasn't sure if she would've fallen for the trick and eaten the gum. That's why he had replaced the shower gel. He had to make sure that at least one of the pranks would work.

And now that she had fallen for it, he was ready and excited for her to come back.

She was going to kill him but at least he would be a step closer to getting rid of this annoying bloke she kept going out with.

The twins immediately stopped fighting and knowing that their task had been accomplished, they started playing on their own again.

Hermione was relieved that the kids weren't throwing another tantrum.

She said goodbye to everyone and left.

By the Hermione had returned, it was quite late and the kids had already gone to sleep. Fred had already cast the quieting charm on the kids' room in case Hermione yelled at him for pranking her. Thank goodness he did that because he was definitely not ready for her outburst when she came home.

"FRED GIDEON WEASLEY!" She yelled, apparating directly into the living room.

Her hair was crackling with anger and she looked scarier than she had when she had become fat.

The use of his full name scared him and one look at the witch in front of him and he knew that he was in trouble.

"What. Were. You. Thinking.?" She hissed. "How could you ?"

"I know I ruined a date once for you. But I didn't know about it. Today you very well knew I was going for one. And you know how I feel about this guy. Yet. Yet you find it funny to prank me today of all the days. You think it's funny that the moment I go to kiss my date, garlic burps come out of my mouth. You think it's funny that whenever my date comes close to me and tries to hugs me or touch me, painful boils and blisters erupt on his palm? What the hell are you trying to do?" She yelled.

Fred knew that she wouldn't exactly be happy by his prank, but he had no idea that she would be this upset. He hadn't known that Hermione had consciously decided to further things with her date and Fred's prank wreaked havoc with her plan.

She had tears in her eyes and was very very upset with him. Fred hated to see her cry because of him and went ahead to comfort her, but she held out her hand putting distance between them.

This small act pained him more than seeing her cry and he for a minute wondered if her anger would ever become better or drive a wedge forever between them.

"Hermione, I .. Listen.. I.."

"I what Fred? I what ? You thought oh now we're friends, I know all her secrets and fears and now she's fine, so let's continue the prank war! She won't suspect it now. And I'll win. Is that what you thought? Or did you think that poor Hermione, anyway who'll want to date her, plain old Hermione who can't even dress like other women and is not good looking at all? Let me spare the poor bloke who's doing her a favour by dating her. Is that what you thought?" She yelled.

"One guy. One guy I found that I liked and who liked me back for who I was. Not because who he wanted me to be. I know I'm not pretty and I don't hold a candle to most women out there. But he really did like me Fred. And for once I liked him too. And now you've chased him away with your silly prank. One month I waited to see if things could progress with him. Which guy these days will wait so much for a girl? And that too me? I'm no supermodel and I know that, I'm not even your regular girl next door.

And today of all the days when I'm ready for him, you .. You .. Give me garlic breath and him boil covered hands! And you call yourself my friend and tell me you'll be there for me always. Is this how you plan on being there for me? By bringing me face to face with my inadequacies?"

She had stopped for a breath by now but she still continued crying.

Fred's stomach felt like a heavy metal ball was pulling him down. He was speechless. His one silly prank led her to think all this?  
>Where did she even get the ludicrous idea that no man would ever be interested in her and that she was bad looking?<p>

If she only knew why he had done this, all her baseless arguments about herself would vanish. How could she be so oblivious to her own beauty?

There was so much he wanted to tell her right now but he couldn't even move in shock.

"Hermione please. Listen.." He started.

She turned around and gave him a pained look that said I can't talk to you right now.

"I'm really glad George is coming back soon. I don't think I could've lived with you any longer."  
>She said the words with great difficulty as if it pained her more to say it than it did for Fred to hear them.<p>

She turned around and slammed her door shut.

**.**

**.**

**Please don't hate me!**

**I know you hate it that they had a fight!**

**I do too!**

**But it can't always be hunky dory all the time can it?**

**Fights make you stronger!**

**But still, even if you didn't like the chapter bcoz of the fight, do review and let me know.**

**I promise they'll clear the air in the next chapter. I'm not the one for being quiet and ignoring. And I'm sure Fred isn't either.**

**He's going shout out his defence to her and she'll have to listen.**

**I was really sad while writing this chapter.**  
><strong>But if you'll liked it, it'll make me feel a bit better.<strong>

**So do review and tell me! **

** i know over 50 people are reading this story, but i dont know the response to the story except from a few loyal reviewrers..**

**if u do want me to continue writing and u like the story please tell me!**

**ive pretty much planned the end, just need incentive and ul wanting me to continue will be incentive enough!**

**.**

**.**  
><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>

.

.


	25. Chapter 25

**I had a good response to the last chapter!**

**So I thought I'd update sooner today since I hated the idea of ending on that note.**

**Thank you all for reviewing, and as I said I hate fights!**

**I hope you like this chapter as much as you've liked the others!**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

**.**  
><strong>CHAPTER 25.<strong>

**.**

.

"I'm really glad George is coming back soon. I don't think I could've lived with you any longer."

Her words kept replaying in his mind over and over again like a spoilt record.

And what was worse was the look on her face when she said those words to Fred.

Her eyes boring right into his, unseeing and emotionless at that moment.

It was only this look and the finality in her tone that had prevented Fred from bursting into her room to talk to her.

But something told him that she would not see reason right now.

And what would he tell her? What reason did she need to see? After hearing her opinion about the prank and also her opinion about herself how was Fred going to excuse himself for the joke?

What started out as a prank turned into something so ugly that he was once in his life scared that it may have caused a permanent damage to the unlikely friendship between the bookworm and the prankster?

He was fond of pranking, yes. But only to get a smile and a few laughs out of people. He had never intentionally pranked anyone with the idea of hurting their feelings. Except maybe Snape and Malfoy in school.

His family had never bothered to hide their surprise when they had seen how well he and Hermione got along. Maybe it was hoping for too much.

One day his pranking was bound to irk the rule following, righteous teacher. And then what? Good bye? It was good while it lasted.

She had made it clear that she didn't want to talk to him tonight. She was also relieved that George would be coming soon and relieving her from her responsibility.

All Fred wanted to do was to abide by her wishes right now. But if he did that, he would never get to speak with her again. And he needed to. He needed to tell her that he was sorry.

He wasn't sorry for the prank he'd played. But he was sorry how it panned out and how it had hurt Hermione.

Even if she didn't forgive him, he didn't care. He wanted to tell her that all what she thought about herself was far from true. He wanted her to see herself in a different light. She probably wouldn't believe him but he was going to try nonetheless.

But tonight was not the time. From what he knew of her, it took a lot to get her angry. But when she finally did, she would retreat and think and rethink and overanalyse the situation, just like her studies and this process of thinking calmed her down. And he needed her to be calm when he apologised. Because he was going to throw hard facts at her and she needed to be calm to come to terms with it.

With a sinking feeling, he retreated to his bedroom. He did not sleep a wink the entire night.

.

Hermione continued to cry as she locked her door and cast silencing and anti apparition spells over her room.

The last thing she needed was Fred following her to explain himself.

What had she expected? He was Fred Weasley after all. Prankster Extraordinaire.

A few weeks with him and a prank war could not change who she really was. And what she truly was the bushy haired bookworm and insufferable know-it-all.

And that is what she would always be. Who was she kidding? Living with Fred Weasley would always be just that. Him joking away and her picking up behind him.

She was so mad right now that she didn't really know what she was angry about. But more than that she felt sad. Unbearably empty and sad, which was not what she was feeling when she had come home.

Her parting words to Fred, were meant to slice him. To make him feel bad for what he had done to her. But why then was she so affected by them? Why did she have the strong urge to go back and hope for a moment that she had not said that.

The minute she had the words out of her mouth, the look that crossed his face had momentarily made her forget that she was furious with him. She could feel exactly what he felt, because she had felt the same. Unable to bear looking at him, she had turned and locked herself.

She was not supposed to be feeling bad for him. She was supposed to be angry with him.

Her date which was supposed to have gone perfectly had been ruined by him. And she wanted to feel angry about it. Sure when she had realised what was happening, she was seeing red.

But now as she sat thinking, she realised that she wasn't sad or angry that she had not been able to kiss the other Fred. Or that he had been not been able to show her that he liked her.

She was upset because it had been Fred who had done this to her. She had come to trust him so much that when he did what he did, she felt like all the times they had shared were being snatched away from her.

What was wrong with her? She was beginning to make no sense. Even to herself.

Here she was, sitting and crying copiously over what she didn't even know.

Maybe she was over reacting. After all Fred was known for this. It wouldn't be the first time that he had pulled something like this.

And they were technically still in the midst of their prank war.

Fred had not known that she was considering taking her new relationship to another level. How would he have known? When she had refrained from talking about anything about it lately.

How would he have known that today would have been their first kiss and probably the first time for something more?

Surely, when you see it that way it seemed like a harmless prank. Funny even.

She had definitely over reacted. She was blinded by her own insecurities and inferiority and probably that was what had caused her to further things with McIntosh.

She was afraid that he would finally see her as how she perceived herself to be and she would be alone again. At the mercy of Ginny and Luna, who without tiring were finding dates for her.

And Fred had no idea about this. If he did, she was sure he wouldn't have done what he did.

This, she realised as she calmed down.

Oh my god.

Now not only is he going to think of me as an over-reacting lunatic but also as a low self esteemed wreck.

There you go. Drove a friend away. Just like you drive the men away in your life.

He had been so kind and considerate over the past few days.

Never had she shown her vulnerabilities to anyone, in fear of people's perception changing toward her. But Fred had not only seen them but also helped her out of it.

But after today, he would realise what a lost cause she was. And she was to blame for it.

She didn't know how to face Fred tomorrow. She had really hurt him with her last words. Hell, she was ashamed at herself for her hypocrisy.

Just a day ago, she was hoping that George and Angelina wouldn't come back so soon and today she had venomously declared that she was glad to be rid of him soon.

She didn't sleep at all either.

.  
>The next day, Fred tried catching her eye but she seemed steely and stiff and refused to look at him.<p>

There was no conversation from the adult's side.

Dan and Bruce kept yapping away, happily oblivious.

Without saying a word, she left for school.

The evening was a repeat of what happened at breakfast.

Unable to bear it any longer, Fred cornered Hermione as she was exiting the bathroom, before she locked herself into the room.

Wearily she looked at him for the first time in 24 hours.

And he saw no anger. Just disappointment. He almost choked but decided that he should say what he wanted to quickly before he chickened out or before she hexed him.

"Hermione. We need to talk."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I know. I know.**

**I promised they would make up in this chapter.**

**But it was going to be one looooong chapter so I decided to break it up.**

**But at least you know what each one thinks now! also i updated earlier !**

**Next chapter will have words between them, I promise.**

**Any ideas on how they shud make up?**

**I have the idea but review and let me know how you think it shud go about. If I like your idea better than mine, I might just use it!**

**Again, I want to thank you all for such a great response to my last chapter.**

**Highest number of reviews I've received so far! please keep it up!**

**I was so sceptical about including the fight! But it seems like you'll have taken it pretty well!**

**Please continue reviewing! It makes me want to write faster and better for you'll.**

**Don't forget, any ideas from ul will be welcome.!**

**Thanks for reading!**  
><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**


	26. Chapter 26

**A very big thank you to;**

**Amy1509, respectfremione, arabellagrace, LeeArt, SaruDM, LittleRoma, NickelRamaMetalHydride, TeamJacobBitch, Echizenochi, MandyHowlOwl150, and ROMB For reviewing !**

**I love hearing from you'll !**

**I hope this chapter lives up to your expectations!**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 26.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hermione. We need to talk." Fred said.

She tried dodging him but he had held his hand in front of her.

"There's nothing to talk about Fred. At least not yet. I don't think I could look at you right now let alone talk to you." She said.

Fred took in a sharp intake of air. Every word she said was cutting so deeply that even Umbridge's evil quill paled in comparison.

Hermione really couldn't face him.

After the drama yesterday and the way she had treated him by over reacting, she was so ashamed of herself that she couldn't even look at him. She couldn't bear to see the hurt, the pain in his eyes.

So she had settled on avoiding him.

What she hadn't expected was Fred trying to get her attention. She had thought that after her screaming match last night, he would wash his hands off her and never want to speak with her again.

She knew she had to apologise, but she needed to gather some courage before that.

"That's fine. I get where you're coming from. But Mione please. I have something to say to you. Don't forgive me. But please just please listen to me, will you?" he pleaded with his eyes.

Mione. He called her Mione.

And what was that about forgiving him? He surely didn't mean that he was sorry? She should have been the one to apologise and instead here he was trying to talk to her when instead he should have given up on her.

"Fred .. I .. " She started.

He placed his large, comforting hand on her shoulder, directing her away from the bathroom.

"Please Mione. Just give me one chance. Let's go to my room or yours. Wherever you want. But please just hear me out." He said.

She nodded, numb at his request.

He really seemed desperate to talk to her and maybe just maybe in all of this, she could work up the courage to apologize for her idiocy.

They walked into Fred's room awkwardly.

None of them thought it was appropriate to just sit on the bed, given how uncomfortable both were feeling as of now.

"I'm sorry. I'm really, truly sorry Hermione. I had no idea that you would be so hurt by what I did. It was meant to be only a silly prank. I didn't mean for it to get so out of hand." He said honestly.

Hermione was crying by now.

Sure, what he had done had hurt her. But it was after all, just another prank. She shouldn't have been so affected by it.

He had done worse to her. But she had laughed it off. And the only reason she was so hurt was because she had accused him of thinking about her the thoughts she had about herself.

She had put words in his mouth. And if it wasn't for own bloody inferiority complex, she would have laughed at his prank with him.

"Hermione, please don't cry. I promise I won't do it again. Ever." He said holding her shaking shoulders with his hands.

"Oh Fred. This is terrible. I should be apologising to you for being downright horrid to you yesterday. I was not thinking. And I said so many things to you which I didn't even mean. I'm the one who's sorry, Fred." She cried.

Fred's heart went out to the distraught woman in front of her.

"I couldn't face you all day after I realised how stupid I'd been. I completely over reacted." She sobbed.

"So you're not ... Not angry at me?" Fred asked wondrously.

She shook her head.

"You don't hate me?" He asked again.

"How can I hate you Fred? I'm the one who should be hated by you." She said, looking at the floor, wringing her hands nervously, tears dropping rhythmically on the floor.

Merlin! She has it all wrong! As always. Why would I hate her? And she avoided me all day because she thought I'd want nothing to do with her. Fred almost laughed at the irony.

"Love, I could never hate you. But I'm not lying when I say that the past 24 hours have been utter hell for me thinking that you hated me. I don't think I could have lived with that." He said softly.

She gave him a watery smile. "I don't hate you. I just can't. But I can't believe you're still talking to me. I'm such a mess and the last few days have been so dramatic. I wouldn't blame you if you wanted to just get over with my outbursts."

"Every outburst of yours was valid. But for someone who's so smart and supposedly the brightest witch of our age, you sure can be dense." He said teasingly.

"What do you mean?" She said as she wiped her eyes.

He came a step closer and held her face in his large hands. Cupping it gently, he rubbed his thumbs over her tear streaked path.

Looking her in the eye, without blinking and with the most conviction he could manage he said, "how could you even think that you're not beautiful? That no man would be interested in you? That anyone would do you a favour by dating you? How can you think so low of yourself? And the other women out there that you're talking about, they don't hold a candle to you."

She was crying silently now, the tears following a well made path across her cheeks.

He turned her so that his chest was facing her back and they both stood in front of the mirror. He wanted her to see herself through his eyes.

Her eyes were still lowered.

She couldn't look up yet.

He tilted her chin up with 3 of his fingers so that she looked at her reflection.

He forced her to look up and kept talking to her through the mirror.

"Yesterday, the prank I played on you, manifested only because you wanted it to manifest that way." He said.

She looked at his reflection quizzically. Not understanding what he meant by it.

"Sure I added the prank products in your system, but they were designed to feel your feelings and depending on that, the prank would unfold. I didn't want anything to happen to you that you wouldn't want for yourself. So when you got the garlic burps every time you went to kiss him, even though you physically may have wanted to kiss him, deep down, your feelings weren't really allowing it. Thus it manifested as the burp.

And the same goes for the boils. You didn't really want him to touch you. Or perhaps you weren't ready, thus he got the boils. But those boils were not meant to be painful, trust me.

The only way that those simple boils would turn painful was if the person touching you was very very attracted to you. And if you were equally attracted to the person or truly wanted him, then none of my products would have worked on you." He said.

She looked at his reflection wide eyed.

"I wasn't even planning on telling you this, because I had no idea that you would be so hurt about the prank. I thought we could laugh over it as always. Also I wasn't sure if there would be a prank to begin with. Because if you did feel for him truly, nothing would come in your way."

"But I'm telling you this now only because I want you to realise that somewhere deep down, you didn't want to kiss him and you didn't want to take things further with him. And he wasn't doing you a favour by dating you. The painful boils are proof that he indeed found you very very attractive and he was with you because he wanted to be with you."

She stood there speechless. She didn't know what to say. She had completely misinterpreted him and accused him baselessly. She hadn't even allowed him one chance at explaining himself.

"So don't give me the crap that you're plain. You're the opposite of plain. You're... You're ... Exquisite." He said as he held her delicate fingers in his and brought them closer to his lips.

She kept looking at their reflection through the mirror, glued onto her spot. Unable to move.

It was like she was putty and he was moulding her just by his words.

He gently held her fingers and kissed each one with equal reverence.

He held on to her hand and said, "You could never be just any other girl or the girl next door. Because, you're Hermione Granger. Strong, courageous and extremely loyal. You helped bring Voldemort down, woman. How can you expect yourself to be some girl next door?" He said softly as he lovingly traced the raised margins of the word 'mudblood' engraved into her arm.

He brought her carved arm up and tenderly kissed every letter as if he was paying respects to a goddess in front of him. "This word is nothing to be ashamed about. And this wound makes you beautiful exponentially. It shows what you're made of, Mione. Don't. *kiss* conceal. *kiss* it *kiss* ever. *kiss* "

She was surprised to find a few tears mingling with the kisses on the etched word.

She looked up to face him face to face and saw the most sincere expression in his misted eyes.

"You are nothing like other women or supermodels. Because you're real." He said parting her hair to one side and placing a lingering and tingly kiss below her nape.

Her entire body erupted into millions of pleasant pins and needles poking into her.

"You're kind *kiss*, you're passionate *kiss* which is so bloody sexy, did you know? *kiss* When you sit with your legs tucked under you in that oversized night suit of yours, with the top button open, which definitely is a men's night suit by the way you look so hot, hotter than any model could look in a negligee. *kiss*

And when you chew on the end of your pen while reading anything, any guy would die happy if he was the pen. *kiss* when you fall asleep grading papers, which you do very often, the way your hair fans all over your shoulders and the couch, beats any perfectly coiffed hair do. *kiss* when you've freshly showered and left your hair to dry, every wet tangled hair tells a story of it's own. *kiss*"

He had reached below her ear right now and his other hand was at her waist. She was certain that he was supporting her because she had lost the sensation in her legs long ago and the only way she was still standing was because of his hold.

"You do everything with so much vigour.*kiss* Nothing is half hearted about you. You treat all kids as your own. *kiss* You're so selfless that you even moved in with me, the last person you wanted to, only to help Ange."

He nibbled slightly on her earlobe before dropping to the cleft between her ear and jaw.

He traced the line of her jaw with simple pecks, treating her like a porcelain doll, worried that he could break her.

"If all this isn't enough to make any guy want you, A) he isn't a man or B) he should take a closer look at your eyes. Or C) if he hasn't imperiused himself by looking into your eyes yet he could take a look at those long legs and perfect feet of yours." He said in a husky voice.

With every statement, his voice kept getting lower till now he was almost whispering into her ear.

"And so if you ever, ever think about yourself the way you have been thinking till now, Merlin help you, because you'll have to answer to me."

He had circled her waist entirely with both his arms now and there was no distance between their tightly pressed bodies.

Hermione was afraid to even say a word.

She turned her head so she could look him in the eye and not at his reflection.  
>He was met with a red eyed, teary look.<p>

He lowered his head to kiss her eyes one by one, gently, not minding the salty taste at all.

He kissed every possible inch of her face with a new urgency, as if trying to validate what he had just said with actions, in case she still didn't believe him.

She turned completely to face him, but her eyes were still shut, tears still spilling.

When he ran out of all skin to kiss, she slowly opened her eyes timidly.

He looked at her lovingly, saying a multitude of things with his eyes.

He sneaked a look down at her quivering lips and looked into her eyes again.

Seeing what he wanted to see, he lowered his face to claim the only unkissed part of her beautiful face.

He brought his lips to hers in a swift moment, unable to believe that he was finally doing this, kissing the woman he loved.

He opened his soul into the kiss, drowning her with his emotions. This kiss was not for his need but for her's. He needed to show her how much he wanted her, how much he loved her.

He moved his lips gently along the contour of hers, pouring in all that he had felt for her for the past weeks.

As if fuelled by his kiss, she responded after a stunned statue like state by pressing herself urgently into him and moving her lips against him in tandem.

Her hands now found their way up to his neck and she snaked her palms from his nape into his hair.

Unable to hold herself, she opened her mouth slightly at the same time when Fred's caressing tongue asked for leeway.

The gentleness of his kisses had ceased and now since Hermione was responding with equal fervour, their tongues had a mind of their own.

Only for air, they detached themselves for a split second before consuming each other again.

Their second kiss was less needy, as if what had to be acknowledged had been done.

As they finished, they stood close to each other, panting and foreheads touching.

"Fred ..." She said, voicing herself for the first time since Fred had started explaining himself.

"Sshh. Tell me something first. Did you use your usual shower gel today?" He asked.

She looked at him as if he had gone mad, but nodded nonetheless.

He grinned a wide confirmatory grin and said as he hugged her, "and yet I don't have any painful boils."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Phew!**

**There!**

**They make-up! And how!**

**I held my breath throughout while writing this chapter (well not really, but you get the drift)**

**I know many of you were looking fwd to this chapter.**

**Thus I wanted it to live up to the expectations!**

**So please please please review and tell me how it was.**

**I wanted it to be just right !**

**Was it?**

**.**

**.**  
><strong>Thanx for reading !<strong>


	27. Chapter 27

**Heartfelt thanks to;**  
><strong>SaruDM,<strong>  
><strong>Muggle-Born-Witch and Proud, arabellagrace,<strong>  
><strong>echizenochi,<strong>  
><strong>gimarkley2013,<strong>  
><strong>LyndahJune,<strong>  
><strong>palephoenix,<strong>

**LeeArt and**

**NickelRamaMetalHydride**

**for such lovely reviews in response to the last chapter.**

**I was so excited you'll liked it!**

**Here's the next one!**

**Happy reading!**

**.**

**.**  
><strong>CHAPTER 27.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Hermione woke up early in the morning, with the familiar sensation of wanting to relieve her bladder.

Damn it. She thought. She never needed an alarm to wake up early because come what may, she would always need to pee between 5-6 am.

She got up to go to the bathroom when she realised that she was trapped.

Opening her eyes fully and looking to her left, she was greeted by the innocent face of the prankster she had been living with for the past month.

She smiled at his innocent face. It was probably the only time he looked innocent. Just like that day when she had become fat and had barged into his room.

Wait a minute... She thought, smile vanishing from her face.

Why is Fred Weasley in my bed?

She looked around, and to her shock she found that this was not her room.

Why am I in Fred's bed ?

And then she suddenly remembered last night's events.

Turning a bit, trying to jiggle her way out so she could get up and use the loo, she started wondering why she was having such a hard time getting up.

Yanking the covers off her, and Fred, she saw that his large arm was lazily draped over her waist, causing her to be snuggled against his chest.

She looked at his chest from the corner of her eyes. They were covered in a thin grey T-shirt, but it clung to his chest as she lay tightly wrapped against him.

Through her back, she could feel his torso and the strength from just being against his chest.

She sighed and tried to change her position again. This time so that she could face him and run her hands over his strong chest as long as he was asleep. She didn't know if she'd have the guts to do that once he woke up.

His leg was also draped over hip. He had cornered her in all possible ways, afraid that she would run away.

She smiled up at his sleeping form.

His face was content and his hair was all over his eyes.

She wanted to blow his hair away and kiss those eyes so that he would wake and she could see those blue mesmerizing eyes again.

Like how she had the night before. Just before he had asked her permission to kiss her with his pleading eyes.

Until yesterday, she had no idea how she felt about Fred Weasley.

Well she had had occasional bouts of staring and appreciating and all that. She had never given it much thought but during her dates with the other Fred, she would subconsciously compare the two very often.

And she didn't need the fact that neither she nor her shower gel stopped him from doing what he was doing yesterday to know that she felt for him too.

She stopped struggling from his hold and leaned back into her pillow, partly because she didn't want to wake him up and partly because her urgency had abated for now.

She drifted back to last night with a smile playing on her lips.

"So is this how you apologize to everyone you've pranked?" Hermione asked, breathless from the latest onslaught on her lips.

"Depends." He said, cocking his head to one side, "only to the ones who are mental and drive me absolutely insane even in modest clothing and a bird's nest for hair."

She playfully swatted his arm and looked at him intensely before saying. "Seriously Fred. I'm sorry. I really am. I was way out of line yesterday. I had no right accusing you and saying those horrible things to you. Especially when I didn't even care about the other Fred that way."

"The other Fred?" He raised his eyebrow.

She giggled. "Oh yeah. Didn't you know? The guy I've been seeing on and off, his name is Fred too."

"Merlin's pants! You had your heart set on the name Fred didn't you?" He joked.

"Maybe. Maybe not." She said.

Turning serious again she looked at him and said, "Fred? Umm today what happened...? It was... Umm..." She couldn't make a sentence.

Hermione Granger, a teacher, top of her class every year and here she was unable to even string a simple sentence.

"No Mione. It wasn't a mistake. Neither was it a onetime kiss. And I hadn't planned it this way to tell you the truth. But looking at you so sad because you were afraid that you'd hurt me instead of the other way around, I couldn't help myself. I umm... Got carried away." He said sheepishly.

"But," he said, cheering up again, "Since I didn't get any boils, I was encouraged to make you feel better in my very own special way."

"I know it's weird Mione. I don't know how it happened, but we, you and I, I feel that we just mould so well. I never have to think when you're around. It's like breathing. Being with you is so natural now that when I'm not with you, it seems odd. And I'm not only saying this because I want to make you feel better. But because I've known for a long time." He said.

"Known what?" She whispered.

He felt silent for a moment. He didn't know what to tell her.

That she was attracted to him, he knew now. But she was not in the same place as he was. He had fallen hard and he wouldn't want it any other way. But he didn't want to burden Hermione with his declaration of love.

She had a lot on her plate these days as it was, she didn't need to be told about his love for especially when she herself was not sure if she felt the same.

He knew that she could love him. But he wanted her to do so at her own time and on her own accord.

If he told her now that he loved her, knowing the kind person that she was, she would surely learn to love him and reciprocate.

But he didn't want that. He wanted her to love him because she did and not because she was obligated to.

"I've known since some time now that I really really like you. I think about you all the time and stare at you when you're not looking. And I knew I was in trouble when my blood would start boiling at the mention of your dates. And also when Lee wanted to ask you out. That bloke's been my best mate for 11 years but Merlin knows I have never wanted to throttle him more when he spoke about you that way." He said.

"What? Lee likes me?" She asked, widening her eyes.

Fred grimaced.

"Seriously, Mione! Our first kiss today and a poor guy is trying to tell how much he likes you and all you registered in that entire rant was that Lee liked you?" Fred said.

"You wound me bad, woman!" He repeated.

She grinned and and hugged him at his waist, pulling him closer, feeling bold because of his new declaration. Her head reached his sternum and she showered sweet kisses at the base of his neck.

He shivered at her touch and if that wasn't enough, she proceeded to do the same with her mouth open now. Her little open mouth kisses had reached his clavicle by now and he was breathing loudly, not even bothering to hide the effect she was having on him.

If this was payback, he thought, he'd gladly suffer !

"So *kiss* you've *kiss* liked *kiss* me *kiss* since *kiss* a while *kiss* now?" She asked.

He grunted. Unable to even speak.

She continued, downward toward his clothed chest.

Repeating the motions on his muscled chest, she said in between her kisses, "I really really like you too Fred. I don't know when I'd have realised if you hadn't pulled that stunt on me. And I'm glad you did. You prevented me from making a huge and embarrassing mistake."

"Hmmmm." Was all that he could say.

She chuckled and released him and put some distance between them. He whimpered in protest and she chuckled again.

"Seems like we have to maintain some distance if we need any conversation to happen." She said.

He frowned, evidently not liking her suggestion at all.

"You do realise that Ginny probably knew about us even before I did." Fred said.

She widened her brown eyes in surprise again, "what? How do you know?"

"Oh. She's Ginny. That woman knows everything. Just like mum. Although I think mums getting old now. Either that or she's too blinded by the excitement of Ron's wedding. I can't believe she made you sit next to Charlie for lunch that day." He said rolling his eyes.

"So? What's wrong in that?" She asked.

"My sweet, unsuspecting Mione. How can you be so clueless? When you look out for my pranks you're so alert, and yet these things that stare at you in your face, you miss them completely." He said laughing.

She stuck her tongue out at him and fake pouted.

He quickly caught her out-turned lower lip between his and settled a long kiss on it.

"If that is how you're going to de-pout me, I may just have to do that more often." Hermione said, straightening her t-shirt.

"I think you should. Now where were we? Yeah. I can't believe mum put you next to Charlie. I was soooo angry. I'm sure Ginny was entertained by me that day." He said.

"You're saying that your mum was trying to hook Charlie and me up?" She asked incredously.

"Yupp. She did. I don't know why she didn't think of me? I'm single and her son too, you know." He pouted.

And she de-pouted him just the way he had done with her.

"I could so get used to this." He smiled and closed his eyes, bringing her closer to him.

"Don't. Not so soon. Now I have options. Hmmm." She thought, pretending to think hard. "Lee or Charlie?" She scrunched her forehead. "What do you think Fred? I've realised your opinion matters highly to me."

Fred looked flabbergasted at her suggestion. He couldn't decide if he was more surprised because he even momentarily took her seriously or because she actually joked about it.

"I'll show you what I think Hermione Granger." He said and charged menacingly toward her, his hands clawed, ready to attack her.

Seeing this, Hermione yelped and ran in the opposite direction, trying to make some distance between herself and Fred.

He caught up and attacked her sides, ticking her mercilessly.

"Fred ! Please ! Oh please !" She panted in between random laughs.

He continued tormenting her till they reached the edge of his bed and the back of her knees hit the edge and she stumbled on his bed, him on top of her.

She decided to hit below the belt. Fred was not as ticklish as her, so she decided the only way to stop him would be by distracting him.

He was at a very convenient angle and she had to do was to raise her hips to reach his lips.

She didn't even wait for him to open his mouth. She charged fiercely and he complied. Immediately, his hands stopped tickling her and occupied themselves in her hair.

She flipped him since he was distracted and broke the kiss, now straddling him.

"Mione! That's devious!" Fred groaned.

"Thanks. Need to be, with you around." She said.

"I really like you Hermione." He said again. As if saying it again and again would translate it to mean that he loved her.

"I like you very much too Weasley." She said adjusting herself so she now lay by his side.

He kissed her forehead gently and taking her hand in his whispered goodnight to her and pulled her close.

She smiled widely. Recollecting all that had happened. When she woke up and really found herself entangled in his limbs, she was relieved that she hadn't been dreaming.

She looked at her watch. Merlin! It was nearly 8! Had she really day dreamed for almost 2 hours? And worse, she had controlled her bladder for so long that now it was threatening her.

She would have to wake him up. He usually slept soundly. So maybe her moving his limbs might not disturb him. She tried moving his arm and succeeded.

Now to the harder part. She turned to flip his leg, when she looked at his face again.

Screw not waking him up, she thought as she pulled her wand and chanted a cleansing spell on her mouth.

I'll wake him in a way he won't have anything to complain about. She thought.

She used her wand to tear his t-shirt through the middle.

Positioning herself at the level of his neck, she started giving him feather light kisses, trailing till his clavicles.

He moaned. And shifted in sleep. But didn't wake yet.

Grinning, and not discouraged in the least, she went on.

She went lower, outlining his Pecs one by one.

Biting her lower lip, she wondered at what she was doing .

Last night had been crazy. And she had acted in ways that surprised even herself.

Normally she wouldn't ever be so bold enough as to initiate any form of intense physical contact. But with Fred, it was different. He didn't judge her. Didn't expect anything. Let her be whatever she wanted to be. And really made her feel comfortable. And warm. And secure. And beautiful.

She didn't think more and gently kissed around his sternum, teasing him as he had started twitching his chest muscles, showing signs of waking up soon.

She finally kissed it and proceeded to his toned abs till she reached his navel and gave it the same treatment as the rest of his chest and abs had received.

He raised his hips slightly and held her by the shoulders. His eyes were still shut when he said, "blimey, Mione. If this is how you wake me up everyday, I'd never complain to wake up at your odd hours."

She looked up and started with his angular jaw, slowly reaching the corner of his mouth and teasing him mercilessly.

"You have to stop. I sound crazy to myself even saying it in my head, but Merlin if you don't stop now..." He trailed off. "It is morning after all." He said hoping she'd get his drift.

She blushed and kissed him lightly on the lips before getting off the bed.

"I planned on stopping as soon as you woke up. You're rather heavy. And I didn't want to wake you up rudely." She said sweetly.

"Note to self - never stop Hermione from trying to 'wake me up' and also pretend to be sleeping even after you've woken up." He said.

She shook her head at him on the way to the bathroom.

"Hey my shirt! It was my favourite shirt! Not that I'm complaining." He said as an afterthought. "But I should at least get to return the favour." He said cheekily.

"No can do!" She called out from the bathroom. "You can do yourself a favour by waking the kids up though."

"Buzzkill." He muttered as he grudgingly got up.

It was one of the best mornings of his life!

**.**

**.**

**I know this chapter really didn't go anywhere.**

**But I just couldn't stop writing it.**

**Thought maybe they needed to talk about it!**

**I know Hermione is a bit out of character!**

**But I'm guessing she's happy so maybe she's cutting herself some slack! ;)**

**You guys really made me happy with your reviews to the last chapter!**

**If you liked this one too please review and let me know!**

**I'm nearing a 100 reviews and I'm so excited! I'm so glad this story is liked!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**.**

**.**


	28. Chapter 28

**CHAPTER 28.**

**.**

"Hey Mione! How's Fred feeling now?" Ginny asked as she sauntered into Hermione's office.

Ginny and Hermione were having lunch today and going to do some last minute shopping that Mrs. Weasley had assigned them to.

Hermione blushed at the mention of Fred's name, but quickly recovered and looked up to smile at Ginny.

"He's good, Gin. What would you expect? The best healer in training attended to him." She said warmly.

"Aww aren't you sweet. I've brought lunch. Let's eat and leave quickly. We don't have much time. We also need to collect the champagne for tonight." Ginny said as she flicked the wand and the food she had got started arranging itself on Hermione's table.

"Champagne?" Hermione questioned.

"Yes Hermione. Champagne. Did you forget? Don't tell me you forgot? It's Luna's bachelorette tonight! You only came up with that muggle idea! And Fleur's cousin is coming from Paris today with some fine champagne apparently. And we've got to collect it from her." Ginny explained.

Merlin! The bachelorette! How could she have forgotten? Weeks ago, she had told Ginny and Luna about muggle weddings and they seemed quite taken by the idea of a bachelorette party.

Ginny had sulked for almost 3 days because she couldn't believe that Hermione had not come up with this idea before her wedding.

But now she was rather excited to have one for Luna! She really wanted to see how a drunken Luna behaved. Maybe she'll be the same. Hermione thought giggling at the mental image.

"I didn't forget Gin. It merely slipped my mind that tonight was the night." Hermione said.

"Semantics." Ginny mumbled.

Hermione laughed and they quickly finished lunch.

As she gathered her robes and her wand, she remembered that she had forgotten to tell Fred that she wouldn't be able to come over to the shop.

"Wait a minute Gin. I'll quickly floo call Fred and let him know I won't be coming to the shop." Hermione said absent mindedly.

"Why do you need to tell him? You don't have to answer to him." Ginny said, egging her a bit.

"Yeah I know, but I've been helping at the shop so if I don't come in, he'll begin to wonder. Also I need to let him know that we'll be taking the kids with us." She reasoned.

Well that makes sense. They do have a shared responsibility. I just thought I noticed her face fall for a second when she realised she wouldn't be going to the shop. Maybe I'm reading too much into this. But I'm sure Fred likes her. Now just need to make sure Hermione does too. Ginny thought.

Hermione put her head into the fireplace and threw in some floo powder while calling out "www".

"Hey Fred!" Hermione called out.

"Hi there beautiful! You still owe me a shirt" he said playfully.

Hermione turned red inspite of the flames around her. Ginny was right next to her and although she couldn't see Fred (thank Merlin for that, else her suspicions would be confirmed, thanks to his flirtatious smirk.) She could surely hear him.

Hermione could almost feel Ginny's eyebrows disappear into her hairline when Fred said that.

"Umm Fred, Ginny's here and we are going shopping for your mum and we'll be taking the twins along, so umm don't wait up and yeah bye I guess." She said nervously.

She hoped that Ginny had not caught the shirt comment but with ears like hers, she had little to hope for.

When Fred heard that Ginny was there, he dropped his sandwich and almost fell off the table and made quite some noise.

Hermione had to stifle her laugh.

Has his own shop and he's still afraid of his sister and mum, she thought. What are you laughing at Hermione? You'll be the one explaining to Ginny about the shirt. She winced. How does Ginny do it all the time? Fred was right. She really knows everything.

Hermione wasn't sure what to tell Ginny or even why she felt like hiding about her and Fred. They had not discussed it yet so she felt that telling Ginny without Fred knowing would not be right.

"I'm all right. Just lost footing. Ok bye Hermione. Say hi to Ginny. Lee will be upset about you not coming today. But I'll handle him." Fred said smirking and regaining his composure.

Hermione winced again. That's how you try to save it? Fred Weasley! Aaarggh!

Great. So now I have to explain the shirt and Lee to Ginny. Fred when will you learn? Your sister won't give the shirt topic up because you gave her another topic to talk about. She's going to grill me on both now.

She made her face neutral and exited the fireplace, not looking at Ginny.

"Danny, Brucie! Come on kids. Let's go!" Hermione yelled.

She turned to Ginny, hoping that she would be ready to leave without interrogating her. But no such luck.

Ginny stood in her place, hands crossed across her chest, one eyebrow raised and questions written on her face.

Hermione decided not to fall into her trap. Giving intimidating looks was one of Ginny's way of getting people to talk about what they had done even if she had absolutely no idea what they had done.

It worked more often than not. People usually guilty from their actions, babbled often and Ginny would know. This worked best on her brothers and Harry but Hermione knew better.

"What? Aren't we getting late? Come on then." Hermione told Ginny.

"What was all that about the shirt?" Ginny asked, not beating around the bush.

"What? Fred's shirt? Oh that. Funny really. I destroyed his favourite shirt. While he was sleeping... In it." Hermione said, turning a bit pink at the memory.

Ginny's eyes widened and she forgot to give her intimidating look and said, "Really? Why? How?"

"Well, the prank war is still on! And after the one he played on me, I think he rather deserved it." Hermione said, shocking herself at the ease with which she was lying. That too to Ginny.

Ginny shook her head as if she couldn't believe that their childish war was still in the picture. Satisfied with her answer, she then asked her, "well,ok. What did he say about Lee then?"

Hermione sighed. "That you've got to ask him or Lee. He's convinced that Lee has a thing for me. Although I'm sure he's only trying to infuriate me."

Hmmm. That's interesting. Now I've to get rid of the other Fred, Charlie and lee. Merlin Mione! First I have trouble finding one suitable guy for you and now I've to ward off 3 other fellows. You owe me big time! But maybe lee doesn't really like her. Knowing Fred, he's probably wants to push her into thinking that lee does, so that she might come clean about her feelings for him. I'll have to talk to lee. Ginny thought.

"Ahem. If you've finished interrogating me, could we please leave? I've not even decided what I'm wearing tonight." Hermione said.

"Since when you care about what you're wearing? Usually you just stand in front of your cupboard and I have to look for something suitable for you." Ginny said.

Oh my. Hermione thought. She's really suspicious today.

"Come on. I just said it so you'd hurry. Let's go before the twins get impatient." Hermione said.

.

Hermione entered George's flat just after Fred had closed up and was preparing to make some tea.

"I missed you today." He said simply while making two cups.

"I missed you too!" She said as she came over and hugged him from behind, feeling pleasantly surprised by the ease with which she could do this now.

Fred turned and handed her a cup and kissed her forehead.

"How about we cook and make dessert like old times tonight?" He asked her.

"Unca Fwed? Want milk." Bruce said from the living room. He and Dan were we sitting on the floor, messing with some toys.

"Merlin Fred ! I forgot about the kids in the living room. You think they saw us?" She asked, immediately distancing herself.

Fred laughed. "Even if they did so what? They're kids!"

"Yeah. Kids. That's why I'm worried. Kids tend to say what they here and see without thinking." Hermione said. "By the way, I realised we haven't really discussed about us. Umm I mean when Ginny came over, I didn't want to tell her anything because I hadn't spoken to you about it. But what do you think about telling the rest?"

Fred wrinkled his brow in thought and asked, "What do you suggest? I mean it's only been a day and the wedding is day after."

"I know. I thought the same. Everyone is so busy. Besides it'll be nice to just have the two of us privy to what's between us for a little while." Hermione agreed.

"I agree. It's like sneaking and meeting." Fred said excitedly.

"We live in the same house. And since last night, the same room. It's hardly sneaking. The opposite, really." Hermione said.

"Oh come on. It'll be fun. Only two days anyway. Let's not steal Ron's thunder." Fred said.

"You're right. It's rather fun. For you. That's because you don't have your suspicious sister eyeing every move of yours." She said caustically.

Fred laughed, handing Dan and Bruce their milk, he asked her again, "so how about that dessert session tonight."

"Merlin! Fred I'm so sorry. I completely forgot in the past few days' mayhem, it's Luna's bachelorette tonight. We girls are going to stay over at Shell cottage. I'm so sorry. I'd love to spend time with you. But I have to go."

"I understand." He smiled. "But I'll still miss you. Is there any way bachelors can attend this?" He asked mischievously.

"It's a bachelorette Fred." She said, rolling her eyes.

.

At Shell cottage.

"Merlin Estelle, this really is some amazing champagne." Ginny said, downing her third glass.

"So true. And I don't even drink that much "Hermione said.

She had had 2 glasses more than Ginny, but then again, Ginny handled alcohol way better than Hermione.

Hermione was swaying happily, holding the curtain and humming some tune that Ginny suspected to be a muggle song.

"So. How's Fred?" Ginny asked.

"He's amazing." Hermione replied without thinking.

Ginny raised her eyebrow at Luna.

"So are you inviting him to the wedding?" Ginny asked.

"Are you mental? I don't need to invite him." She said still swaying.

Ginny and Luna exchanged confused looks.

"But I'm guessing things are going pretty well." Luna said.

"Yeah. But sshh. We're keeping quiet. Don't tell!" Hermione replied.

"You've invited him right?" Ginny whispered to Luna.

Luna nodded. "He's my co-worker. I have invited him."

"Good. I'll need him to be there. I wonder why Hermione is keeping her relationship with him a secret." Ginny said.

"She's acting rather strange. Actually both of them are. Today at the office I asked him about her and he got all frustrated and bothered. Why don't they just tell us? It was us who set them up in the beginning." Luna said.

Hermione had gone to the balcony now and was just looking at the sea when she heard her name from below.

"Mione! Hermione ? Look below!" Fred whispered.

"Fred? Where are you?" She asked looking up at the sky.

"Psst. I'm asking you to look down!" He said. "Oh bugger it. I'll come up." He said when she continued to look up.

He tilted his broom upwards and came to level with her against the railing.

"Fred!" She almost yelled in excitement and hugged him.

"Mione. Are you all right? Calm down. Don't yell! Someone may hear you." He said looking weirdly at her.

"Sshh. Everyone's inside. Ginny is so silly. She's asking me if I've invited you to the wedding. You're Ron's brother for Godric's sake. You don't need an invitation" she slurred.

Merlin! She's high. Fred realised.

Under other circumstances, a tipsy Hermione would be really entertaining. But here he was where he clearly wasn't supposed to be and Hermione actually could have babbled about them.

Thank Merlin for the other Fred. Maybe she can pretend she was talking about him and not me.

"By the way. You're a bloke!" She said, screwing her eyes and surveying him critically.

"Good observation Mione!" He chuckled.

"So.. What are you doing here? This is an all girl's party only. Great champagne though. You want me to sneak you some?" She asked.

He laughed. She was going to be so embarrassed tomorrow!

"No. I don't want any. I just..." He didn't complete his statement because Ginny chose the very same moment to come looking for her.

"Hermione? You there?" She asked. "I was wondering where you went. You know you can't really be left alone after so much to drink."

"Yeah I'm here and so is Fred. I'm not alone." She said.

Fred winced at the mention of his name. He had flown below away from direct sight but Ginny was bound to get suspicious and look around.

"What are you talking about Hermione? Have you gone mad! There's no one here." She said, after a lumos and surveying the area down below.

"No. I asked Fred if he wanted champagne. He said no. I don't think he likes champagne. More of a firewhisky kinda guy don't you think?" Hermione asked.

"Merlin. You're mad. Maybe I was wrong. Probably you do like Fred. My poor brother." She said more to herself than to Hermione. "Come on. I'm taking you in. Can't risk you falling."

"Please just a little while more? I didn't say goodbye." Hermione pouted. "I also cancelled dessert date with him."

Fred smiled at that statement.

He wondered how Ginny had not put two and two together yet.

Ginny actually looked amused. Alcohol worked better than veritaserum on Hermione.

"No." She said firmly. "Clearly you're delirious. I'm going to have to tell Estelle not to serve you any more champagne. I can't leave you. Come on."

Hermione sulked like a little child and grudgingly followed Ginny inside.

They were all seated on the couch in the living room, just talking when suddenly; Hermione felt a hand on her shoulder.

She jumped and looked around frantically but saw no one.

"Ermione ees everytheeng okay?" Fleur asked, concerned.

"Umm. Yeah I guess. Just a mosquito." She replied.

"She's just had too much to drink. It's probably the buzzing in her head." Ginny said laughing.

"Let's get her a sobering draught." Audrey said.

"Yeah. Good idea. I don't want her to go by the balcony in this state." Ginny said as she instructed Hermione to drink up the potion.

Since Hermione was drinking absolutely anything by now, she didn't object to the potion and immediately felt sober.

"Ugh. My head hurts." She said.

"It would. After 5 glasses of champagne on an empty stomach, what else do you expect?" Luna said.

"Did I really? Why didn't you stop me?" She lamented. "You know I can't handle it."

"That's true. But you looked so happy. And besides what's a bachelorette without someone getting drunk?" Ginny said wickedly.

Hermione scowled.

"So tell us what you're so happy about. Complete the story. Fred seems to be on your mind an awful lot." Ginny said.

Hermione paled. Oh no. What did I say? What did I say?

"Mione?" A small voice whispered just close to her ear.

She jerked her head again. No it can't be. It couldn't be Fred. Could it?

"Psst. Don't move so much. It is me. I have a disillusionment charm on me." He whispered.

"Go on." Luna asked.

"Umm. What did I say? I don't remember." She said truthfully.

Everyone laughed and continued their conversation, clearly thinking that a sober Hermione would divulge nothing.

Ginny looked at her shrewdly.

Something is off. She's awfully jumpy for someone who's sobered up.

"What are you doing here?" Hermione mumbled trying to enunciate without moving her mouth and looking straight.

"I was missing you. So I thought I'd just drop by. But looks like you missed me more. And now everyone knows you missed Fred." He whispered, chuckling.

Hermione squeezed her eyes shut, groaning. Oh no. This is ridiculous. I am never drinking again.

"You almost told Gin that Fred was here to meet you." He said.

"That's probably because I'm honest when I'm drunk. If you hadn't come, I would not have babbled." She whispered acidly, eating a sandwich so she could hide her lip movements while talking.

"Oh but I did. I did not expect Hermione Granger of all people to drink, let alone not handle their alcohol." Fred said.

"Oh come on Fred. Will you just go? Can't you see how Ginny is looking at me? I can't be eating sandwiches all the time." She said.

"I would have gone. But you said on the balcony that you didn't want to go without saying goodbye." He whispered. "How could I leave then?"

Hermione softened at the mention of that. She vaguely remembered something like that happening at the balcony. But she was high then and sober now. It wasn't the place or time to say goodbye.

"Okay. Goodbye then. I'll see you tomorrow at the burrow for lunch." She said still chewing slowly on her sandwich.

"I don't think that's how you wanted to say goodbye." He said huskily, closer to her ears, breathing heavily on her neck.

She blushed and almost dropped her sandwich.

"Fred! Please. Ginny has a hawk's eye on me. And if I go anywhere she'll surely follow me. I'm sure she still thinks I'm high. Even if I saw someone talking to the air I would think they are mad." Hermione tried to be logical.

"Oh but she's not suspecting you to be talking to someone. She's just thinking you're recovering from all that wonderful champagne." He insisted.

"Fred..." She said warningly.

"I won't go till you say goodbye properly." Fred said.

"Fine then. I won't pay attention to you. You'll get bored eventually." She said.

"Oh you wish." He said with an evil smirk she couldn't see but heard it in his voice.

Uhhoh.

She decided to turn to her right and talk to Estelle. It would be best to engage in conversation with someone she could see and was supposed to be at the party.

Mid sentence, she felt a hot breath on the nape of her neck. She shuddered and rubbed her neck and continued talking. Then she felt a nuzzle at her earlobe and she instinctively purred and got her shoulder up to drive him away.

Estelle was looking at her curiously now.

"Ees somezing ze matter?" She asked.

"Umm no.. Nothing. Just a slight umm shoulder ache." She said.

He started kissing her on the neck now, barely grazing her skin.

Her skin felt like she was on fire. She closed her eyes and inhaled a deep breath of air. He chose that moment to plant a kiss on her eyelids.

Merlin. If he doesn't stop now I don't know what I'll do.

Ginny was talking to Fleur but she kept stealing glances at Hermione. She was acting very strange. All jumpy and restless.

Estelle chose the same moment to get a refill of champagne and that left Hermione alone for some time.

"Ok. You win." She mumbled. "How would you like your goodbye?"

"A goodbye kiss would be nice." He whispered.

"Here? How? I can't see you and there are people here Fred. Not to mention that your sister thinks I'm lost it. She's been giving Luna the looks all evening." Hermione said munching some fries.

"You can't see me but you can feel. And the others can't see. So relax. It'll be fun." He insisted.

The things you make me do Fred Weasley. She thought.

"Ok. But you have to initiate. Since I can't see..." She didn't complete her sentence because that very moment his lips were on hers and it felt weird kissing with her eyes open and not seeing anything in front of her.

He was careful not to touch her hair or anything else and it was a sweet chaste kiss but Hermione instinctive closed her eyes and leaned in, pleasantly surprised.

He broke it off gently before she forgot her surroundings.

"There. That's a goodbye. I'll see you tomorrow, love." He said and went away.

She slowly opened her eyes. Estelle just sat next to her again and Ginny was openly looking at her.

Merlin! I don't know how it must've even looked. She took her head in her hands and cringed.

"Mione are you all right?" Luna asked.

"Just a splitting headache." She said and tried to look like she had a head ache when in fact she was struggling against a wide smile that threatened to break across her face.

**.**

**Okayyyyy**

**This turned out to be longer than i expected!**

**But I hope you enjoyed it!**

**Please tell me if you did!**

**And once again thank you so much for all the reviews and getting me the 100!**

**Keep reading!**

**.**


	29. Chapter 29

**A very big Thank you to;**  
><strong>SaruDM,<strong>  
><strong>ROMB,<strong>  
><strong>Echizenochi,<strong>  
><strong>Dirty-little,<strong>  
><strong>LeeArt,<strong>  
><strong>Gimarkley2013 and<strong>  
><strong>NickelRamaMetalHydride<strong>  
><strong>For reviewing!<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 29.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"George! Dear it's so good to have you back! Where is Angelina? How were the games?" Molly Weasley asked her son, hugging him fiercely after almost a month.  
>George laughed and hugged his mother back. "Mum, can't breathe!"<p>

"Oh! Sorry dear! I'm just so pleased to see you back!" She said.

"Ange is outside with the others. The practice was super! She first sought Hermione out to meet the brats. She's really missed them! She couldn't wait to see them." George said.

"Of course she couldn't. She is their mother after all! Go on, you meet them too! Lunch will be ready in ten minutes. We don't have much time and you'll have to try out your stuff for the wedding! Oh dear! So much to do." Mrs. Weasley said, scurrying about here and there.

George laughed again and went out to look for his children. He had missed this so much.

Of course the prospect of a second honeymoon with his beautiful Quidditch playing wife was too good to pass, but the thought of coming back to his children and his family had made him very happy.

And ickle Ronniekins, his baby brother was getting married tomorrow! No way was he going to miss his wedding! And he sure as hell didn't want to miss seeing Ron and Luna dance together. They were a sight to behold.

Luna would get spaced out and usually end up leading, and Ron well, poor guy. Only if his dance moves were half as good as his chess ones.

He went out to the garden and saw his wife with his two kids on her hips. She was lovingly clinging on to them while Hermione was by her side, smiling and worried at the same time that one or both kids would fall.

"Hermione! My saviour! I cannot tell you how glad I am to find you here. Alive and sane, seemingly so. I must say, I was worried about leaving you with Fred. But when I remembered how good you are with your hexes, I figured you would be safe!" He said hugging her and kissing her cheek.

"It's good to see you too George." She said hugging back and trying very hard not to blush at the mention of her new boyfriend.

Keeping it a secret from the rest of the family was another thing. But she doubted that Fred could ever keep a secret from George. Even if he wanted to. Their bond was very strong and either could usually sense things. Moreover, they never kept secrets from each other.

But Fred would have to wait until later to tell George since he wasn't here yet and also with a full house at the burrow today, due to the pre wedding lunch he would not get a chance to talk to George.  
>"Georgie!" Fred's voice boomed all over.<p>

"Freddie!" George returned the dialogue.

Fred came over to his twin and gave him an enthusiastic hug. "I've missed you George! About time though. Enough of alone time you had with that pretty wife of yours. It's time you spend some quality moments with your twin now."

"Is that so? You've missed me eh? That's why in a span of one month, I receive only one owl from you. Even Lee wrote more often than you." George said, narrowing his eyes at Fred.

Fred squirmed a bit. It was true that he had terribly missed his brother. But most of the missing had happened during shop hours. The evenings were comfortably spent cooking or dancing or watching TV. With Hermione. He broke into a smile just thinking about her. Then he remembered that his brother was glaring at him. He wondered what Lee had written so much to George. Looking at George's face it seemed clear that he had a number of questions in store for him.

Trying to look calm and composed he said, "oi! In case you don't already know, I'm unmarried and have no children! I'm a simple shop owner who was given the responsibility of his favourite brother's twin kids. It's gets overwhelming! There was no time for leisure and owls!" Fred said.

"Hmmm. You seemed leisurely enough to throw Sunday lunches with Hermione." George said with a smirk.

"Fred! George! Come on now. Continue the reunion at lunch. Mrs. Weasley is calling you'll!" Hermione yelled from the kitchen window.

"This isn't over yet!" George said warningly.

Fred grimaced. He was sure George didn't know anything. But if that messing excuse for a person, Lee, had mentioned anything, it wouldn't take long for George to figure it out.

They entered the kitchen. Almost everyone was at the table.

To his utter chagrin, his interfering mother had put Hermione next to Charlie again! But this time Fred could salvage the situation. Luckily, George was placed next to Hermione, and Angelina was next to George and Fred next to Angelina.

He simply ran and took George's seat next to Hermione and left the other unoccupied one next to Angelina for George.

George glared at him. Fred looked up and shrugged. "What?" Fred asked. "You still get to sit next to your wife."

"Yeah. But with Percy on the other side! Just because you didn't want to sit next to him!" George hissed.

Fred chuckled. He had barely noticed Percy. But good thing George had. It was better to pretend that he was avoiding Percy than to have George guess that he in fact was seeking to sit next to Hermione.

He had not even spoken to her since the incident at the bachelorette last night as she had directly come over to the burrow after shell cottage.

Hermione was watching the entire exchange with an amused look on her face. The fact that she was conveniently sitting next to Charlie, again, was not lost on her. She wasn't surprised that this time, Fred had actively done something and found his way next to her.

Laughing to herself, she took a sip of her champagne. Yes! The famous French champagne that had caused her much embarrassment the night before. But luckily not much had been disclosed besides the fact that 'Fred was amazing'.

And she had conveniently let Ginny and Luna think that the Fred in question was McIntosh. She had promised to herself not to drink any more champagne after that. But unfortunately, champagne was her only vice. She loved the bubbly drink. And it reminded her of her muggle days when her parents would celebrate special occasions with champagne, in a very limited controlled amount of course.

So promising to herself that she would have only 2 glasses at lunch and interspace the drink with food, she thought that she was in control and had nothing to worry about.

Except that she was on her 3rd glass already. And had not yet realised.

Since there were so many people and guests over, Mrs. Weasley had put a self filling charm on every item of food, drink and dessert. And so, until anyone actually mentally decided to stop, the food and drinks overflowed without anyone serving or interrupting conversation.

And Hermione was busy chatting away. Ginny, Harry, Luna and Ron were sitting across her and Charlie and Fred beside her.  
>She noticed Ginny making a note of the seating changes Fred had made to sit next to her. So she decided to indulge in conversation with Charlie more than Fred. Also she realised that Fred was getting restless at her constantly chatting Charlie up and she was enjoying that.<p>

Payback Fred Weasley. After what you made me go through last night, surely I can torment you some more. She thought as she downed her 4th glass of beverage.  
>Or wait! She thought deviously as a plan began forming in her head. Her eyes held a naughty glint as she continued talking to Charlie.<p>

She didn't know whether the champagne was beginning to take it's course through her veins or it was just revenge for what Fred had done last night.

She slipped her foot out of her slippers and slowly began grazing Fred's foot starting from his ankles, all the while talking to Charlie nonchalantly.

Fred was just about to take a bite of his garlic bread when he felt a leg grazing his. He was so startled he bit off a yelp and dropped his bread.

Across from him, Ginny eyed him suspiciously and thought he had gone mad.

Angelina turned to him and asked, "Are you all right?"

He gulped and nodded, "yeah. Just a bit of strong garlic went down the throat I guess." He lied.

Hermione chuckled to herself and even though she wasn't looking at him, she could feel his glares.

"What is wrong with you?" He whispered.

She just smiled at him innocently and continued to butter her bread.

They started eating again and Hermione was talking to Ginny and Luna about where Ron was taking her for the honeymoon.

She decided to be a bit bolder. Fred was dressed in long loose shorts. She traced the outline of his leg with her toes from his ankle till the back of his knee, slow and torture being the keyword.

He choked on his champagne and broke into a fit of coughs that left him breathless. Though Hermione doubted the panting was because of the coughs.

Mrs. Weasley was taking a round around the table, fussing about, forcing people to eat and not to be shy. She came next to Fred just at that moment.

"Fred dear. What's the matter? You look like you're choking." She said, patting his back vigorously.

Ginny was now openly staring at him, eyes narrowed and a 'what are you playing at' expression on her face.

"Hermione! Quit it. Please! I can practically hear the wheels rolling in Ginny's head." Fred whispered from the corner of his mouth.

"Just like last night don't you think?" She whispered back with a cheeky smile.

Hermione, meanwhile was trying her best to keep a poker face. No one was even glancing at her. She looked too innocent to be even questioned.

"It's ok mum. I think I need some water. Can you pass me water please, Hermione ?" He asked giving her a hostile, questioning look.

"Sure Fred. You should be careful what you put in your mouth. Pay attention." She said cheekily but with full seriousness.

Ginny viewed this exchange and she knew it wasn't as innocent as it looked. But she couldn't pin point anything. Not yet. She caught George's questioning look and shrugged. It seemed that George too thought that something wasn't quite right.

When Fred had had some water and wiped the tears that had formed because of the violent choking, everyone continued with the main course.

Hermione resumed her conversation with Luna and Ron with Charlie telling them that Romania was the most romantic place and they should definitely visit.

After a while, Hermione settled her foot into the hollow of the back of Fred's knee. She slowly and steadily raked her toes in and out in sweeping, sensuous movements and could feel the trembling of his legs as he fought for control.

He had anticipated something and thus being on his guard, he had no obvious outward reaction to this but his insides were exploding. The hollow of his knees were particularly extremely sensitive and she was driving him absolutely crazy.

He sucked in a large breath of air, mid way while talking to George and held it, as if afraid that if he would start breathing he would lose control.

He sneaked a look at Hermione and boy! Did she look smug.

You're really enjoying yourself, aren't you? I guess serves me right. After last night. This kind of prank war is so much better. He thought proudly.

He shut his eyes tightly and clenched his leg. Capturing her toes in between his thigh and foreleg, so she didn't have the space to continue her little ministrations. Not that he minded. Not in the least. But woman! There's a time! And there's a place. And my mum's kitchen full of guests is definitely not the place. ! He thought, sighing.

George was eyeing him like he had lost his screws now. And with good reason. He had just stopped mid conversation and was sighing and shutting his eyes as if controlling himself from doing something he didn't really want to do!

"Fred. What's wrong? You look like ghosts are talking to you mate. Are you feeling ill?" George asked.

"Umm. No. No. I'm fine. Just a bit tired. Slept late last night." Fred replied.

Hermione snickered. Ginny found it odd that Hermione wasn't commenting on Fred's strange behaviour. But then again, she was talking to Charlie an awful lot!

What could be so interesting that Charlie had held her attention for so long! Merlin! She got along with all her brother's. She was beginning to feel now that maybe, just maybe her mother was right and that Charlie would be good for her.

She shook her head as if to throw the idea out. Focus Gin! Just because Hermione can hold a decent conversation with someone doesn't mean she should marry them! You've seen her and Fred together. You know a potential couple when you see one! This time mum's wrong.

Her head was reeling now. She was totally confused and she needed another glass of champagne, she thought, as she downed her present glass.

Hermione, you are bewildering me day by day, she thought.

Hermione tried wriggling her toes out of Fred's legs grasp. But he held tight. As she was manoeuvring her toes also, Fred couldn't help closing his eyes and suppressing his moan.

Woman! She was going to be the death of him!

Fine. Let's play. Hermione thought cheekily. My hands are still free.

She relaxed her feet and continued eating with her right hand. She snaked her left hand slowly across the side of his thigh on top of his shorts.

She heard him breathe in loudly and hold his breath again. He shook as If he was shivering.

Ginny couldn't take it anymore. "Fred are you mental? Something's clearly wrong. Let me have a look at you."

"Yeah Fred. You're awfully skittish today. Let Ginny check you out." Hermione said feigning concern.

He shot her a dark look and proceeded to talk to Ginny. "Thanks but I'm fine. I'm sure I'll be better once I stretch my legs a bit." He said, emphasising on the latter part.

There was Mrs. Weasley's famous chocolate pudding and Lemon Vanilla cheesecake for dessert. Fred had never thought that he would ever be relieved that his mum's meal was finally coming to an end.

Hermione continued to stroke his thigh through his shorts and he clenched his leg in an effort to not feel the tingly sensation coursing through his body.

Seeing that he was controlling well, she decided to slip her finger under the hem of his shorts and tease him a bit more before the meal ended. She was enjoying this way too much. Especially the concerned looks Mr. And Mrs. Weasley were throwing him. Bill had given up on him. And George and Ginny were the only ones who seemed to think something was fishy.

Hermione swallowed a giggle and one long ticklish stroke later she decided to end his torture. And with good reason. Without thinking, he moaned loudly and shut his eyes in pleasure.

George, Angelina, Ginny, Harry, Ron, Luna, Charlie,Fleur, Audrey and Percy stopped mid conversation and all turned to look at him, Hermione included, she had to keep up the pretence, after all.

After 5 long seconds, Fred opened his eyes to an audience that had completely confused looks on their faces.

"Mmmm. This pudding is simply marvellous mum. The best you've ever made. Can I take some home?" He said, almost yelling nervously in Mrs. Weasley's direction.

Thank Merlin for the dessert. It was a good cover. He was thankful that his parents were sitting at the opposite end or else he'd not be having any pudding or lunch for a long long time at the burrow.

"Merlin Fred!" Charlie exclaimed. "Thank heavens the kids are all at a separate table in the garden. Because a simple pudding getting that reaction is quite not believable."

Fred glared at Charlie. Partly for being right and partly for hogging his time with Hermione. Besides the whispered words between them, he had hardly spoken to her throughout lunch.

And she was milking the Charlie situation. Godric! She drove him mad! Who would've thought that the innocent bookworm and teacher would resort to this for revenge? Then again he should have known that she was always up for a challenge. She had, after all accepted his prank war!

He didn't think it was possible, but he fell in love with her more and more every passing day.

But one thing was for sure.

He was definitely going to monitor her champagne intake from now on at all public gatherings.

**.**

**.**

**So!**

**Hermione gets naughty!**

**She had to!**

**Paybacks a bitch, aint it?**

**But I guess both Hermione and Fred enjoyed it, Hermione more so, bcoz Fred had to keep up his appearance in front of family!**

**I had great fun writing this chapter!**

**Did u enjoy reading it?**

**Review and let me know!**

**I love hearing from you'll!**

**Next up – the wedding!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	30. Chapter 30

**A hearty thank you to,**  
><strong>LeeArt,<strong>  
><strong>SaruDM,<strong>  
><strong>NickelRamaMetalHydride,<strong>  
><strong>LyndahJune,<strong>  
><strong>Echizenochi,<strong>  
><strong>Dirty-little and<strong>  
><strong>gimarkley2013<strong>  
><strong>For leaving reviews for the last chapter.<strong>

**.**

**.**  
><strong>CHAPTER 30.<strong>

**.**

**.**

"Come on Mione! Luna's almost ready. If you don't start getting dressed now, your date will definitely reach here before you're down." Ginny said, braiding the last of Luna's golden tresses.

"But Luna... Wait! What? Gin? My date? What do you mean?" Hermione said, as she spun around to face Ginny with a thin comb in her hand.

Ginny calmly put a pin in place in Luna's hair and surveyed her reflection. Perfect!

Luna looked positively radiant.  
>Her dress looked white from far but as the sun's rays hit it, it looked like a medley of rainbow colours. It was so Luna.<p>

She could not decide which colour to wear, and being Luna, wearing a traditional white dress was out of the question. So she fell in love with the rainbow dress.

It was a strapless dress, tight at the bust like a corset, complete with lace and strings to tighten the back.

The part between the bust line and the waistline hug her body tightly and was made of white net with a self print of flowers so fine that it looked like cutwork when the sun shone on it.

The lower half was an A line. Not a stern one but flowing ever so slightly so as to not restrict her movements.

She wore diamonds in her ears, gifted by Ron and her neck held a single solitaire in a thin silver chain.

Ginny and Hermione had braided small braids on her head, which ended midway on her head and then had left the rest of her long golden hair flowing and the end were naturally curled into wavy ringlets.

She looked beyond beautiful and more than the appearance or make up, the anticipation of her life ahead gave her a glow that only a woman in love about to be married possessed.

Without looking at Hermione, Ginny continued to smooth the long hair left open.

"Your date for the wedding, silly. Surely you didn't expect to come alone to the wedding." Luna said dreamily.

"But but who? And why do I not know about this?" Hermione said looking flustered.

"Look, all the what's why's and when's can wait for later. Luna is done. All she has to do is now wait till she's called. But you and I need to get ready. I won't take long but if you want to tame that hair of yours I say you'd get a move on." Ginny said sharply, shutting the matter.

Grumbling to herself about nagging friends, Hermione left Ginny's old room at the burrow to change.

"Why would she not invite her boyfriend to the wedding?" Luna asked Ginny after Hermione had left.

"I guess she's taking it slow and doesn't want him to meet the family in such a public setting. This also means she's not entirely sure about him." Ginny said, adding the last part rather happily.

She was upset that Hermione was dating the other Fred. But her reluctance to speak about him gave her hope. Hermione wasn't the types who would gush and spill, but she surely would not hide anything from her and Luna either.

So the fact that she had not been open about her relationship only meant that she herself was not that sure and did not want to raise Ginny's and Luna's hopes.

"Frederick seemed a bit awkward too. He looked at me like the wrackspurts had got him when I invited him to the wedding as Hermione' date." Luna said.

"I know, you would have invited him either way but now that we know, we can push them together." Ginny said.

Although this was definitely not the reason she had told Luna to invite him.

When Luna had invited him, he had respectfully declined but she insisted he come at least for Hermione. At this, he was surprised. Something fishy was going on. Ginny was sure. So she forced Luna to force him to come.

She needed Fred to see Hermione with the other Fred. She knew the Weasley brothers. Jealosy and temper were two things they needed to work hard to control. And she rather hoped that seeing Hermione with another man, Fred would finally summon some courage and tell Hermione how he felt about her.

Ginny was sure that Hermione's hesitation with the other Fred was because she felt something for Fred too. But she didn't realise it. But if Fred told her then maybe things would get better.

And this was not all. Ginny was responsible for the tables and seating arrangement.

And she could not leave Fred alone, could she? Getting dressed quickly, she owled Fred at the last moment before he could back out.

_Dear Fred,_  
><em>I know you must not have left yet to come here, thus I am writing at the last moment before you back out.<em>  
><em>Just so you know, backing out at the last moment is NOT an option.<em>  
><em>I am not asking you, but TELLING you, that I have set a date for you.<em>  
><em>You will be taking her to the wedding.<em>  
><em>Therefore, don't bother coming here alone.<em>  
><em>I have already told her that you will be picking her up and escorting her to the wedding and will be her date till it ends.<em>  
><em>I know you and you have not been on a single date in 5 weeks.<em>  
><em>Which worries me.<em>  
><em>Hence, consider this date as a gift from me to you.<em>  
><em>You will not regret it, I promise.<em>  
><em>You might just thank me for life when you look at her.<em>  
><em>Don't you dare ignore this letter and when you see your date I doubt you'll be able to ignore her.<em>  
><em>She is waiting for you at Shell Cottage and her name is Estelle.<em>  
><em>And yes, she is a Veela.<em>  
><em>You're welcome. ;-)<em>

_You're loving sister._  
><em>Gin.<em>

Loving my foot! Interfering is more like it.  
>Fred crumpled the letter in anger and threw it away!<p>

What the hell was wrong with Ginny?

Sometimes she gives all knowing looks about Hermione and now this!

A date? She set him up with a date for the wedding?

A Veela that too.

Normally, the prospect would seem inviting.

At Bill's wedding, Fred and George had hooked up with a couple of Fleur's Veela cousins and it had been an enjoyable experience.

There couldn't be anything less than enjoyable about a Veela's company.

But Fred didn't want any Veela as his date. He wanted Hermione.

He knew they could not go together but that would be ok.

But now that Ginny had thrown him into this situation, he didn't know what to do.

Hermione would definitely be livid with him that he had a date and a Veela that too!

But he would explain it all to her when she met him. That it was all Ginny's doing and he had no hand and no interest whatsoever in the Veela.

He apparated to Shell cottage with a sigh.

Ginny could not help but smile an evil smile. So Hermione with the other Fred and Fred with Estelle. This would be interesting. And all 4 on the same table.

If Hermione had any sort of feelings for Fred, which Ginny suspected she did, then it was going to be one long awkward wedding for them.

"Ginny dear?" Mrs. Weasley called out.

"Yes mum?" Ginny said from the top of the stairs, coming down to help with the flowers since she was ready.

"Dear, I need you to add another chair at Hermione's table." Mrs. Weasley said.

"But mum, there already are 4 people at her table. The seating will get messed up." She said pouting.

Really, no one would care who was sitting next to whom and how many were sitting at a table. Because eventually everyone would be dancing and drinking and stopping by at various tables saying hello to friends and settling down at a table that was surely not theirs.

But Ginny needed to make sure that those 4 were secluded and not disturbed for her plan to work.

"Rubbish. Do as I say. I need another chair on Hermione's table or you remove one person from the table." Her mother argued.

"Fine. Have it as you like. But whose chair are we adding?" Ginny asked grudgingly.

"Charlie's." Mrs. Weasley said, beaming. "A wedding is the best atmosphere for romantic liaisons to begin. Have you not noticed how much they talk at mealtimes?"

"That's only because you keep pushing them to sit next to each other." Ginny mumbled to herself.

"What did you say now?" Her mother asked sharply.

"Nothing mum. I'll add his chair. Although, I wouldn't be too hopeful." She said trying to lessen her mother's excitement so that when she would find out that it was not happening she wouldn't be too upset.

"This is getting crazy. Hermione is going to kill me. The conversation at this special table of 5 is definitely going to be way more awkward now." Ginny said to herself.

But maybe it might work. Fred will be under double pressure. The other Fred on one side and Charlie on the other. He'll surely make a move faster now with more competition.

Wait a minute! She thought, smiling evilly again. I am a genius! The more the merrier! It's going to be a table for 6 now!

Conjuring a parchment and a quill, she drew new placements for the latest additions and table of 6!

Welcome to the table, Lee Jordan!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Oh Ginny!**

**If only you knew! You wouldn't have had to go through so much scheming!**

**It's going to be one awkward table to sit at!**

**And seating is by permission only! Lolll!**

**Poor Fred!**

**He's going to lose it!**

**And Hermione has never held 4 men's attention at the same time ever!**

**How will she cope? Especially when she has eyes only for one?**

**Coming up in the next chapter!**

**Pls review and if you have any ideas or suggestions to make the wedding more interesting do let me know!**

**Thanx for reading!**

**Mwah!**

**.**  
><strong>.<strong>


	31. Chapter 31

**Much Thank you to;**  
><strong>echizenochi,<strong>  
><strong>TeamJacobBitch,<strong>  
><strong>LeeArt,<strong>  
><strong>SaruDM,<strong>  
><strong>arabellagrace,<strong>  
><strong>Muggle-Born-Witch and Proud ,<strong>  
><strong>Hello,<strong>  
><strong>NickelRamaMetalHydride,<strong>  
><strong>me-heart-fred and<strong>  
><strong>ROMB<strong>  
><strong>For reviewing the last chapter!<strong>

**I really didn't expect so many reviews and was pleasantly surprised!**

**It warms my heart to know that people reading like it enough to leave such kind reviews! :-)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 31.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**Hermione's POV :**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

I was really mad at Ginny. I know she's only looking out for me. But honestly, arranging a date for me? Bit much.

I surveyed myself in front of the mirror.  
>I looked okay.<br>I mean, not drop dead gorgeous, but I think I could pass well as maid of honour.

My deep purple dress fit perfectly. Hugging every curve I had. Not that I had any or was voluptuous or anything. I felt I was way too thin and straight and plain.

But the dress Ginny helped me pick was flattering. It added layers and volume to my otherwise thin body, giving me a step and bounce to my walk.

I twirled in my organza and satin silk, feeling terribly foolish and girlish as I did so. The last time I had done that was in my fourth year, when I had gotten dressed for the first time, for the Yule ball.

Until then, I really didn't know I had it in me, to be all girly and wear dresses.

And at that time too, Ginny had helped me with my look, dress, hair, confidence, everything.

She really was and is a good friend.  
>She may be overbearing and pushy at times, ok most of the times, but her heart is in the right place.<p>

I put the garnet and diamante brooch on my dress and wore the stilettos which were charmed to be as comfortable as trainers and looked again.

I had light make up on. Didn't like too much of that stuff anyway.

Now to get on with the hair. The toughest for the last.

After struggling for about 25 minutes, I had magically achieved with my hair a satisfactory look.

The front had been straightened and the back of my hair that fell on my shoulders were just tamed so that unruly curls fell in soft waves which by the end of the day would probably progress to curling again but it would still look good.

"Hermione! Come on! Are you ready? Your dates here!" Ginny called.

Sighing, I got up and decided, let's get it over with.

Now I only needed to find and explain to Fred how I landed up with this date before he gets all jealous on me.

Putting one last coat of matte gloss, I left the room.

At the end of the stairs, stood my so called date and I should have known.

I should have expected Ginny to pull something like this.

Except I didn't. I didn't even for once think that she would get the other Fred to be my date.

I stopped short on the 4th step from the landing, my face looking sufficiently surprised I was sure.

The other Fred, in his defence, looked rather uncomfortable himself. And I think I know the reason.

The night after we, Fred and I... Umm sorted our differences, I owled the other Fred, apologising to him for the prank that had spoilt our dinner. I had also gently broken it to him that we wouldn't work.

Although I liked him a lot and we had a lot in common, he was after all comfort zone. He didn't challenge me or keep me on my toes or gave me the feelings I got when I was with Fred.

I think only a platonic association would be possible with the other Fred. And obviously he wasn't happy with that. After nearly keeping him waiting for a month, he hadn't expected to be rejected.  
>Oh Ginny! Of all the people! I wish you had gotten me any other date. But of course she doesn't know. As far as she's concerned, I'm still dating him.<p>

I wonder why he came? Even after what I had written to him. Maybe he's here because of Luna.

Sheepishly, I made my way towards him.

"Look, Fred ... I didn't know..." I started.

"It's ok Hermione. I'm fine. Clearly, your friends didn't know about us, else they wouldn't have me as your date. So it was not my place to tell them. I'll play along till you want them to know. I just want you to know, that even though things may not work out between us, I would like us to be friends. You're too smart and can hold a bloody intelligent conversation about magic and muggle world alike. And I'd be stupid to let such a resourceful and entertaining friend escape me." The other Fred said with a smile.

I couldn't believe him. He was forgiving me! And wanted to be friends!

"So whatever it is, I'd still like to continue where we left, on a totally platonic level of course." He said.

"Oh Fred!" I said and hugged him enthusiastically. "Thank you so much! You have no idea how guilty I was. And of course I'd love to have you as a friend! I'm so happy!"

I extricated myself from the friendly hug, which may have lasted longer than it should have and accepted the arm he offered.

Happily locking my arm in his, we walked towards the garden.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_  
><em><strong>Fred Weasley's POV.<strong>_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"Hey Fleur! I thought you'd be at the Burrow!" I asked her as I popped into her's and Bill's living room.

"Ooh Fred. Yes yes. I was supposed to be zer. But Vic had a small eemergency. I'll take a while. You wait for Estelle? Non? She's upstairs. I weel call her down." Fleur said as she headed up to what I presume would be her room.

Damn you Ginny.

First mom and now you.

Why can't you women stop interfering!

Now what will I tell Hermione at the wedding?

Before I could over think my situation, Estelle, I'm guessing, walked down the stairs.

I vaguely remembered her from the night of the bachelorette. I think she was the one who was talking to Hermione while I was busy distracting her.

She was younger than Fleur, and had clear skin enough for me to make out her delicate veins.

Her silver blond long hair was thick and wavy, unlike Fleur's straight ones.

She was taller and had a kinder face than most Veela's did, which was rare since all Veela's knew the power they held and tended to be quite haughty about it.

She was pretty in nice way, not your typical in the face Veela beauty that clouds your mind.

I felt bad for her. She gave me a genuine smile and was probably expecting my full attention as her date. But I could only be an escort because my sister had placed me in this predicament.

Because, truly, the only person I wanted to stand next to, and smile at was Hermione.

I chuckled to myself. Ginny will be so disappointed that I was not more excited about my date.

I smiled at her, my smile quite not reaching my eyes.

She faltered for a minute, maybe surprised at my reaction. Veela's have a strong inner intuitive sense. Then she regained her smile and said, "You must be Fred."

"I must be." I said, eyes twinkling.

"Ginny was right." She said laughing, "I'm glad it's you. Unless you're George. But I highly doubt that. Since you have 2 ears and if it were George, I'm sure Angelina would be close by with a bat in hand to hit you."

I laughed. She had a good sense of humour. Maybe the wedding won't be too long after all.

"Your English is quite good." I pointed.

"Yes. I've been working here for a year, at Gringott's alongside Bill. That helps." She explained.

I nodded and offered her my arm.

"Shall we?" I asked.

She linked her arm in mine and said, "We shall."

We popped out of shell cottage and landed outside the kitchen at the Borrow.

Estelle was smoothing down her dress and I was just looking around to see if I saw someone around.

Gazing sideways, I saw Hermione at the base of the stairs.

She had flung herself at some man I didn't recognize and had held him tight for quite a few seconds. Then she happily linked her arm through his and walked away, smiling as if she was a 1000 watt bulb.

I stood there, frozen.

I could feel my eyes harden and anger began to seep into my system.

I know that she is not a possession. But still. Only I could hold her, touch her in any way that seemed intimate.

Although the hug seemed friendly, but it was long. Friendly hugs are not that long.

No. It couldn't be. Hermione is generally very friendly with people. She may have met someone she knows. And after all it's only a hug, Fred. Relax.

And besides, she's with me now.

I have nothing to worry about.

Except Estelle. Maybe I'll hold onto the explanations till she tells me about this man she was hugging.

We headed out into the garden where everyone was gathered.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Okay!**

**So both have dates!**

**And both are worried what each other is going to think about this date!**

**Fred already has shown what he thinks about Hermione's date!**

**How do you think Hermione will react to Fred's Veela date?**

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing !**

**.**

.

.


	32. Chapter 32

**Many Thanks to;**  
><strong>SaruDM,<strong>  
><strong>dirty-little,<strong>  
><strong>NickelRamaMetalHydride,<strong>  
><strong>echizenochi,<strong>  
><strong>Hello and<strong>  
><strong>Weasley-Is-Our-King26<strong>  
><strong>For reviewing the previous chapter!<strong>

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 32.**

**.**

**.**

Hermione saw Ginny busy placing people all over, leading them to their respective tables so they could enjoy a drink or a cocktail and some appetizers before the ceremony.

Ginny caught her eye and grinned. Wait a moment.. Was that just a greeting smile or did it have some extra meaning to it?

Following her gaze that led to the man whose hand was tucked in Hermione's, she realised, yeah. Definitely not your usual hello grin.

Hermione sighed, shaking her head mentally at her friends antics but couldn't help smiling because, in spite of her meddling, here she was standing with the other Fred, who she had grown to like and respect like a friend.

The fact that she not lost his friendship had put her in high spirits, enough to not give Ginny hateful looks.

Ginny held her hand up, implying that Hermione was supposed to wait there till she spoke to whoever she was seating at present.

Hermione casually looked around to find Fred enter the garden.

Her breath caught in her throat at the sight of him, in his navy robes. The colour she loved most on him. The colour that had the ability to suck her into his impossibly deep eyes.

His shook his unruly hair and arranged them with his fingers. This simple act made her forget that she was supposed to breathe. All she could think was that it should have been her running her fingers through that red hair and it was so unfair that she could not be with him today.

She was shaken from her day dream by the arrival of a pretty blonde next to him who had her arm locked in his.

Wait a minute.. Was that? Was he with? Oh Merlin!

Estelle?

She looked at his face as he spoke to her, easily, a smile etched on it. It looked like he had a date for the wedding! And Estelle no less! Who looked, as always, stunningly gorgeous.

And all the twirling and happy girly feelings she had had a while ago disappeared and paled in comparison to the beautiful leggy, broad smiling, blonde who currently had her hand hooked with that of HER boyfriend.

Her usually rational mind turned murky for a moment and hazed green with an unusual bout of intense jealousy.

How dare he?

How dare he bring a date to the wedding?

And that too Estelle?

She had immediately taken a liking to Fleur's cousin, who was so friendly that one could not help but like her.

And although she really liked Fleur now, in the beginning, no one had liked her much.

But Estelle was different, kind and sweet. She never screamed Veela. But here she was talking and laughing with her boyfriend. Hermione immediately erased her initial opinion of the girl.

She saw Fred look towards her, his face changed into a myriad of emotions, ecstatic, alarmed, and fearful? Confused, and finally irritated.

Well at least his last two expressions mirrored Hermione's emotions.

For a moment when his eyes landed on hers, she thought that his eyes only saw her, the sheer pleasure in seeing her again after so long. She could, in that split second look, she the love he radiated for her and then his expression changed again.  
>He loves You, Hermione. An angelic halo covered Hermione with wings on her right shoulder whispered to her. You've seen it in his eyes, and he is after all, one of the hosts for the wedding.<p>

He probably is just being friendly with Estelle.

Too friendly, the red horned Hermione on her left shoulder whispered in her ear.

Hermione sighed. Maybe he was forced into a date with Estelle. Just like she was.

Yes! That was it. Just like she was forced into one with the other Fred. Oh yes. It all made sense now!

But still, he didn't have to be so friendly and happy about it, she pouted.

You're not exactly moping around with the other Fred on your arm, are you? The halo covered Hermione whispered.

Hermione immediately looked at him again, this time guilt etched on her face.

His face had a questioning look and something that mirrored her own guilt. Maybe he was guilty too for having Estelle as his date.

Just then Estelle chose to say something funny in his ear, too close. He laughed with her genuinely and Hermione found herself pressing closer to the other Fred and her lips in a straight line.

"Oi there! Hermione ! Fred good to see you here." Ginny greeted them. "Oh goody! Fred's here too!" She said looking at her brother.

Taking Hermione by the elbow, she headed towards Fred and Estelle.

Hermione started protesting but Ginny cut her off,"Estelle! You look lovely! And is my brother taking good care of you?"

"Yes my dear. He's been a gentleman!" Estelle remarked happily.

Hermione scowled. Fred caught her scowl and he inwardly winced. He hated to see her upset. He wished he could smoothen that scowl to a smile.

But then he saw how close she was with that man and that warranted a scowl in return.

Ginny made the introductions.

"Estelle, you know Hermione. Hermione, Estelle and Estelle, this handsome man is Frederick McIntosh, Hermione's date. Frederick, Estelle and this is Fred, my brother! I know, it's confusing! But ladies, keep your own Fred's to yourself! We don't want the confusion to go beyond names, right?" She joked.

Estelle and the other Fred laughed at this while Fred and Hermione shifted uncomfortably in their place with forced smiles.

Both the Fred's shook hands rather stiffly.

The other Fred had realised that this is the Fred that Hermione kept talking about, the one who she was forced to stay with but had turned out to be good friends with. He also realised that he was the probable reason that had caused Hermione to end their relationship.

Ginny noticed the tension and change in air and smiled to herself. She mentally patted herself on the shoulder and led them to their table.

"Umm. Gin? Where's our table?" Hermione asked with trepidation.

"Why Mione? It's right here, with Fred and Estelle." Ginny said, motioning to a table with 6 chairs.

Hermione glared at Ginny. So convenient. Now not only do I have to see Fred with another woman but also sit with them. She thought. Thank god for the other 2 chairs. Hopefully it'll be someone who can act as a buffer.

Ginny placed them and received a scathing glare from both Hermione and Fred but she just shrugged and scurried off.

The four retreated into their seats rather awkwardly. Well Hermione and Fred were awkward; Estelle and the other Fred were simply unaware.

Hermione had disentangled herself from the hands of the other Fred but Estelle still kept her arm firmly in Fred's.

She was sitting dangerously close and kept whispering something in his ear to which he would laugh.

Once, he looked uncomfortably towards Hermione and forced a laugh at something Estelle had just said.

Hermione promptly took the other Fred's hand and started discussing Shakespeare with him, knowing full well that that would be a topic only the 2 of them would be able to talk about, and she brought her head closer than necessary to his and passionately started talking about Othello.

She saw Fred eyeing her with an annoyed expression. She softened for a bit and decided to keep some distance between herself and the other Fred, but at that same moment, Estelle pushed her glass of champagne towards Fred, coaxing him to try it. Fred politely declined, still glancing sideways toward Hermione.

But she was persistent. She put the rim of the glass to his lips and said something to him; he opened his lips and tilted his head backwards so that she could pour the contents in his mouth.

Hermione was seething at this. She had promised herself that she wasn't going to drink today. Champagne, definitely not.  
>Oh! It was going to be a long wedding!<p>

Ginny was walking towards them with Charlie in tow. Charlie greeted everyone and introductions were made.

I can't believe this! And I thought additions to the table will be better! Why Charlie? Ginny I am going to kill you! After the wedding. Hermione thought.

Charlie sat next to Hermione, greeting her affectionately with a kiss on the cheek.

Great! Now Charlie's here too! I believe Fred has more reason to be mad at me now than I do! Hermione thought.

"Hermione! You look absolutely stunning today, as do you, Estelle! With such lovely ladies at our table! I must thank Ginny!" Charlie said.

"Thanks Charlie. You don't look so bad yourself! I'm sure your mum's relieved you're wearing dress robes and not some ridiculous dragon hide jacket you originally wanted to wear." Hermione said.

"Oh Hermione! And I thought I looked dashing in it. You wound me!" Charlie replied playfully.

And so Hermione oscillated like a pendulum between Charlie and the other Fred, talking to both of them.

Fred's scowl kept growing! Damn his stupid brother! And damn this Fred character!

Ginny, you are so going to pay for this.

But Hermione acted as if she was having a good time and didn't even miss him. If he didn't know her better, he would have thought that she was trying to make him jealous.

He wondered why. Agreed, he had entered with Estelle but then again she had come with McIntosh. That should have evened it out. But now even Charlie was in the equation and Hermione was still acting all close and pally with both!

Fine! Have it your way then!

I'll be the same with Estelle; he decided and started getting acquainted with her.

"Hello hello! I have finally arrived! And lovely ladies, you don't have to be bored anymore!" A newcomer arrived.

"Lee?" Fred asked

"Yeah mate! It's me!"Lee said happily as he took the seat next to Estelle, kissing her hand as he did so!

Bloody Veela! Hermione fumed!

"What are you doing here?" Fred asked incredously.

"You hurt me! My friend of 13 years and you ask me what I'm doing at your brother's wedding?" Lee feigned tears.

"Idiot! I mean why are you sitting here?" Fred repeated.

"This is my seat. At least according to Ginny! Why ? You don't want me to be sitting here? Afraid I'll charm the ladies more than you can, Freddie boy?" He wiggled his eyebrows and looked at Hermione and Estelle both.

Hermione rolled her eyes. I am definitely going to need that champagne now. Or something stronger! I love you Ron and Luna! But your wedding is getting on my nerves! And Ginny is going to lose a friend and some teeth.

Of course Ginny had to go ahead and make her life hell! And as if getting the other Fred to be her date was not enough, she had put Charlie and Lee on her table! And that too with Fred there!

Sometimes she wondered if Ginny knew about her and Fred and was making her miserable for not telling her or she was just trying to push guys to her so that she would finally choose one and get into a relationship! Why did her single status bother Ginny so much, she would never know!

She hoped that Fred was kidding about Lee fancying her! Because when Lee fancied a woman, he went all out. Hermione squeezed her eyes shut! She really could not handle Lee's crassness at this point.

Lee looked around the table and smirked.  
>Well. This sure is interesting!<br>He had argued with Ginny, wondering why she had placed him at a table with such an odd assortment of people!  
>And why were Fred and George at different tables?<p>

But now, looking at the occupants of this table and the clear awkwardness emanating from it, he decided that this was going to be a more fun place to be at!

He could see that Fred was definitely not happy with this arrangement. That liar!  
>He was so into her! A blind man could guess that!<p>

"Hmm. So Hermione! You haven't been to the shop in a while! All good? I've really missed having you there." Lee said, giving her what he considered a charming smile.

Hermione smiled politely at him and replied, "Well, I've been busy Lee, with the wedding and all. But I'll try and stop by sometime next week."

Lee faked an upset look and asked, "You mean you're not going to work with us anymore? It's nice to have a pretty face to look at you know, and that teacherish look of yours.. can be quite sexy! Fred and George may be handsome, but I don't swing that way!"  
>Fred wanted to punch his childhood friend by now! This was getting ridiculous!<p>

Hermione was surrounded by 3 vultures and he had only Estelle. He felt short-changed.

What are you thinking Fred? Don't be silly! It's not a competition! Get your woman out of here and away from these idiots. It's obvious that Hermione wants to free herself from this table more than you want to!

"Really?" Hermione asked Lee. "I thought since you help them out so much, you surely must be having more than friendly feelings towards one of them at least! Maybe it's Fred! I've seen you'll physically fight once. Maybe it wasn't a fight!" She said grinning evilly.

Fred winced. She was referring to the incident when once lee was badgering Fred again about Hermione and she had chosen that very moment to enter the shop. That time, Fred had not told Hermione about his feelings and thus if he had not lunged at Lee and shut his mouth with his palm, Hermione would end up hearing more than she should have. And yes. The view that she would have received would seem a little less than innocent. He could not believe that she still remembered that!

"Oh that! That's nothing! Just some brotherly love! But I could show you some better loving, beautiful!" Lee said, wiggling his eyebrows again. "what do you say?"

Charlie looked amused and the other Fred was uncomfortable. Not quite sure how to react to someone openly flirt with a woman he had been dating for a month.

Fred was downright livid!

"Shut up Lee! She doesn't need to see your better loving." Fred's voice warned him, ominously.

"See? He always does that! Is he some guardian of yours, Hermione? Never let me ask you out even." Lee said, turning to Hermione.

Hermione looked a bit uncomfortable and tried throwing a sympathetic glance towards Fred.

"Umm. Thanks lee. I'm flattered." Was all that she could manage.

Fred sighed. He ran his fingers through his hair in frustration again and decided that he needed to take another route to shut Lee up.

That guy knew him as well as George, and no amount of getting mad at him would make him stop. In fact, that would only cause him to aggravate the situation.

He needed to use the ultimate aversion therapy!

Bromance!

"There's a reason for that Lee! I couldn't have you flirting with Hermione while I was pining for you, now could I?" Fred asked suggestively.

"No you couldn't, wait... Wha...! What's that you said Fred?" He asked, slightly alarmed, and tried taking his chair a bit further away.

Charlie guffawed and Estelle looked on amused by this.

Even Hermione couldn't help smiling at Fred.

Fred pulled his chair closer and leaned towards Lee, who was glad that Estelle was in between him and Fred.

"How did you think I felt? Day in and day out, you kept talking about Hermione! That Hermione, who had barely started coming to the shop, while me, your friend for years, did not even receive half the attention that she did." He said with all feelings he could muster, without laughing.

"Umm. Fred. Mate! Sorry. I love you and all. But you've got it all wrong! I love you as a brother! Like I do George! I'm sure you've had too much to drink! Look around, mate! We have lovely Estelle and Hermione here! Surely they are easier on the eyes than I am!" Lee stuttered.

Fred continued his poker face with great difficulty, "but the heart wants what it wants, Lee. And my heart desires you! Ever since we"ve been in the same dorm, for 7 years, with adjoining beds." He said, pretending to get up from his chair.

Lee staggered from his own chair with a look of terror that Voldemort himself would not be able to extract from him and Hermione had to bite her tongue from giggling out loud.

"Oh come on now! You know you want me! Why else would you help around the shop so much without payment! Come dear friend! Let's advance our friendship! A wedding is a perfect atmosphere to declare our holy love!" Fred said.

"Holy, my arse!" Lee yelled. "Get away from me Fred! I'm warning you! Barmy, this man! His brains are addled! I need some firewhiskey!" Lee yelled and ran away with Fred hot at his heels, arms open, crying out his name and begging him to stop.

Hermione could not help it and she burst out laughing, tears in her eyes.

Charlie joined her and they were laughing for a long time together.

The other Fred found nothing funny in the display although Estelle looked entertained. They struck up a conversation, while Hermione and Charlie tried to breathe through their laughter!

**.**

**.**

**.**  
><strong>Okay!<strong>

**I know I know!**

**It took too long!**

**But I hope it was worth it!**

**Pls do review and let me know!**

**Also, i have put up a poll on my profile page!**

**please vote and let me know !**

**Thank you all for being such great readers!**

**Mwah!**

**.**

.

.


	33. Chapter 33

**Thank you to;**  
><strong>echizenochi,<strong>  
><strong>dirty-little,<strong>  
><strong>SaruDM,<strong>  
><strong>LeeArt,<strong>  
><strong>Weasley-Is-Our-King26,<strong>  
><strong>NickelRamaMetalHydride,<strong>  
><strong>For reviewing the last chapter!<strong>

**I hope you'll enjoyed reading it, because I had a lot of fun writing it.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 33.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

_**HERMIONE'S POV :**_

Ginny and I being the maid of honour's, were in our place and Harry was across from us where Ron was standing.

I gave Ginny a look of disdain and she just smirked! The nerve of that woman!

It was time. We were all waiting for Luna to walk the aisle.

Ron looked fidgety and Harry was mumbling something into his ear.

I could not get myself to believe that Ron was nervous about getting married today. Sure, marriage meant commitment and responsibility, and these two words for someone who once had an emotional range of teaspoon, could be quite heavy and daunting.

But it had been a long time since school, a long time since we had dated and decided that it was just not right, and a long time since Luna had entered his life!

She simplified his life in the aspects he made difficult and added gravity to those parts of his life that he took too lightly. She never imposed, on him or on anyone.

She was just being herself, being Luna. Being with her had done Ron so much good and he loved her to death. I could see it. And I was so insanely happy for 2 of my best friends.

So yeah, the worry I saw in Ron's eyes were not last minute cold feet. They were from wondering if the ceremony would go all right, if Luna would like his effort on planning their honeymoon, if he could be half a good husband to her as she would be to him.

My heart swelled in pride towards my best friend of 11 years.

He had grown so much from the confused, non empathic, glutton that he used to be.

I had no doubt that he and Luna would be very happy together.

Oh dear! The ceremony has not even begun and I have tears in my eyes already.

I hope Ginny doesn't notice. She'll throw a fit about my eye makeup.

I was notoriously known for crying at weddings. I just couldn't help it.

Seeing the happy faces of the bride and groom being united by love and law, jerked my tear glands in a way I could not stop it.  
>I was not the type of girl who dreamed of getting married since I was child. No. That wasn't me. That was Ginny. And luckily, she had exactly the type of wedding and marriage she had dreamed about, with a man she had loved for more than half her life!<p>

I didn't romanticize weddings or my life for that matter, nor did I ever imagine myself in the bride's place.

I had always been an independent woman, raised to fare well academically and focus on a career! And besides being raised for the initial part of my life in a muggle environment, the idea of getting married at 17, when one came of age in the wizarding world, or even 21 for that matter, seemed preposterous to me!

But in the wizarding world, love was all that was required to get married! I don't think I'd ever grasp that.

However much I may not want to be married now or at an early age, I did want to, at some later date. I wanted to have a family. I wanted a domestic life. But just not right now.

I sighed, and tried to sneakily wipe the tears that were threatening to spill from the corner of my eyes.

Then I noticed, Luna had started coming closer with her arm in her father's arm.

She looked resplendent as always. Happiness does that to you.

I could see Ron trying hard not to drool.

She had serenity on her face that paled in comparison to the one she usually had on an everyday basis.

And although I know she could not wait to be Mrs. Ronald Weasley, she still walked at the required pace, but I could see childlike anticipation in her lovely grey-blue eyes with every step she came forward.

Mr. Lovegood looked both proud and sad at the same time. An emotion that only parents of the bride could feel, I guess. It's always hard to give your daughter away even though it's a happy occasion.

Looking at her walk with her father, I realised with a jolt, I would never get to walk with my father.

He would never get to give me away.

My parents would not be here to see their only daughter get married.

It's strange. I had been to so many weddings before, but never had I thought of my father giving me away at any of them.

I felt a larger, familiar hand quietly squeeze mine and suddenly my eyes fluttered open.

I looked at my hand that was covered in a tender embrace by another hand and looked up to meet the eyes of the owner of the hand.

Fred had silently sneaked behind me and held my hand.

I don't know how he knew what I was thinking or even if he did. But what mattered was that he was there.

What had happened earlier, Estelle, the other Fred, everything vanished instantly. Even though I knew there was no truth to anything that had transpired, I may have momentarily become blinded by jealousy.

But that at least showed me just how deep I felt for this wonderful man who not only made me laugh, but stood by me when I cried even when it was something silly.

There was no big display, no declaration.

Just a silent squeeze was comforting and I found myself happy again and concentrating on the beautiful bride that had reached the altar by now.

I squeezed his hand in return telling him that I was fine now and he took his original place with the rest of the Weasley brothers, a little at an angle but I could see him clearly.

He was still standing next to Estelle, but I couldn't care anymore.

His eyes were on me and I'm sure they had always been on me since the beginning of the wedding. Considering he had come to me in when I may have needed him the most, he must be watching me like a hawk.

All during the ceremony his eyes never left me. A beautiful Veela by his side and yet he kept looking at me.

A realisation hit me! Hard as a bludger!

Fred had acted completely normal around Estelle, sure he may have been charming towards her, but that was only because he was polite and maybe to get me riled up a bit.

But it was next to impossible to not be enamoured by a Veela's presence! Unless...

Unless...

My breath got stuck in my throat.

Unless, one was completely in love with someone else or was truly the said Veela's mate.

I knew the latter was next to impossible.

That meant... Fred Weasley was in love with me!

The minister of magic had already started his speech by now but I barely heard it.

My eyes were focussed on those of the man whose gaze never left mine throughout.

How stupid of me. I didn't need a Veela to tell me that he loved me. His face was a clear indication. And even though he hadn't told me yet, I knew it.

And I knew my answer too. In the background of my head, I could hear Ron and Luna exchange their vows and their rings.

Granted, we had started dating after confessing our feelings to each other a mere 5 days ago, but the bond we had developed stretched strong, and love needed no time brackets.

And although normally, I would argue whether my feelings were based on logic or I was getting carried away in the setting of a wedding, today, at this point I knew that there was no refuting it.

I loved Fred Weasley.  
>With all my heart and then some.<br>And for once, I wasn't scared.

"You may now kiss the bride," the minister said.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**

**Hey I hope the first person POV was okay!**

**I felt that this chapter was imperative to be done in Hermione's voice.**

**I know it's not an action packed chapter but it was important to let you guys know how she felt at this stage.**

**Also, I'm aware that I sidelined the wedding and concentrated on Hermione's thoughts, but that's only because her thoughts had to be parallel to the events of the wedding, and secretly, I think I'd be rubbish at describing a complete wedding scene, vows et al.**

**so yeah!**

**Pls do review and let me know if I did this first person realisation well!**

**And I've put up a poll on my profile!**

**Pls do check it out and vote!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Much love!**

**...**


	34. Chapter 34

**A very warm to thank you to;**  
><strong>SaruDM ,<strong>  
><strong>NickelRamaMetalHydride,<strong>  
><strong>MandyHowlOwl150,<strong>  
><strong>Weasley-Is-Our-King26,<strong>  
><strong>LeeArt,<strong>  
><strong>echizenochi,<strong>  
><strong>Amber611 and<strong>  
><strong>Faithlace<strong>  
><strong>For reviewing the previous chapter!<strong>

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 34.**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**FRED WEASLEY'S POV :**_

I could not stop laughing every time I saw Lee's face. He cowered with fear whenever I came closer to him. Well, usually, Lee is never the one to back down, but being his close friend for a long time, I knew very well that he is a homophobe.

Yes, I know using this knowledge against him was low; but what else could I do?

He was openly propositioning MY girlfriend, my Hermione. I had to show him his place.

Besides it was super funny. Especially when George caught on and both of us started a mock fight over who would get Lee.

If it wasn't for mum, who broke the fight and almost tore George's remaining ear from its attachment, Lee would have bolted without even attending the wedding.

So right now he's standing as far as possible from me.

I couldn't care less, since the position I was at, I would have a great view of my girlfriend.

I had barely spoken to her today and none of it was pleasant.

I longed to tell her how beautiful she looked today. My breath stopped the first time I saw her.

I could not wait till I could run my hands through her perfect curls and make them messy. All I wanted to do was to hold her.

But I had to suffice by just looking at her.  
>She looked so happy, so radiant, as if it were her wedding. But knowing the selfless woman that she is, she would be happy to no limit considering her two best friends were trying the knot.<p>

Looking at her face shine with such innocent glee, I only wish I could be there with her, hold her hand and look her in the eyes and promise her that I would be the source of unending happiness for her.

Luna had started walking down the aisle, my youngest, hare brained sister-in-law.

She looked dreamily satisfied and I mentally applauded my usually pig-headed brother for not letting her go. She was the match he could ever have.

That's all that I saw of the ceremony.

All the time afterward, my eyes never Hermione. At a point, I saw her eyes misting. Of course she would tear up at a wedding. But some time later, I saw another emotion besides happiness.

There was an emptiness, a pain, in midst of happiness. I don't know what she was thinking about.

All I knew was that I needed to just be with her. Let her know that I was there.

I sneaked up behind her, it wasn't difficult. Everyone was concentrating on Ron and Luna.

I wanted to hug her senseless, but even for a prankster like me, that would be asking for too much attention.

So I satisfied myself by just holding her little hand in mine. And I was rewarded.

Her clouded brown eyes met mine and I tried to emote something positive to her. I loved her so fully and deeply that for a moment there, I was alarmed at my own intensity.

She smiled and grasped my hand tighter.

Knowing she was okay for now, I slipped back into my position quietly, but earning a quizzical raised eyebrow from George.

I sighed. Of course George had to notice. I shook my head and saw Lee from afar smirking at me as well.

Darn. Can't hide a thing from nosy old friends and nosy twins.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**GENERAL POV :**_

The party after was in full swing, Ron had led Luna to the dance floor and although they were on totally different zones where dancing was concerned, they seemed to enjoy themselves and evidently had eyes only for each other.

But slowly one by one, the Weasley brothers started cutting in and asking for a dance with the lovely bride. Even Harry got up and danced with the Bride.

Just as Fred finished his dance with Luna, he saw Ron dancing with Hermione. Both were laughing and soon Ron's ears could be seen turning red and Hermione had a cheeky grin on her face.

Fred longed to dance with her.

Throughout the evening, they had been giving discreet looks to each other. These looks were more like moments of weakness from being apart from each other for so long.

They didn't even care when Fred was dancing with Estelle and the other Fred danced with Hermione.

Each didn't have to worry for long because they had only one dance with their official dates. The rest of the evening found Estelle and the other Fred almost glued to each other, dancing away, oblivious to the others.

Hermione was pleasantly surprised to find the other Fred mingling so well with the beautiful Veela. And she seemed pretty interested as well. Her guilt seemed to be lessening. But she felt bad about what she had thought in her mind about Estelle.

The song got over and George came forward to claim a dance with Hermione.

Hermione smiled politely and took his hand.  
>"Not the face you were expecting for your next dance?" George asked, wiggling his eyebrows comically.<p>

Hermione rolled her eyes. "No. Actually, just the face I was expecting." She said. Only not the person I wanted.

"Careful Mione, I can be ravishingly handsome, but I'm sorry to say I'm a monogamous man, happily married too." He said suggestively.

Hermione laughed. "Sure George. I'll keep that in mind. I wonder where else I'll find someone as ravishingly handsome as you."

George cocked his head sideways and pretending to think, "Difficult. I don't believe there is anyone handsomer than I" he said, dipping her low and making Hermione squeal.

"Yes. I'm sure it's difficult. Only if you had a twin. *sigh*" Hermione said cheekily.

George laughed. "When did you learn moves like that? Last time we attended a wedding, Ginny had to bodily pull you to dance."

"Well, let's just say I took up some extracurricular lessons while I was in charge of your babies!" Hermione said.

"Merlin Mione! You almost sounded naughty for a moment when you said that! I hope my innocent children have not been witness to anything scarring for them!" George said with a mock terrified expression.

Hermione playfully swatted his arm. "Not at all. In fact your innocent kids even played pranks on me. I would rethink my use of the word innocent if I were you," she said, her eyes twinkling.

"Really Hermione. Thank you so much. Ange and I can't thank you enough. You kept them as your own." George said, with an unusual hint of seriousness.

"Silly George. Of course I'll keep them as mine. They are mine. I love them to pieces, as I do you and Ange. You just wait when I have kids," she said giving a lopsided grin.

George laughed and said, "Planning are we?"

Hermione blushed and George swirled her around for one last time before the song got over. "Love you Mione!" He said and gave her a brotherly kiss on the forehead.

Hermione smiled affectionately at him.

"One more?" George asked.

Hermione shook her head. "Maybe later. I'm heading over to the bar. I'm parched."

As Hermione headed to the bar, she saw her favourite twin come up beside her with a cold butterbeer.

"I thought I heard you say you were thirsty." Fred said.

"I am. Thanks Fred." Hermione smiled.

"I haven't danced with you yet." He whispered.

"Is this a bribe in exchange for a dance?" She asked playfully, taking a big swig.

Fred saw her sip her drink and swallow the big gulp. He followed the movement of her throat as she drank and saw a little trickle escape her lips from the corners.

Oh Hermione. If only you knew what you do to me. He groaned.

For all he knew, she was innocently sipping her drink and although she would definitely not consider that sexy, Fred would beg to differ.

It took all his will power to not grab her and have his way with here then and there.

"Yes. May I have the pleasure of the next dance with you?" He asked, shaking his head of his earlier thoughts.

"I thought you'd never ask." She breathed.

A nice close song played and Hermione and Fred started dancing.

"I must say, you move well. You must've had a very good teacher." Fred teased.

"Only the best." She said lovingly.

"Have I mentioned how utterly butterly gorgeous you look today?" He whispered in her ear.

She shook her head, her eyes never leaving his.

"You look divine. And I don't mean because of the clothes. YOU look beautiful today Hermione." He said softly but truthfully.

Hermione blushed. "Thanks Fred. I couldn't stop looking at you when you entered. Have I mentioned that blue is so your colour?"

"You may have mentioned it, a couple hundred times, when you badgered me to buy my robes." Fred said.

Hermione laughed. "But it does justice to your eyes." She said dreamily.

"The only use my eyes can have is when they're looking at you." He said, never leaving her gaze.

Hermione gulped. She had felt so many emotions just some time ago. She was irrevocably in love with the man in front of her.

And she wanted him to know. She knew he loved her. She was certain.

And she understood his reason for not telling her that as yet.

But she knew he was ready. And so was she.

"Fred. I want you to know something." Hermione said, not fearful for once in her life.

She looked him in the eye and shifted closer than she was, he moved in too, sensing that this was monumental.

"I love you." She said simply.

Up close, his eyes could have been a book. And she saw everything in them.

Surprise, shock, elation, ecstasy and beyond all a wondrous amount of love. Just like her. She was sure his face mirrored hers.

"Hermione!" He whispered.

She placed her hand on his cheek and re-assured him, "I love you, Fred."

He just stood there, speechless for once and hugged her enough to leave her breathless. "Oh Merlin Mione! I love you. I love you. I love you. You have no idea how much I've wanted to say that to you."

"I may have an idea," she said, her eyes twinkling.

"When?" He asked her.

"During the ceremony. I know it's too early but..."

He broke her sentence with a swift kiss on her moving lips. She sighed and kissed him back.

He pulled away sooner than she would have liked and she suddenly realised where they were. Looking around and finding no one looking at them, she breathed a sigh of relief.

"I love you. I have since quite some time." He said.

Hermione's smile reached her eyes as she held onto Fred's hand and they headed to the main dance floor away from the bar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**...**  
>Ginny meanwhile almost spat her butterbeer.<p>

She had come over by the bar with the idea of quenching her thirst, just like Hermione.

Only, she came from the front of the garden unlike Hermione and Fred who had taken the behind route, so that no one could have a direct view of them.

She didn't hear much except that they loved each other and wanted to tell each other since some time.

She had to bite her tongue from screaming and shouting out in glee.

She was so happy for her brother and best friend.

After she settled down, it struck her that those rascals were playing her all along!

All her scheming to get them together and all along they were together!

Wicked!

She was glad that they finally saw sense.  
>Let's make it more fun! We'll play your game! You want to keep it a secret? We'll see for how long! Ginny thought as the wheels in her hear whirled.<p>

She finished her drink hurriedly and approached her brother and dragged him a safe distance till no one could hear or see them.

"Charlie, there's something I need you to do." She said as she grinned.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sorrry for the cliffie!**

**But it was getting long!**

**Hope you liked the declaration!**

**i would also like to say for my future readers, who would be reading this, even if this fic is complete, i would greatly appreciate reviews and feedback from you all. **

**i always love hearing from my readers and it makes me write better!**

**Thanks for reading!**

**.**

**.**  
><strong>.<strong>


	35. Chapter 35

**Thank you to;**  
><strong>Amber611,<strong>  
><strong>SaruDM,<strong>  
><strong>LeeArt,<strong>  
><strong>faithlace,<strong>  
><strong>93 Diagon Alley,<strong>  
><strong>Weasley-Is-Our-King26,<strong>  
><strong>me-heart-fred,<strong>  
><strong>DGfleetfox,<strong>  
><strong>echizenochi and<strong>  
><strong>NickelRamaMetalHydride<strong>

**For such lovely reviews!**

**.**

**.**

**.**  
><strong>CHAPTER 35<strong>

**.**

**.**

"What? No no no. Absolutely not! Whatever in the world gave you the idea that I would agree to this and why in Godric's name do you want to do something like this?" Charlie asked, backing away from his crazed sister and leaning into the kitchen counter.

It was past midnight, and the festivities of the wedding had ended an hour ago and everyone had left one by one after Ron and Luna had departed for their honeymoon after receiving many congratulations.

Charlie was going back to Romania after a few days and was staying at the Burrow till then, to his mothers utter delight.

Ginny too had decided to stay the night after witnessing Harry sleeping with Teddy in his arms on the couch. Besides, she needed to discuss her new plan with Charlie.

And she needed to convince him, something that was not going well as of now.

Ginny sighed and looked at him, "I didn't want to use this but you leave me no choice, Charles. I just want a little help from you, is all. But if you're going to be difficult about it, I may just have to tell mum about Nikita back in Romania and then you can spend the rest of your holiday answering her endless questions as to why you didn't feel the need to bring her to the wedding or even inform your poor mother that you are seriously seeing someone for almost a year."

Charlie looked stunned. "You wouldn't."

"I don't want to", she said earnestly.

Charlie shook his head in resignation. His only sister, youngest sibling, was scarily similar to his twin brothers. There was no way anything escaped them and you just couldn't say no to them.

Not because they were cute or anything. Just because they were bloody good at finding out secrets and at blackmailing.

"Fine." He said grouchily. "I'll do it."

Ginny gave him a sunny smile. "I'm glad we came to a consensus about this in an agreeable manner."

"Agreeable?" He said looking astonished. "You just blackmailed me into this scam of yours."

"I'm glad we see eye to eye." She continued and Charlie resisted the urge to slap his palm across his forehead.

For the first time, he felt sorry for Fred; and himself.

**.**

**.**

Since the day after the wedding was a Sunday, Mrs. Weasley had her usual family get together. But it wasn't a lunch, since the previous day had left her tired. So she called everyone for dinner.

Ginny thought it was perfect for her plan. And now that Charlie had agreed, she only wished he played his part well and convincingly.

Since Ginny had stayed over, she helped her mum prepare dinner and before long, her family started joining them.

George and Angelina came in with the twins first and not surprisingly, Fred had not come with them.

Ginny knew that Hermione and Fred would not make the mistake of coming together but she was sure they were together and would make well timed entrances.

She only hoped Hermione came before Fred.

And sure enough, after Percy and Audrey, Hermione popped in and came in to say hello.

The twins immediately ran to her and hugged her, now used to staying with her and had missed her for the past two days.

She hugged them back fondly and kissed them and Teddy not wanting to miss the group hug, trotted towards them and Hermione laughed and hugged him too.

The children all scampered off to play and Hermione was taken by the arm by Ginny and she ushered her to a quiet corner.

"What is wrong with you? How could you Hermione?" Ginny said, looking absolutely livid.

Hermione took in her friend's angry expression and gulped.

What is she talking about? Did she find out about Fred? And why is she so angry? Hermione was wondering and started to get unnerved.

"Ginny... I ... Well.." She stammered.

"Ginny what? How can you be so callous Hermione?" Ginny went on, amused to see the look on Hermione's face as she tried hard to figure what Ginny was so upset about.

Ginny was sure that she saw guilt etched on her face and was thinking that Ginny was referring to Hermione not telling her about Fred. That is what she had intended to make her think, giving her one last chance to spill about her secret relationship.

But Hermione seemed to fidget with her hands and not say anything.

Hermione and Fred had decided to keep their relationship a secret for a little while longer.

While Hermione's reason was that she wanted to tell Luna and Ginny simultaneously and also break it gently to Harry and Ron, alone, in case they got defensive and protective.

It was after all Fred Weasley they were talking about. The prankster and incorrigible twin! No way would they believe that Hermione had fallen in love with would be sure that Fred had probably imperiused her.

So Hermione wanted to wait until Ron returned and she had Luna's support as well.

This was Hermione's reason. Fred just thought it gave him a few more days to have Hermione all to himself and frankly he was enjoying the sneaking around a bit too much.

So he had no complaints. Besides, George already knew and so did Lee by now. Even though Fred had not verbally told them.

George had confronted him after the wedding, and Hermione too was pretty sure that he knew, after their dance.

She knew Fred would never hide anything from George, and not telling him was uncomfortable for him, so she was happy that George was in the loop.

But for now, she really wanted to tell Ginny, but the Burrow was full of people and she didn't know how Ginny would react. Besides, she would most definitely want to tell Harry. And Hermione really wanted Ron and Luna to know as well.

So for now, she decided to wait it out.

Ginny realised that her ploy wasn't going to work, so she tried her other plan.

"You are so naïve. Another girl just snags your boyfriend in front of your eyes and you do nothing!" Ginny said heatedly.

Wait! What? Hermione thought. Her thinking doing a major 180 degrees. What is she talking about?

"Don't play innocent. I know you're absolutely heartbroken, but too shy to show it. I saw that Estelle snatch McIntosh right under your nose. Bloody Veela. He didn't leave her side all evening. Snogging away at a wedding with someone else's date nonetheless. Absolutely disgraceful." Ginny fumed.

Hermione had a confused look on her face. Of all the things, this was not the reason she had imagined Ginny to be mad about.

Better she's angry over this than my secret with Fred, she thought relieved.

Hermione quickly rearranged her facial features and said, "look Gin.. It's okay. I was not serious about McIntosh anyway. That's why I was surprised you got him to be my date. And if he's happy with Estelle then it's great because he's still my friend and I'm glad that he's happy."

Ginny pouted. "Well, you may not be upset then but I'm still mad at Estelle. She was supposed to be Fred's date. And she definitely was not supposed to go around snogging other peoples' dates."

Hermione resisted the urge to laugh. She felt bad for Ginny for a moment. But then realising what Ginny would say and do to her when she finally would tell her about her and Fred, she sobered up.

"Yeah. That's too bad though. I'm sure Fred is shattered. Although I don't think Estelle would have done what she did if Fred had curbed his interest in Lee. Poor Estelle, it's not her fault really." Hermione said, laughing.

Ginny gave a small smile and shaking her head she left to signal Charlie and look out for Fred. She had to make sure that Hermione and Charlie were way into their conversation before Fred arrived.

Charlie caught her cue and sighed dramatically and made his way towards Hermione.

He knew his mother was persistent and slightly overbearing, that was one of the reasons he didn't want her to know about Nikita as yet, but she really loved her family and meant well. Ginny did too, but all these games made his mind reel.

He supposed it would be entertaining, and although he knew Ginny would not really go and tell his mother, he just played along because he knew she meant no harm. He was happy for Fred. Hermione was a brilliant witch and she already was a part of the family. He was sure she would be good for Fred.

He spotted her talking to Percy and although she was one of the very very few people who could handle Percy for more than two and a half minutes, he felt he needed to go and rescue her.

"Hey Hermione!" He said as he came around the corner and kissed her cheek.

"Charlie! I thought you would have missed your dragons too much to be here today!" Hermione replied.

"Yeah.. I do.. But I figured a few extra days at home wouldn't hurt." Charlie said.

"That's great. I'm sure Mrs. Weasley plans on feeding you enough these days that you're here." Hermione said.

"I'm sure. She keeps saying I'm too thin for dragons. So tell me. How is your school going on ? Tired of the little kids yet?" He asked.

"Not at all. I love them. And I'm sure by the time I'm done with them all of them will take up Muggle studies at Hogwarts. The 9-10 class is very curious about anything Muggle." Hermione said, beaming.

"I've never come to your school before. Do you think you can show me around sometime?" Charlie asked.

"Of course. I'd love to. How does tomorrow sound? I have my last class getting over at 1. You could come around then, and I'll show you around." Hermione offered.

"Sounds perfect. Then I can take you for lunch soon after, as a thank you for showing me." Charlie said.

Hermione's smile faltered for a minute. She was supposed to have lunch with Fred tomorrow at the shop. But how could she tell Charlie that?

"Oh Charlie! That's awfully kind of you. But really, it's no big deal. You don't have to go out of the way and burden yourself by taking me to lunch." Hermione said.

"Oh come on Hermione. It's not a burden. In fact, I would be delighted to have the company of a beautiful, intelligent witch such as you for lunch." Charlie said.

Hermione's face flushed, and she was still trying to think up various excuses to get out of lunch with Charlie.

Fred had just walked in and greeted his mother who told him that dinner was ready and to call everyone at the table.

He scanned his eyes around the room and saw Hermione. His face lit up for a moment and even though she was talking to Charlie, he didn't mind.

Ginny saw him from the kitchen and looked in Charlie's direction. He was still talking to Hermione and had not reached the dinner table yet.

She needed to stall Fred till Hermione and Charlie reached the table.

Setting the big bowl of stew on the table, she hurriedly wiped her hands on her apron and walked towards Fred, deciding to give him her condolences on losing Estelle.

That should give Charlie enough time to seat himself and Hermione together.

Mrs. Weasley announced again that dinner was laid and Charlie wasted no time in guiding Hermione, who kept looking about as if she was searching for someone.

Of course Charlie knew she was looking for, but he had to get her to sit next to him before Fred saw her.

So he lead Hermione to a bustling kitchen and chose a place next to Fleur as it had only 2 seats empty and that would be perfect for preventing Fred sitting next to Hermione.

Poor Hermione just followed suit, still looking for Fred, probably hoping that he could save her. Not that she minded Charlie or his company.

She just wanted to get out of lunch with him and frankly she just wanted to sit next to Fred.

But didn't seem like it was going to happen. She saw Fred from the corner of her eye being lectured by Ginny. She giggled inwardly at Fred's bored expression.

She was now sitting next to Charlie and Harry and Fred soon entered and looking around he gave her a quick look of disdain and went to sit next to Bill.

Mrs. Weasley seemed to notice that Charlie and Hermione were sitting next to each other without her having to do anything and she seemed secretly very pleased about it.

Hermione gave Fred a helpless look and the slightest shrug of her shoulders and he smiled back blinking his eyes in a reassuring gesture.

Her entire body warmed at this simple exchange and she hoped fervently that her face didn't betray her.

Charlie and Ginny noted the entire exchange and Ginny had to bite her tongue and almost hold the handles of her chair till her knuckles turned white lest she jump up and down and squeal with joy.

Charlie was trying hard to suppress his grin too. He had to admit, it was fun keeping them apart, especially when he got to see his forever joking, never serious brother go all mushy over a girl.

Turning to Hermione, he passed the eggs and said, "So, tell me... What's your favourite food? I'll pick a restaurant for lunch accordingly."

Hermione inwardly groaned. These Weasley's are too persistent. I'll just get it over with. She thought.

"Anyplace you like. Since you're being kind enough to take me, anything's fine." She said.

"Okay! This will be fun!" Charlie said, rubbing his hands together excitedly like a five year old. "Wear something nice." He said and winked at her.

Hermione gulped. Uhhoh! He seemed way too excited for a simple thank you lunch! And wear something nice? What does that mean?

She rubbed her temple tensely. Somehow, for the first time in years, she didn't look forward to school tomorrow.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hey!**

**Next chapter up!**

**I know it's nothing awfully funny or active but kind of filler!**

**But Charlie's going to be as bad as Ginny!**

**Is Fred going to have to hex his brother?**

**Lol I hope not!**

**I loved hearing from you all after my last chapter!**

**i am so kicked ul enjoyed it!**

**i think this is the longest that ive not updated!**

**apologies for the delay.. hope this chapter makes up for it..**

**Please let me know if you liked reading it, I love writing this story, so if you liked reading it as well, drop me a review. It makes writing more fun!**

**And I love hearing from you all!**

**Muaxies!**

**.**  
><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**


	36. Chapter 36

**Many thanks to;**

**SaruDM,**  
><strong>Myweakness,<strong>  
><strong>Shivvv,<strong>  
><strong>Weasley-Is-Our-King26,<strong>  
><strong>dirty-little,<strong>  
><strong>echizenochi,<strong>  
><strong>LeeArt,<strong>  
><strong>NickelRamaMetalHydride,<strong>

**For such lovely reviews and also to all those who have alerted and favourited.**

**.**

**.**

**.**  
><strong>CHAPTER 36.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hermione was just finishing off sorting some papers that her last class had written on how muggles combat the climatic changes with their inventions, when Charlie popped into her classroom.

She wasn't expecting him for another 10 minutes, so when she heard his crack of apparition, she was startled and a few papers went flying.

Charlie flicked his wand towards the papers and they neatly arranged themselves in the pile Hermione had generated.

"Jumpy, aren't we, today?" Charlie said chuckling as he saw Hermione with a hand on her chest, trying to calm herself down.

He kissed her on the cheek, with an arm around her waist that lingered there for a little while longer than normal greetings lasted and that caused Hermione's heart to beat faster than it had when he had just popped in.

She was otherwise very comfortable with Charlie, and he wasn't a shy person so he displayed affection frequently. But this was slightly more than sisterly affection that he usually showed, and it unnerved her. Big time.

Especially after Fred had told her how Mrs. Weasley had tried to get them together, she was even more wary of his excessive friendliness.

She could imagine Mrs. Weasley being disillusioned with the idea of her second eldest son and her, but she had thought that at least Charlie would be sane enough. But today he seemed to be obeying Mrs. Weasley.

"Well, I was expecting you in another 10 minutes, so the sudden entry startled me." Hermione defended herself.

"No worries." Charlie said cheerily, seating himself on one of the benches meant for the children. "If you have to finish off any work, I'll wait!"

"Oh it's done." Hermione said, "I was just about to place these in the cupboard when you came." She said, pointing at the papers.

She levitated the stack and placed it in the open cupboard behind her. With another flick, the door shut and locked itself.

She took a deep, steadying breath and prayed that the day would not get more uncomfortable than it already had.

She had told Fred about their lunch, last night after dinner when he had come over to her flat.

Fred laughed and said that Charlie was probably trying to get out of the burrow so he could enjoy the day without mum constantly fussing over him.

Well, I hope you're right Fred. She thought as Charlie took her hand and she started the tour of her school.

"So what made you start this Mione?" Charlie asked, clearly impressed by the size of the playing ground behind the school.

"Well.. I had never thought I'd have something of my own, you know! I had always envisaged myself working in the ministry or something. But it was so dissatisfying. I felt it to be too commercial and besides there was no challenge. So I invested the money we had been given after the war into this place and decided to do this. I've had practice in teaching, you know. Had to practically force tutor your brother and Harry in school." She said smiling, fondly remembering her Hogwarts days.

"This really seems to be the perfect project for you." Charlie said.

"Yeah. It was scary at first, you know. Wondering whether the wizarding population would accept the idea of a nursery and primary education that was predominantly muggle. And when I started, I had no Weasley children also. Now I'm guessing soon a big population will be Weasley's, what with Vic joining next year and Audrey pregnant now." She said.

Charlie laughed.

"Yeah. You'll have the Weasley children advertise for you plenty. Though you don't need it now, do you?" He asked.

Hermione laughed. "No, I suppose not. First few months I had the kids come over to my flat while the school was being built. Then slowly, word spread and more kids started coming in and eventually I had to hire more staff too."

"Wow. You're quite the entrepreneur, Hermione." Charlie said, looking thoroughly impressed.

Hermione blushed under his praise and he held his gaze a while longer and she finally lowered her eyes, tensing up.

Charlie came a bit closer and whispered, "beautiful."

She whipped her head up and saw him innocently look around the Arts room and examining the paintings her students had made and hung.

She breathed a sigh of relief. She was sure he was looking at her when he said that, but was relieved to see him gazing at the paintings.

She shook herself mentally, damn you Fred. I wish you hadn't told me about Charlie. Now all I can think is how this meeting of ours means something else to him than what it really is.

"So, that's it. Just 3 storeys. But it's enough. I'm planning on starting field trips now for the kids. Into muggle London, so that they aren't at a loss when they are around muggles or in a muggle area." Hermione said.

"It's impressive Hermione. For something that started out from a flat to a building, it's great. And all your vision." Charlie said, holding her hand.

"You really are an incredible woman, Mione." He said softly.

Hermione was forced to look at him when he said that and she realised how similar Fred's eyes were to Charlie's.

Charlie's were slightly greener but still they had a brilliant blue in them that Fred had. She was immediately reminded of Fred and she wished he were here.

Since Charlie was Fred's brother, he would know better if this was normal Charlie behaviour or he was trying to flirt.  
>Because, she kept getting mixed signals.<p>

Boy! Talk about awkward. I'd relive the table incident at the wedding any day compared to this. I hope lunch is not so awkward. Hermione thought.

She showed him around a bit more and he seemed tobe thoroughly amused by the "coffee machine" that Hermione had installed in the staff room and also had charmed it to generate pumpkin juice and butterbeer. He had never seen anything like it, neither had he had coffee ever.

So when she offered him coffee, he just said he wasnt sure if he would like the taste or not, so he swiftly took her mug and sipped it, nodding his head, indicating that it was not too bad.

Hermione was a bit taken aback by his utter ease in just sipping from her personal mug, but she recovered soon and went around locking up the place after the tour was over.

"So? where are we going?", she asked him.

"Why dont u just hold my arm and ill side along apparate you to the restaurant?", Charlie said.

And so they popped out of the school and landed on a busy street.

That's when Hermione realised that, when Charlie said 'dress nice', he meant "dress nice".

Hermione had thought that her black knee length skirt and navy shirt would suffice as something 'nice' as well as normal school attire.

But when she reached the restaurant, she realised with eyes wide open, that anything she would have done, would not have prepared her enough for lunch at "La beau Monde" on the 54th floor, a table that overlooked the Eiffel Tower.

She didn't need Fred to tell her that, **this**, certainly was not **'just'** a friendly lunch.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Oh Charles!**

**I bet Nikita must be one happy girlfriend!**

**I can practically hear Hermione's heart pounding. Can you?**

**And we thought only Ginny could be manipulative!**

**Charlie is going to try everything to make Hermione confess!**

**How long can she hold onto it?**

**Did you like it?**

**If you did and even if you didn't please do let me know.**

**Your feedback is greatly appreciated!**

**Besides, I get excited every time I get a review alert!**

**You'll have all been such wonderful readers, thank you so much for reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PS. ive put up a poll on my profile, kindly do go and vote if youll like.**

**thank u!**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	37. Chapter 37

**Many many thanks to;**

**SaruDM,**  
><strong>NickelRamaMetalHydride,<strong>  
><strong>echizenochi,<strong>  
><strong>me-heart-fred,<strong>  
><strong>LeeArt,<strong>  
><strong>TeamJacobBitch,<strong>  
><strong>Weasley-Is-Our-King26,<strong>  
><strong>AnnabellSkyLee,<strong>  
><strong>kitcat234<strong>  
><strong>jbekke and<strong>  
><strong>scarlettlettersaphirerose<strong>  
><strong>For reviewing!<strong>

**Also extending my thanks to all those who've alerted and favourited!**

**You guys rock! :-D**

**Next chapter for all my loyal readers :)**

**.**

**.**

**.**  
><strong>CHAPTER 37.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

"He did what?" Fred hollered.

"You heard me. He took me to lunch." Hermione said, wincing, expecting this reaction from Fred.

"To Paris!" Fred said, for the 4th time.

"I told you, my initial gut instinct was right." She sighed. "When I started getting uncomfortable around Charlie, I should have known something was wrong."

"I would have never guessed! Charlie? Really? Charlie?" He repeated.

"Yes Fred. Charlie. Okay?" She said exasperatedly. "Why is it so difficult to believe? You fell for me. And he's you're brother. Surely there must be some similarities in preferences."

"No, Mione. It's not that. It's just that, before mum started pushing Charlie, he never behaved this way. And all of a sudden, this excessive show and all. Something doesn't fit." Fred said, scratching his head.

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked.

"Well, you know how George and I are the pranksters of the lot, see, that way Charlie has always been the rebel. Bill was always the sensible one, but if he ever took to something, he stuck by it. Stubborn git. That's how he finally married Fleur you see. And Charlie would just keep annoying mum by doing the exact opposite of what she wanted him to do. You should have seen mum when he got the dragon tattoo. I thought every vein in her neck and head would pop." Fred said, laughing.

Hermione was also laughing by now. "So what exactly do you mean by that?"

"Well, what I'm trying to say is, that I'm sure Charlie didn't pay much attention to you before the lunch mum forced him to sit next to you...I know because I was busy paying you attention, so I would know if anyone was trying to get close to you." He said quickly before she started lamenting on the fact that he thought no one would pay any attention to her.

She smiled at the thought of him being preoccupied with her at that time.

"Again, I don't know what you're building up to." Hermione said impatiently.

"Oh hush. You're rather impatient today aren't you? I would have thought you'd be the kind of person to have a full background story to base your deductions." Fred teased.

"Oh please." She countered. "You'd be impatient too if you had apparated to Paris and back and survived an extremely awkward school tour and lunch thereafter."

"Besides," she said, scooting closer to him on the couch and facing him, almost sitting on him now. "I missed lunch with you, and didn't get to come to the shop. You can't blame me for being impatient now when all you want to do is rant about your sibling characteristics and all I want to do is... Well... This." She said huskily as she pressed herself closer to his torso and tried to melt herself in his embrace.

Fred made a contented noise from his throat and wasted no time in grabbing her closer.

She had starting peppering soft kisses on his neck and he let his head fall back so as to let her have better access.

She went up higher and traced his sturdy, square jaw with the same intensity as before and soon Fred felt as if his entire body was going through a very very pleasant low voltage electric shock.

He buried his hands in her hair; he had divested it from the clutches of her clip and now was running them freely through her locks, massaging her scalp in a way that made her warm all over.

She moaned into the cleft between his ear and jaw and he smiled. He loved hearing these raw, primal sounds coming out from the usually prim and proper Ms. Granger.

She pushed herself even closer to him if it was possible and her knees were now digging into the backrest of the couch because there was no space.

Fred's hands shifted from her hair and roamed her back, up and down in soothing motions.

She completed her trip from his earlobe to jaw and back and nibbled on his lower lip, drawing an almost incoherent word formation from Fred.

He absolutely loved it when she did that. It drove him crazy and he lost all ability to make comprehensible decisions then.

She continued to tease him, slowly and slowly feeling his lip swell in her mouth.

Her hands were doing their rounds in Fred's hair now and he couldn't guess where the waves of pleasure were coming from, the scintillating rotations on his skull or the slow torture she inflicted on his lonesome lip.

Whatever it was, he decided to share some of this pleasure.

He brought his hands up to her shoulders and started kneading them rhythmically, easing all knots that had been formed whilst leaning against him and the couch.

He rubbed her shoulders in smooth, sure, small circles with the tips of his experienced fingers and at the same time he let go of the grip her lips had on his and slowly replaced his fingertip trails with that of his kisses.

Every inch he massaged, he followed it up with hot open kisses until he reached her neck and bestowed the same treatment on her smooth expanse that she had onto him.

He nibbled on her earlobe for a bit longer than usual and she whispered "Merlin!" Into Fred's ears.

"Nope. Try again." He said, heavily breathing.

She laughed. And took his half swollen, waiting lips into hers and they both melted into a world of their own the neither Charlie nor Paris could take them away from.

They parted for some air and breathing heavily, Hermione put her head into Fred's chest and busied herself into hearing his loud, erratic heartbeat under the soft material of his t-shirt.

She smiled at how his heart was pounding into her ears. She felt good knowing that the otherwise steady, strong heartbeat could be accelerated so much by one touch from her.

And it was the same for her where he was concerned. She hadn't felt like this in a long, long time and she doubted she had ever felt so strongly before.

"Impatience suits you very finely, Mione." Fred said, after his breathing had normalised a bit.

She bit his arm in response and he yelped. "Feisty too! Merlin! Remind me to thank Charlie."

"Very funny Frederick." She said, giving him a chaste kiss and smoothing his tousled hair.

She was up in a second and without looking back asked him, "some tea?"

"Hell no! After that, nothing's going to taste half as good." He replied.

She shook her head in resignation and plonked beside him with her mug in hand.

"So you were saying something before we were ... Err... Temporarily distracted." She said.

"I'd make that a permanent distraction if I could, I swear." Fred said.

"Oh for Godric's sake Fred. Stop teasing me. I'll never initiate anything otherwise." Hermione threatened.

"Oh no no no. I'm not teasing you. It's a compliment. You're amazing you know that? And I love you." He said.

"I love you." She repeated as she snuggled closer and placed her feet under her.

"Fred. What if Charlie really likes me?" She asked softly. "I like him and he's your brother. I don't want to hurt him or Mrs. Weasley."

"You won't hurt anyone Mione. That's the thing. I can't just believe that mum pushed him toward you and he actually fell for it. The Charlie I know would fight tooth and nail and actually do everything in his power to oppose mum. And letting mum choose a girl for him? Impossible." Fred said.

"So what are you implying?" She asked again.

"I think there's more to him than what meets the eye. Maybe he's only doing all this to fluster mum, you never know." Fred said.

"I hope so. I'd hate to hurt him." She said worriedly.

"You won't." Fred said determinedly and kissed the top of her head.

"So what's the plan now? Did he leave you alone after lunch or is he making new plans to meet you?" Fred asked.

"Not really. He apparated me back home after lunch and he told me how splendid this date has been. That's when I started to get worried more." She said. "Then I thanked him and he kissed me on the cheek and hugged me and left and said see you at the Burrow sometime."

"Hmmm. So no new date plans?" Fred mused.

She swatted his arm and groaned, "Don't call it that! It was not a date! "

"Sure." Fred laughed.

"So let it be. Consider this as an unusual experience. I've heard Paris can be a great place for lunch. So unless he asks you again, I think we should just let it go." He said.

"I guess. I still have nagging doubts." She furrowed her brow.

"Let me try to dispel them then." Fred said, as he went in to kiss her but started tickling her instead.

She screamed and jumped and soon they were running all around the flat, all thoughts of Charlie forgotten.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hmmm. You know what? I think this mushroom sandwich has got to be the best one in the whole world." Ginny said, chewing wildly.

"You order the same sandwich every single time. Why don't you try something else?" Hermione complained.

"Just. It's not like I have it every day. Only whenever we come here." Ginny replied, shrugging her shoulders.

"I miss Lu. It's our first post work Tuesday lunch without her." Hermione said.

Ginny nodded. "I know. But at least today I get to keep my mushrooms in my sandwich peacefully. Else she would be stealing them under my nose."

Hermione laughed and so did Ginny.

"I miss her too. I'm really glad she's coming back soon and our next lunch will be with her." Ginny said.

"Yeah. I'm amazed though with Ron. I can't believe he chose Africa of all the places for their honeymoon." Hermione said.

Ginny nodded again, swallowing her bite and washing it down with purpleberry ice tea. "And she was so thrilled to top it off. "

"He said she had always wanted to go there, ever since her mother had gone there and come back." Hermione said. "It's nice to finally see Ron taking an active interest in what his girlfriend is saying and storing away information in his memory for future use."

Ginny laughed. "Yeah. I guess he had a lot of growing up to do."

"Tell me about it." Hermione said, rolling her eyes.

"Know what? It's been really long you came over. I'm done for the day and I'm cooking a long 4 course for Harry today. You should come too." Ginny said excitedly.

"What? Sounds tempting Gin. But I don't want to be the third wheel between you and Harry. Besides, this sounds like a romantic couply thing you're doing. Surely, you're not that bored by marriage that you're inviting people over when you cook for him?" Hermione said.

"No. Nothing like that. I promise. We have plenty of time for ourselves. It's just that I want to try out some new recipes and it would be nice to have you over. Usually Ron and Lu would be there too but this time it can be just us. We can all go out again once they're back." Ginny said, looking excited.

Hermione didn't want to decline her friend, especially when she seemed so excited to try out her new recipes.

She smiled and said, "Okay. I'll come over. Do you need me to get something?"

Ginny smiled widely and said, "Just get some coffee, Harry loves that stuff and I still haven't had a chance to go muggle shopping yet."

"Done." Hermione said.

**.**

**.**

**.**  
>Later in the day, Ginny owled Charlie a letter that said,<p>

_Charlie,_  
><em>Dinner at my place tonight at 8.<em>  
><em>Hermione is going to be there too.<em>  
><em>Don't be late.<em>  
><em>And don't tell anyone.<em>  
><em>See you.<em>  
><em>Chuckles,<em>  
><em>Gin.<em>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**And we thought she was being sweet.**

**Poor Hermione!**

**Handling dinner with Charlie and Ginny!**

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing!**

**I really appreciate the feedback!**

**i would also like to say for my future readers, who would be reading this, even if this fic is complete, i would greatly appreciate reviews and feedback from you all. **

**i always love hearing from my readers and it makes me write better!**

**Mwah!**

**.**

**.**


	38. Chapter 38

**Thanking;**

**SaruDM,**  
><strong>scarlettlettersaphirerose,<strong>  
><strong>LyndahJune,<strong>  
><strong>LeeArt,<strong>  
><strong>dirty-little,<strong>  
><strong>faithlace,<strong>  
><strong>Weasley-Is-Our-King26,<strong>  
><strong>MandyHowlOwl150,<strong>  
><strong>echizenochi, and<strong>  
><strong>nlech16<strong>  
><strong>For the reviews and invaluable feedback!<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 38.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Harry! How are you? Are you very upset that I'm poking my hungry head between you two?" Hermione greeted him teasingly and he kissed her cheek.

"Are you kidding? I don't care if she invites the entire family; I just want her to cook! She is Mrs. Weasley's daughter after all! But she doesn't cook fancy too often! I'm just happy for any excuse she needs." Harry beamed, excited and Hermione laughed; now sure that she was definitely not interrupting any Harry-Ginny time.

"Where's Gin?" Hermione asked.

"She's just finishing the dessert. I tried sampling so that you don't have to bear it if it's awful, but she almost hexed my hand and expelled me from the kitchen." Harry complained.

"What did you expect? Just be thankful Ron isn't here, he would have been nursing a very injured hand by now", Hermione replied, trying to control her laughter. "I think I'll go in and see if she needs any help. Maybe I could sneak something out for you."

"You're the best, Mione! But doesn't look like she'll be needing help. Here she comes." Harry said pointing to the kitchen door.

And Ginny came out, in a cute 'I'm always at St. Mungo's so I rarely get to use this' apron.

"Does St. Mungo's really give away such aprons?" Hermione asked chuckling.

"That is my dear husbands doing. He made this apron for me on our engagement anniversary, also indicating that I needed to use this regularly." Ginny explained while setting the table.

Hermione laughed again. "Harry! I would have never thought. You're as bad as Ron. Poor Luna!"

Harry and Ginny joined in the laughter.

Hermione started helping Ginny with the table when she noticed that she had laid the table for 4 instead of 3.

Hermione was sure Ginny had mentioned only the three of them. So who could the fourth person be? She wondered if the extra plate came there by mistake, but it seemed doubtful.

"Umm. Gin? There are four plates here. Are you expecting anyone else?" Hermione asked, her brow raised.

"Umm. Hermione ... I.. Actually.. "Ginny started, but didn't know what to say.

She was going to kill Charlie. He was supposed to be here before Hermione came or at least when she came. And he was late! She hadn't prepared to be questioned by Hermione.

"Oh no no! Don't tell me Ginny Weasley Potter! Do not tell me that you have invited someone over and I'm supposed to consider dating him. Are you playing matchmaker again?" Hermione asked accusingly, glaring at her friend.

Ginny had a sheepish look on her face and she decided to just play along with Hermione. She need not know just yet that it was Charlie coming over. And once Charlie did make his appearance, then there was no way Hermione could back out.

"Harry! Were you in on this?" Hermione turned to face a confused looking Harry with her hands on her hips and a scary 'tell me the truth or else' expression on her face.

"No. Hermione, I swear, Ginny only told me you were coming over. I have no idea about anyone else." Harry said, hands in the air, "what is this Gin? How could you not tell me who you're inviting? I wear the pants in this family and yet you manage to not inform me about this?"

Harry's tone was harsh but he was trying hard to keep a straight face, Hermione too giggled at this.

"I'll tell you who's wearing pants in the family Harry Potter! You are. And for a long long time to come! Don't expect to be removing yours or anyone else's for quite some time." Ginny said menacingly, with a ladle in hand.

Harry gulped and immediately realised his folly and went over to kiss his wife's fake anger away.

"Whipped!" Hermione exclaimed in mock disgust and disdain.

Just then they heard knocking on the door.

"Who's it Gin?" Harry enquired.

"You'll see." She answered cryptically and went to open the door.

Harry and Ginny just shrugged at each other and turned towards the door.

"Hey Ginny!" Boomed Charlie's familiar voice.

Hermione's face paled as if she had just been trapped with Fluffy alone as she saw Ginny kiss Charlie and he made his way toward the hall.

"Harry!" He greeted his brother in law with a hug, who had a very questioning look on his face.

"Hermione! We meet again! What a pleasant surprise! And you, as always look enchanting!" He said, kissing her hand and enveloping her in a hug which she was too stunned to reciprocate. When he kissed her cheek, she was jolted out of her silence and she mumbled, "Charlie... H-Hello... Fancy seeing you here.."

Harry and Hermione exchanged quizzical looks, Hermione because she was wondering how Harry didn't know Charlie was coming over and Harry because he had never seen Charlie so pally and over friendly with Hermione.

"Yeah. I've never had any of Gin's cooking and she invited me over today. Isn't that sweet? I knew she was my favourite sister." Charlie said.

"I'm your only sister, Charlie." Ginny deadpanned.

"You'd still be my favourite," he winked and Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Umm. Okay... Charlie what can I get you to drink? We have butterbeer, pumpkin juice, elf wine and some champagne from the wedding." Harry offered, still looking a bit dazed.

Charlie turned towards Hermione and asked her, "what would you like Hermione?"

She looked a bit off and said, "umm no. Nothing now. Maybe I'll have something with dinner."

"Are you all right, Mione?" Charlie asked with concern.

"Yeah. Yes I mean I'm fine. Just a bit tired. " She answered.

Harry looked at her suspiciously and looked back at Charlie.

"Well.. Then, Harry, I wouldn't mind a glass of wine then." Charlie replied.

"Excellent," Harry said. "I was going to suggest the same."

Harry came back with two glasses of wine and Hermione excused herself on the pretext of helping Ginny.

She entered the kitchen and grabbed the casserole that was in Ginny's hand and put it back on the platform.

"What exactly are you trying to do?" She asked in a no nonsense tone.

"Trying to get the food on the table. With no help from you of course," Ginny said calmly.

"Don't try to be smart Ginny. Why is Charlie here? And even if he is, why did you tell me at lunch that it'll be just the 3 of us?" Hermione demanded.

Ginny sighed, " Look Hermione, I did tell you at lunch it would be just us, but just after, I went to visit mum and Charlie was there, looking kind of bored and I thought that he's not been here so why not invite him as well? That's all."

"That's all?" Hermione asked, her gaze piercing.

Ginny lowered her eyes a bit and seemed to be playing with her hands for a few seconds before she looked up again.

"Okay. I'll be honest, Hermione. I think Charlie likes you, I'm pretty sure and I've seen how well you'll get along. Would it really be that bad?" Ginny asked pleadingly.

Hermione was a bit taken aback by Ginny's apparent honesty. She had not expected her to give in so soon and Hermione had planned a whole list of verbal ammunition against Ginny.

"Umm Gin. Please. I don't like him that way. He's very nice to talk to. But you can't be constantly pushing me towards men." Hermione said.

"Please Mione! Just this dinner! It's not like you have to pretend to have a good time. We were enjoying before he came and we enjoy our meals at the Burrow also, just think it's one of those. Please?" Ginny pleaded again.

Hermione sighed again. "But what is the point? You said he likes me. I don't like him. Not that way at least. I don't want to be leading him on." Hermione said.

"I know. You won't. He's a big boy, Mione! But just please try. Don't shut yourself off from opportunities. I'm just asking you to have a good time and keep an open mind." Ginny said.

Open mind, my arse. Hermione thought heatedly, she just wondered if she should tell Ginny about Fred right now but tempting as it sounded, it was certainly not the right time. And not to mention how awkward dinner would suddenly become. Ginny would surely feel foolish and also enraged that Hermione had not mentioned this before.

What a vicious cycle she had gotten herself into. Damn it!

"I'm not promising anything. One dinner. And you really need to mind your own business, you know. I don't know how you manage the hospital and my seemingly lacking love life and your married life at the same time." Hermione groaned.

Ginny's face lit up in a smile and she hugged Hermione and said, "Because I love you!" And scurried away to the dining table.

Shaking her head, Hermione levitated two trays to the dining table.

Outwardly she seemed composed but inside she was shaking. Ginny had said that Charlie liked her. Her doubts were proven true and she wished she could speak with Fred right now.

She would be a mess if she didn't tell him about this.

She excused herself to go to the bathroom and locking the door, she quickly apparated into Fred's flat.

"Fred ... I ... "She stopped midway when she saw George sitting calmly on Fred's sofa reading The Prophet.

"George? What are you doing here? Where's Fred?" Hermione asked, out of breath.

"A very good evening to you too, Mione." George grinned.

"Oh, I'm so sorry George. Good evening. But what are you doing here?" Hermione asked.

"I must let you know that Fred and I are brothers, twins to be precise, and we do happen to share some twin time quite so often." George said in a pompous Percy voice.

Hermione grinned, "Of course you'll do. Just didn't expect you here."

"Ange is at her mother's with the kids for dinner so I thought Fred and I could catch up for a bit. But I thought you were supposed to be at Ginny's" George asked.

"George! Have you stolen my black sweater again? I swear you behave like a 3 year ..." Fred stopped as he exited his room and entered his hall, shirtless, and saw Hermione standing with George.

"Hermione ? Aren't you supposed to be at Ginny's?" Fred repeated the question.

Hermione turned towards Fred and her answer got caught in her throat as she saw her boyfriend emerge, wearing light blue jeans and nothing on top. Probably searching for the sweater George had supposedly stolen.

He had just come from the shower and as usual his hair was wet and dripping on his bare shoulders. Hermione wanted to have a quick word with him and leave but seemingly tongue tied at the sight of his almost perfect upper body, quick words were surely not going to happen.

"Ahem." George cleared his throat, with an amused look on his face, "maybe we can have some brotherly time later then, eh Fred?"

Hermione seemed to be jolted again and she found her voice. Tearing her gaze away from Fred, she looked at George and said, "No no. George stay. I only have a minute; I need to be back at Ginny's soon."

"What happened Mione?" Fred asked.

"I told you Charlie likes me." Hermione said.

George's eyes went wide and he asked, "What! What are you talking about?"

"Ginny! That sister of yours! She tricked me. She's even invited Charlie for dinner and she told me he likes me. And she's asking me to give him a chance. Oh Fred, what am I to do?" She asked worriedly.

"Ginny said that she was trying to get you and Charlie together?" Fred repeated.  
>Hermione nodded.<p>

"Are you sure?" Fred asked.

"Of course I'm sure." Hermione snapped. She didn't have time for Fred's slow thinking right now.

"That's so strange. I can't believe Ginny would actually push you towards Charlie. I'm positive she knows or at least has some inkling about my feelings for you." Fred said, still wondering.

"How does Ginny know?" George asked.

Fred looked at Hermione and said, "You remember the day we got wet and I ran a fever, when Ginny persuaded you to stay to look after me, she whispered you're welcome in my ear. Now why would she do that unless she thought I fancied you?" Fred questioned.

Hermione looked to be deep in thought.

"And that day at the Burrow, when you sat next to Charlie, Ginny kept looking at me weirdly and was highly amused by the fact that I was getting flustered." Fred added.

"So that means Ginny has some idea about your feelings towards Hermione." George deduced.

"Then why is she pushing me towards Charlie? Shouldn't she be pushing me towards you?" Hermione asked impatiently.

"Exactly." Fred wondered.

"Do you think..."

"That our little sister..."

"Is up to something?" George and Fred completed their statements.

Hermione looked at each one of them, exasperatedly.

"What? You think Ginny is up to something? Of course she's up to something. She wants to set me up with Charlie!" Hermione spelled it out.

"Yes. But it's suspicious that she notices Fred's interest in you and yet she goes out of her way to set you up with Charlie." George said, catching on quickly.

"She's definitely up to something. And if I'm right, so is Charlie." Fred declared.

"Okay. I need to go now. I've been in the bathroom for way too long." Hermione said.

"Freddie dearest. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" George asked.

"That depends on what you're thinking brother." Fred replied with a cheeky smile.

"I think it's the perfect opportunity since Hermione's here." George said.

"You bet." Fred answered.

"Would you stop having these telepathic conversations? I don't have the time. Hurry up or I'm leaving." Hermione threatened.

"Okay fair lady. You may leave. But not before we give you something to plant in Ginny's house." George said.

"What?" Hermione asked.

"This," Fred said proudly, extracting an object from a box, " is our latest version."

"And it's called The Extra Extendable Walkie Talkie Ear." George said, a devious grin, identical to Fred, on his face.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Okay then!**

**So seems like they are well on their way to figuring things out!**

**Let's see what they 'hear' next!**

**Thank you again for your reviews!**

**They make me really happy!**

**Please review if you liked the chapter and even if you didn't!**

**Keep reading!**

**.**

**.**


	39. Chapter 39

**A warm thank you to;**

**hello,**  
><strong>LeeArt,<strong>  
><strong>echizenochi,<strong>  
><strong>nlech16,<strong>  
><strong>jbekke,<strong>  
><strong>gimarkley2013,<strong>  
><strong>AnnabellSkyLee,<strong>  
><strong>Weasley-Is-Our-King26,<strong>  
><strong>me-heart-fred,<strong>  
><strong>MaronTodai, and 93 Diagon Alley<strong>

**For leaving such wonderful reviews!**

**I could hardly believe when I reached a 100 reviews and here I am almost touching 200!**

**And it's all because of the amazing feedback you all have been bestowing upon me!**

**A thank you to each and every reviewer!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 39.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hermione? Hermione ? Are you all right?" Harry called out, with a polite knock on the bathroom door.

He didn't hear any response and he stood there for a moment, wondering why she was taking so long and why he couldn't hear anything.

"Hermione? Please answer. I'm beginning to get worried. If you don't answer in a few seconds I'm going to have to.. "

"Harry?" Hermione's muffled voice could be heard from the other side of the door.

"Hermione? Are you fine? It's been so long, I came to check." Harry said with obvious relief in his voice.

He heard the sound of the tap running and it shutting and Hermione opened the door.

He scrutinised her, as if looking for some external evidence of illness.

"Harry! I'm fine! Just a little emergency! Don't worry." Hermione replied, looking a bit off.

"Are you sure? I could ask Ginny to look at you and she could probably give you something." Harry persisted.

She hugged her friend and smiled.

"No Harry. I'm perfectly well. Just a bit of umm surprise to see Charlie here as well and I really just needed to use the bathroom." She tried convincing him.

Harry and Ron were her oldest friends. And even though they were mostly oblivious to her feelings in school, they had grown to learn to read her emotions, Harry more so than Ron, and even now Harry could almost always tell when she was upset about something.

"Does it bother you that Ginny called Charlie over as well? I never would have thought that could be a problem." Harry said honestly.

Hermione sighed. "Well it wouldn't be a problem per se, but you see, Ginny's trying to set me up with him. And Harry, I don't like Charlie in that manner. But she said he does like me and I should give him a chance."

Harry was quiet for a moment.

"Would it be so bad?" He asked finally, after thinking a bit.

Hermione sighed again. "I know it doesn't look so bad, Harry, but I just don't feel it. I can't explain now but I seriously cannot give it even one small try. Please understand."

Harry looked at her again and she knew he was trying to go over her words to find the meaning and look between the lines. She didn't know if he actually realised anything or just out of respect for her, nodded.

"Okay. If you really don't feel like it, then don't bother. Ginny really loves you and she thinks the best thing she can do for you is get you a man. And Merlin knows how much she wishes it's a Weasley." Harry said.

Hermione laughed. Well you got that wish Gin!

"I know she can get overbearing at times. But she loves you nonetheless. But if you are so adamant about not thinking about Charlie then don't worry. I'll be the perfect buffer. I just want you to enjoy dinner, yeah?" He said.

Hermione looked over at the man who was in all senses except by blood, her brother and gave him a wide smile. She hugged him and thanked him for understanding and they headed out to the dining room together.

"There you are Mione! I was beginning to wonder what took you so long." Ginny said.

"Come on then, love, I can't wait any longer. Let's eat." Harry said, trying to change the subject of Hermione's temporary disappearance.

"Oh yes! Let's see baby sister, if you have anything of Molly Weasley in you." Charlie said good naturedly.

They placed themselves on the dining table and Charlie even held Hermione's chair out for her.

She took it with an embarrassed expression and sat down.

"So Mione, Charlie tells me you gave him a tour of the school yesterday." Ginny said, while serving everyone some mashed potatoes.

"Umm yeah. I did. He was rather sweet with the compliments." Hermione said.

"Oh come now, Mione, I was only saying what was true. Besides no compliments can be enough for you." Charlie said.

Harry raised his eyebrows to this blatant compliment showering and continued to dig into his rice.

"You embarrass me Charlie," Hermione said turning a shade of pink.

"And I must say that you were very pleasant company for lunch too. I'm so glad I stayed back for a bit this time, I would have never had the pleasure of your company otherwise." Charlie said smoothly.

Hermione almost gulped down her tomatoes. She resembled one herself and in spite of the delicious food, she barely tasted anything that she ate.

Charlie was openly talking about the time they spent together in front of Harry and Ginny. This was not something Hermione wanted. This would only add fuel to the fire.

Thankfully Harry started some topic about Dragons and Charlie was soon immersed in a genuine discussion about dragon eyes and how they were helpful to Aurors after their death.

Dinner passed smoothly without any more compromising conversations between her and Charlie and by the time Ginny got the dessert out, Hermione was actually having a good time.

Hermione helped Ginny take the dishes to the kitchen, and just then they all heard a very sleepy, crying Teddy call out to Uncle Harry from upstairs.

Harry left his goblet on the table and immediately took the stairs two at a time to reach Teddy.

Ginny gave Charlie a pointed look that Hermione missed and said, "I think I better go check on him. I'll take some chocolate for him, he feels better soon after."

She hurried behind Harry with the chocolate and that left Hermione and Charlie alone in the living room.

The uneasiness that Hermione had experienced at the beginning of the evening started returning as Charlie made his way from across the room towards her and stood too close to her for comfort.

"Hermione ? There's something I need to ask you." Charlie said in a soft voice.

"N-now? Charlie it's quite late and even teddy has woken up. I think we should leave." Hermione said, backing away a bit and trying to avoid the question at all costs.

Charlie seemed to think for a few seconds and then he said, "Okay. You're right. It's not the right time or the right place. How about you meet me tomorrow? After school?"

"What?" Hermione stammered. This was not what she had expected.

"Either you meet me tomorrow or speak to me now." Charlie said stubbornly.

"Charlie... " Hermione said wistfully.

"Come on Hermione. Just for some time. And this time I promise not to take you out of England." He joked.

She tried to laugh at his joke. But she had to make some excuse. She needed to bide for some time.

"I have a staff meeting tomorrow after hours, how about I owl you in the morning the time that is suitable for me?" Hermione said, improvising.

"Okay. But if you don't owl me, I'm landing up at the school before closing time." Charlie said.

Hermione groaned inwardly. Bloody persistent Weasley men!

"Of course." She said, trying to sound in control. "It won't be necessary though, since I'll definitely owl you."

Ginny and Harry chose that precise moment to descend down the stairs.

"Is Teddy okay?" Hermione asked, concerned.

"Yeah. Just a bad dream. Nothing that chocolate can't cure." Harry said, smiling.

"Oh. Good. Gin, I've cleared the dishes, you don't have to worry about them." Hermione said.

"Oh thanks Hermione! You're a sweetheart." Ginny said.

Hermione really wanted to get away now and said, "I think I'll be off now, early morning tomorrow!"

"Are you sure Mione?" Harry asked looking concerned. "Have another drink with us."

"Really. I'm fine. Stuffed. Dinner was wonderful Gin. We really should make the fish once over the weekend when Luna's back." Hermione said, hugging Ginny.

"Thanks Harry, Gin. Goodnight !" Hermione said and harry hugged her good night.

Hermione turned towards Charlie to say goodnight to him and suddenly realised that she had not planted the Ear anywhere yet.

Panicking just a slight bit, she saw an extra pocket at the base of Charlie's dragon hide jacket on the backside. Weird Romanian fashion, she thought. But it suited her fine, as he would not come across it anytime soon since the pocket was at the back and not really a functional one.

Besides, the Ear was charmed to self destruct without any evidence 3 seconds after the person on the other side with the partner ear destroyed his ear.

This way chances of detecting the object were minimum. Hermione silently applauded and complimented the twins on their latest invention.

She had planned on just saying goodnight to Charlie but now that she had to plant the ear in his pocket, she brazenly went ahead and hugged Charlie and discreetly slipped the object, which was much smaller than the original extendable ear into his pocket.

"Goodnight Charlie!" She said merrily, inwardly chuckling at his surprised expression and delay in returning the courtesy.

Harry and Ginny too looked a bit surprised, but Charlie found his voice and said goodnight and Hermione apparated on the spot and reached Fred's flat with a pop!

George almost dropped his cards when Hermione popped into Fred's flat!

"Blimey! You could have given some warning Hermione. All my cards are on the floor now." George said.

"Can't help if you have a weak heart George!" Hermione said merrily as she came to sit on the handle of the chair Fred was sitting on and kissed him on the cheek.

"Someone's in a better mood now." Fred exclaimed.

"Yes! I'm quite pleased with my location of the Ear. I bet we will have excellent reception." Hermione said beaming.

"Oh goody!" George said excitedly, rubbing his hands in the same manner his kids often did.

Hermione laughed at this.

"Okay good then. Let's switch on the ear and keep. We can hear what they say. Although we aren't sure if we will hear anything of importance today. But let's hope." Fred warned as he switched the ear on.

"Harry, this is some great wine you have." Charlie said.

"Isn't it? Shacklebolt sent me some last month. He had gone somewhere and brought a few bottles for me." Harry replied.

"Be careful Charlie. I hope you'll be able to apparate properly. It's your 5th glass? Do you want me to activate the floo instead?" Ginny asked.

"Nah Gin. I'll be fine. Thanks though, I can see now how badly you want me to leave. " Charlie laughed.

"Oh get lost Charlie." Ginny's voice came loud and clear.

"Very bad Ginny! That's rude. I think I'll have to start wearing the pants in the family again!" Harry said, sounding a bit high.

Hermione giggled at this and Fred and George looked quizzically at her.

She mimed "later" and they continued listening.

"Harry James!" Came Ginny's indignant voice.

"Sorry love. Joking. Although you'll must excuse me. All this wine! Nature calls!" Harry said and they heard the shuffling of a chair and retreating footsteps.

"Wow. These ears are very good! I could hear Harry's footsteps! It's almost a weapon." Hermione said in awe.

Fred and George beamed and continued to listen.

"Ok. Quick. Before harry returns." Ginny's scheming voice could be heard.

Fred, George and Hermione all automatically bent forward towards the ear, sensing that this was going to be it!

"Did you ask her?" Ginny asked.

"No. She didn't give me a chance. I'm meeting her tomorrow though and I'll ask her out then." Charlie said.

"Okay. Then we need to see how she reacts. I bet she'll refuse and it's going to be up to you to break her." Ginny said.

The trio looked at each other, confused, but Charlie continued.

"I gave her many moments when she could have confessed, you know. I don't know if she will tomorrow." Charlie said.

"Oh she will! Don't you worry. Try WHATEVER you need to. Intimidate her a bit, I bet if you try to kiss her she'll blurt out finally that she's with Fred!" Ginny said.

Hermione gasped! Fred and George looked appalled though not shocked.

"Ginny! Are you insane? I bloody well agreed to your ridiculous plan when you blackmailed me! But I'm not kissing my younger brothers girlfriend! Even not in pretence. Nikita would hex me worse than any dragon could injure me." Charlie said.

"Oh come on Charlie! It's a small peck. And don't tell me your Romanian girlfriend is so possessive." Ginny said.

"You better believe she is. And there is no way I'm kissing my brothers girlfriend." Charlie said adamantly.

Ginny sighed. "Fine. At least you could pretend to kiss her? Go real close and all in slow motion. Build it up. I bet she'll lose her nerve even before you kiss her."

"Merlin Ginny! You're mental." Charlie breathed.

Fred and George both nodded and consented with their brother.

Hermione just sat like a statue, still stunned at what she was hearing.

"They are hiding it since who knows how long. I just want them to come clean." Ginny said.

"Clean what?" Harry's voice could be heard a bit muffled.

"Umm nothing Harry. I just was asking Charlie how to clean my dragon hide gloves without ruining the fabric." Ginny said hurriedly.

"Merlin Gin! The bloke's a dragon tamer. Not an expert on items made from their hide." Harry exclaimed.

"It's no problem Harry. I happened to know actually. So Gin use the charm next time. I'd better be off now! It's late." Charlie said.

Ginny hugged Charlie and whispered, "Do your best."

Charlie could be heard groaning as he said goodnight and apparated.

"Phew." George exclaimed as Fred destroyed the Ear.

"I cannot bloody believe her!" Hermione seethed.

"I actually can." George and Fred said in unison and grinned.

"Shouldn't have trained her so well mate." George said.

"Yeah mate. Coming back to bite our own arse!" Fred exclaimed.

"And I was so worried! For nothing. That Charlie! And Ginny! I am going to kill her." Hermione exclaimed.

Fred and George turned to her with identical, mischievous grins after looking at each other for a minute.

She looked at them, eyebrows raised, wondering why they were not more upset about this.

"Hermione. How good are your acting skills?" George asked.

Hermione looked at them as if they had lost their minds.

"What? Why?" Hermione asked.

"They better be good." Fred said. "Because when you meet Charlie tomorrow, you're going to accept the position of his _girlfriend_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**There!**

**They know now.**

**Time for Charlie to fret a bit, don't you think?**

**But poor Charlie! Squashed between Ginny on one side and the twins on the other.**

**I'm almost beginning to feel bad for him!**

**I bet you all will too, in the next chapter!**

**I hope this chapter was enjoyable.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Many thanks to;**

**93 Diagon Alley,**  
><strong>SaruDM,<strong>  
><strong>AnnabellSkyLee,<strong>  
><strong>MandyHowlOwl150,<strong>  
><strong>NickelRamaMetalHydride,<strong>  
><strong>nlech16,<strong>  
><strong>MaronTodai,<strong>  
><strong>me-heart-fred,<strong>  
><strong>echizenochi,<strong>  
><strong>LeeArt,<strong>  
><strong>kitcat234 and<strong>  
><strong>Weasley-Is-Our-King26<strong>

**For their valuable reviews!**

**A special mention for 'Anon', my 200th reviewer!**

**Thank you for the correction, I appreciate any grammatical corrections because I try my level best to deliver proper grammar.**

**As for the name Frederick McIntosh, I knew I wanted to use the first name as Frederick and the last name well, it just came to me. Its resemblance is only a very unfortunate coincidence.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 40.**

**.**

**.**

**.**  
>"Owl sent." Hermione said proudly to Fred as she came next to him and washed her hands in the sink.<p>

"That's good. What did you write in the note eventually?" Fred asked, drying his hands on the napkin.

"Oh it was casual. I said I would be done by 1 and that we could have lunch again, I bet that's going to surprise him. He would never imagine me opting for lunch instead of a quick meeting." Hermione said smiling smugly.

Fred grinned. "I bet he's going to be wondering. So you think you can pull this off? I don't know if you'll be able to act the part convincingly." He said with a teasing glint in his eyes.

"I'm pretty convincing with you around, aren't I?" she teased back.

Fred shook his head in a resigned manner and dramatically wiped an imaginary tear from his eye, feigning sobs.

Hermione laughed and said, "well, thank you Mr. Weasley for your unrequired display of acting skills, if I can even call it that!"

"Oi! Don't mock me! You are talking to the master of acting! You think we would succeed so much in our pranks if we weren't great actors?" He asked.

"Perhaps you are. I've never really needed to act before; unless you count the times I've taken the polyjuice potion. And however good one's acting is, imitating Bellatrix is another challenge altogether. I was awful at that. But I'm guessing acting in front of Charlie shouldn't be so bad." She concluded.

"You'll be fine. Just make sure you rattle him. Now that we know he has a girlfriend and is absolutely against showing any excessive affection towards you, we can use that to our advantage. Although, I hate to think what level would you have to cross to unnerve him?" Fred said, frowning.

"Don't worry. I'll try my 'charm' first. The fact that I'll behave entirely opposite to what he would be expecting will cause him to lose his guard." Hermione said.

"I guess. But nothing more than a kiss, okay? A quick, chaste one no less." Fred said wrinkling his nose at the mere thought of it.

Hermione laughed again. "Okay. I would not do anything more myself. Normally I would be completely against all this, but I was genuinely torn and worried about Charlie, while all this time he was playing along. It's time he frets some now."

Fred beamed, "I'm so proud of you." he said wiping another imaginary tear.

"Overdoing it, Fred." She sang as she collected her bag and some parchments and prepared to leave for school.

"Jealous." He mumbled before giving her a quick kiss and she playfully swatted his arm and disapparated.

**.**

**.**

"I thought you had a staff meeting,Mione" Charlie said as he entered her cabin.

Hermione looked up from the journal she was filling and gave Charlie one of the broadest smiles he had ever been received.

He smiled back but his smile faltered just a little bit and if Hermione didn't know to look for it, she would have missed it completely.

She mentally applauded herself for his unease and tried to focus on being overly enthusiastic about her meeting with Charlie.

"I did. But then I realised, hey, I called the meeting, I can surely call it off. Besides, you're leaving soon and when else will I have an opportunity to go on a date again with you? So I decided that the meeting could wait." She said coming over to him and hugging him closer than necessary.

Charlie stood stuck on the spot and he seemed to gather his wits around Hermione's changed demeanour.

"Oh. Ok. That's umm... Awful I mean awfully kind of you Hermione. But you need not have cancelled work. I mean, I would have been fine meeting for tea as well," he said nervously.

"What are you saying, Charlie? It was no big deal. Besides, now that we've covered France, I was looking forward to Italy." She laughed. "So where are we going for lunch?"

Charlie was still recovering from her previous comment when he was hit again and he tried his best to compose himself so as to appear normal in front of Hermione.

Hermione, for her part was immensely enjoying his inner battle that seemed to waging and for a moment she felt really bad, since she knew the feeling. She had gone through it! And because of him! So a little innocent payback would be fun! She shook her head. She was spending way too much time with Fred.

"Umm actually, I had thought that maybe we could go to Halo Haven for lunch. It's nearby and it's got great food." Charlie said, embarrassed that he was suggesting a restaurant in their own country.

Hermione beamed and said, "of course! I love that place. Don't worry about Italy. We can do that next time!"

Charlie blanched. Next time? Why the hell would she want a next time?

He was completely unprepared for such a jovial and outgoing response from her.

He had imagined that she would be nervous and avoidant. But she seemed to be the complete opposite! Something was totally wrong with her. But he had to play along. There was no backing out now. Damn Ginny! I'm going to kill you.

"Uh sure. Ready?" He asked, offering her his arm.

"Always." She replied with a sweet smile and took his arm.

They popped into the waiting area of Halo Haven and the welcome witch immediately took them to their table.

Charlie seemed a bit more relaxed now and he thought that it was time he started his bit of acting. He had to do it either way, so may as well get it out of the way.

"You look beautiful today, Hermione." He said, as he pulled her chair for her.

She blushed and took the seat.

"Thank you Charlie. You compliment me more than I deserve." She said graciously.

"Just the truth" he said trying to sound nonchalant.

She smiled again and held his hand that was on the table with her hand. He flinched slightly at the unexpected contact.

"I want to apologise for last night." She said. "I was a bit upset with something. Someone rather. And I think that caused my sour mood for the evening. That is why I didn't feel like talking to you after dessert. But this is so much better. I've taken care of the problem that caused my bad mood and I'm feeling so much better. Also this gives us a chance to meet again." She prattled happily.

Charlie gulped. Bad mood? Problem! Was she talking about Fred? Did she have problems with Fred? And what did she mean by taking care of it? Had she broken up with Fred? For him that too? Sure, he was showing all signs of interest in her. And she was a smart witch. She would have known he was flirting with her. So had she decided to end things with Fred so as to be with him? Merlin! That would be terrible. He could never do that to Fred.

"Oh that's fine, Hermione. Happens to the best of us." Charlie said, trying to sound casual but failing miserably.

He was getting scared now. All his acting skills were being tested to the limit, he could hardly bother. He was busy trying to wonder what had transpired between Fred and Hermione, if at all. He would absolutely hate to be the reason behind their break up.

A wizard came for their order, they ordered and Hermione took control of the situation again.

"So Charlie, what is it that you wanted to tell me last night?" She asked, sipping her water.

Charlie gulped. He didn't know whether he should ask her now or not. He had been confident that she would refuse him. But looking at her now, he would need to rethink about that.

But if he didn't ask her, what other excuse could he come up with? And he also wanted to know her situation with Fred badly.

Maybe he should just go ahead and ask her. If she said no then maybe she still could save her relationship with Fred. But if she said yes...

He shuddered inwardly at the mere thought. Oh Ginny. Why do I listen to you? Telling mum about Nikita would have been easier to bear than all this tension.

"Umm. Hermione. I've been thinking." He said, falteringly. "I think you're nice. Very nice actually. And we get along. Don't you think?" He asked, testing the waters.

She smiled widely again.

Why does she have to smile so wide? Charlie grimaced.

"We get along brilliantly, Charlie. I never would have guessed otherwise, but since the past days, you've paid so much attention to me and mind you, I'm getting rather used to it." She replied with a wink.

Dear Merlin! Charlie thought. This is so not going the way it was supposed to go.

Hermione wanted to laugh. Out loud. She was torn between feeling bad for the poor red head in front of her and victorious that she was managing to baffle him so easily.

She was sure that he was probably wondering about Fred and also about her sudden change in attitude toward him. She had him cornered.

"Oh. That's great." Charlie said rather unconvincingly. "I was uh wondering if, you know, I know that Romania is far. But with a portkey or the floo it's not that far really." He blurted out.

Great going Charlie. He berated himself. What the hell was that statement even supposed to mean? Get a grip. Lose the awkwardness. Just do what you came here for. And ask her. Her answer will answer your other questions.

Hermione looked confused for a moment.

"So you're saying? I should visit?" She asked, pretending to be confused about his sudden nervousness.

"What? Oh yeah. That too. Of course you should visit. I could show you around. You could meet Norbert too." He said, aware now that he was rambling.

"Oh that's great Charlie. Very kind of you. I would love to visit. Maybe over the summer. School closes soon. So I could come then." Hermione said brightly.

Great! Just great.

"Is that all?" Hermione asked.

He seemed to be wondering whether he should go ahead with the plan or leave it be. If he did ask her and she said no, then he would be relieved. But if she said yes, which earlier he was sure would not be the case. But now he couldn't really say. She seemed so happy about everything, that he really wondered if he should ask her, fearing that she would say yes.

"Uh no. There's something else." He said slowly.

"Go on." she encouraged him.

"Hermione. Um. I really like you. Would you maybe.. Would you like to go out with me?" He blurted out before he could stop.

Hermione tried to control her laughter. She looked at him innocently and said with utmost seriousness, "but Charlie, I am out with you."

"I mean, I meant as on a date." He said.

"I thought this was a date." Hermione said, confused.

"Yes. It is. What I'm trying to say is, will you be my girlfriend?" He stammered.

There. He said it.

Hermione stayed quiet for a few seconds and that relieved Charlie, until she broke into a wide smile and got up and hugged a very, very stunned Charlie. She whispered into his ear, "Charlie Weasley, I would love to be your girlfriend."

He shuddered, not a good shudder but one filled with dread and very murderous feelings towards one's sister.

"Wow." He said feeling completely run over. "Thanks?"

She laughed. "So is this our first date? Or should we count Paris as our first date?"

"Um. Whatever you want, really." He said.

He could barely believe it. She said yes. YES!

Who knew that a small three letter word could put him in such a dilemma?

**.**

**.**

Hermione popped into the shop after an eventful lunch, she greeted Lee at the counter and made her way to the back room to meet Fred and George.

"Your wide smile tells me that I'm speaking with Charlie's new girlfriend." Fred said, finishing off writing a letter.

"Correct. Or so he thinks." She said evilly.

George laughed. "Do I even want to know how my poor brother took it?"

"Probably not. For a fierce dragon tamer, he's pretty soft when it comes to family" Hermione said.

"He's always been that way. Very protective of all of us." Fred said.

He whistled and a beautiful stately owl flew in through the window.

He was white on the body and grey on the sides. He had a black bowtie on his neck and his eyes were surrounded by something that looked like dark under eye circles. If an owl could ever get dark circles. It gave him a bespeckled look.

"Here Cunningham, come here boy! Good owl." Fred said lovingly, giving him a piece of biscuit.

Hermione stared at the owl. Cunningham? The name suited him. He looked like he would any moment transfigure into a butler.

"That's our overseas owl, Cunningham." George said proudly.

Fred finished tying a letter to his leg and gave him an affectionate pat.

"What's in the letter?" She asked.

"It's an invitation." Fred grinned.

Turning to the prim bird, Fred stroked his grey feathers, and spoke clearly to him, "Take this to Nikita boy, in Romania."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Check and mate?**

**Poor Charlie!**

**He could barely handle his new girlfriend Hermione, how will he handle his old one too?**

***evil laugh***

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**Thank you all for helping me receive 200 reviews! I'm supremely grateful to each and every reviewer!**

**I love hearing from each one of you :)**

**Thanks for reading.**

**.**

**.**

**ps: i have put up a new poll on my profile. please do vote and let me know what u all think!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Many many thanks to;**

**MaronTodai,**  
><strong>93 Diagon Alley,<strong>  
><strong>SaruDM,<strong>  
><strong>echizenochi,<strong>  
><strong>CinziaTwut,<strong>  
><strong>LeeArt,<strong>  
><strong>nlech16,<strong>  
><strong>gimarkley2013,<strong>  
><strong>LyndahJune,<strong>  
><strong>Weasley-Is-Our-King26,<strong>

**For leaving reviews!**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 41.**

**.**

**.**

"You sent an invite to Nikita. In Romania." Hermione breathed, not questioningly but as if confirming what she had just witnessed.

Fred grinned again and nodded.

Hermione kept looking back and forth between Fred and George and she saw a glimpse of Hogwarts famous pranksters.

Even then, anyone who crossed the twins never made it without being the butt of some pranks, albeit harmless ones.

She shook her head disbelievingly and said, "Isn't this taking it a bit too far? I mean pretending to like Charlie is one thing, but actually calling his old girlfriend to witness her boyfriend with his pretend new girlfriend is a bit much. And besides, this is Ginny's master plan. Poor Charlie is just a pawn."

"It's poor Charlie now eh?" Fred teased.

Hermione blushed and said, "You know what I mean."

"Yes Mione dear. We do. But trust me. It's going to be fun. We won't jeopardise Charlie's relationship with Nikita at all. Don't worry." George promised.

"What do you mean by that? And it's really difficult to trust you and not to worry when you'll are grinning like scheming fools and I don't know what is being planned. I want in!" She pouted.

Fred and George laughed and Fred came over and affectionately kissed her forehead.

"I know why you love her now, mate." George laughed.

"Didn't I tell you? She needs to know everything. Then she'll analyse and overanalyse and play out all the scenarios possible with every permutation and combination. Then we'll prepare a fair bit and only then jump into the battlefield." Fred answered.

Hermione wrinkled her nose and said, "I don't know if that's a compliment or you're making fun of me Weasley."

"Oh, it's a bit of both love." He said and prepared to flee if Hermione planned on attacking him.

She just did the mature thing and stuck her tongue out at him as George continued to chuckle and Fred explained to her their plan.

After listening to a fair bit, she had to admit, she was impressed.

She could have never imagined that something so trivial could be blown so much out of proportion. It probably would completely backfire, and everyone would come to know that Hermione and Fred were together and even Charlie and Nikita were. But it would be worth it.

And Ron and Luna were also returning. So it would all be perfect.

The plan was to hold a dinner party the night before Charlie left for Romania. And only all the siblings and their better halves would be invited.

No point in having children running about to add to the mess that was eventually going to happen. And definitely no point in having Mrs. Weasley over. She really did not need to know of the dubious dynamics that were taking place behind her back.

Besides, Charlie had specifically kept the news of his girlfriend from their mum. The twins didn't want to cause actual damage by revealing that.

So, George would hold a dinner at his flat, tomorrow, where Charlie and his new girlfriend would make their public appearance in front of his old girlfriend (though no one would know that right now).

Nikita meanwhile was supposed to reach, if she accepted the invite, just a few hours before the party, where her role would be explained to her promptly.

All three of them hoped that Charlie's girlfriend was sporting enough to handle the Weasleys' immature antics and join in the fun.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"I don't know why I even listened you to you in the first place! It's all a mess now. They've fought and it's all because of us Ginevra Weasley Potter" Charlie yelled.

Ginny stood at the kitchen counter, with her fingers pressed on her temple.

Her head was splitting, partly because Charlie refused to adopt a decent decibel and partly because she was wondering if what Charlie had said was the truth.

"She said she would love to go out with me! Go out with me! Merlin help me if I'm listening to you ever again. You can cast a sonorous and announce to the whole world about Nikita for all I care!" He yelled again and disapparated.

Ginny sighed. And played over what Charlie had just told her in her head again.

It was just not possible. How could it be? Hermione was not someone who jumped from one boyfriend to the other.

Hell! It took Luna and her long enough to even think of seeing a guy and now in the span of a week she was seeing two!

Of course Ginny was to blame but still nothing seemed to add up. Especially the fight between Hermione and Fred.

They had seemed so much in love! What could have caused them to fight so much to the point of a break up? Did Fred do something childish? Or was it because of Charlie?

Merlin! What if Charlie was right? What if because of Charlie, Fred got jealous and fought with Hermione and caused the break up?

The throbbing in her temple continued while she kept going through different scenarios.

Her confusion only increased when she received an owl from George about dinner tomorrow night. Surely Fred had not told him about his break up with Hermione because of Charlie, because if he had, she doubted that he would be throwing a party.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oh Ginny! How are you? Have I told you lately how much I adore you?" Hermione gushed as Ginny entered George's flat through the floo.

Before Ginny could even react, Hermione had her wrapped into a tight hug and she could practically see the excitement bounce off from Hermione.

Ginny still looked confused as a terribly bubbly Hermione ushered her forcefully onto the balcony adjoining George's flat, where no one was standing, so they could have some privacy.

"I love you Ginny Potter! You were right. So right. Remind me to listen to you always henceforth, okay?" Hermione repeated.

"Calm down Hermione. Why the sudden love?" Ginny asked cautiously.

This was definitely not the disposition she expected Hermione to be in when she would meet her.

She looked far from forlorn and surely the break up had not affected her much.

"I'm so glad you called Charlie over for dinner the other night. I finally.."

"Ginny! Where are you?" Harry's voice boomed from somewhere inside the flat.

"A moment Harry!" Ginny yelled.

She turned to look towards Hermione.

Her smile didn't falter as she said, "go on. See what hubby dear needs you for. And come back straight here."

Ginny tried to gather her wits and nodded as she went out to look for Harry.

Hermione smirked and chuckled and went out to look for Fred.

She caught his eye and nodded as she joined him at the other end of the room.

They kept a lookout for Ginny and when they did see her make her way to the balcony, they quickly positioned themselves in direct sight from the balcony.

Ginny seemed to turn about, making sure Hermione was indeed not there and as she looked about, she happened to see her huddled in the opposite corner, talking to Fred.

Wait, they were gesticulating too much to have a normal conversation and they seemed to both be frowning. Fred looked angry for a bit and Hermione had a resigned expression over her face.

Hermione tried touching his arm and motioning him to calm down, but Fred jerked his arm away from her touch and glared at her. She finally glared back, shook her head and left.

Ginny looked about wondering if anyone else had noticed this exchange. But everyone seemed to gather around George's new television, which no doubt Hermione must've introduced him to.

Ginny began to worry even more now. Maybe Charlie was right. They probably had had a fight because of him and now she felt awful.

Hermione returned to the balcony instantly and flashed her a bright smile.

Ginny wondered how her demeanour was still happy in spite of the altercation she had just witnessed.

Ginny forced a smile and asked her, "what did you want to talk to me about Hermione?"

"Oh yes. Firstly, I want to thank you. You were right. I do need to get out and meet more people. Secondly, I may not need to meet new people anymore, at least not in that sense." She said shyly.

Ginny narrowed her eyes, probably knowing where this was all leading to but still terrified of hearing it.

"You've found someone!" Ginny whispered, not questioningly but as if trying to convince herself.

"Yes Ginny. And it's all thanks to you. If you had not forced me to think about Charlie..." She trailed off.

Merlin! Charlie! Now because of her meddling, she had unknowingly hurt Fred, Hermione and Charlie. Of course Charlie did not return Hermione's feelings. And when Hermione would learn of that, she would be crushed. Especially after leaving Fred for Charlie.

What a mess had she created! Harry often told her to mind her own business and she really wished she would have taken his advice.

Hermione continued prattling, seemingly unmindful of Ginny's not so thrilled expression.

"He's such a gentleman Ginny. Who knew someone who could barely entertain anything but dragons could treat a lady so well. Do you know he took me to Paris for our first date? And yesterday when we met again in the evening, oh Ginny. What can I say! I know he's your brother, but I swear if I wasn't against a wall, I would have definitely buckled over and fallen when he kissed me." Hermione blushed as she said that.

That snapped Ginny out of her mind.

What? Charlie had kissed her? When? And more importantly why? He was only pretending and he already had a girlfriend! So why did he go ahead and make it more complicated by kissing her? And why did he not tell her?

Oh yes. Of course. They weren't speaking. Rather Charlie was not speaking with her. After leaving her house in the afternoon, he had not spoken a word to her. So probably Hermione was saying the truth.

And as if Charlie would tell her even if he had kissed Hermione.

"Oh Ginny! His hands are so rough, obviously from all the dragon handling and all, but when they touch mine or make contact with my skin, the friction is absolutely unbearable! I never thought before that I'd have a thing for rough hands." Hermione gushed.

Ginny looked like she was going to hurl and Hermione finally noticed her discomfort.

"Oh I'm so sorry Gin. That's maybe a mental picture you don't require." She said sheepishly.

"Certainly not." Ginny replied, in a comically strained voice.

Hermione tried her best not to burst out laughing right there.

"Okay then. I shall not bore you with more gory details about how incredibly and unbelievably close we've become in such a short span of time. I can't believe I even let it happen you know," Hermione said shyly, looking at her feet, not meeting Ginny's gaze.

What happened? Ginny's mind screamed. She was dying to know but she was turning green every second and she did not need to hear about the physical prowess of her cheating brother.

Oh Charlie! What did you do? This was not in the plan! She yelled mentally. Only if he had not gone away in a huff and was talking to her, she could confirm this. But he had refused to even look at her when she had entered.

Ginny sighed, looking thoroughly sickened with embarrassment and guilt.

"Okay. Now you know! I had to thank you! You played cupid after all! And finally the arrow hit the mark!" Hermione said with an absurd amount of enthusiasm before she left the balcony, mumbling something about looking for her Char!

Since when did Hermione give people nicknames? For a moment there, she wondered if Hermione was pulling her leg. But then again, she and Fred having that fight could have caused Hermione to rebound on Charlie. Or maybe she was only pretending to like Charlie to make Fred jealous. But that was not like something she would would never hurt Charlie's or anyone's feelings that way.

She needed to get away and think a bit clearly for a while.

Ginny sighed and left the balcony, heading straight for some much needed firewhiskey.

Hermione was happily perched on Charlie's arm, although Charlie didn't look as excited as her. He smiled about but kept shifting about nervously.

Hermione often whispered something or the other in his ear and every time she did that, Ginny thought she was going to kiss Charlie and automatically Charlie's and her eyes would go toward Fred, who was busy nursing one glass after the other, barely mingling.

Ginny couldn't take this any longer. She was just about to extricate Charlie from Hermione's grip and demand some explanations when a loud cheer went about the room and she saw that Ron and Luna had returned.

A tall, beautiful, olive skinned brunette stood a few paces behind them.

Everyone hugged the newlyweds and before they could ask how they were, Ron spoke up.

"Hello everyone! It's bloody good to see you all. We found this pretty lady here outside www looking for Charlie. So we brought her here since everyone would be here. This is Nikita." Ron said.

Ginny gasped and turned to look at Charlie. His face had lost all colour and Hermione looked confused.

Ginny turned to look at Nikita again, whose gaze seemed to be fixed at the interwoven arms of Charlie and Hermione, a definite amount of hostility oozing from her.

**.**

**.**

**.**

***big evil cackle* (couldn't really spell it)**

**so what do you think?**

**I have to thank SaruDM, who very kindly supplied to me the idea of having Hermione discuss the nauseating details of her relationship with Charlie with Ginny. It was about time that Ginny frets a little too! So this and the added stress of driving a wedge between Fred and Hermione should be enough to keep Ginny confused and guilty for a while! Thanks a lot for the idea again SaruDM! I really appreciate you helping me out!**

**Well now Nikita's in the picture!**

**And not only is Charlie terrified but even Ginny!**

**I hope you've enjoyed this chapter!**

**Thanks for reading!**  
><strong>.<strong>

**.**


	42. Chapter 42

**Many thanks to;**

**gimarkley2013,**  
><strong>SaruDM,<strong>  
><strong>nlech16,<strong>  
><strong>LittleRoma,<strong>  
><strong>MandyHowlOwl150,<strong>  
><strong>AnnabellSkyLee,<strong>  
><strong>Weasley-Is-Our-King26,<strong>  
><strong>MaronTodai,<strong>  
><strong>echizenochi,<strong>  
><strong>LyndahJune,<strong>  
><strong>CinziaTwut,<strong>  
><strong>LeeArt,<strong>  
><strong>dirty-little,<strong>  
><strong>faithlace,<strong>  
><strong>me-heart-fred,<strong>  
><strong>Berry.<strong>

**For all their kind reviews!**

**The previous chapter has received the maximum reviews! I was so overwhelmed with all the support!**

**You guys are the best honestly!**

**.**

**.**  
><strong>CHAPTER 42.<strong>

**.**

**.**

Ginny gulped.

Of all days possible, this Romanian female dragon tamer had chosen today to surprise Charlie with a visit.

Ginny had full confidence in Charlie when he was against a dragon. He was way too good at his job. And never had a dragon won against him.

So Ginny had never feared much for the safety of her brother. But today, she feared, for the first time for Charlie.

The blaze that she could see in Nikita's eyes would put any dragon's firebreath to shame.

And Charlie visibly shrunk in front of her poisonous look.

"Nikita!" he barely managed to squeak.

"Hello Charles." She said icily.

Her icy demeanor probably came off as sexy indifference to those present in the room. So no one seemed perturbed by it.

But Charlie and Ginny instantly flinched at the sound. And Charlie knew well that when Nikita called him Charles, it meant that bad things happened.

"Fancy seeing you here." Charlie said, trying hard to seem normal.

"Won't you introduce us to your friend, Charlie?" Ron asked, still not knowing who she really was.

"Let me introduce myself", she said with fake enthusiasm. "I am Nikita Trahlen. I work with Charlie in Romania. He is my ex-boyfriend." She said the last part rather pleasantly, looking at Charlie directly.

The room went silent when she said that, she seemed to have picked the awkward mood and said, " but we are still good friends, aren't we Charles? He's told me so much about you all. It's a pleasure to finally meet you all."

Everyone seemed to relax after that and Bill asked her, "it's great to meet you too Nikita. Charlie did not tell us that you were coming."

"Oh that's because he didn't know." She said looking coolly towards Charlie who was still in Hermione's clutches. "I meant to surprise him, but looks like I got surprised rather well myself."

Ginny and Charlie shifted uncomfortably in their places, reading between her lines.

"Ron said you were looking Charlie, didn't you have the address?" George asked.

"Actually no. I never thought I should have asked him. But he's told all about the joke shop in Diagon Alley and I was keen to check it out. So I thought I could look around and then ask for Charlie. That's where I met Ron and he kindly offered to bring me here." Nikita answered.

"Come on then! We'll introduce ourselves to you since Charlie seems to be a rubbish host to his friend." Percy said, frowning at Charlie.

Charlie continued to look distressed and Hermione whispered, "So? She's very pretty."

Charlie just nodded and looked on as everyone tried to talk to the newcomer.

Percy had taken it upon himself to formally introduce everyone to her.

And as he came toward Ginny, Ginny almost had to force herself to smile, although it looked like she was swallowing her teeth.

"Nice to meet you." She managed rather unconvincingly.

Percy gave her a chiding look.

"And this is Harry Potter! He is Ginny's husband." Percy said.

Nikita's expression changed to one of wonder and respect and she looked at Harry silently, sizing him up through her intense grey eyes.

Ginny almost thought that she was checking her husband out. But she was so used to people gawking at Harry, that she instantly dismissed her doubts.

"Harry Potter. It's a pleasure to finally meet you. Of course I've heard of you. I just never thought that the pleasure of meeting you would exceed normal expectations." She said huskily.

Harry blushed under her watchful, unrelenting gaze.

He was never good with attention. He absolutely hated being at the receiving end of attention.

"Likewise Nikita. Charlie doesn't bring home people from work much. It sure is nice to meet some of his friends." Harry said politely.

Percy touched Nikita's elbow, gesturing that they should complete the round of introductions before settling to make conversation.

"I would love to chat more Harry. I'll be looking for you once Percy is done with the introductions. Or maybe you could find your way to me. That would be nice, no?" She said simply but very bluntly as if there would be nothing that would deter her from talking to him at length later.

"Uh... Sure Nikita." Harry said a little taken aback by her piercing gaze.

Then to Ginny's horror and Harry and Percy's shock, she slowly came very close to Harry's ear, kissed his cheek next to the ear and kissed his other cheek too close to his lips before leaving to be introduced to Fred.

Harry looked a bit embarrassed and Ginny was rooted to the floor.

That did not just happen. That was definitely not normal fan behavior. Fans seem to fluster and giggle around Harry. They did not ooze confidence and hold their own in front of the war hero. And they most certainly did not kiss a married man and insinuate that they had interest in him.

Ginny was so shocked that Charlie's girlfriend would behave this way, that anger also could not find its way through her shock.

Her normally sharp mind was reduced to an angry jealous one that usually prevented her from thinking rationally.

Else she would have without a doubt questioned the coincidence of Charlie's girlfriend being present here since she had never ventured here before, even with Charlie.

Percy finally reached Charlie, after finishing his round of introductions.

"And this is Hermione Granger. She is Harry and Ron's best friend." Percy said.

Percy wondered how else he should introduce Hermione. Because she was perched on Charlie's arm throughout the evening, but they had not announced anything yet. So he left it at that and graciously excused himself, saying that Charlie could take it from here.

Charlie so did not want to take it from here. Nikita had introduced himself as his ex-girlfriend. That was her way of telling Charlie that things were over between them. He grimaced at the thought of re-introducing Hermione to her.

But turned out that he really need not have bothered. Before he could say anything, Hermione had extended her free arm to Nikita and said, "Hey Nikita. As Percy said, I'm Hermione. Charlie's present girlfriend." She laughed, thinking it was funny.

Nikita laughed too, but it lacked any humor.

Merlin kill me now. Charlie thought.

"Nice to meet you. I know now why Charles decided to stay at home for a while longer. He never takes leave otherwise." Nikita mentioned, looking pointedly at Charlie.

"Is that so?" Hermione said, her eyes widening in excitement. "Charlie! You did not tell me. Were you planning all this ever since you came back?"

Charlie just looked on, not trusting himself to say anything.

Hermione continued, "Oh. That's so sweet. He has been extremely thoughtful. He took me to Paris for our first date! "

"Really?" Nikita asked, glaring at Charlie. "Funny. That seems to be his favourite first date place. Let me guess. La Beau Monde?"

Hermione's eyes widened more, "How did you know?"

"Been there done that." Nikita shrugged.

Hermione's eyes returned to her normal size and she nodded.

Charlie was getting way too uncomfortable by now. He was not wearing a tie but he may as well be wearing one that was slowly choking him to death.

"Um ladies, would you like something to drink?" Charlie asked, desperate for some reprieve.

"Oh thank you Charlie. I would love some gooseberry juice." Hermione answered.

"I'd like firewhiskey." Nikita said.

Charlie gulped. The inevitable row that would happen later held no excitement for him. But now with Nikita shooting firewhiskey into her system, it held even less of an appeal. She was a fighter after a few glasses of firewhiskey. If his experience had taught him anything, it was that never ever argue with Nikita when she was having alcohol.

"Sure", he said unsettlingly.

As he tried to pry his hand away from that of Hermione's, Hermione leaned forward and pressed her body against his, and gave him a long kiss along his jaw.

He stiffened immediately, not at all enjoying this like any normal male would. But then again which normal male would enjoy a kiss from his pretend girlfriend when his real girlfriend was standing barely a feet away and glaring daggers at you?

"Come soon." Hermione whispered, loud enough for Nikita to hear as well.

He looked between his old and new girlfriends, sighing and wanting to do anything but come soon!

"So", Hermione turned towards Nikita, smiling at her. "Charlie has not told me anything about you. In fact, besides his dragons he barely talks about anything else."

"I'm sure he doesn't." Nikita retorted.

Ginny looked at Hermione and Nikita talking to each other. It had been a couple of minutes since Charlie had left and she doubted he would be joining them again anytime soon.

She decided to go and join them, partly because she wanted to assess the damage caused and partly because she wanted to figure out what kind of person Nikita was.

She was surprised to see that Nikita and Hermione were actually having a civil conversation and actually managed a laugh or two in between also.

"Does he absentmindedly twirl your hair too when he's thinking about something deeply?" Nikita asked Hermione.

Hermione laughed, "Yes he so does that. I hit him the first few times and forbade him from doing that. My hair is nasty as it is. I don't need him twirling it to make it more unmanageable for me."

What? When did Charlie get a chance to twirl Hermione's hair? This was getting ridiculous. Charlie's lead women were actually discussing him and his mannerisms together like they were discussing a movie.

"But I love it when he runs his hands through my hair purposely. So soothing." Hermione said.

"Hmmm. You're right. I usually blackmail him to massage my scalp soon after." Nikita chuckled.

Ginny turned a sick shade of green for the second time in the evening. It was bad enough that her best friend was discussing her brother with her. But it was simply mortifying to be standing here with Charlie's ex and present girlfriend while they exchanged notes about Charlie.

"Hi Ginny! We were just discussing how similar Charlie is with his women." Nikita said pleasantly.

Ginny looked gob smacked. "Umm. Great. I gather that you'll are enjoying the comparison then."

"Very much. Though Charlie's learnt some new moves since me." Nikita offered.

Eew. Too much information. Ginny cringed.

Hermione almost let out a chuckle. She didn't know how much more she would be able to control.

Luckily Luna arrived and the awkwardness of the moment dissipated only to raise more awkwardness since this was Luna after all.

"Hermione! I'm so glad to hear about you and Charlie. Sorry about the other Fred though. But looks like you and Charlie have gotten close." Luna said dreamily.

Ginny shuffled on her feet, cursing her decision to join this group and wanting to be anywhere but here.

"Yes Lu. Thanks a lot. I realized how sweet Charlie can be and decided why not? Even Nikita here tells me that dating Charlie can be quite fun. He was amazing to her while it lasted." Hermione said.

Nikita nodded in agreement. "Yes. And soon you'll realize all other aspects in which he's amazing too, Hermione."

Ginny gagged and Luna looked undisturbed. Barely anything rattled that blonde.

Hermione blushed and said softly, "I know Nikita. I'm quite lucky to have him. I'm thinking of taking up his offer to visit Romania during the vacation."

Ginny wanted to hit someone! What a mess! What in the world was wrong with Hermione? Firstly she breaks up with Fred. And then gets on with Charlie. Now she's having a civil and pleasant conversation with her so called new boyfriend's ex and also discussing her love life and her physical love life too with her and gushing over the similarities in their relationship. And that too in front of his sister!

She really needed to talk to Charlie. But first she needed to talk some sense into Hermione.

Nikita excused herself to go fetch her own drink since Charlie obviously had forgotten and Luna was whisked away by Fleur and Angelina who wanted to hear about her honeymoon.

"Hermione are you mad? What has gotten into you?" Ginny yelled.

Hermione gave her an odd look and asked, "What do you mean?"

"That's Charlie's girlfriend for Merlin's sake." Ginny sighed.

"Ex-girlfriend Ginny, ex being the operative word." Hermione retorted, looking not at all bothered by Ginny's slip.

"Um yeah. But still. What is up with you? I've never seen you so comfortable with any guy before let alone in the presence of his ex-girlfriend!" Ginny chastised.

Hermione brought a dreamy look onto her and said, "What can I say? Charlie is beyond wonderful!"

Ginny blanched at her statement, thinking it was best to leave before Hermione started her rants about Charlie again. Sure, they were friends and had girly chats, but really, Charlie was her brother after all. And she had had her quota of discomfort for the day.

She shook her head in disgust and Hermione bit her tongue to keep herself from laughing till Ginny left in a huff.

Ginny was really beginning to wonder if Hermione had in fact lost her mind. She wasn't the types to jump into a new relationship the moment an old one was over. Let alone allow Ginny to set her up. And her tryst with Charlie seemed so... So... Weird, for lack of a better word.

The Hermione she knew would fight and fight before she would decide that she in fact wanted a boyfriend. So this unusual display of affection towards Charlie and prompt acceptance of the relationship had left Ginny wondering.

Also, meeting his ex girlfriend should have been an embarrassing and guilty experience for Hermione. But here she was, chirping away happily as if nothing in the world could go wrong.

It seemed so surreal. Actually on second thoughts it seemed completely unreal. Ginny wondered for a moment if she was being pranked or under the imperius or something. She immediately dismissed these disturbing thoughts out of her mind.  
>She couldn't grasp the fact that Hermione was acting so strangely. Something was definitely wrong and she was up to something. Her head still hurting from all this nonsensical drama the evening had brought along with it, she decided to give herself a break and observe Fred, Hermione and Charlie a bit more after dinner.<p>

She decided to look for Harry instead. She turned around and found him chatting with none other than Nikita.

She bristled when she remembered the tone and all that she has insinuated from it when she had been introduced to Harry.  
>Ginny narrowed her eyes to get a closer look at her husband and the shrew.<p>

Nikita was undeniably close to Harry, clearly disregarding his personal space from the look of discomfort that Harry had etched on his face.

Gathering her resolve and slow mounting anger, she marched towards her husband and the shrew but not before she seductively laughed and whispered something in Harry's ear with her hand daintily circling the opposite side of his neck and gathering its way into his messy black locks.

Forgetting everything about how weird and fishy the evening had turned out to be, Ginny's eyes flashed angrily at the scene unfolding in front of her. What added fuel to the fire was that Harry himself was laughing with her now.

Raging ahead like a horse with blinders on, she failed to notice Charlie charge ahead toward them as well.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Who likes Nikita?**

**I bet Ginny doesn't. Hahaha**

**looks like the borther-sister duo are jealous! serves them right?**

**Poor Harry! Savior of the wizarding world being exploited like that!**

**And how genius of the twins to use the fact that if ginny got jealous, she would stop thinking coherantly!**

**coz otherwise, hermione's behaviour would be a dead give away!**

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter too!**

**And thanks to all you wonderful readers and reviewers of mine!**

**.**

**p.s. - if you're reading this story even after its complete, reviews would be more than welcome!**

**they help me to write better and i frankly just love hearing from my readers!**

**.**

**.**


	43. Chapter 43

**A heartfelt thank you to;**

**MaronTodai,**  
><strong>SaruDM,<strong>  
><strong>echizenochi,<strong>  
><strong>LittleRoma,<strong>  
><strong>dirty-little,<strong>  
><strong>LeeArt,<strong>  
><strong>LittleRed22,<strong>  
><strong>nlech16,<strong>  
><strong>arabellagrace,<strong>  
><strong>93 Diagon Alley,<strong>  
><strong>jbekke,<strong>  
><strong>me-heart-fred,<strong>  
><strong>CinziaTwut,<strong>  
><strong>angelp316,<strong>  
><strong>Orange-Coyote,<strong>  
><strong>Berry,<strong>  
><strong>Weasley-Is-Our-King26,<strong>  
><strong>faithlace,<strong>  
><strong>Nina.<strong>

**You guys make my day!**

**Previous chapter beat the max reviews record!**

**I love hearing everything you'll have to say!**

**Hope you all enjoy this instalment too!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 43.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Unknown to each other, Charlie and Ginny were blindly charging towards their better halves, but before they could reach their intended destination they were intercepted.

Hermione suddenly came across Charlie and linked her arm through his and Ginny was stopped by George.

"Charlie! Why are you storming about the living room? And I don't believe I ever got my drink." Hermione chastised.

Charlie stopped abruptly and looked torn between staying with Hermione and going and getting Nikita from Harry's clutches or Harry from Nikita's, he couldn't see properly who was clutching whom.

"I'm sorry Hermione. I just got talking and it totally slipped my mind", Charlie apologized.

"You seem distracted. Is this how our relationship is going to be now?" Hermione asked, "I remember a time when you actively sought me out and chased me."

Charlie groaned inwardly. From the corner of his eye, he could see George talking to Ginny. If only Ginny could get to Harry and distance him from his girlfriend!

He looked at Nikita again. She and Harry had assumed a comfortable posture, leaning against the wall next to the kitchen. Nikita was nursing her goblet of firewhiskey and Harry was happily sipping his wine.

From his point of view, an animated conversation was bubbling between the two but they were way too close for comfort.

Charlie grimaced.

"Is something wrong Charlie?" Hermione asked, glancing in Harry's direction.

"Umm. Not really." Charlie mumbled.

"She's mingling well I'd say. Don't worry about her. Everyone will keep her entertained." Hermione said knowingly.

Charlie smiled a nervous smile at her before Hermione pulled him towards a group of people away from Nikita.

Meanwhile, George had a harder time restraining his firecracker of a sister.

"George let go. Why the hell are you in my way?" Ginny hissed.

"Calm down sis. What's gotten you so riled up? I just stopped you before you created a hurricane out of the air swirling behind you." George explained, still holding tight.

"Just leave me. That skank just waltzes in here and she thinks she can claim any man she wants? First Charlie and now look at her! Just let go George!" Ginny almost yelled.

"What are you talking about Gin? And stop shouting. You'll create a scene. Who are you talking about?" George asked innocently.

"Her!" Ginny said pointing almost poisonously towards Nikita.

George smiled and thanked some power above that she didn't have her wand on her.

He turned to look at what she was pointing.

Sure enough, he saw Harry standing and Nikita next to him, with a respectable distance between them.

"What? Who's the skank?" George repeated his question.

"George! Don't be dumb. You're testing my patience. Just look at her. Monopolising Harry in that way!" Ginny almost growled.

George laughed, loudly. He almost relinquished his grip on her and Ginny looked at him distastefully.

"What is so funny?" Ginny asked.

"You think... You think?" George laughed again before he could complete his statement.

Ginny was getting agitated now and she struggled to get out of her brothers hold.

"Didn't you see her? She's all over Harry." Ginny defended herself.

"Are you mad?" George said. "They're only talking. You can almost fit two people between them."

Ginny scowled and started to retaliate but then she looked closely and sure enough, they were still talking but not so closely anymore.

And to add to it, Audrey had now joined them.

"So you're going to say that even Audrey is hitting on Harry now?" George teased her, grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Don't be silly." She quipped.

"I'm being silly? Says the girl who almost charged ahead ready to hex any woman talking to her husband." George said.

Ginny frowned. She did feel a bit silly. But she had seen them so close to each other. It had also seemed like Nikita was leaning in to kiss Harry any moment. And Harry had looked sort of uncomfortable for a moment there, like he always did when someone got too close to him.

But then again she was almost at the other end of the room. Up close now, they were still talking but they had a good measure of distance between each other. He also seemed to be enjoying her company and they were happily chatting away.

Harry didnt even have his helpless guilty face which usually was a total giveaway.

So had she imagined it all?

No, that couldn't be. And Nikita had been pretty suggestive toward Harry when she had been introduced.

She had clearly been checking him out when they had met for the first time.

Maybe she had misconstrued it all. Of course Harry had a right to talk to whomever he wanted. And even if Nikita did throw herself at him, he was obviously going to discourage her. Not like he was a child or anything. And they_ were_ happily married after all.

"Maybe." Ginny said almost to herself.

"Maybe? Obviously you've had a drink too many. Come now. Don't behave like a possessive wife. Spend some time with your favourite brothers. Help me cheer Fred up. I don't know what's gotten into that bloke. He hasn't spoken to me since yesterday." George said sadly.

Ginny looked down at her fingers guiltily. She had assumed correctly. George didn't know anything about Fred and Hermione. But Fred was obviously unhappy and the fact that George had actually asked for her help to cheer him meant that it was very serious.

She felt quite wretched now. It was all her fault that this mess had gotten so messed up.

She was anyway getting tired of all these games. She was about to open her mouth to tell George everything, surely he would understand since he was quite a pranster himself, when from another corner of the room a loud shout interrupted her.

"WHAT?" Ron bellowed.

His face had gone red, rivalling his hair and Charlie and Hermione stood in front of him looking apologetic. Charlie looked pained and Hermione also looked like she wished she could disappear.

Luna stood beside him, stroking his arm trying to calm him down.

"Charlie?" He questioned Hermione in a monosyllable which still was a few good decibels higher than normal hearing range.

The entire room had quietened and Bill, Fleur, Percy and Audrey had confused looks on their faces.

Harry made his towards Ron trying to calm him down and Nikita stood where she was, wondering about the change. This was not in the script! Well if it came to that she would follow George's cue and just improvise.

Ginny winced. And this time even George did the same.

Clearly neither of them, in their mischief making minds had anticipated a problem called Ronald Weasley.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dum da da da!**

**One after the other!**

**Why do you all think Ron's so pissed?**

**His famous volatile temper directed towards Charlie now!**

**Poor Charlie. Always bearing the brunt of it all!**

**As always thank you all for R and R!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ps : ive put up a new poll on my profile.. please do vote and let me know what your views are..**

**thank u!**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	44. Chapter 44

**Many thanks to;**

**CinziaTwut,**  
><strong>echizenochi,<strong>  
><strong>LittleRoma,<strong>  
><strong>LyndahJune,<strong>  
><strong>Shivvv,<strong>  
><strong>faithlace,<strong>  
><strong>LeeArt,<strong>  
><strong>SaruDM,<strong>  
><strong>me-heart-fred,<strong>  
><strong>MaronTodai,<strong>  
><strong>dirty-little,<strong>  
><strong>93 Diagon Alley and Weasley-Is-Our-King26<strong>

**for leaving reviews and **

**Jenniee D - who made an account to add my story to favs! That's a great compliment and a great review! Thank you loads!**

**It's lovely to read all the assumptions about Ron!**

**After reading the reviews I kind of thought I should stray from my original reason and adopt one of the dramatic 'make Ron seem like a controlling arse' reasons but then again I think there's just been so much drama in this fic already!**

**Maybe I could stick to the obvious and only play on Ron's usual temperament. Also even though I'm not a major fan of Ron/Hermione, I do like the guy albeit with someone else. So I didn't want to bash him!**

**So after this awfully long A/N I'm sure you all want to get to the actual chapter!**

**Sincerely hoping you'll like this chapter!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**  
><strong>CHAPTER 44.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"What were you thinking?" Ron asked turning towards Charlie, the blood vessels in his face threatening to give way.

Harry came forward to hold his arm out in front of Ron. He didnt want him to do anything stupid. "Ron just calm down. At least let him speak." Harry said.

"How can you tell me to calm down Harry? At least you should have stopped this from happening.", Ron said.

"i am still here in case you have forgotten!", Hermione said getting angry now.

"Ron... I ... It's not what it looks like." Charlie managed to say feebly.

Nikita almost snorted. If Ron had not seemed crazed and all the Weasley's were not so serious right now, she would have actually enjoyed a hearty laugh.

"Ron..." Hermione started.

"No Hermione. Stay out of this. Let me deal with Charlie." Ron bellowed.

Hermione started again as if to tell him something, she surely did not appreciate him telling her what to do and what not to. At least not when he was spewing anger. He lost all rationality then.

"How could you? It's Hermione after all. Have all the girls in Romania migrated that you've come after Hermione now? It's Hermione, Charlie! Hermione!" Ron repeated.

"Ron..", Harry warned him again. The last thing he wanted was a fight to erupt between the brothers.

"Yes Ron. I know okay. I get it. It's Hermione. Why is that so difficult for you to grasp?" Charlie lashed out, finally getting fed up of receiving Ron's anger.

Hell, he wasn't even dating Granger; he didn't deserve this shit, that too from his youngest brother. But say, hypothetically, even if he was dating Hermione, he was curious to learn as to why Ron was so opposed to the idea.

"What is wrong with me being with Hermione? Don't get all territorial Ronald; do not make me remind you in front of the entire family and your wife that you are a married man! I'm sorry Luna, I didn't want to say it this way but he is just pissing me off now." Charlie countered.

Luna looked torn but she kept quiet. She still had her steadfast sure demeanor that she had absolutely no doubts regarding Ron's love for her. So she just kept quiet and let the brothers' talk.

"This has nothing to do with me, you... You... I am not territorial and not in the jealous way in the least. I am only being protective of my best friend who is like a sister to me now. She is like Ginny is to me. And perhaps it's wise you think of her in the same context too." Ron hissed.

Fred winced. He had been merely observing the debacle till now, knowing full well that all the secrets would be out in the open soon and that he would be at the receiving end of Ron's earful instead of Charlie.

But Charlie had taken offence quickly, rightfully so and thus saved Fred from a few minutes of Ron's wrath but now that he heard Ron's reason, he couldn't help but feel that his younger brother's misdirected anger would not take long to find him.

"Are you mental Ron?" Hermione found her voice, no doubt having the same thoughts that were going through Fred's head now. "Isn't that too extreme? Just because you think of me as a sister, it most definitely does not mean that all your brothers should do the same."

"But Hermione. It's Charlie!" Ron said again.

"What about Charlie?" Charlie hollered. "What is it about me that is creating such a problem?"

Nikita was getting pretty mad at Ron too by now. Granted, she was a guest and that she was only pretending to give the cold shoulder to Charlie for being Hermione's fake boyfriend, but he was her real boyfriend and she loved him. She really did not like Ron's tone and insinuations of him being the worst boyfriend ever.

"You really want me to say that out loud now?" Ron shouted back.

"Look now, this is getting out of hand. Ron I know you care about Hermione. We all do. But forcing us to think of her as a sister is a bit extreme. Of course some of us wouldn't mind. But we're married. Charlie is not. Just because you realized that she is a sister to you does not, by default make her our sister too." Bill reasoned.

"And also I will not have you degrade Charlie here. He's our brother. And if he wants to go out with Hermione and her with him then you should have no problem with it." Bill finished off.

Hermione could see Fleur and Audrey and even Angelina nodding their heads at this.

Merlin! All this support for the wrong brother. I hope you all remember these words when the truth eventually comes out, Hermione thought, sighing.

"But don't you know Charlie? Mum's been trying for so long to get him settled. But he never lasts longer than one date with any witch. He has a new witch every time. He's hardly into serious relationships. He's always boasting about his one night stands and how often does he even come here? How do you expect Hermione to have a relationship with someone in Romania let alone a serious one? And I know Hermione. She would never enter anything unless it was serious. It may be serious on Hermione's part but I'm sorry, I do not trust Charlie enough to not break her heart. He's done that to many girls in the past." Ron yelled.

Nikita was positively seeing red by now. She charged ahead to bite Ron's head off when she felt a hand on her arm trying to restrain her. She turned around to see that George had stopped her and he pleaded her to keep silent for now.

She was seething but she decided to keep still.

Ginny had noticed the shared look between George and Nikita. She had controlled herself thanks to George. It was almost as if she had met George before.

Charlie was quiet for the first time since the argument had started.

Now that he had heard Ron out, he had to agree that he had made many valid points.

Yes, he had been an incorrigible flirt. He wasn't the long term types. And Merlin knew he had dated more than his fair share of women. But he had never misled any of them. He had always made it clear that he never intended to have a relationship with them.

He did not need any emotional bondage. He was a free spirited dragon tamer and work always came first. The only living beings he loved unconditionally were his dragons.

But that was until Nikita had entered his life.

She started out as any other girl would have. Except, she laid down rules in front of Charlie before he could. And ironically, they were the same rules he would lay down before any date.

"I'm attracted to you. You're attracted to me. Simple as that. No need to complicate it. If the attraction holds longer than this date, we can think about a second date. No conditions. You're free to date other women if you want. And I certainly do not expect anything permanent. It would behoove you not to expect anything either." Nikita had said.

Charlie had gaped open mouthed at her speech. It was the first time someone was giving him a taste of his own medicine. And he had to admit, he pretty much enjoyed the taste of it.

The attraction held on for much longer and now here they were, a year later and still going strong. Even though they had declared theirs an open relationship at its best, in their own heads they were exclusive, although they would never admit it to each other, but neither of them had found any reason or excuse to look for other people outside of their relationship.

So that's why when Ron had his doubts about his seriousness regarding Hermione, he was right. He did not know that Charlie had been only with one woman since a year. He did not know that the Charlie he spoke of, was a Charlie of the past. But how could he? Charlie himself had kept this a secret. It was hardly Ron's fault that he concluded only the obvious.

"Ron. That's not fair." Hermione whispered.

Even though Charlie was not the person in question, Ron had targeted Charlie personally. And although not many refuted his reason, Hermione knew that Charlie was in a stable, loving relationship now.

The fact that Charlie himself had decided to keep it wrapped up, one couldn't blame Ron for stating the truth the way he saw it. But still, Hermione thought that Ron had been rather harsh.

"He's right Hermione. At least about me. Not about the sister crap though. I don't agree that all us Weasley's should consider you a sister just because Ron does." Charlie said, smiling warmly at Hermione, indicating for the first time that he knew about Hermione and Fred.

Ron stood smug for a moment, that he had finally shoved some sense into his brother's head. But when Charlie backed down without a fight, he felt bad and thought that perhaps he had been a bit harsh.

"Charlie, mate. I'm sorry. I didn't mean it to come out this way. But I was just so angry. And it has nothing to do with you personally. It's just that I know the kind of girl she is. And she's in it for the long haul mate. She isn't the fling types." Ron said apologetically.

"And neither is Charlie. Not anymore at least." Rang a voice loud and clear. "He hasn't been the 'fling types' as you say it Ron, for over a year now." Nikita declared.

The whole room turned to look at her, curious and surprised.

Well, everyone except Ginny, Fred, George, Harry and Hermione were surprised.

Charlie looked surprised too though not curious. He knew what she was talking about.

"Nikita..." Charlie warned.

"Enough Charlie. I know you had your reasons but they are a bit redundant now don't you think?" Nikita shut him up.

"What do you mean?" Ron asked.

"I mean that Charlie is no longer the man you think he is. He was exactly what you described. But that was in the past. I too was just like him. Takes one to know one, right?" Nikita said.

"But you just said you were his ex-girlfriend. How can you even maintain what you're saying?" Ron asked confused.

"I lied." She shrugged. "I'm not his ex-girlfriend. I'm his fiancée."

Now even Ginny, Fred, George, Harry and Hermione looked shocked. This was news.

"What in the name of Merlin's pants is going on?" Percy almost yelled, losing his cool.

Charlie sighed. Maybe it was time he told everyone the truth.

"Nikita is not my ex girlfriend. I asked her to marry me before I came here. And so she's my fiancée now. We've been seeing each other for over a year now." Charlie said mechanically.

There was a moment of silence before Fred and George enthusiastically got up and cheered congratulations and thumped his back and hugged him, Ginny being next.

Bill could not control and soon everyone in the room was hugging and congratulating Charlie and Nikita.

"Wait a minute. Hello! Complete picture guys! I never thought I'd ever say this but you'll are missing the plot. I just blew my top and almost had an aneurism over Charlie's and Hermione's relationship and now Charlie is suddenly engaged to Nikita?" Ron asked.

"Darling, I don't think Charlie and Hermione are in a relationship. They never were." Luna said serenely, stating the obvious.

"Clearly not. Unless he led Hermione on!" Ron started ranting again, "Merlin Charlie! I swear if you're messing..." Harry had to hold him down again.

"Get a grip, Ronald! He's not messing around with me. He's not leading me along. I knew." Hermione said exasperatedly.

Charlie and Ginny both turned at her shocked and Ron looked even more confused.

"What? I'm so lost Hermione. It's not even funny. I know it doesn't take long to portkey here from Africa, but I'm tired and hungry and I'm sleepy. So if you don't start making sense I'm going to .. I don't know do what." Ron said tiredly.

"I'm not dating Charlie. He was pretending to date me and vice versa." Hermione said.

"So I got angry for nothing?" Ron said bewildered. "Why would you pretend? Although it is a relief you're not dating my brother."

Hermione winced again and Fred thought it was time he spoke up.

"Well I won't say you got angry for nothing Ronniekins. Just angry at the wrong person." Fred spoke as he came to stand next to Hermione and put his hand around her waist and pulled her closer.

Ron's eyes followed his arms and the blood that had slowly drained away from his face, returned.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ouch!**

**I bet Ron's gonna pop some vein!**

**Or maybe he's so spent that he'll probably just disregard Fred!**

**But all secrets are unraveling now!**

**There's only so much that lies can cover!**

**I hope you'll enjoyed this chapter! Even though Ron and Charlie had a spat! But it was required!**

**And don't hate Charlie please! He's a nice guy and is actually settling down!**

**Try not to hate Ron too. I know he never thinks before speaking, but he loves Hermione and is fiercely protective.**

**That's one of the reasons Hermione wanted to wait and keep their relationship a secret till Ron returned!**

**Hope Ron reacts better to the real news! What do you think?**

**Thank you all for reading and reviewing!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**p.s. i have crossed over 1,00,000 words in this story! and i am so excited! i never intended this fic to be so long!**

**thank u all for your support and encouragement and feedback! i appreciate every bit of it!**

**.**

**.**

**p.p.s. i have put up a poll on my profile! please do go and vote so i know what youll think!**

**thank u very much!**

**.**

**.**

**much love!**

**.**

**.**


	45. Chapter 45

**A warm thank you to;**

**CinziaTwut,**  
><strong>echizenochi,<strong>  
><strong>MaronTodai,<strong>  
><strong>dirty-little,<strong>  
><strong>93 Diagon Alley,<strong>  
><strong>KaitlynEmmaRose,<strong>  
><strong>arabellagrace,<strong>  
><strong>AnnabellSkyLee,<strong>  
><strong>LeeArt,<strong>  
><strong>EK17,<strong>  
><strong>nlech16,<strong>  
><strong>hello,<strong>  
><strong>gimarkley2013,<strong>  
><strong>Weasley-Is-Our-King26<strong>

**For leaving reviews for the previous chapter!**

**As for Ron's reaction to Fred, we'll see now I guess ;)**

**.**

**.**

**.**  
><strong>CHAPTER 45.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**"**Fred! Why isn't he saying anything?" Hermione whispered into her boyfriends ear.

"I think his face is puffing up so much, his tongue is trapped. I'm sure there's a lot he wants to yell... err... say..." Fred replied back in a hushed tone.

Hermione gave him a worried look. She looked around.

George looked amused yet alert, probably in attention, in case Ron tried to fling himself on Fred or try something violent.

Bill, Fleur, Percy and Audrey looked completely confused.

Ginny and Harry looked confused too but mainly Ginny and Charlie looked as if they wanted to ask the most questions.

Nikita stood beside Charlie, her hand on his waist. She seemed quite at ease now.

Luna had the same passive, non controversial look on her face. She took a look at her husband and sighed.

Maybe it was time to calm him down.

Gently rubbing his arm up and down she said, "Ron look, Hermione is not with Charlie. She's with Fred! Isn't that just wonderful?"

Ron looked at Hermione then at Fred and then accusingly looked at his arm pulling her waist to him and looked back at Luna dejectedly.

Letting out a long breath he didn't know he was holding, he said, "What in all of this do you find wonderful?"

"Well, for starters, I think it's wonderful that Charlie has found someone. Welcome to the family, Nikita." She said nodding towards the girl. "And now even Mione has found someone! And so has Fred! Even if it is each other they have found! It was only a matter of time really. They got along so well when they lived together."

"Hermione is this true?" Harry asked. "Is this for real this time?"

Hermione nodded. "I promise Harry, its Fred. It's always been Fred."

"Fred!" Ron bellowed again, "Bloody hell! How could you? It's Hermione!"

Fred rolled his eyes, "Ronnie, at least use some new dialogues. It's like déjà vu here."

Hermione nudged him in the side and Fred fake pouted at her. Still glaring at him she turned towards Ron with a softer expression, "Ron please. Listen to me. I wanted to wait till you came back before telling you..."

"How long?" Ron asked.

"Excuse me?" Hermione asked, not understanding what he meant to say.

"How long have you'll two...?" He trailed off.

"A week before your wedding." Hermione said softly.

"But it's Fred!" Ron repeated.

"So what's the excuse now? No offence Charlie, but I don't have a new girlfriend every night and I have had few decent relationships. I'm not the fling types as you put it. So what is your problem?" Fred asked.

"You're Fred!" Ron said eloquently.

"That's not going to be enough, Ron." George said.

"You're my brother!" Ron said softly.

Fred scoffed. "I think we've established that all of us do not consider Hermione a sister. And it's great that you do. But please, do not try and pull that card on me."

"But... But ... She dated me for a while and now you ..." Ron began.

"And yet you have the audacity to call her your sister! Double standards don't become you Ron! Don't be such a hypocrite! People don't date their sisters! And it seems to me that you just like to call her as your sister to get over the guilt of dating her after you realised that it was a mistake." Fred gave back.

Ron stood quiet for a while.

"Ron, Luna is my best friend, like a sister to me. Yet here you are today, married to her. And I'm immensely happy for you, for her. I didn't have any issues when you'll started dating. It's not really a valid argument even." Hermione said gently.

"She's right Ron. Hermione deserves to be happy. You were there to see the kind of people she dated. We didn't like any of them. And we trust Hermione. If she trusts us with the knowledge that she's with Fred, it means she loves him." Harry pointed out.

There were a few gasps at this mention and Hermione didn't need to look around to see that Fleur, Audrey and Percy were the ones to loudly exclaim their surprise.

"You love him?" Ron asked her, almost grudgingly.

Hermione nodded.

"I love her too, Ron" Fred said assuringly.

"But how?" Ron asked, looking at Hermione almost with a resigned expression. "You hated him in school. And you went on and on about how impossible he was going to be before shifting into George's flat with him."

"You hated me in school?" Fred asked incredously.

Hermione rolled her eyes. Trust him to ask this question in the midst of everything important.

"I didn't hate you hate you. I just hated how you and George disturbed the calm and peace and quiet and the discipline that's supposed to be maintained in a place of learning. Not to mention you do the same thing in my school as well." Hermione retorted.

Fred was still pouting.

"But I loved all your pranks in my fifth year. I loved that you could annoy the hell out of Umbridge." Hermione said lovingly.

Fred smiled widely.

"See? That's what I meant. Fred is a lifelong prankster. A joker! He will prank you till your hair is grey or any other colour he puts in your shampoo. And you on the other hand are the complete opposite. There will be moments you will absolutely want to kill him." Ron ranted.

"That's who we are Ron. And in spite of all that we love each other. I've survived Fred through a bloody prank war and won! I think I can handle him." Hermione said confidently.

"And I've survived through countless hours of essay gradings and lectures; I think I'll live too." Fred grinned. "Hey... What do mean you won? We didn't discuss that!"

Hermione rolled her eyes again! Really how hard was it for him not to stray from the topic in discussion?

"Really want me to iterate how I won the last time? Maybe I could demonstrate." She said suggestively.

Fred almost blushed at the memory of Hermione playing footsie with him under his parents table.

"Maybe we could discuss it later. _In private_." He added emphasis to the last two words.

Hermione chuckled.

"It doesn't matter how different we are Ron. What matters is the good it does us to be different. We bring aspects into each others' lives that were obviously missing earlier." Hermione said.

Fleur was openly sobbing by now and a resigned Bill was holding her, calming her down a bit.

Audrey was not weeping like Fleur, since her hormones had not kicked into full gear yet, but she sniffed a bit here and there and Percy looked distraught at the prospect of comforting his hormonal wife.

"Such love! Eet ees real Ron! So real! I can see eet in zeir eyes! Oh zey are made for each ozzer." Fleur exclaimed between sobs.

"Ron, it's not a crime to play pranks. We bloody make a living out of it. And Fred and Hermione have finally accepted it, just come to terms with it. I'm sure it doesn't matter and they don't need your permission, but I know that Hermione would be miserable if you disagree to consent to their relationship." George said.

"Ron, I don't think anything is wrong with Hermione and Fred being together. Fred is family. And what better person could we find for her! What's better than being a Weasley? _I_ am one!" Harry joked!

"Hey! I kind of feel insulted here! I'm an unmarried Weasley too!" Charlie said indignantly but jokingly.

Nikita swatted his arm loudly. "But you're mine and you're engaged. So get over it."

Everyone laughed. Even Ron.

"You hurt her or upset her in any way and you'll find yourself at the business end of my wand, I promise you." Ron said seriously to Fred.

Fred wanted to make a joke about it, but one look from Hermione and the situation demanded that he just play along and humour his youngest and probably most dramatic brother.

"I wouldn't dream of hurting her. She's everything to me." Fred said.

"Finally!" Ginny exclaimed loudly. "It took you forever to admit it to your friends!" She said narrowing her eyes and glaring accusingly at Fred and Hermione.

"If you had just waited instead of playing games." Fred gave back.

"But you could have at least told me!" Ginny pouted.

Hermione laughed. "Well we really wanted to tell you and Harry along with Ron and Luna, you see, to buffer the situation in case it got heated like it did today."

"I think I wasted all my rage on poor Charlie. Fred you lucky dog. Charlie saved your ass. Sorry mate." Ron said, patting Charlie on the back.

"Umm... In case you've forgotten, there's still the minor issue of why Hermione was perched on Charlie's arm like his girlfriend for the first half of the evening." Percy asked, still looking irritated at the juvenile nature of it all.

"Yeah. I knew Charlie was pretending. Why were _you_ pretending?" Ginny asked Hermione.

George, Fred and Hermione chuckled at this and they launched into a detailed description of how they found out and all that they did.

"Merlin!" Ginny exclaimed. "Well played Hermione. I must say. The twins' are an awful influence on you. Never would have pegged you as a good actor. "

"I second that. I almost peed my pants when Hermione began to accept my advances. And they managed to corrupt my poor, sweet, angelic Niki too." Charlie laughed.

"Angelic, my arse Charlie! You've found a right one there. She'll keep you reigned! Seducing Harry to rile Ginny was totally her idea!" George said with respect evident in his eyes for Nikita.

Nikita laughed and surrendered her hands in the air as a silent apology to Ginny.

Ginny narrowed her eyes first and then broke into a huge smile. "Well played! That is probably the only thing that kept me from realizing your secret that you'll _too_ were pretending."

"Damn! And I thought this pretty lady was really interested in me." Harry said dejectedly with a pout.

Nikita laughed. "Ah, don't put me in a spot Harry, I told you my intentions were pure when I just wanted to pretend to seduce you."

Harry and Ginny laughed. "And yet you didn't stop her!" Ginny said looking at Harry dangerously.

"Why would I? She wanted to make Charlie jealous, although at that time I had no idea why. And plus, I really wanted to see your reaction too. Some spice is good for a marriage I've heard." Harry said.

"I'll give you spice. Just watch your back, Harry James Potter." Ginny warned him good naturedly.

"Such children you all are." Percy said distastefully, shaking his head.

Everyone rolled their eyes at the typical Percy behaviour.

"Oh, come now Percy. It all sounds so funny. And you should be happy for Fred and Hermione." Audrey admonished her husband.

"So that's why the other Fred was so weird when I asked him to be your date for my wedding. _He knew_." Luna suddenly said.

Hermione and Fred laughed.

"Yep. I could have killed you, Ginny for getting him to be my date. Would it hurt you so much to see me dateless?" Hermione said.

"Oh but I only thought I was doing you a favour. You went on and on and on about how remarkable Fred is, how was I to know you were talking about the cretin that is my brother, instead of the gorgeous, well muscled, smooth haired, learned and intelligent other Fred." Ginny said.

"Hey!" Said Fred and Harry both at the same time with similar indignant emotions.

Ginny and Hermione and Luna laughed.

"And by the way, if it wasn't for me arranging the other Fred and Estelle as your dates, you'll probably wouldn't have even realized that you'll love each other." Ginny smirked.

Fred and Hermione looked at each other lovingly.

"Okayyy... Enough googly eyes for one night!" Ron said, looking embarrassed.

"You better get used to it Ron! That's all they do when they are on the table together at the Burrow." Ginny laughed.

Everyone laughed along.

"Merlin!" Charlie yelled.

Everybody turned to look at him, questioningly.

"Mum! We've ... Um... I have yet to tell her about Niki!" He blanched.

**.**

**.**

**.**  
><strong>Charlie is finally going to tell Mrs. Weasley!<strong>

**Why is he so scared? She'll definitely have a more positive reaction than Ron!**

**Scratch that. Scarily positive. She'll probably take the whole house on her head and scare the living daylights out of Nikita!**

**Is he brave enough!**

**And Fred has to brave his mum too!**

**Especially after her plans for setting Charlie up with Hermione fail miserably, only to find that Charlie already has someone and Fred's swooped in to claim Hermione !**

**Next up: Molly Weasley!**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Thank you for reading! And reviewing!**

**.**

**.**  
><strong>I've put a poll up on my profile! Please do vote!<strong>

**.**

**.**  
><strong>Love, shove and more ;)<strong>

**.**

**avidficreader!**


	46. Chapter 46

**A very heartfelt thank you to;**

**echizenochi,**  
><strong>LeeArt,<strong>  
><strong>SaruDM,<strong>  
><strong>93 Diagon Alley,<strong>  
><strong>CinziaTwut,<strong>  
><strong>MaronTodai ,<strong>  
><strong>nlech16,<strong>  
><strong>KaitlynEmmaRose,<strong>  
><strong>EK17,<strong>  
><strong>ChelseyJ,<strong>  
><strong>dirty-little,<strong>  
><strong>MandyHowlOwl150<strong>  
><strong>Weasley-Is-Our-King-26,<strong>  
><strong>Melody,<strong>

**And helen713713 who is the 300th reviewer!**

**I'm amazed every time I cross a 100!**

**Thank you all sincerely!**

**I also want to thank everyone who has alerted and favourited this story!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**CHAPTER 46.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"So how do you think Mrs. Weasley is going to react?" Nikita asked Hermione, rubbing lotion onto her hands.

"Hmmm. If it were anyone else really, I'd say she would be over the moon. But it's Charlie. Don't get me wrong, she's going to be ecstatic nevertheless, it's just that she hates to be kept out of the loop. And Charlie committing is a huge thing. Don't worry. It's all going to be great in the end. Mrs. Weasley is a darling. You have nothing to worry about." Hermione said reassuringly, handing Nikita a cup of tea.

"Oh hardly. I'm not worried. Nah. It's Charlie's headache. I'm just going to smile and enjoy the show. I kept asking him all year long what his problem was and why he wanted to keep quiet about 'us' you know, so now that it's in the open; he can jolly well handle it." Nikita said winking.

Hermione laughed.

She had offered to let Nikita stay at her flat for however long she was visiting, and the Romanian girl had instantly accepted. They had hit it off since the beginning and Hermione understood why Charlie liked her so much.

"But why did Charlie want to keep it a secret?" Hermione asked, curiously.

"Well, it's silly really. I mean to me it's silly. Of course Charlie had his own reasoning. He's never been the long term types you see, so when our relationship started veering towards that, he got a bit, let's say, nervous. On top of that, his mum constantly owled him to find a girlfriend. She was worried about him. So according to him if he had told her about me then, she would have insisted on meeting me and these are his words and I quote, 'now that you've finally managed to find a nice girl, I'm going to start planning your wedding soon. We'll have it at the Burrow and it'll be a magnificent affair!' This freaked him out and to be honest, it freaked me as well.  
>He was worried I would run away after meeting his family, especially his mum." Nikita laughed.<p>

"Oh I can understand that. The Weasley's can be a loud lot. And there are just so many of them. But they are all wonderful, loving and most accepting." Hermione said.

Nikita smiled. "I know. I experienced that first hand today. But you see, when you've just started a relationship, you barely know where it's going. You don't even know if you love the person yet, let alone his family. That's what Charlie was worried about. He didn't want himself or me to face the family without us knowing what we wanted. But soon time passed and we got sure about where we were headed. He proposed and I said yes. I was also going to come to the wedding, but some emergency at the reserve came up."

"Wow. Your absence from the wedding caused such a big difference" Hermione laughed. "Had you come, Ginny wouldn't have thought up this harebrained plan of hers."

Nikita chuckled too. "Oh I don't know. It's Ginny. From what I've heard about her, she would have surely found some other way.

"You're right." Hermione said.

"So are you'll going to declare your relationship tomorrow as well?" Nikita asked Hermione.

Hermione nodded. "I have a feeling it will come up. Even if it doesn't, I think it's time. We were only waiting for Ron and Lu to come back. Now that they are, we can tell Mr. And Mrs. Weasley."

"Hmmm. I'm really not the excited types when it comes to weddings. Should I be worried about Mrs. Weasley's excitement levels?" Nikita asked.

"Uh... Maybe." Hermione tried being diplomatic about it. "Just expect a few waterworks. A couple of bone crushing hugs. A large welcome to the family feast and some wedding catalogues from all over the world."

Nikita stood transfixed, wide eyed and fixed.

Hermione tried keeping a straight face but she felt bad for the olive skinned girl and burst out laughing.

"Relax Nikita. It's ok. She's a wonderful person. She's going to love you." Hermione pacified her.

Yeah. That's the problem, Charlie had said. She's going to love you, too much! Phew! Nikita was glad she wasn't in her fiancé's shoes right now.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Charlie had come home after the party and informed his mum that he was staying for a few days more.

Mrs. Weasley was predictably happy and when Charlie suggested that they should have a family lunch as long as he was still here, since Ron and Luna had come back, Mrs. Weasley was so excited that Charlie was taking an active interest in family affairs!

"Okay dear, I'll let everyone else know. You owl Hermione as well." She had said and had run off to gather some parchment and a quill.

Charlie stood there momentarily wondering why she had given him the task of informing Hermione.

Did she? No? She couldn't? Did she think that he was dating Hermione? It wasn't possible. No one would tell her. Then did she know somehow or was it some ploy of hers to get Hermione and him together?

Either way, tomorrow all secrets would be out and Charlie would come clean.

So he mentally prepared himself for a day full of smothering and mollycoddling. Pun intended!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Mmmm. Molly dear. Allow me to say that in over 30 years of marriage, so many things have changed but your pumpkin sponge cakes are just the same. Delicious." Arthur Weasley said, kissing his wife tenderly on the cheek while she hit his hand with a long ladle.

"Arthur!" Molly yelled, "Those are for dessert! You won't have an appetite for lunch then."

"Oh come now mollywobbles." Arthur said, using his nickname for her and watching her blush. "I'll never lose my appetite for your exceptional cooking."

"Ahem!" George cleared his throat from the end of the kitchen. "Maybe we should go back to our respective homes for lunch, eh dad?"

Molly blushed and pushed Arthur away and scowled a 'look at what you've done now' look and put a smile on her face immediately, "shush George. Don't be cheeky now. Come on in. I'm only finishing the dessert."

George laughed and Angelina and the twins scurried into the kitchen.

"Looks like dad was finishing dessert too." George said smirking.

Arthur laughed and Molly gave her son another scathing look.

"What was dad finishing off?" Fred piped, entering the kitchen and settled himself on the platform.

"Nothing." Molly answered before George or Arthur could expand on it.

"Hey mum! Sorry I'm late. Teddy just would not leave without his broomstick. Do you need any help?" Ginny gushed, as soon as she flooed in.

"No dear. It's all done. Has no one else come yet?" Molly asked.

"Harry and Ted are outside with Bill and Charlie. I think Fleur and the girls will be flooing in any minute." Ginny said.

Just then Ron and Luna apparated into the kitchen and Mr. And Mrs. Weasley both greeted them enthusiastically.

Soon the kitchen began filling up with family and Molly had to discourage more people from trying some pumpkin sponge cakes.

Hermione entered with Nikita as her guest and Molly welcomed her warmly.

Just before they settled for lunch, Charlie told Mrs. Weasley that he wanted to tell her something.

Mrs. Weasley's eyes sparkled with excitement. "About time Charlie. I was wondering when you would tell your poor mother that all her matchmaking is now not needed anymore."

Everyone at the table looked at Mrs. Weasley, shocked.

Charlie looked gobsmacked.

"Mum.. I .. You know! How?" Charlie mumbled.

"Of course I know Charles! You really think you would be able to hide it from me?" Molly said, looking smug.

"But ... You never hinted.. " Charlie said.

"Oh come now. I knew all along. Who do you think planned it all in the first place?" Molly asked, still smiling from ear to ear.

"Yeah but... What? What are you talking about?" Charlie asked confused.

"Oooohh this is going to be goood!" Fred whispered into Ginny's ear, grinning.

Ginny looked at him sternly and then giggled quietly. "She has no idea, does she?"

"Nope." Fred snickered.

"You really think I wouldn't come to know? I'm your mother Charlie. And considering I tried all ways to set you'll up. I have friends working at the Halo haven as well." Molly said, cheekily.

Oh no. Charlie groaned.

Somewhere across the table, Hermione mirrored Charlie's groan and Nikita sent her a confused look.

Mrs. Weasley looked lovingly at Hermione and then at Charlie again.

"I'm so happy that Charlie finally saw some sense. And Hermione dear, I'm so glad you're making a man out of my boy."

Hermione shifted uncomfortably in her seat and Charlie was just too stunned.

"Mum. Mum! Listen. Calm down. It has nothing to do with Hermione." Charlie said.

"What? But Lindsey saw you'll together at the Haven. And you've been gone out of the house so often." Molly said, confused.

"Uh. Yeah. That was all a mistake. Just some prank actually." Charlie said uncomfortably.

"Charlie Weasley! Are you leading my poor Hermione on? Hermione honey, has Charlie been treating you like other girls?" Mrs. Weasley asked looking worried.

"No. Mrs. Weasley actually.. "

"Mum! No. I would never do that to Hermione! "Charlie said indignantly.

"Then you are not dating Hermione?" Molly asked.

"No." Hermione and Charlie answered together.

"What's going on Charlie?" Mrs. Weasley asked seriously.

"Mum. I um have been.. You see..."

"Oh come on Charlie. Don't be such a baby. Out with it!" Fred urged.

Charlie glared at him. "I'm engaged." He said before he could take his words back.

Mrs. Weasley looked stupefied for a moment before a big smile broke her face. "To Hermione ?" She asked expectantly.

Ginny and Fred rolled their eyes and controlled their laughter.

"No mum." Charlie sighed. Thank Merlin Fred was dating Hermione. She seems hell bent on one of her sons marrying that witch.

"Charlie Weasley! You're engaged! That too to someone we don't even know of. That means you must have dated her for a long time. And you are telling me now?" Molly yelled.

"Mum please! It was all so sudden." Charlie pleaded.

"Sudden! Since how long have you had this secret relationship of yours?" Molly asked.

"A year now." Charlie said softly.

"A year! Arthur do you hear that? A year and he doesn't even tell us. Do you know how many girls I've tried setting you up with in the past year. And you couldn't even let your poor mother know that it was unnecessary." Molly wailed.

"Come now molly. I'm sure he took his time. Proposals don't happen out of thin air. He had to make sure if he was ready. How could he tell you before that?" Arthur tried placating his wife.

"Thanks dad. That's exactly it." Charlie said, relieved that at least his father understood.

"You could have told me you had a girlfriend." Molly argued.

"When have I ever told you about my girlfriends mum? You would have insisted on meeting her etc and for all you know, we wouldn't have lasted. I just wanted to prevent any complications until I was ready to introduce you'll to her." Charlie explained.

Molly wiped a tear and smiled at Charlie."I can't believe you actually are thinking about getting married. I secretly worried that you were having affairs with your dragons."

Nikita snorted and everyone else laughed.

"Yeah mate. Wouldn't have ever thought I'd be hearing about you getting married anytime soon." Bill said.

"So now will you tell us who the poor girl is, who is ready to share her love with dragons?" Molly asked.

Charlie grinned and said, "I think it's for the best then, that she too is a dragon tamer. We have a common love."

"Oh that's wonderful. But really Charlie, at least you could have brought her to the wedding." Molly said disapprovingly.

"Well she's here now." Charlie said, turning towards Nikita.

Molly looked to where Charlie's eyes were looking and she squealed.

"Charlie! You did not tell me she was right here! Oh dear. I'm so sorry you had to see that! Come here, love. Let me take a good look at you." Molly said.

Nikita blushed and stood and walked gingerly towards molly.

As told to her, molly enveloped her in a massive hug.

"Welcome to the family dear! I am so glad you managed to domesticate my Charlie." she said in midst of free flowing tears.

"Mum. Calm down. You're scaring her." Ron said.

"Thanks?" Nikita said, not knowing what else to say.

"Okay now. Lunch is getting cold. Let's tuck in!" Molly said happily.

"Since we are on the topic of announcements, do you want to say anything Freddie?" Charlie snickered.

"Huh? What?" Fred said, caught unguarded.

Molly turned to look at Fred.

"You're engaged too?" She joked.

Fred shot Charlie a dirty look and Charlie just shrugged. _Payback_.

Fred stood up and said. "Mum. Dad. Mum especially. Since you seemed so keen to have one of your sons date Hermione, I decided I should step up and honour your wishes, since I'm the only single one left. Not to mention the most handsome of the lot. (All the brothers roll their eyes) So I'm announcing to you'll that Hermione and I are officially an item."

Hermione rolled her eyes. Trust Fred to put it this way.

"I'm no 'item' Fred Weasley." Hermione said pretending indignance.

"Oh I beg to differ." Fred said waggling his eyebrows.

Hermione shook her head as everyone around started laughing.

Mrs. Weasley clapped her hands and hugged Hermione. "Oh dear. I'm so happy for you two. Though I never expected this. I almost thought I was being so clever setting Hermione up with Charlie. But no matter! Two good news in a day. This calls for a feast. "

Hermione and Nikita exchanged knowing glances and laughed.

Lunch passed by peacefully without any further announcements. Mrs. Weasley spent most of her time chatting and getting to know her new soon to be daughter in law and Hermione.

Nikita was relieved that everything went smoothly. Maybe Charlie had exaggerated a bit.

Over dessert, that consisted of delicious pumpkin sponge cakes and jelly with ice cream, Molly Weasley finally asked the question, her eyes twinkling with excitement.

"So Nikita, when do you suppose you want to discuss the wedding?"

No. He wasn't exaggerating.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Okayyy!**  
><strong>So that went well!<strong>  
><strong>It's all out now!<strong>  
><strong>And we are nearing the end!<strong>  
><strong>Only one more chapter to go!<strong>  
><strong>Thank you all for staying with me!<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**p.s. : poll on profile! please do vote :)**

**.**


	47. Chapter 47:EPILOGUE

**A big big thank you to ;**

**LeeArt,**

**SaruDM,**

**MaronTodai,**

**echizenochi,**

**ChelseyJ,**

**CinziaTwut,**

**93 Diagon Alley,**

**Wizards-Pupil,**

**KaitlynEmmaRose,**

**AnnabellSkyLee,**

**flute-player56,**

**Nicole White,**

**Weasley-Is-Our-King26,**

**Veelagirl4132,**

**Jenniee xD**

**For reviewing the previous chapter!**

**Here is the final chapter of this story.**

**I hope this ties all the loose ends and that you enjoy reading this chapter.**

**Thank you to each and every person who has read this story and reviewed.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**EPILOGUE.**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Oh no you don't. Come back Harold! Children duck! Get down!" Hermione yelled from across the room.

Little Gloria clutched her leg as Hermione herself bent over and covered the little girl in her arms before she brought her head under the table.

I am going to burn that shop and those two if I ever get out of here alive. Hermione seethed.

The fireworks continued to blaze in amazing but annoyingly obnoxious patterns all over the ceiling.

The children were still lying sprawled but all of them had eyes wide open on the ceiling, taking in the wondrous display.

Luckily they continued to play high up and none of the smoke or embers reached down.

They were all safe. For now.

She couldn't say the same about the Weasley twins though. The original ones.  
>She was going to kill them.<p>

The display finished off, weaving a lovely light shadow that said "W" in the air!

If she wasn't so livid, Hermione would have fawned about the new patterns and the fact that it was not dangerous. Unless you count the fright of her life that she experienced when Harold suddenly set the fireworks free.

It didn't harm one hair on any little or bushy head in the room but still, a classroom was NOT the place for crackers!

Even if it was April First!

Some things just wouldn't change.

"Okay. Harold, I'm going to need to speak to your mummy about this. Tell her to expect an owl." Hermione chided the little offender. "Okay now kids; let's get back to order before your parents come to fetch you."

As usual, Daniel and Bruce were the last ones left.

George must be late again, Hermione thought with a sigh.

Ever since last year, when Hermione had volunteered to take care of the twins, George had almost taken for granted that Hermione would pick and drop them. So if he was more than ten minutes late, Hermione would just take the kids with her.

Sighing, she collected her muggle animal's chart and said, "Come on Danny, Brucie. I think Daddy has decided to be a child today. I swear, every year your dad and uncle turn younger than older."

"Swearing in front of children now, are we?" Said a voice from the door.

Flustered, Hermione looked at the door to find one of the birthday boys resting comfortably against the doorframe with his one leg uo so as to prevent the door from shutting.

"You don't leave anyone a choice, Weasley." Hermione said dryly.

"Forgive me for bringing some excitement into your boring classroom, Granger." Fred yawned.

"I have enough excitement at home with you around, Weasley. Let my classroom be the semblance of normalcy that it should." Hermione said.

"You sure?" Fred said huskily, moving towards Hermione slowly.

"Ummhmmm" she said eloquently, as he very gently brushed his lips on hers.

She protested as he pulled away even before she could warm up.

"Swearing and being indecent before the kids? My my Granger. Aren't we on a roll today? Some role model you are." Fred teased.

Hermione pouted. "It just shows how much you've corrupted me."

Fred laughed as he gathered the kids.

"You flatter me _way_ too much." He laughed as she hit him with the end of her rolled up chart and they made their way outside.

"Hey Weasley?" Hermione called out.

Fred turned.

"Happy birthday."

And he smiled his genuine smile that reached the depths of his deep blue eyes and caused crow's feet to gather at the ends of his eyelids.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"So what have you decided to give Fred? I hope it's not the same gift you brought George." Ginny asked, munching on some biscuits that Mrs. Weasley had baked.

"What's wrong with a wizarding first aid kit? He'll need it. What with all the experiments they do in their backroom. I personally think it's a perfectly thoughtful and useful gift." Hermione huffed.

Ginny laughed. "Of course it is. I'm not denying its practicality. Just that, Fred is your boyfriend, the love of your life, the reason to live! Surely he deserves something more than a first aid kit?"

"You are so over the top with Dramatics, did anyone tell you that?" Hermione frowned at her, trying to suppress the slight twitch in the upward direction that her lips were threatening to take.

"Harry tells me that all the time." Ginny said shrugging matter of factly. "I just tell him that it's why he loves me." She winked.

Hermione gave in and allowed herself to smile at her best friend. "It's scary that you know that."

"What can I say? It allows me to get away with murder." Ginny grinned. "But seriously, what are you giving Fred? Do you need help? I could help you shop, Ted's at Andromeda's tonight."

"I've already bought what I wanted to gift him. It's with the pile of his other gifts." Hermione said.

Ginny frowned. "Really? You're going to put his gift in the pile like a commoner?"

Hermione pretended to think hard. "I think so. Yes. I'm going to put his gift in the pile _like a commoner_."

Ginny tsk tsked at her and shook her head disapprovingly.

"But I think the other gift I have for him should be saved for tonight. When Fred and I will have our own little celebration. _Alone_." Hermione's eyes twinkled with excitement.

Ginny's eyes went wide and she gave Hermione a wide smile. "I knew you would get him something special!"

"Of course I was going to. What kind of a girlfriend would I be if I didn't?" Hermione said.

"Oi there! Come on in. Lunch is ready." Audrey yelled from the kitchen, with little 5 month old Molly perched on her hip.

"Coming!" Ginny yelled back and both of them got up and brushed their pants and made their way towards the kitchen.

"We were going to send a search party for you'll." Nikita joked.

Hermione and Ginny laughed.

Charlie came from behind and kissed his wife on the forehead and said, "I bet they are scheming. What is it this time?" He asked suspiciously.

"Nothing Charlie. Does it look like we innocent girls would be up to anything?" Ginny asked innocently.

"Bah! Innocent my dragon's foot!" Charlie laughed.

"We may not be up to anything Charles, but you sure there's nothing you want to tell us?" She said, eyebrows raised, looking at Nikita and Charlie back and forth.

Nikita blushed and Charlie looked like he was caught red handed doing something wrong.

Merlin! Hermione thought. They really are hiding something. I can't believe they fell for Ginny's act.

Ginny looked conspirationally at Hermione and winked excitedly.

"Umm Gin! Let's eat. Mum's calling us." Charlie tried to segue.

"Yes girls. Come on. Molly is waiting. We can always talk later." Nikita said.

"You can't hide anything from me Charlie." Ginny said smugly.

Nikita laughed. "Okay Ginny. What is it then? The thing we are supposedly hiding?"

"Umm. Do you really want me to say it out loud?" Ginny tried stalling.

"Why not. Since you know already. It can't hurt." Nikita smirked.

Hermione grinned inwardly. That Ginny had found her match.

"I think I'll spare you'll. Let's have lunch and then I'll get back to you'll." Ginny said.

"Sure. Have it that way." Nikita said confidently.

Hermione and Ginny went ahead to the table while Charlie and Nikita stayed behind, Nikita reassuring him with a pat on the back and urging him to come for lunch.

Hermione sat next to Fred. Mrs. Weasley had long stopped arranging seats for her sons.

"Any birthday plans for tonight?" Hermione asked Fred with a grin.

"Not unless you're planning something." Fred retorted back.

"Hmmm. In that case. I better start. Since you're expecting something." Hermione said.

"Eat up children. We don't want everything to go cold." Mrs. Weasley fussed as everyone started serving.

When everyone was settled with their plates, Charlie cleared his throat and said, "I want to say something. Actually we want to say something." He said looking at Nikita.

Ginny raised her eyebrows. Maybe she was going to find out now.

"Yes Charlie? Are you getting a pet dragon?" Mr. Weasley joked.

"Oh come on Arthur. Let the poor boy speak." Mrs. Weasley scolded her husband. "Go on dear."

"I'm pregnant!" Nikita said excitedly.

Mrs. Weasley dropped the plate of bread she had in her hand, on the table and clapped her hands together in glee. "Oh Merlin! Congratulations! That is wonderful!"

Ginny squealed and ran and hugged Charlie and Nikita. "I didn't know! But I'm so happy for you guys." She exclaimed.

Everyone was talking together in excitement and flocking towards Charlie and Nikita, engulfing them in hugs and congratulations.

Nikita still needed some getting used to when it came to these big family reunions. But she loved every minute of it.

"Can't believe those two are going to have their first child." Fred said.

"Tell me about it. And only last year, he was courting me." Hermione joked.

Fred laughed.

"Be ready by 8 tonight. Dress well." Hermione whispered.

Fred grinned widely and nodded.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Is this dressy enough for you?" Fred asked, failing miserably at tying the knot of his turquoise blue tie.

"Very." Hermione said, as she stepped in front of him and made his knot.

She stepped back and surveyed him. Top to bottom.

His hair was still slightly wet from his shower and the little fresh drops that she loved, hung loose at the ends of his hair. It was still unruly as he yet had to run a brush through it, but she loved it that way.

He was wearing a charcoal grey suit that Hermione had got him for Christmas. And her favourite shade of blue on his tie.

He looked good enough for her resolve to take him out to weaken. Maybe they should have just stayed at home, she thought with rising temptation.

She shook her head to get his image out of her mind and said, "It's not fair that someone can look so good."

"It's not only me. Even George looks this good." Fred said modestly.

"Nah. He's better looking." She said without skipping a beat.

Fred's eyes went wide in mock horror as he tackled his girlfriend, tickling her mercilessly.

"Blasphemous." He raged. "Lying on my birthday!"

"Modest aren't we?" Hermione said cheekily.

"Just the truth." Fred shrugged, grinning.

"But I must say that I'm not the only good looking one today. You look ravishing." He said huskily.

Hermione blushed and looked down at her silver strapless dress.

It was a simple silk silver dress, fitted to hug her curves. Tight like a corset, the bodice was studded with black and dark green and dark blue stones all over the bust. She wore plain diamond studs in her ears and silver heels.

"I'm guessing we're apparating to the mystery place." Fred said.

"Yep." Hermione said. "Now if you'll hold my hand?"

Fred linked his arm with hers and he felt himself being transported in the unmistakable manner that was apparition.  
>Hermione held herself close to Fred as their feet touched the ground and they reached their destination. Fred held one arm at her waist to steady her.<p>

He looked around, taking in their surroundings.

They were standing on Hermione's parents' terrace. The same place where Fred had taken her out to dinner months ago. Hermione had lit the place with lamps all over and there was soft moonlight to compliment the beauty of the night.

A little table stood in the centre with plates of covered food and a bottle of what looked like muggle champagne.

"I hope you don't plan on getting drunk tonight. You know the effect champagne has on you." Fred teased.

Hermione scowled. "That's only if I have more than 5 glasses."

"It's beautiful. Did you cook for me?" Fred asked, kissing her on the temple.

Hermione smiled and nodded. "All your favorite stuff."

"What are we waiting for then?" Fred said excitedly.

"Hungry Weasley's", Hermione muttered but happily led Fred towards the table.

They enjoyed the delicious meal cooked by Hermione, the muggle way and sipped their champagne.

"There's dessert. And then your gift." Hermione said.

"Are you joking? I'm so full right now." Fred groaned.

"It's your favourite. You can't say no to apple flambé!" Hermione grinned.

Fred looked torn. He loved apple flambé.

"You made it?" He asked.

"Who else?" Hermione said.

"Do I have to sleep naked at night in case I turn fat?" He asked cautiously.

Hermione laughed. "No." Fred looked relieved.

"Of course not. You have the antidote silly." She quipped cheekily.

Fred laughed. "I really have corrupted you."

"Yes Dr. Frankenstein." Hermione said as she snuggled into him.

"Dr. Who?" Fred asked confused.

"Never mind. Some muggle reference." Hermione said contentedly. "Come on! Time for some flambé."

So they indulged in some of Fred's favourite dessert which also had nostalgic value as it was the very first thing they had cooked together. Of course at that time neither of them had ever imagined what that would lead to.

"I love you, you know that right?" Fred said, taking his last bite.

"You may have mentioned it in passing." Hermione said.

"Very naughty mood, I see." Fred said, getting closer.

"Umhmmm. I say we dance a bit. For old times' sake." Hermione said dreamily.

"Old times' sake? We're not 80 Hermione. Still young." Fred said.

"You know what I mean. Come now. Get that lazy full arse out of the chair and dance with me." Hermione said, conjuring some music from the radio.

Fred got up grudgingly, "Don't complain about my arse. You know you love it."

Hermione laughed and kissed him on the nose. "I do love it."

They danced closely for as long as the song played. The steps that he had taught her, she used them in fluid motions across the terrace floor.

"Gotten a lot better with your feet, Granger." Fred smiled.

"Had a good teacher." She said.

The song neared its end, but they stayed close together, swaying in a rhythm that both bodies had found.

Fred pulled Hermione closer and blew a smooth, brown tendril of hair away from her eyes.

Hermione reflexively closed her eyes and leaned in closer.

His one hand held her waist close to him and with his right hand he traced the outline of her perfect face.

He started out with her forehead, slowly edging towards her cheek bones, circling the pinna of her ear and reaching her earlobe after guiding his finger through the cleft between her ear.

Hermione's heartbeat started racing at his simple touch. Her body was accustomed to his touch like second nature but yet, every time he touched her, it set a fire blazing in the path his hands had travelled and her pulse racing.

He eyes still closed, she pressed herself even closer, trying to vanish any distance between them.

Fred traced the outline of her strong jaw and reached her neck and collar bone. He repeated the same path on the other side and by now, Hermione had flexed her knees placidly not even bothering to stand on her own.

He then brought his finger on the bridge of his nose, and slowly began to bring it lower, running it lightly against her plump, petroleum jelly covered lips.

She parted her lips seductively. Fred knew that it was reflexes that caused her to do that. She probably had no idea how sexy she looked right now. But it took all of his resolve and he gave in, crashing his own on her soft lips and Hermione sighed into his lips.

They kissed hungrily, passionately, trying to deliver whatever they felt at that moment into the kiss. Words were sometimes not enough. Even though Hermione Granger would never be caught saying it, she was sometimes left speechless by the intensity of emotions that Fred invoked from her.

So she put her soul into the kiss, letting Fred know that he was everything she could ask for and more.

Their kiss turned into that of satisfaction and contentment before they broke for air.

Fred kissed her nose and stood close, foreheads touching.

"Was this my gift?" Fred whispered, slightly out of breath.

"Nope. Since _you_ kissed me, I'll take it as the return gift." Hermione said.

"You already gave me a present this morning, Hermione. And you arranged for this fabulous meal. You didn't have to get something more. I loved the boxers. Very suggestive. Much better than a first aid kit." Fred teased.

Hermione laughed. "Oh you'll love my gift. I promise you. Just use it well." She warned.

"Of course. Leave it to Professor Granger to give something practical. I won't have a choice but to use it well. You'll make sure." Fred grinned.

"No. This time it's up to you. It's your choice." She said.

"What do you mean?" Fred asked, curiously.

Hermione freed himself from his grip, straightened her dress and looked him in the eye.

Kissing him chastely, she smiled at him, and said, "Your gift is a YES."

"A yes?" He repeated.

"Yes." She said smiling cunningly.

"I don't get it." Fred said looking confused.

"Whatever one thing you want of me, I will say yes to it. That is my gift." Hermione smiled wisely.

Fred's eyes grew wide as the implication of her gift sunk in.

She wiggled her eyebrows, "So be careful what you ask for Fred Weasley. You have only one question."

"So that means you'll finally agree to wear that... "

"Anything but that Fred!" Hermione said annoyed.

"That's not fair now. _Anything but that_ ruins the possibilities." Fred pouted.

"Here I am giving you a once in a lifetime opportunity to have anything you could wish for and you want me to wear some god-awful outfit you saw in witch weekly?" Hermione groaned.

He silenced her with a kiss and held her close, pressing her waist close to him.

He looked piercingly into her brown eyes, his own a stormy blue.

Hermione was a bit taken aback by the grim look of concentration he held.

"Marry me." He said simply.

She thought she heard it wrong for a moment. She looked up at him searchingly.

"Marry me." He repeated, deadly sure, the conviction lacing his voice, mesmerizing her.

She smiled so wide that it hurt.

"You know the answer." She whispered as she kissed him and felt him smoothly slip a ring into her left ring finger.

"Something tells me that I may have wasted my question. You would have said yes anyway." Fred said cheekily.

"Oh yeah? Then why have you been carrying that ring in your pocket for over five weeks and only now did it make its way onto my finger?" Hermione retaliated.

Fred looked shocked. "You knew?"

Hermione laughed. "Ron may have slipped the fact that you went to the jewellers more than a month ago. I didn't think of it till Ginny filled my head with proposal expectations."

"That woman!" Fred exclaimed.

"Yeah. So I kept expecting something for 2 weeks. When nothing happened I gave up. Thinking maybe you had gone there for some other reason. Then Ginny overheard Lee and George making fun of how nervous you were and was taking you more than a month to even propose or find a perfect way to." Hermione said.

"So I thought why not be different and give you some peace of mind." She said nuzzling his neck. "And this seemed the perfect day."

"It is. It really is. I kept playing scenarios in my mind. I wanted it to be monumental. Something earth shattering. But time just kept going by and still I had not thought of anything. I wanted to surprise you. Looks like you surprised me." He said softly.

"And I'm glad you did. I cannot think of a better gift." He said.

"It is monumental. You've decided to have me as an inseparable part of your life." Hermione said lovingly.

"Quite the contrary. People will doubt your sanity when they find out that you're Fred Weasley's fiancée." He said.

"Shut up." Hermione said, nuzzling closer.

As if on cue, the newest stock of www's finest firecrackers laced the night sky, commemorating their engagement.

"Fred Weasley's fiancée." Hermione mused. "I like the sound of that."

"I love the sound of that." Fred kissed his fiancée, with stars and the moon and his fireworks still playing in the background.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Finite.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	48. Chapter 48:GOODBYE

**Hello,**

**This is unfortunately not a new chapter, since the story is over :(**

**It's barely been 2 days and I'm suffering from serious withdrawals.**

**I can only hope that you enjoyed reading it as much as I loved writing it.**

**Since this was my first HP fic, it's very close to my heart and the heart-warming response I have received to it is humbling.**

**Most of you'll have reviewed for almost all chapters and I consider all of you as the who said only kids needed teachers Family.**

**I would like to thank all the following people who took the time to review and tell me their thoughts_._**

_**NickelRamaMetalHydride**_

_**echizenochi**_

_**SaruDM**_

_**LeeArt**_

_**ROMB**_

_**MandyHowlOwl150**_

_**Weasley-Is-Our-King26**_

_**dirty-little.**_

_**93 Diagon Alley**_

_**MaronTodai**_

_**me-heart-fred**_

_**gimarkley2013**_

_**Nlech16**_

_**CinziaTwut**_

_**Arabellagrace**_

_**LyndahJune**_

_**Faithlace**_

_**AnnabellSkyLee**_

_**Hello**_

_**LittleRoma**_

_**TeamJacobBitch**_

_**Jbekke**_

_**Ek17**_

_**Muggle-Born-Witch and Proud**_

_**Shivvv**_

_**Jenniee xD**_

_**Jessirose85**_

_**RonWeasleyILove**_

_**Amber611**_

_**Scarlettlettersapphirerose**_

_**Anon**_

_**Berry**_

_**kitcat234**_

_**xoRenesmeeCarlieCullenxo**_

_**KaitlynEmmaRose**_

_**Nicole White**_

_**Moonyninjagirl333**_

_**speechiskey**_

_**Gryffindor Glory**_

_**Crazy4u**_

_**Criminalminds97**_

_**Amy1509**_

_**Writerofmanycolors**_

_**Palephoenix**_

_**Magikmyth**_

_**Respectfremione**_

_**DGfleetfox**_

_**Myweakness**_

_**Nina**_

_**Orange Coyote**_

_**Angelp316**_

_**LittleRed22**_

_**Melody**_

_**ChelseyJ**_

_**Wizards-Pupil**_

_**helen713713**_

_**Veelagirl4132**_

_**flute-player56**_

_**PepperAnn11**_

_**i-cant-be-bothered-to-login**_

_**SJMuggle**_

_**hobosshinypenny**_

_**CarlitaM**_

_**AbbyLove**_

_**Muggle is Might**_

_**fanfollower**_

**_Tari Tigerlilly_**

**_MiaCara_**

**_Faith Hope and Sirius Black_**

**_witchnimbus23_**

**_MelanaAllen1109_**

**_GoldenRoyalPhoenix_**

**_Melly2014_**

**_Stixer111_**

**_Goaliebaby_**

**_iambookworm_**

**_Madam Button_**

**_dylane_**

**_artemis323_**

**_4good_**

**_ReeceWire_**

**_pixie08353_**

**_Appreciates good work_**

_**.**_

**I hope I've not forgotten anyone!**

**If I have I'm extremely sorry!**

**Please do PM me and let me know!**

**Thank you all from the bottom of my heart.**

**Your reviews gave me the impetus to move forward, and many ideas you put forth have been used by me.**

**I'm sure I won't be able to keep myself away from writing more. I'm addicted now ;)**

**I'm going to try and write all possible pairings in the future, just to increase the bandwidth of my literary works.**

**I sincerely hope you will continue your reading journey with me.**

**I will update with the details of my new fic on this story itself. So that all my readers can check it out.**

**Thank you very much.**

**I will miss you all, until the next story.**

**Regards and good health :)**

_**avidficreader.**_

**Ps: I think this is a good time to say that obviously I do not own Harry Potter.**  
><strong>The wonderful J. K. Rowling does.<strong>  
><strong>I only used her characters to satiate my need to write!<strong>

**pps: even though this story is complete, i would love to hear what you'll think about this! I greatly appreciate feedback, it helps me write better and i love hearing from my readers!**

**ppps:**_** I have started another fic, it is a Draco/Hermione!**_

_**Its called " SOME THINGS ARE BETTER LEFT UNSAID "**_

_**If you liked this one then give the other one a try! its different from this.**_

**thanks for reading!**

**:)**


	49. Chapter 49

Hello all!

I've started writing another Dramione fic!

Its called Dysfunctional Normalities!

Please check it out! Hope you all like it!

Thank you!

Avidficreader.


End file.
